


Baby Heaven's in Your Eyes (Portuguese Version)

by landaloveslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Drugs, First Time, High School, Innocent Louis, M/M, Private School, Punk Harry, Rich Louis, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 125,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landaloveslarry/pseuds/landaloveslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles não poderiam ser mais diferentes se tentassem:<br/>Louis Tomlinson, 17 anos e está em seu último ano do colégio privado mais prestigiado de Doncaster. Conhecido por todos graças à sua família incrivelmente rica, possui muito atrevimento e uma linda namorada. Se há uma coisa capaz de irritá-lo profundamente, seria a escola pública e os marginais que a frequentam do outro lado da rua. </p><p>Harry Styles, 19 anos de idade e a pele coberta por tatuagens. Está (mais uma vez) em seu último ano de escola em um colégio público de Doncaster e (quase) nunca aparece para as aulas. Se há uma coisa que ele absolutamente odeia é o colégio particular do outro lado da rua e os esnobes que a frequentam. </p><p>Esta é nada mais que uma história onde Harry é um bad boy fodido e com muitos problemas e Louis é o menino perfeito com muito dinheiro. Eles se encontram em uma festa e essa é a última (e talvez a única) coisa que eles precisam. </p><p>Pequeno aviso: Louis será um garoto puritano, esnobe e religioso, mas é parte da história, então não se assustem.</p><p>Leia no Wattpad também:<br/>http://www.wattpad.com/story/23722528-baby-heaven%27s-in-your-eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby Heaven's in your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897185) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



> Gente, estou postando a tradução dessa fic incrível para quem quiser conferir.  
> Os capítulos não passarão por uma revisão antes de eu postar aqui, portanto se acharem algum erro, me avise, por favor!  
> Obrigada :))  
> xx

**Capítulo 1 - O Início**

****

****

Louis acordou cinco minutos antes de seu celular despertar. Pode ter sido uma mera coincidência do destino, ou pode ter sido o fato que a prova de história da arte de hoje o estava assombrando.  Ele não gostava de se gabar (ou amava), mas ele foi considerado o melhor aluno da escola desde que chegou a St. Mark’s, no ano 1 e agora, em seu último ano, está prestes a se formar e ir para a Universidade em Londres para estudar economia, assim como seu pai, e em seguida, assumir os negócios da família.

Seu pai era o CEO da maior empresa de investimento na Inglaterra e sua mãe era considerada a melhor advogada do país. Eles se casaram um ano antes de Louis nascer e mudaram-se de Londres para Doncaster, onde os negócios de seu pai deslancharam. Não demorou muito para que a família aumentasse e se mudassem para uma grande mansão. Além de apresentarem sucesso nos negócios, a família Tomlinson também possuem grande influência na comunidade cristã de sua cidade. Como um ritual familiar, iam à igreja todos os domingos, e seguiam às riscas as condutas pregadas pela Igreja católica.

Além de ser extremamente mimado pela família por ser o primogênito, ele amava ser invejado por seus colegas de classe e ser a razão por cada suspiro feminino nos corredores do colégio. Apesar de todos esses suspiros, Louis se mantinha fiel a sua namorada Eleanor Calder, que foi considerada a terceira melhor aluna do colégio, estando logo após o seu melhor amigo, Liam Payne. Os três tinham grandes planos para o futuro: mudar-se para Londres e estudar em Oxford.

O zumbido constante de seu despertador tirou Louis de seu devaneio e ele suspirou, rolando para fora da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro para se arrumar para a aula. Toda manhã era uma batalha constante para decidir qual roupa usar, afinal, se ele era o aluno e filho perfeito, seus looks não poderiam ser diferentes. Apesar de ser um garoto muito bonito, Louis ainda tinha algumas inseguranças a respeito de seu corpo, principalmente com a sua barriga e suas grossas coxas que mais pareciam de uma mulher.

Ao se olhar no espelho, Louis virou-se de lado e colocou a mão em cima de sua pequena barriga, que se encontrava lá não importa o quanto exercício físico o mesmo fizesse. Sugou sua barriga para dentro e admirou-se no espelho pensando como seria bom se sua barriga fosse chapada daquele jeito. Após muito tempo segurando seu fôlego, o garoto relaxou e soltou todo o ar de seu pulmão, finalizando o look de seu uniforme, que consistia em basicamente camisa social, calça skinny e seus famosos toms.

Depois que terminou de se vestir, Louis pegou sua mochila e desceu os dois longos lances de escada de mármore. Ele encontrou sua família já na mesa de jantar, o esperando para que pudessem fazer sua oração antes do café da manhã.

"Você tem planos para hoje à noite?" Perguntou sua mãe, olhando para ele do outro lado da mesa.

"Hum, eu acho que não." Louis respondeu enquanto cortada seus ovos mexidos. "Por quê?"

"Seu pai e eu tenho uma festa para atender em Londres esta noite, então Elena provavelmente vai vir para tomar conta de você e de suas irmãs."

Elena era a babá da família desde que Louis era um garotinho, e mesmo ele podendo perfeitamente cuidar de si mesmo, as meninas ainda precisavam de supervisão e Louis não poderia ser incomodado com elas.

Assim que todos os irmãos terminaram de comer, uma das empregadas veio limpar a mesa e eles se retiraram em direção ao carro que estava esperando por eles no jardim da casa. Quando Louis chegou nos portões do prédio em que faria a prova logo mais, ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao reparar em várias pessoas o olhando. Ele ajustou sua mochila em suas costas e começou a andar em direção à classe distribuindo sorriso a algumas meninas mais novas que estavam paradas no corredor.

Logo em frente à sua classe, Louis pode ver Liam conversando com Eleanor e Barbara Palvin. Ele a conhecia principalmente por sua ótima aparência e também por causa de um rumour que rolava pela escola que Barbara estava dormindo com Niall Horan, um garoto irlandês que também estava no último ano mas atendia à escola pública no outro lado da rua.

Se havia uma coisa que Louis Tomlinson não poderia suportar era o fato de que havia uma escola pública em frente aos jardins de St. Mark’s. Na sua opinião, foi completamente imprudente colocar cerca de duas mil pessoas em um prédio de merda em frente ao melhor colégio em Doncaster.  Para piorar um pouco a situação, seu lugar dentro da sala de aula era junto à janela, portanto em seus momentos de tédio, tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era virar a cabeça para a esquerda e observar o velho edifício. Além de observar a outra escola pela janela, Louis passava pela frente do prédio todos os dias em direção ao lugar em que deveria esperar seu motorista particular, e isso o fazia sentir-se encomodado e com um pouco de nojo. As pessoas que atendiam àquela escola com certeza não possuíam boas maneiras: Eles cuspiam no chão, fumavam em público, riam alto, a cada 5 palavras que falavam, 6 eram palavrões. Não usavam uniformes e a maioria deles tinham várias tatuagens, o que, na opinião de Louis, era um grande desperdício de seus corpos.

Apenas pensar no fato de que Barbara estava transando com um deles deixava Louis atordoado. Sem contar que sexo só deveria ser praticado após o casamento. Ele e Eleanor adquiriram anéis de castidade um ano atrás e ele não tinha problema em apenas beijar e abraçar sua namorada. Nenhum dos dois forçavam a barra.

"O que está acontecendo?" Louis perguntou assim que parou ao lado deles. "Oi amor".

Eleanor cumprimentou de volta, dando um selinho em Louis, trançando seus dedos logo após.

"Do que vocês estão falando?"

"Meu aniversário".

"Quando é que é?"

"Hoje".

"Oh. Feliz aniversário, então. "Ele disse, tentando não se importar com o fato de que ele tinha esquecido o aniversário da melhor amiga da sua namorada.

"Eu vou dar uma festa na minha casa hoje à noite e eu estava apenas discutindo os detalhes com Liam e El." Barbara disse a ele, sorrindo. "Meus pais estão fora da cidade, então pensamos que Liam poderia pedir para sua irmã nos comprar champanhe."

"Taste of Diamonds, espero", disse Eleanor e Barbara balançou a cabeça, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Mas nós só podemos comprar duas garrafas."

"Deve ser o suficiente. Quem vai? ", perguntou Louis.

"Cerca de cinquenta pessoas." Louis se espantou com a resposta mas não teve tempo de fazer qualquer outro comentário pois o sinal da aula soou anunciando que a prova estava para começar. Assim que a prova acabou, Barbara informou que a festa iria começar as sete da noite e que duraria até meia noite. O dress code para a festa era algo entre formal e casual e Louis imediatamente já pensou em qual roupa ele iria. Uma calça jeans vermelha, camisa branca e seu TOMS azul marinho.

 

-

Louis arrumou seu colarinho mais uma vez antes de se virar de costas para o espelho para olhar o seu enorme bumbum. Ele odiava isso. Era oficial! Seu estômago e bumbum eram seus maiores (e únicos) defeitos e o jeans apertado e vermelho que estava usando não ajudava em nada. Antes que ele tivesse tempo de mudar, o garoto pode ouvir uma batida na porta e Esmeralda (uma das empregadas, o único nome que Louis realmente lembrava) anunciou-lhe que Eleanor e seu motorista estavam lá para pegá-lo. Se direcionando para o carro, Louis começou a pensar em como ele não podia esperar para completar dezoito anos, em menos de três meses, para que ele pudesse finalmente tirar sua carteira de motorista e ganhar uma Lamborghini de seu pai, que havia lhe prometido.

Eles chegaram à casa de Barbara dez minutos depois. A casa era definitivamente menor do que a de Louis, mas ainda era bonita e parecia cara. Havia três carros alinhados em frente à garagem; um Bentley, um Bugatti Veyron e um novo BMW com um laço vermelho sobre ele, o que só poderia ser o presente de aniversário de 18 anos de Bárbara.

Eles tocaram a campainha e os portões se abriram depois de alguns momentos para que eles pudessem subir todo o caminho até a porta da frente. Barbara os recebeu e os convidou a entrar. Assim que entraram, Louis e El entregaram-lhe os presentes que compraram (Louis comprou um colar da Tiffany e Eleanor um par de luvas de couro originais da Burberry) e beijaram-lhe a bochecha. Assim que chegaram à sala de estar, puderam ver cerca de cinquenta pessoas espalhadas por todo o comodo, conversando e segurando copos cheios com o que só poderia ser champagne.

Louis lambeu os lábios e pediu a Barbara que servisse cada um deles um copo. Trinta minutos depois, ele estava no sofá entre Barbara e Eleanor, falando sobre a senhora Ridge, que, obviamente, não sabia o quanto a sombra de olho que usava, era demais.

Foi então que eles ouviram o que parecia ser uma porta batendo contra a parede ecoando através de toda a casa. Louis entrou em pânico por um momento, mas depois viu Barbara sorrindo e levantando-se do sofá. Ele ouviu as pessoas gritando, aplaudindo e algumas palavras com um sotaque irlandês grosso que o fez estremecer. Louis praticamente engasgou quando viu cerca de cinquenta pessoas a mais encher a sala de estar e, no momento em que ele avistou o rapaz loiro no canto, cumprimentando Barbara com um beijo e segurando duas caixas de cerveja, ele sabia:

A festa de Barbara tinha sido invadida por um monte de estudantes de escolas públicas.

 

 

-

Harry acordou com uma ressaca enorme sexta-feira de manhã. Sua cabeça latejava e o quarto girava. Ele gemeu quando ele olhou para o relógio em seu telefone e o mesmo mostrou 09:30. Ele já havia perdido suas duas primeiras aulas mas ele não poderia se importar menos com isso. Coçou a cabeça enquanto ele se sentou e olhou a sua volta, vendo que havia uma garota em sua cama, e um menino do outro lado dele. Flashbacks incompletos da noite anterior passaram pela sua mente.

Sentindo necessidade de levantar, Harry empurrou a menina para fora da cama e começou a se vestir. Ele não estava com disposição para a escola para ser honesto, mas ele era obrigado a comparecer em pelo menos dez aulas por semana; que foi o ultimato que o diretor havia lhe dado no início do ano.

“Participe de dez aulas por semana e você não será expulso ... idiota.”

Ele havia se mudado de Holmes Chapel para Doncaster há dois anos porque foi expulso pela segunda vez de sua antiga escola ao mesmo tempo em que seus pais decidiram se divorciar. Ele se mudou com sua mãe e acabou como um padeiro na padaria local a poucos quarteirões de distância da casa pequena em que ele e sua mãe moravam. Harry também tinha uma irmã que foi para a Universidade há três anos estudar medicina e provavelmente não voltaria mais. A casa em que viviam em Doncaster era muito pior do que a sua casa em Holmes Chapel, principalmente porque seu quarto era duas vezes menor com uma cama de casal e uma escrivaninha que ele nunca usou.

Harry odiava sua escola com uma paixão intensa pois a achava absolutamente inútil. Por ter falhado o último ano no passado, ele teve que repetir o ano e isso o tornou o mais velho de toda sua escola, mas isso não interfere tanto em seu futuro, se ele tiver um, pois não pretende ir para a universidade de qualquer jeito, principalmente por não possuir dinheiro para tal feito. O pouco dinheiro que tinha Harry usava para tatuagens, piercings e drogas. Suas últimas compras foram um piercing no lábio e outro na sombrancelha. Ele também possuía um piercing na língua que ocasionalmente tirava

Depois de se arrumar, Harry acordou as duas companhias da noite passada e os mandou embora. Usando sua roupa habitual, uma t-shirt de banda, jeans skinny preta, um par de pulseiras pretas para esconder suas cicatrizes (ele não fazia isso com muita frequência, apenas em momentos que sentia a necessidade de tomar um maior controle da sua vida de merda) e o único par de Vans preto que possuía.

Sua mãe, Anne, havia deixado um post it na geladeira no andar de baixo dizendo-lhe que ela tinha pego um turno extra na padaria aquela noite. A mãe de Harry havia deixado uma nota de vinte libras junto ao bilhete caso houvesse alguma emergência e Harry se perguntou se ela imaginava que ele iria gastar aquele dinheiro com maconha, ou se ela simplesmente não se importava mais.

Ao chegar na escola, Harry olhou para o imenso prédio do outro lado da rua, uma vez que ele desceu do ônibus. Ele não era uma pessoa muito social e não gostava de um monte de coisas ou pessoas; apenas seus companheiros e sua mãe (ocasionalmente), mas se havia uma coisa que ele odiava, eram os estudantes esnobes e playboys que iam à escola privada em frente a sua. Ele os via quase todos os dias (ou pelo menos os dias que ele se dava ao trabalho de ir para a escola), chegando e saindo em seus carros que custavam mais do que toda a vida de Harry, lançando olhares de nojo em seu caminho enquanto andavam.

Harry combinou com Zayn e Niall de se encontrarem na parte de trás do prédio em que estudavam para fumarem e conversarem. O colégio dos meninos tinha uma política de tolerância zero para cigarro, bebidas ou quaisquer outras drogas. Harry, por sua vez, tinha uma política de tolerância zero para as regras estúpidas de sua escola. Enquanto caminhava, Harry pode ver Zayn e Niall junto a algumas outras pessoas lhe esperando.

Niall e Zayn vieram de famílias normais, tinham pai, mãe, irmãos e boas situações financeiras. Harry tinha um relacionamento melhor com Zayn que Niall, principalmente porque ambos tinham tatuagens e gostava de fumar o baseado diário. Niall sempre preferiu mais as bebidas que as drogas, mas não se importava de fumar maconha com eles de vez em quando.

"Você realmente lavou o cabelo?" Harry perguntou a Niall enquanto se aproximava dos dois amigos.

 

Eles olharam para ele. Niall revirou os olhos e Zayn estava muito ocupado acendendo seu cigarro para esboçar qualquer reação.

"Qual é a ocasião?"

"O aniversário da Barbara é hoje”, disse Niall quando Harry pescou o maço de cigarros de seu capuz.

Barbara Palvin era, provavelmente, a única pessoa que frequentava St. Mark's e que Harry gostava. Ela era legal, sabia como aproveitar a vida, sem levar em conta o corpo incrível da garota. Niall e ela haviam se conhecido há um ano, durante o verão em alguma festa de um clube chique que ele conseguiu entrar. Eles fizeram sexo na primeira noite e  continuaram fazendo isso até que Niall a convidou para sair. Agora, ali estavam eles, duas semanas antes de seu aniversário de um ano.

"E ela o convidou de novo?" Zayn perguntou sugestivamente, entregando Harry o isqueiro.

Niall assentiu, expelindo uma fumaça.

"Ela está dando uma festa."

"Uma festa? Com seus amigos ricos e esnobes? "Harry bufou.

Niall assentiu novamente. "Não sei se eu quero ir para ser honesto."

"Mas você lavou seu cabelo!" Zayn protestou, zombando dele.

"Foda-se".

Harry entregou o isqueiro de volta a Zayn e piscou.

"Eu tenho uma idéia." Zayn disse depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. "Vamos invadir a festa."

"Você quer invadir uma festa de escola particular?" Harry riu. "Eles provavelmente vão chamar a polícia assim que virem nossas tatuagens, cara. E Barbara não ficará brava se invadirmos sua festa chata em que todos bebem champagne e riem dos menos afortunados?”

"Como se você se importasse", Disse Niall. "E eu não acho que ela vai ficar brava. Ela não tem nenhum problema quando vai às nossas festas."

"Você está dentro, então?" Perguntou Zayn, virando a cabeça para Harry, que deu de ombros.

"Não tem nada melhor para fazer."

"Você irá levar alguma outra pessoa para a festa?"

"Apenas alguns amigos."

O que significava umas 100 pessoas provavelmente acabariam indo, já que Niall era um sujeito extremamente social.

"E o álcool?" Harry perguntou.

"Eles provavelmente só terão champagne, como você disse, então vamos até a Tesco’s para comprar um pouco de cerveja e vodka." Niall sugeriu, dando uma última tragada no cigarro, antes de deixá-lo cair no chão e pisar nele.

"Eu posso levar Tequila e maconha, se quiserem" disse Zayn.

"Nada de cocaína?" Harry perguntou, um pouco decepcionado.

"Hoje não."

Harry fez bico e os olhos de Zayn desviaram para os lábios do garoto por um momento, antes que o sinal fosse ouvido.

"Até mais tarde, bros. Se eu não chegar a tempo para a aula de trigonometria Ms. Healey vai cortar minha cabeça." disse Niall e deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry antes de desaparecer com as outras pessoas que ali se encontravam.

Harry virou-se para Zayn, que estava terminando seu cigarro.

"Qual aula você tem agora?" perguntou a ele antes de dar suas duas últimas tragadas.

"Educação Física".

"Você odeia."

"E daí?"

Harry jogou o cigarro por cima da cerca.

"Mata a aula comigo então!"

"Por quê?"

"Você sabe por quê." Harry respondeu e sorriu; andou até Zayn e o encostou na parede de tijolos selando seus lábios.

Harry acabou em seus joelhos e, poucos minutos depois estavam atrasados para as aulas, com os lábios vermelhos e cabelo despenteado.

 

Mais tarde naquele dia, depois de Niall e Harry terem comprado o álcool com o dinheiro de Niall, eles foram para a casa do garoto para que ele pudesse se trocar. Harry não se deu ao trabalho de trocar nada pois ele ainda cheirava bem por causa da colônia cara que tinha roubado no mês passado.

Eles chegaram em frente à casa de Bárbara e havia cerca de cinquenta pessoas ali reunidas, carregando bebida, comida e sacos pequenos de maconha.

"Ah isso vai ser incrível, porra! " disse Zayn animado quando Niall abriu a porta para o quintal com a chave que Barbara havia lhe dado há alguns meses atrás para que ele pudesse se infiltrar a qualquer momento que quisesse, sem que seus pais percebessem.

"Por favor, fala pra mim que o que eu ouço não é música clássica!!" disse Harry a Zayn enquanto seguiam Niall por todo o quintal enorme. É claro que tinha uma piscina e um bar.

"Meu caro amigo, infelizmente é!" Zayn riu e balançou a cabeça enquanto Niall abriu a porta, batendo-a contra a parede.

Eles foram recebidos por Barbara e assim que Harry colocou os olhos sobre a cena na frente dele, ele bufou.

Lustres pendurados no teto iluminavam o ambiente, duas garrafas do champanhe mais caro do mundo (Harry sabia disso como um fato) estavam abertas sobre a mesa e as pessoas estavam literalmente conversando enquanto, na verdade, ouviam música clássica.

Isso só poderia ser uma piada, mas as expressões de horror no rosto das pessoas eram realmente mais divertidas.

 

-

Louis não reagiu no início. Ele ficou sem palavras, e isso não acontece com muita frequência. Haviam pessoas de escolas públicas dentro da sala de Bárbara, vestindo jeans skinny rasgadas, saias extremamente curtas e tops obscenos. Além dos looks das pessoas, Louis estava completamente chocado com a quantidade de bebidas alcoólicas que foram colocadas sobre a mesa de jantar, e o número de copos vermelhos que estavam sendo alinhados ao lado delas. Eles provavelmente não eram nem higiênicos. Só Deus sabe de onde esses copos foram roubados.

Ele olhou em volta para se certificar de que não era o único que estava em estado de choque, e ficou bastante aliviado quando viu as expressões dos seus colegas de classe. Não demorou mais de um minuto para o quarto virar quase escuro, a única luz que iluminavam o lugar eram as pequenas lâmpadas que mudavam de cor. 

Louis ficou surpreso e um pouco irritado quando viu alguns de seus colegas de classe pegando os copos da mesa e enchendo-os com sabe-se-lá-o-que e boa parte deles se juntando à pista de dança improvisada no meio da sala.

"Isso é um absurdo!" Louis sussurrou para Eleanor e a seguiu até a mesa onde a garota se serviu de um copo de algo chamado 'Bacardi Breezer ".

Ele ouviu uma risada atrás dele e imediatamente virou-se, pronto para mandar a pessoa que estivesse rindo dele ir se foder.

Louis ficou completamente chocado ao ver um cara que era, provavelmente, uma cabeça mais alto que ele, olhar para baixo com um ar de divertimento no rosto. Ele estava vestindo uma t-shirt dos Rolling Stones que exibiu seus bíceps musculosos cobertos de tatuagens que saíam de seus ombros e percorriam todo o caminho até as pontas dos dedos. Ele também tinha um piercing no lábio, outro nas sobrancelhas e um olhar penetrante.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" Louis disparou, colocando uma mão em seu quadril.

O cara balançou a cabeça. "Só estou tentando pegar um pouco de Vodka, mas você está no meu caminho."

Oh, ele aparentemente tinha um piercing na língua também. Que adorável.

Louis afastou-se para dar ao cara um melhor acesso para a mesa. Ele observou o outro colocar um pequeno copo de shot em cima da mesa, completando-o com Vodka e bebendo em menos de dois segundos.

"Quer experimentar um?"

"Não, obrigado. Eu tenho que ir encontrar minha namorada. "

As sobrancelhas do rapaz se curvaram e ele sorriu torto, mas Louis já estava caminhando em direção a Eleanor, que estava sentada no sofá novamente. Louis sentou-se ao lado dela e ela sorriu para ele, colocando o copo vermelho vazio na mesa que, de alguma forma, estava preenchida com telefones que definitivamente não custavam mais do que a camisa que o garoto usava.

Deus sabe de onde eles roubaram esses aparelhos, pensou Louis.

"Louuuuis." chamou Eleanor e Louis se virou para olhar para ela. Ela estava sorrindo e rindo, provavelmente já embriagada, porque ela nunca tinha tomado álcool em sua vida.

"O quê?"

"Me beija."

E ele o fez. Ele tomou o lábio inferior da garota entre os seus e o chupou; ele nem sequer tentou intensificar os beijos para que eles pudessem dar uns amassos corretamente. Eles nunca fariam isso em público. Eleanor estava sempre usando batom caro ou gloss e isso iria estragar tudo; então ele se acomodou apenas para beijá-la repetida e rapidamente.

Até então, ele sabia que ninguém, exceto Barbara e dois caras em uma outra classe tinham feito sexo antes. Todos os outros estavam esperando para o casamento, assim como Louis.

Quando ele tentou se afastar de Eleanor, ficou surpreso ao vê-la chegando mais perto dele no sofá e dando um beijo em seu pescoço. Ele sabia que esse beijo deveria fazê-lo sentir-se bem, mas foi literalmente como se sua mãe tivesse beijado sua bochecha. E isso o preocupou um pouco, mas ele decidiu não ficar pensando nisso.

Poucos minutos depois, ele foi empurrado para mais perto de Eleanor, sendo esmagado contra o braço para que outras dez pessoas pudessem se estabelecer nos dois sofás ao redor da mesa de café. Louis ficou surpreso. Ele reconheceu o cara mais alto com piercings que esbarrou mais cedo sentado entre um cara de cabelo preto com um topete e Barbara, que estava sentado ao lado de Niall, que estava sentado ao lado dele.

Ele soube imediatamente o que eles tinham a intenção de fazer uma vez que ele viu o rapaz de cabelos negros puxando uma pequena caixa e um outro cara que ele não conhecia colocar três sacos de maconha sobre a mesa.

Eles estão usando drogas. Eles estão usando drogas ilícitas bem debaixo do meu nariz.

Louis não tinha idéia de como reagir a tudo isso. Ele não podia se mover. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era olhar como o cara de cabelo preto com a jaqueta de couro e tatuagens bolava o baseado.

"Zayn, cara, vamos logo!", Disse Niall e colocou a mão na coxa de Barbara, acariciando-a de cima para baixo.

"Caralho, não sou a porra de um polvo, ta legal?" Zayn respondeu e Louis franziu a testa com os palavrões. Ele não conhecia ninguém que realmente falava assim. Seus pais haviam lhe ensinado melhor do que isso.

 

Todos ao redor da mesa aceitaram um baseado, exceto Louis e Eleanor que balançaram a cabeça quando Niall ofereceu-lhes um.

Louis não deixou de ficar com raiva quando ouviu o menino cheio de piercings bufar e rir, murmurando um 'é claro'. Ele estava bem com apenas assistir às pessoas fumarem (talvez um pouco impressionado, mesmo que ele nunca admita isso) e ver como eles lentamente se soltavam e começavam a rir enquanto a fumaça preenchia o ar.

 

"Harry, cara!" Zayn disse antes de dar uma longa tragada e se virar para o garoto com a cara cheia de piercings, que aparentemente se chamava Harry.

Louis nem sequer teve tempo para compreender o que estava acontecendo, e se engasgou quando viu Zayn segurando na parte de trás do pescoço de Harry colocando-o em frente à sua boca.

Isto é... isto é gay! Eles são gays?

Quando se afastou, Harry soltou a fumaça que anteriormente estava na boca de Zayn. Por que Louis era o único que estava realmente chocado com o fato de que dois rapazes praticamente se beijaram?

Ele se levantou depois de um tempo, pois sentia como a fumaça estava começando a se agarrar em suas roupas, o que era, honestamente, a última coisa que ele precisava no momento. Ele se concentrou em Eleanor, que estava praticamente colada ao seu lado, passando a mão em sua coxa e rindo em seu ouvido. Ela havia dado uma ou outra tragada no baseado oferecido por Niall e agora estava incrivelmente alegre.

Isso irritava Louis um pouco e, enquanto pensava nisso, ele foi pego de surpresa quando Eleanor literalmente o apalpou sob suas calças. Automaticamente um pensamento voltou a correr na mente de Louis; este gesto, mais uma vez, deveria ter feito ele se sentir bem e isso não aconteceu. Ele podia sentir algumas pessoas assistindo-o enquanto Eleanor o tocava e, no momento em que viu Harry balançar a cabeça com um ar de diversão, ele se levantou do sofá e dirigiu-se para o banheiro.

Louis lavou o rosto com água fria e depois secou as mãos em uma toalha. Ajeitou a franja no espelho, e, em seguida, voltou-se para fora do banheiro.

Ele imediatamente parou no meio do caminho, quando viu dois caras se pegando furiosamente contra a parede do outro lado do banheiro, que imediatamente reconheceu como Zayn e Harry. Um sentimento de confusão passou pela mente de Louis e, por algum motivo, sua calça começou a ficar mais apertada.

Ele rapidamente recuperou os sentidos e fez o seu caminho por eles, voltando para a sala a fim de encontrar Liam e talvez Eleanor. Sendo sincero com ele mesmo, Louis queria ir para casa pois já não estava mais se sentindo confortável na festa.

Assim que encontrou sua namorada, Louis agarrou no braço de Eleanor que olhou para ele através de seus cílios, preguiçosamente sorrindo.

"O que foi Lou?", Perguntou ela, alisando a mão sobre o vestido Chanel.

"É quase meia-noite, talvez devêssemos voltar? As pessoas da nossa escola estão começando a ir embora. "

Eleanor olhou em volta para ver que na verdade todos de St. Mark’s, além de Barbara, já haviam ido embora e o lugar estava tomado pelas pessoass da escola pública.

"Claro, vamos. Mas você pode pegar nossos casacos do armário? "Ela perguntou e ele balançou a cabeça, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. 

Ele encontrou o armário de casaco poucos minutos depois. Era uma porta ao lado da escada que levava até o primeiro andar. Quando ele abriu a porta, soltou um grito estridente, porque isso não poderia estar acontecendo com ele. Ele simplesmente não suportaria.

Louis tinha literalmente interrompido Harry e Zayn fodendo contra uma das paredes do armário.  Harry tinha o rosto enterrado no pescoço de Zayn enquanto soltava vários gemidos pornográficos. Ambos pararam para olhar para ele e Louis reagiu imediatamente; ele fez seu caminho até os cabides, pegou os casacos em sua mão e, literalmente, correu para fora do armário, completamente assustado.

Ele decidiu por não contar a Eleanor sobre isso, e enquanto eles foram levados de volta para sua casa, ele se perguntava o que todo mundo acharia de dois homens fazendo o que um homem deveria fazer apenas com a sua esposa.

Ele estava tendo uma crise existencial naquela noite, enquanto ele e Eleanor foram dormir de conchinha na cama de Louis (Louis sempre foi a concha menor, principalmente porque Eleanor sempre gostou de estar no controle e era centímetros mais alta do que ele).

Era em momentos como estes que ele estava grato por ser abraçado por tras enquanto dormia; Seu pensamento estava em tudo o que aconteceu durante a festa e seu membro estava duro em seus pijamas de algodão. Mesmo Louis querendo aliviar a tensão, ele sabia que se tocar era um pecado, então ele acabou indo dormir com uma ereção, algo que nunca tinha lhe acontecido antes.

Louis não tinha certeza se ele gostava ou não.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Espero que vocês gostem desse novo capítulo!
> 
> A partir de agora, as coisas começarão a acontecer com maior rapidez e a história fica bem mais interessante, então não deixem de conferir os próximos capítulos!
> 
> Se preferirem ler pelo wattpad o link se encontra no sumário da fic!

A manhã seguinte da festa foi a primeira manhã em toda a vida de Louis que ele acordou com um grande problema em suas calças. Ele estava se sentindo no mínimo constrangido por ter literalmente uma barraca armada no meio de suas pernas. O garoto puxou o recém comprado edredom de algodão egípcio fora de seu corpo e se desvencilhou dos braços de Eleanor, que roncava levemente. Louis nunca havia roncado e ele não tinha certeza se ele queria lidar com isso para o resto da vida.

Ele fez seu caminho para o banheiro que era bem ao lado de sua cama e olhou-se no espelho completamente pasmo com o que viu. Louis estava com cabelo bagunçado, como se nunca houvesse penteado em toda a sua vida, sua camiseta estava colada em sua barriga e sua calça... ó Deus... Louis poderia ver completamente seu pênis através de suas calças, cutucando o tecido e necessitando desesperadamente que fosse “libertado”.

Louis suspirou, trancou a porta, sentou no vaso sanitário e fechou os olhos. Ele precisava resolver sua situação de uma vez por todas, então ele pensou em sua avó. Sua avó no banheiro. Sua avó nua no banheiro. Sua avó nua no banheiro e sem dentadura. Os pensamentos não fizeram apenas com que sua ereção fosse embora, mas também fizeram com que ele sentisse vontade de vomitar.  

Depois de escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto, Louis retornou em seu quarto e reparou que Eleanor havia acordado. Ela se encontrava encostada na cabeceira da cama e seus olhos percorriam seu celular.

"Bom dia, amor" ele disse as palavras que saem tão rápido de sua boca como se tivessem sido ensaiadas mil vezes.

"Bom dia." Ela respondeu sorrindo e segurou seu rosto no ar para que Louis a beijasse.

"O que você está fazendo?"

E então ela mostrou a tela de seu celular aberta no Instagram. Louis sentou-se ao lado dela e ambos passaram alguns minutos sapeando pela dashboard, comentando sobre quase todas as fotos.

Eleanor parou em uma foto recentemente postado por Barbara. Nela estavam Barbara, Niall, Zayn e Harry claramente bêbados, foras de si, com copos vermelhos em suas mãos e sorrisos preguiçosos em seus rostos.

"Ela é um pouco dada" disse Eleanor e Louis assentiu. Eleanor não poderia estar mais certa. Fazer sexo com alguém que não gasta mais do que dez libras em uma camiseta, antes do casamento, era completamente errado a seu ver. Ele pensou que ela tinha alguns critérios na hora de escolher algum cara mas, aparentemente, ele esteva errado.

Eleanor se trocou no banheiro com algumas roupas que ela havia deixado na casa de Louis (ela tinha uma gaveta especial em seu closet) e ambos desceram as escadas para almoçar. Os pais do garoto não estavam lá, apenas Lottie e Felicite, que já estavam terminando de comer. As garotas sorriram para Eleanor e elogiaram seu cabelo, o que fez Louis revirar os olhos, porque não era tão bonito assim, sendo sincero. Com isso em mente, Louis parou para se perguntar desde quanto ele achava aspectos de sua namorada irritante. Ele iria se casar com Eleanor e não deveria ficar apontando seus defeitos, pensou consigo mesmo.  

 

Eles passaram o resto do dia em casa, no quarto de Louis, vendo seus filmes e séries preferidas (O Diabo Veste Prada, Noivas em Guerra e Project Runway). Para o jantar, eles decidiram sair e comer em seu restaurante favorito; Gordon Ramsay. Eles não precisavam de reserva, pois o pai de Louis conhecia o dono pessoalmente e Gordon sempre faria uma exceção para o filho de Christian Tomlinson. Às oito horas em ponto eles foram deixados em frente ao restaurante com a promessa de serem apanhados duas horas depois. Louis nem sequer teve que dizer à anfitriã seu nome; ela o reconheceu imediatamente, acenou com a cabeça e educadamente e lhes guiou para a melhor mesa no restaurante.

Eles pediram o habitual; um ravioli de lagosta para Louis e uma couve-flor cozida manteiga para Eleanor. Para bebida eles pediram o melhor vinho branco da casa e um soufflé de hortelã para sobremesa.  

Eleanor então começou a tagarelar sobre as próximas tendências fashion para o inverno, enquanto Louis fingia se importar. Com o olhar perdido em Eleanor, ele não pode evitar com que seus pensamentos voltassem para a noite passada, mais especificamente para a cena de Harry comendo Zayn contra a parede.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar na imagem dos grandes bíceps de Harry, suas costas nuas e suadas, seus gemidos baixos e expressão de satisfação de Zayn com seus cabelos colados em sua testa. Ele não estava enjoado com ele mesmo; ele estava apenas surpreso (ainda) e se sentindo confuso por ter testemunhado tal ato de impureza.

Sua mãe já havia lhe contado sobre homens que escolhem homens para amar e mulheres que escolhem mulheres. Ele foi ensinado que a sexualidade era uma opção, uma espécie de capricho. Louis se perguntou se Harry amava Zayn e se Zayn amava Harry, porque se eles se amavam, isso era tudo o que importava, certo? Mesmo a bíblia dizendo o contrário? Louis foi desviado de seus pensamentos assim que o garçom se aproximou para servir o vinho e o prato de entrada. Ele só percebeu que havia esquecido de fazer a sua oração antes de comer, quando já estava praticamente finalizando seu prato principal.

Quando terminaram o jantar, Louis nem se preocupou em pagar. Sabia que o restaurante colocaria a conta em nome de seu pai e que mais tarde ele acertaria o pagamento. Logo após, dirigiram-se para fora do restaurante onde o motorista de Louis já deveria estar esperando com o carro, para leva-los embora para suas respectivas casas. Enquanto esperavam ao lado de fora do estabelecimento, Louis viu alguém deitado em um banco do outro lado da rua e acabou ficando completamente chocado ao reconhecer a pessoa que estava deitada ali.

Harry.

O garoto estava fumando apenas observando o céu escuro acima dele.

Por um momento Louis queria saber o que se passava na cabeça de Harry, mas antes que pudesse pensar qualquer outra coisa, o rapaz tatuado virou a cabeça e fez contato visual com Louis. Harry se sentou, ainda encarando-o e Louis percebeu que ele estava bêbado, pois havia uma garrafa de Vodka Smirnoff apoiada em seu colo.

Ele sentiu pena de Harry e um pouco enjoo ao lembrar que dividiu o espaço com alguém que dormia em bancos públicos enquanto se embriagava. Harry apoiou o cigarro em seus lábios e se concentrou em abrir a garrafa enquanto o chofer de Louis e Eleanor estacionou o carro em sua frente, bloqueando sua visão.

Louis continuou olhando pela janela até que o carro entrasse em movimento e Harry saísse de seu campo de visão. Enquanto o motorista acelerava, Louis pode ver Harry fazendo gestos obscenos com a mão e berrando alguma coisa para eles.

 

Na manhã seguinte, Louis teve que ir para a Igreja mesmo não se sentindo disposto, honestamente. Ele se vestiu com uma camisa social azul marinho, calça social preta e sapatos da mesma cor. Sua família estava esperando por ele na mesa do café, assim como eles faziam todos os dias. Louis começou a pensar, de um modo completamente insatisfeito, em como sua vida estava se tornando uma rotina que alternava entre café da manhã, escola, almoço, trabalhos escolares e jantar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida Louis estava desejando um pouco de suspense e fatos imprevisíveis.

Para afastar esses pensamentos, Louis se obrigou a lembrar que pessoas que vivem o momento e não se preocupam com o futuro são as mesmas pessoas que acabam dormindo em bancos com a companhia de uma garrafa de vodka.

Ele preferia sua vida. De verdade.

O missa foi como de costume; não foi extremamente lenta, mas também não foi muito rápida como ele gostaria. Após o término, Louis teve que esperar sua mãe conversar com a Sra Payne, uma das fundadoras da igreja, que também era mãe de Liam.

Enquanto sua mãe conversava com a mãe de Liam, Louis e o garoto estavam conversando sobre a festa de dois dias atrás; Liam também tinha visto Harry e Zayn se comendo no corredor, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco chocado enquanto falava.

Foi quando Louis o viu, fumando, sentado no meio-fio da calçada um pouco mais a frente. Ele estava com os cotovelos apoiado sobre os joelhos dobrados, olhando para as pessoas que se retiravam da Igreja.

"Aquele é o Harry?" Perguntou Liam, seguindo o olhar de Louis.

"É ... pelo amor de Deus! Ele está fumando em frente a uma Igreja!!”

Liam olhou para o rapaz por mais alguns segundos, antes de voltar a falar com Louis em um tom abafado sobre como ele havia tentado fumar maconha, mas acabou ficando sem ar.

Louis não deu ouvidos. Ele observou Harry, não sabendo realmente o porquê. Queria entender se o rapaz era muito estranho ou muito interessante. Ele percebeu que Harry estava usando a mesma roupa da noite anterior, quando o viu no banco em frente ao restaurante que jantou com Eleanor e decidiu que não ia olhar mais para tal pessoa.

Louis saiu com Liam e Eleanor para comer alguma coisa depois da igreja e voltou para a sua casa, se trancando em seu quarto para terminar um trabalho de álgebra que contaria créditos extras em seu currículo.

Sua vida não era chata ... era... perfeita.

Isso tudo era culpa de Barbara, afirmava Louis sendo sincero consigo mesmo. Se não fosse por sua estúpida festa de aniversário, a vontade de ir a outra festa na casa de alguém não teria nem passado pela sua mente. Ele queria, ou sentia necessidade de ir a algum lugar onde ninguém se preocuparia com escolas e regras. Ele estava começando a cair nessa rotina horrível e precisava de uma pausa.

 

Não o entendam mal, ele não tem nada contra estudar e focar seus finais de semana e tempo livre em trabalhos escolares, porque isso foi o que fez dele uma pessoa esperta e ele estava apenas cuidando de seu futuro, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso de deboche da sua mente. Aquele olhar divertido que Harry lhe lançou quando ele parou de beijar Eleanor, como se Harry fosse melhor que ele. Ele não era. O relógio Rolex de Louis provavelmente custava mais do que toda a sua existência, então quem ele pensava que era para olhar Louis daquele jeito?

 

-

"Então, quando é a próxima festa?" Louis perguntou quando estavam no refeitório na hora do almoço. Ele estava dividindo uma mesa com Liam, Barbara e Eleanor bem no meio do grande salão. Ele gostava do fato de que as pessoas estavam sempre olhando para ele.

"Oh... Por quê? Você gostou daquela festa na sexta-feira, não foi? "Barbara perguntou sorrindo e Louis balançou a cabeça, dando de ombros.

 

Ele gostou, na verdade.

 

"Bem, se você e Eleanor decidirem celebrar o aniversário de cinco anos de namoro em sua casa, podemos fazer uma festa e convidar todas as pessoas do nosso ano desta vez."

 

"Isso ... gostei da ideia" disse Louis e Eleanor assentiu, animada.

 

"E nós precisamos comprar um pouco daquela maconha, foi muito gostoso e seria bem mais divertido." Liam sugeriu e, pela primeira vez, Louis não se viu tendo qualquer problema com a ideia de estar na mesma sala que uma substância ilegal.

 

"Bem, eu realmente não sei de quem eu posso comprá-la porque na minha festa foram Nial e os meninos que levaram, e se os seus pais estarão lá- "

 

"Eles não vão. Eu vou me certificar disso. "Louis disse rapidamente, surpreendendo a si mesmo.

 

"Nós temos um mês de espera ainda, não vamos apressar as coisas”. Ele acrescentou e eles voltaram a comer as suas saladas e falar sobre a próxima aula.

 

 

 

"Louis, espera!"

 

Ele virou-se quando estava prestes a sair do prédio em direção a seu motorista aguardando.

 

"Sim? O que foi? "

 

"Eu não queria dizer isso na frente de El e Liam mas... Niall está dando uma festa nesta sexta-feira em sua casa e eu vou. Então, você quer vir também? " Barbara sugeriu, parecendo um pouco cética sobre sua pergunta.

 

"Festa com pessoas de escolas públicas?"

 

"Sim". Ela disse. "Nós seremos os únicos na festa que não vão na mesma escola que eles."

 

"Preciso levar alguma coisa?"

 

"Só você mesmo!! E eu vou passar aqui antes da festa para sairmos juntos e para que eu possa ter certeza de que você não vai se vestir sério demais "

 

" O que devo vestir, então?" Louis perguntou e Barbara assentiu.

 

"Tudo o que for confortável! Talvez jeans e uma camisa ".

 

"Isso eu tenho!"

 

"Não camisas socias. Eles não vão nem te deixar entrar se você for vestido como um rico esnobe."

 

"O que você vai vestir?"

 

"Eu não sei ainda. Nós veremos, certo? "

 

Ele concordou com o sugerido por Barbara e se perguntou o que ele iria dizer a seus pais. Se ele dissesse a eles que estava indo para uma festa de aniversário que não fosse de um de seus amigos, seus pais iriam prendê-lo em uma gaiola e alimentá-lo com lições de casa extra.

Ele também não sabia como ele se sentiria frequentando outra festa organizada por pessoas que estudavam em uma escola pública; ele iria morrer? Seria estuprado? Se as pessoas fossem como Harry e Zayn, ele poderia ser estuprado.

 

Ele disse a seus pais que ele iria encontrar com Eleanor na quinta-feira à tarde, quando ele estaria realmente em um shopping comprando alguma coisa que ele pudesse usar na festa. O garoto se sentiu um pouco insultado por ter que ir caminhando todo o caminho até chegar ao shopping.

Louis acabou comprando uma calça jeans skinny vermelha (que não estava tão larga quanto as que ele usou para a festa de Barbara) e uma camiseta listrada que parecia ... normal. Ele comprou de uma loja chamada 'Forever 21' e, na verdade, gastou menos de vinte libras com as duas peças de roupa.  

O sol já tinha se posto quando ele decidiu ir para casa, parando antes para tomar um chá gelado no Starbucks. Louis estava com um pouco de medo de caminhar sozinho pelo parque à noite, mas ele tinha 190 na discagem rápida.

Ele pode ver um casal de idosos em um dos bancos, de mãos dadas e conversando, e Louis se perguntou se Eleanor e ele iriam acabar assim. Provavelmente não. Mas ele deveria, porque ela sempre esteve lá, e seria muito difícil encontrar alguém em um curto espaço de tempo. E ele definitivamente não precisa de mais ninguém. Louis achava sua situação com Eleanor ok.

 

Ele passou por um outro homem sem-teto dormindo em um banco e franziu o nariz, virando o rosto para longe dele, porque ele meio que cheirava mal.

 

Louis parou de repente, no entanto, porque viu alguém sentado no banco onde ele deveria virar à direita.

Era Harry, mais uma vez, deitado em um banco, fumando um cigarro.

Ele mordeu o lábio e continuou caminhando, porque muito provavelmente Harry nem iria reconhecê-lo. Mas ele reconheceu. Assim que o rapaz tatuado levantou a cabeça para ver de quem eram os passos próximos a ele, Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, como se dissesse: "isso vai ser interessante", o que deixou Louis furioso.

"Você não deveria estar andando sozinho a esta hora da noite." Harry disse a ele assim que se aproximou do garoto parando bem na sua frente.

Ele deveria ter apenas continuado andando, mas não, ele tinha que parar, porque ele era um idiota.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo para você." Louis retrucou e apoiou a mão em seu quadril, sentindo-se orgulhoso de seu retorno.

 

"Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo, você no entanto, engasga apenas com a visão de dois meninos se beijando."

 

Oh. Então ele tinha ouvido o seu gemido não tão silencioso poucos dias atras.

 

Louis deu um passo atrás, porque a fumaça estava indo diretamente em sua cara e isso faria com que seu casaco Burberry ficasse cheirando a fumaça.

 

"Não estrague seus sapatos caros, sente-se." disse Harry dando um tapinha no lugar ao lado dele.

 

"Eu prefiro ficar em pé." Louis respondeu. "Sua fumaça é completamente desnecessária."

 

Harry ignorou o comentário, olhando a sacola de compras na mão de Louis.

 

Será que ele estava pensando em roubá-la? Louis esperava que não, porque Harry está certo, ele realmente não poderia me defender.

 

"Você foi fazer compras na Forever 21?"

 

"Sim, e daí?"

 

"Claro que você iria fazer compras lá."

 

"Bem, pelo menos eu não roubo as roupas que possuo. Além de que eu as troco diariamente. "

 

Harry franziu o cenho.

 

"Quem disse que eu não me troco diariamente? Eu cheiro ruim ou algo assim? "

 

Louis se inclinou para frente para que ele pudesse sentir o cheiro de Harry e, para sua surpresa, ele realmente cheirava bem. Muito bem.

 

"Então eu acertei a parte do roubo."

 

"Como você descobriu?" Harry perguntou, irritado.

 

"Você nunca poderia pagar um Dolce."

 

Harry revirou os olhos. "Você vai chamar a polícia?".

 

"Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que gastar o meu tempo ligando para a polícia e falar sobre pessoas como você."

 

"Claro!! Coisas como fazer lição de casa e beijar sua namorada na bochecha? " zombou.

"Não coloque ela no meio disso."

 

"Você sabe o que é um orgasmo, Louis?"

 

Os olhos de Harry perfuraram os de Louis e o garoto sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

 

"Você vai para o inferno." Foi a única coisa que Louis conseguiu dizer.

 

"Eu não acho que eles vão me aceitar lá." Harry respondeu, rindo sarcasticamente, antes de mudar de assunto. "Então, o que você comprou?"

 

Por que Harry se importa? 

 

"Não se preocupe, eu não estou pensando em roubar suas roupas de menino rico."

 

Louis revirou os olhos, mas entregou-lhe o saco.

 

"Mas estas roupas são normais, você está pensando em doá-las para sua igreja?"

 

"Não, elas são para amanhã. "

 

"O que tem amanhã?"

 

"Eu vou ... Eu tenho uma festa."

 

"A festa do Niall?" Harry perguntou.

 

"Sim".

 

"Você vai?"

 

Ele deveria saber que Harry estava indo também.

 

"Para matar a sua curiosidade, eu vou."

 

"Você vai levar alguma coisa?"

 

"Eu devo?"

 

Harry concordou. "Álcool. Você tem o dinheiro para isso".

 

"Eles não vendem para menores."

 

"Você não tem dezoito anos?"

 

"Não, eu tenho dezessete. Eu vou fazer dezoito na véspera do Natal."

 

Por que Louis diria isso a ele?  

 

"Oh".

 

"Você tem dezoito anos?"

 

"Dezenove, na verdade."

 

"E você está no último ano ainda?"

 

"Eu falhei economia no ano passado e não me incomodei em frequentar a recuperação."

 

Louis assentiu. Ele nunca tinha conhecido alguém que repetiu de ano, especialmente por causa da economia, uma vez que era sua matéria favorita.

"E o que seus pais dizem?"

"Minha mãe não se importa."

 

Louis queria tanto perguntar sobre o pai dele, mas outra coisa escapou de sua boca em vez disso:

 

"Você tem uma casa?"

 

Harry olhou para ele como se ele tivesse três cabeças, e então começou a rir.

 

"Eu tenho, eu não sou tão pobre. Eu simplesmente não tenho dinheiro para relógios Rolex e champagnes que custam duas mil libras, só isso."

 

"Então como é que você tem dinheiro para comprar drogas?"

 

"Zayn e Niall me dão."

 

"Zayn, seu ... namorado?"

 

Harry bufou e balançou a cabeça.

 

"Deus, não. Nós transamos às vezes."

 

Louis sentiu sua bochecha queimar novamente enquanto flashbacks do que aconteceu no armário vieram à sua mente.

 

"Oh, eu sinto muito, ofendi você? É ilegal para você falar sobre paus e bundas? "

 

E agora sim Harry estava zombando dele.

 

"Não é- não é ilegal. Apenas ... nojento."

 

"Não fale até que tenha experimentado."

 

 "Eu não planejo tentar."

 

"Porque você gosta de buceta".

 

A boca de Harry era obscena, suja. Louis nunca tinha ouvido alguém falar assim antes.

 

"Eu-eu vou casar com Eleanor e só depois vamos ter relações sexuais."

 

"Você é real?" Harry gargalhou e Louis tinha aguentado o suficiente.

 

"Adeus, Harry."

 

 

 

"Espere, você nunca me falou seu nome! É algo parecido com Richard? Ou James? William. "

 

"Louis Tomlinson."

 

 "Louis." Harry repetiu e Louis engoliu seco quando ele ouviu seu nome na voz de Harry. "Que elegante."

 

"Mas não vá me stalkear no Facebook." Louis disse a ele.

 

"Oh, eu não uso 'Facebook'."

 

"Porque? Você não pode pagar um computador?" Louis bufou.

 

"Isso, e porque está cheio de pessoas desesperadas por likes de outras pessoas que nem sequer conversam na vida real."

 

"Isso é mentira."

 

Harry se levantou, jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou em cima e, por um momento, Louis pensou que ele ia ser atacado ou perfurado.

 

"Amor, enquanto você está recebendo likes, eu estou aqui recebendo pênis e vulvas."

 

E com isso, ele se afastou. Louis o observou indo embora; a maneira como ele caminhou lentamente, ombros curvados e as mãos nos bolsos... tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era o quão irritante Harry conseguia ser, e como ele sentia muito por isso.

 

Quando chegou em casa, Louis enviou a Barbara uma foto com as roupas que ele havia comprado estendidas em sua cama e ela enviou um emoji de um polegar para cima como resposta, perguntando-lhe se ela poderia vir logo após a escola. Louis falou com a sua mãe, dizendo que eles estavam indo para uma festa do pijama na casa de Eleanor e Barbara estava vindo mais cedo para sua casa porque o motorista dela estava doente.

"Então, eu disse a ela que íamos para a casa de Eleanor juntos porque seu motorista está doente." Louis disse a Barbara, no dia seguinte, enquanto eles caminhavam até a porta.

 

"Doente?", Ela riu. "Não foi possível encontrar uma desculpa melhor?"

 

Louis revirou os olhos e abriu as portas duplas de sua casa, antes de anunciar a quem estivesse em casa que ele e Barbara haviam chegado e eles não estavam com fome.

 

Eles caminharam até o quarto de Louis e Barbara se jogou em sua cama, sem se preocupar em tirar o uniforme. Louis normalmente feito um comentário maldoso sobre isso, mas ele estava muito nervoso sobre a festa de hoje à noite.

 

Ele queria desistir de última hora, mas ele havia prometido a Barbara e se ele não comparecesse, ele sabia que Harry iria pensar que era por causa dele e Louis não estava disposto a dar este tipo de satisfação a ele.

 

O telefone de Barbara tocou em sua bolsa e ela levantou-se da cama para buscá-lo.

 

"Zayn me mandou uma mensagem para me dizer que não precisamos levar álcool, eles cuidaram disso."

 

"Mas eles tem dinheiro pra isso?"

 

"Você não tem idéia." Ela disse e sentou-se em sua cadeira, enquanto Louis olhou-se no espelho como ele desatando o nó de sua gravata.

 

"Eles não são realmente pobres, você sabe. Eles simplesmente não gastam dinheiro em coisas inúteis e supérfluas como nós fazemos. Eles gastam em outras coisas. "

 

"Drogas e álcool".

 

"Exatamente." Ela sorriu. "Se você me perguntasse, eu acho que eles estão fazendo um melhor trabalho em gastar dinheiro do que nós."

 

Louis não contrariou ela porque ele não se importava. Louis sabia que ele estava sempre certo e não queria iniciar uma discussão.

 

"Zayn é gay?", Ele encontrou-se perguntando a ela.

 

"Sim. Por quê? Você está interessado? " Ela perguntou sorrindo e ele corou.

 

"NÃO! Eu nunca faria isso! É ... não."

 

Ele gostou do fato de que Barbara respondeu tranquilamente a pergunta dele, além de ter mostrado que ela não se importava com o que alguém estava fazendo desde que estivessem felizes. Mesmo ela dormindo com uma pessoa de classe média antes do casamento, ela estava sendo muito legal e Louis gostava dela.

 

"Então, quando você começou a dormir com Niall?" Ele perguntou enquanto tirava as calças e ficava apenas em suas cuecas Calvin Klein. Ela nem sequer piscou um olho para o fato de que ele estava quase nu na frente dela.

 

"Nós nos encontramos no último verão, mas estamos juntos, então não é nada casual. Estivemos juntos por um ano. "

 

"Uau. Eu não uh-Eu não sabia. "

 

"Eu amo ele, só para você saber."

 

"Ele parece ... legal. Eu não o conheço ".

 

"Você vai conhecê-lo hoje à noite. Nós somos praticamente iguais. "

 

 

"Bem, se ele é como você, então eu provavelmente vou gostar dele."

 

Ela sorriu e voltou para o seu celular. Louis nunca mandou uma mensagem para alguém além de Eleanor, Liam e Barbara. Talvez tenha mandado para seus pais, ocasionalmente, quando ele precisava de alguma coisa, ou vice-versa.

 

Falando de mensagens de texto, o celular tocou em cima da mesa e Barbara olhou para ele, passando o celular e falando que Liam estava chamando.

 

"Oioi?"

 

"Eaí cara. O que você vai fazer hoje? "

 

"Uh ..."

 

Ele podia confiar Liam com isso? Será que ele diria a Eleanor? Eleanor diria a seus pais, com toda a certeza. Ele decidiu confiar em Liam, porque ele era seu único bom amigo do sexo masculino.

 

"Na verdade, estamos indo para uma festa hoje à noite."

 

"Quem?"

 

"Barbara e eu"

 

"Posso ir também?"

"Se você quiser, claro! Mas não conte a Eleanor. "

 

"Jamais! Meus pais estão fora esta noite de qualquer maneira então eles não vão se importar. Onde vai ser a festa? "

 

"Na casa de Niall. Uh, o namorado da Bárbara."

 

"Oh. Qual o endereço? "

 

"Eu vou te enviar por mensagem. Vestimenta casual. "

 

"Ok".

 

 "Vejo você às oito. Até. "

 

"Até."

 

"Você se importa que eu o convidei?" Louis perguntou a Barbara assim que desligou.

 

"Não. Eu gosto dele, ele é bacana. "

 

Barbara mandou uma mensagem a Liam com o endereço, antes de revezarem o chuveiro para começarem a se arrumar para a festa.

 

Louis estava vestindo as roupas que ele comprou ontem, e as calças jeans agarravam a sua bunda, tornando-a ainda maior do que era. Ele odiava isso, mas não tinha uma opção melhor.

 

Barbara estava vestida com uma blusa branca, uma jaqueta de couro e um jeans. Ambos foram de converse, Louis com branco e Barbara com preto.

 

Trinta minutos antes da festa começar, eles ainda estavam na frente ao espelho gigante de Louis arrumando os seus cabelos. Se ele pensasse sobre isso, Louis realmente não teria que se arrumar tanto pois não precisa impressionar ninguém, ainda mais porque Eleanor não estava indo. Mas ele ainda sentia que tinha que parecer apresentável, melhor do que todos que estivessem la.

 

Ele também estava se sentindo um pouco culpado por não se sentir nem um pouco culpado por não ter dito nada a Eleanor, mas superou isso rapidamente.

 

"Nós vamos nos atrasar!" Louis disse assim que olhou para o relógio.

 

"Relaxa, todo mundo chega pelo menos 30 minutos mais tarde.”

 

"Mas, então, por que dizem oito se todo mundo vem às oito e meia?"

 

 

"Chama-se estar elegantemente atrasado. Você deve saber sobre isso. "

 

Ambos pegaram suas sacolas com uma troca de roupa dentro delas e Louis avisou que iria para a casa de Barbara dormir após a festa. Mas então ele se lembrou de que Barbara havia dito a seus pais que iria passar a noite na Eleanor. E Eleanor não sabia nada sobre isso. Talvez eles pudessem ir na casa de Liam, já que seus pais estavam fora, de qualquer maneira.

 

"Onde é que vamos passar a noite?" Louis perguntou.

 

"Na casa do Niall" Ela respondeu e Louis começou a entrar em pânico.

 

"Sério?"

 

 "Sim, onde mais?"

 

"Será que ele ainda tem um quarto para mim?"

 

"Todo mundo vai acabar dormindo la, Louis." Ela sorriu.

 

 

 

"Mas ... ele não tem uma casa grande."

 

"Você vai encontrar um lugar para dormir, fica tranquilo!"

 

"O que você está fazendo?", Ele perguntou quando ela parou em um ponto de ônibus.

 

"Nós estamos tomando o ônibus. A casa do Niall fica ha três estações daqui. "

 

"O ônibus? Ônibus público? "

 

"Sim". Ela riu.

 

"Mas eu não posso, eu esqueci o meu desinfetante! Oh meu deus, eu não estou pronto- "

 

"Você vai ficar bem."

 

"Eu não vou sentar- só Deus sabe quantos germes estão nesse veículo."

 

 

"Eu viajei de ônibus umas três vezes já, não é tão assustador quanto você pensa."

 

Ela comprou dois bilhetes e entrou no primeiro ônibus que veio. Louis manteve sua mochila entre seus braços todo o percurso, certificando-se de que ele não estava tocando em nada nem ninguém. Ele sentiu como se estivesse prestes a ter um colapso nervoso quando o ônibus deu uma freada brusca e ele esbarrou no homem suado ao lado dele.

 

"Nunca mais." Ele resmungou quando desceu do ônibus.

 

Barbara riu e virou-se à esquerda, descendo uma longa rua antes de virar à direita. Estava ficando escuro e Louis podia ouvir uma música fraca vindo de uma das casas no final da rua (como nos filmes)

 

O lugar era bem pequeno, em comparação com a casa de Louis. Barbara tinha razão ao falar que as pessoas costumavam chegar atrasadas, porque ele podia ver algumas delas chegando com bebidas na mão.

 

"Eu pensei que nós não deveríamos trazer nada."

 

"Nós não, mas eles só trouxeram para que possamos ter mais."

 

"Eu acho que ninguém realmente bebe champanhe aqui." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça em direção às seis caixas de cerveja e às longas garrafas de tequila.

 

Eles se encontraram com Liam bem perto da porta. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa azul escuro, semelhante a de Louis, jeans preto e converse.

 

"Não mesmo." Ela riu antes de irem até à entrada e abriu a porta, o que fez a música ficar muito mais alta e o cheiro de álcool ficar ainda mais concentrado.

 

-

Harry havia chego à casa de Niall cinco minutos depois de oito horas. Era uma tradição deles, que chegavam mais cedo às festas para que pudessem fazer duas rodadas de shot de vodka e para conferir cada pessoa que entrasse pela porta, a fim de escolher quem iria ficar com quem. Se não encontrassem alguém atraente, Zayn iria encontrar Harry ou o contrário e eles fariam a sua própria diversão.

 

Se Harry estava sendo honesto, ele estava animado para ver como as coisas iriam rolar hoje, principalmente porque Louis estaria lá e ele gostava de vê-lo completamente perdido e inexperiente. Era algo que realmente o excitava, mas assim que o menino mais novo abria a sua boca, seu membro murchava. Louis era esnobe e teimoso e Harry odiava isso com uma certa paixão. Mesmo assim ele ainda gostava de provoca-lo, fazendo-o desconfortável e vendo-o se contorcer de raiva.

Vinte minutos depois, as pessoas estavam começando a encher a casa, e Harry estava entre Niall e Zayn escorado contra a parede na sala de estar, com uma vista perfeita do batente da porta.

 

Ele olhou para uma menina vestida com uma mini-saia apertada e um top ainda mais apertado, com saltos altos e peitos grandes. Ela piscou para ele e ele sorriu, acenando com a cabeça. Ele definitivamente não se esqueceria de ir até ela mais tarde.

 

"Viu alguém que você gosta Harry?" Zayn brincou e Harry estava prestes a dar de ombros e manda-lo se foder, mas ele estava muito mais preocupado com o fato de que Barbara havia entrado no cômodo com Louis e um outro cara que era provavelmente amigo deles (ele tinha visto ele na festa de Barbara, há uma semana).

 

Ele sorriu para si mesmo quando ele não viu a namorada de Louis em seu pequeno grupo.

 

Louis e Liam estavam sem jeito, posicionados há alguns passos atrás de Barbara que se inclinou para beijar Niall.

 

"Trouxemos uma troca de roupa, nós vamos deixar no seu quarto, tudo bem?"

 

Niall assentiu e Harry mordeu o lábio enquanto observava Louis virar e segui-la para fora da sala, juntamente com seu outro amigo que parecia tão inocente quanto ele, mas menos pretensioso.

 

Sua bunda estava absolutamente obscena naquelas calças skinny vermelhas, praticamente implorando para que fossem apertadas. Harry sorriu para o pensamento de foder Louis contra a parede, ouvindo aqueles gemidos agudos sair de sua linda boca.

 

"Viu alguém que gostou?" Harry perguntou a Zayn, que também estava assistindo o grupo a caminhar em direção as escadas.

 

"Yeah, vou chupar esse cara de jeans preto hoje à noite. " respondeu Zayn, referindo-se ao amigo de Louis. "Você?"

 

Ele observou as costas de Louis até que ele desapareceu pelas escadas, com suas coxas grossas que ele adoraria morder e essa barriguinha marcando presença contra a camisa apertada que ele teria o maior prazer de gozar em cima.

 

"Com certeza." Ele respondeu, antes de virarem outro shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?  
> Não deixem de comentar, gostaria de saber se continuo traduzindo ou não!
> 
> O outro capítulo deve sair amanhã ou quarta feira!  
> Fiquem ligados!
> 
> .xx


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eai gente?  
> Seria tão importante que vocês me dessem um feedback sobre o que estão achando da história!  
> Esse capítulo as coisas ainda estão um pouco confusas mas a partir do próximo vai tudo mudar, prometo!! hahah
> 
> Se estiverem gostando, deixem um comentário para que eu não desanime de traduzir :))  
> Beeeijos

Quando Louis desceu as escadas da casa de Niall, tinha ainda mais gente dentro na sala isso o fez sentir-se claustrofóbico. Ele havia feito um plano de ficar colado em Liam a festa inteira e tinha se permitido em talvez beber um shot do que tivesse de melhor na festa, pedindo a ajuda de Barbara para decidir. No entanto, ele percebeu que isso não seria possível assim que viu ela se agarrando com Niall em um canto da sala.

Sendo honesto, Louis queria alguém para passar a noite também, provavelmente sua namorada. Ele sempre se perguntou o porquê as pessoas gostavam tanto de se pegarem, sempre quis saber porque todos diziam ser tão divertido. Ele fez uma promessa para si mesmo de que iria perguntar para Eleanor se ela topava dar uns amassos com ele na próxima vez em que se virem, o que provavelmente seria Domingo após a missa.

A sala de estar estava cheia de pessoas dançando, bebendo e se beijando. Pessoas que ele não conhecia, nem reconhecia de lugar algum, além de não ter nem ideia de qual musica tocava.

“Vamos pegar uma bebida” sugeriu a Liam, porque a melhor coisa de se fazer em uma festa em que você não sabia como se comportar, era beber.

Eles fizeram o caminho até a cozinha, que não estava tão cheia quanto a sala de estar, graças a Deus. Ao entrar na cozinha, eles encontraram Zayn que estava contra o balcão, dividindo um baseado com uma outra pessoa que Louis achou completamente irrelevante reparar.

“Onde posso encontrar um pouco de agua?” Ele se encontrou perguntando a Zayn, que o encarou como se ele tivesse dito a maior besteira do mundo.

“Água?” Zayn perguntou sorrindo, encarando apenas Liam. “Qual o nome de vocês?”

“Eu sou o Liam e ele é o Louis” Liam respondeu rapidamente e Louis o lançou um olhar incrédulo. Liam não possuía o costume de falar com estranhos, ele era mais do tipo tímido.

"Liam." Zayn repetiu, e Louis teve um déjà vu da noite passada, quando Harry tinha repetido o nome dele.

"Você gostaria de um pouco de água também, Liam?"

"Uh, eu gostaria de uma cerveja, por favor." Liam respondeu, como se Zayn fosse um barman.

"Ok, então."

Zayn entregou o baseado para o cara ao lado dele e o expulsou antes de se virar para pegar dois copos vermelhos de dentro de um saco plástico.  
Ele encheu um com Stella Artois e outro com água, entregando, em seguida, os copos.

"Vejo você por aí." Ele disse, olhando apenas para Liam antes de se afastar.

"Ele está flertando com você." Louis disse a Liam assim que foram deixados sozinhos.

"O quê? Não, ele não está... Está?"

"E isso importa? Ele é um rapaz, Liam e você é um rapa- espera! Você está ... você não é gay, né? "

Liam deu de ombros e os olhos de Louis arregalaram.

"Como você sabe? Você nunca beijou ninguém!"

"Eu meio que sempre preferi o Sr. Green, ao invés da senhora Ridge ou qualquer outra professora.” Deu de ombros. “Mas por favor, não vai me julgar Louis, só Barbara sabe. "

Louis franziu a testa sem saber como ele se sentia a respeito de seu melhor amigo se assumindo. Pensando no assunto, Louis sempre preferiu o Sr. Green, o jovem professor de francês, à Sra. Ridge, mas ... isso não quer dizer nada, não é?

“Será que estou tendo uma crise de identidade? Eu tenho uma namorada, pelo amor de Deus! Ser gay é errado” pensou.

Louis precisava de uma bebida mais forte, porém Zayn tinha ido embora e ele realmente não sabia onde estavam as coisas naquela cozinha e muito menos sabia o que e quanto beber de cada garrafa.

"Então você quer ... ficar com Zayn?" perguntou Louis, ainda chocado e sentindo estranho.

"Quero dizer ... ele é bonito, mas ... ele é muito mais experiente e nunca iria olhar para alguém como eu."

Louis não falou mais nada a Liam e saiu em busca de Zayn para perguntar qual era a bebida mais forte que ele poderia tomar em grande quantidade sem entrar em um coma alcoólico.  
Eles voltaram à sala de estar e a primeira coisa que Louis avistou foi Harry se agarrando com uma menina loira que estava sentada em seu colo. Louis zombou sua escolha de roupa; uma mini-saia apertada que agora estava mostrando a calcinha, um crop top que realmente não segurava seus seios e saltos, provavelmente, maior do que ele próprio.

Então Harry gostava tanto meninas quanto meninos ...

"Eu realmente preciso de uma bebida forte." Ele disse e Liam olhou ao redor, acenando para Zayn, que agora estava conversando junto à porta com cara musculoso, com um monte de tatuagens e sem cabelo. Os dois viram Zayn entregar dinheiro ao careca, assim que o homem entregou pequenos pacotes cheios de açúcar refinado. O cara musculoso colocou a mão no ombro de Zayn depois que fizeram a troca, disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido e saiu logo em seguida.

Zayn sorriu satisfeito e voltou a caminhar de volta para a sala, piscando apenas com um olho para Liam assim que passou por eles. Ele bateu no joelho de Harry, que se afastou da menina e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu, se levantando do colo dele e seguindo-o até o sofá.

Zayn expulsou os casais que estavam prestes a ter relações sexuais ali mesmo, no sofá, e sentou-se com Niall, Barbara, o cara que ele tinha dividido um baseado, Harry e a menina loira. Ele espalhou o conteúdo de seu bolso sobre a mesa; cinco pequenas embalagens brancas, seus cigarros e seu isqueiro. Liam e Louis observavam em pé, ao lado deles, o que provavelmente pareceu estranho mas ambos não tinham o que fazer.

Louis se perguntou se tinha feito a coisa certa ao ir a essa festa.

Harry olhou para os dois e sorriu, batendo a mão no espaço vazio ao lado dele para que ambos sentassem junto a ele. Liam sentou-se primeiro, fazendo com que Louis não tivesse que se sentar ao lado de Harry.

"Porra!! Eu estou sem nenhum dinheiro. Alguém tem notas de cinco libras? " Zayn perguntou enquanto apalpava seus bolsos.

"Eu tenho". Louis respondeu. Todos se viraram para olhar ele. "No andar de cima. Na minha... uh, bolsa. "

"Você pode trazer tipo ... seis? Ou sete. Você não vai querer cheirar uma carreira, né? ", Disse Zayn e Louis arregalou os olhos.

Então não era açúcar... era uma droga ilegal. Mas que porra!  
"Uh. Sim. Eu posso ".

Louis se levantou e, antes que pudesse ir em direção ao quarto, Zayn pediu que Louis trouxesse um cartão de crédito também, Deus sabe pra quê.

Se eles estão planejando me roubar eu vou gritar, Louis pensou enquanto abria a carteira dele com as mãos trêmulas e tirou trezentas libras em notas, seis notas de cinquenta e em seguida, pegou seu cartão Visa (aquele com o mínimo de crédito possível) e voltou para baixo.

Quando voltou para o sofá, Liam estava sentado entre Zayn e a menina loira, o que significava que Louis teria que sentar ao lado de Harry. Louis sentou-se e colocou as notas e o cartão de crédito em cima da mesa.

"Puta merda, eu nunca vi tanto dinheiro em toda a minha vida." Harry disse e a garota loira riu, mesmo não sendo tão engraçado assim. Além disso, ela tinha esse tipo de risada que Louis odiava; alta, falsa e que, supostamente, deveria pertencer a uma cabra ao invés de uma pessoa.  
Todos, com exceção de Louis, tinham uma nota em mãos e, depois que ele deixou claro que ele queria o dinheiro de volta, Zayn abriu pacote atrás de pacote e espalhou o pó branco sobre a mesa.

Louis não queria ter nada a ver com isso; ele não gostava da ideia de drogas ilícitas estarem a, literalmente, um metro de distância dele. E se policiais invadissem a festa? Eles acabariam todos na cadeia e, embora Louis soubesse que seu pai iria tirá-lo de lá no momento em que ele foi jogado em uma cela, ele tinha certeza de que seus pais iriam matá-lo.

Então era melhor se ele apenas observasse. Ele gostava de assistir, observar. Liam também tinha uma nota em suas mãos, mas ele não sabia o que fazer, então apenas imitou Zayn. Todos enrolaram as notas e esperaram que Zayn criasse as finas carreiras de pó para que cheirassem.

Zayn foi o primeiro a curvar-se com um dedo pressionado contra o lado esquerdo do nariz e a nota contra a sua narina direita. Começando a mover a cabeça em direção à mesa, cheirou a primeira carreira de uma vez só.  
Após Zayn, todos fizeram o mesmo, e, quase que imediatamente, a atmosfera do lugar mudou completamente. Todos ficaram mais agitados, cheios de risadas e conversas irrelevantes, deixando um clima mais flexível entre eles. Louis viu as pupilas de Harry dilatarem assim que ele terminou uma linha, se inclinando para pressionar os lábios contra os da menina loira, fato que não durou muito tempo, porque logo em seguida ela se afastou para cheirar outra linha, fazendo com que Harry desviasse sua atenção para Louis.

"Sem namorada esta noite? Vocês terminaram ou algo assim? "

Louis o olhou com irritação.

"No. Ela apenas ... não foi convidada. "

"Ela não foi? Eu pensei que você amasse ela." Zombou.

"Eu amo!" Louis argumentou e Harry balançou a cabeça, rindo.

"Você provavelmente vai amá-la mais quando ela chupar seu pau. Ou você ainda está esperando até o casamento? "

Louis corou e ignorou.

"Quer tentar?" Harry mudou de assunto, com seus olhos verdes penetrando os de Louis e indicando as carreiras de cocaína sobre a mesa.

"Não, obrigado."

"Vamos lá, apenas uma. Você vai amar, eu prometo. "

Os olhos de Louis caíram sobre Liam, que estava cheirando sua segunda carreira de pó com Zayn o olhando atentamente. Diante de tal cena, Louis acenou com a cabeça, concordando e Harry sorriu, entregando-lhe a sua nota enrolada, separando uma carreira para o garoto.

"Ok, agora se curve sobre a mesa e faça a mesma coisa que eu fiz, de uma vez só”.  
Louis estava prestes a fazer como Harry havia falado, mas ele congelou quando a mão de Harry pousou na parte de trás do seu pescoço. Eles não quebraram o contato visual nem quando Harry guiou a cabeça de Louis em direção à mesa, sem tirar a mão do garoto, nem mesmo quando ele terminou cheirar a fileira, levantando-se.

Ele podia sentir a sua mudança de humor, entrando em um estado de euforia e encostou-se no sofá, olhando ao redor da sala com certa urgência, vendo as pessoas se divertindo.

Todos tiveram diferentes reações à droga; Barbara e Niall estavam rindo de algo que foi definitivamente menos engraçado do que eles estavam achando, a loira começou a ficar deprimida e reclamar sobre a vida-e ... Ok ... Zayn e Liam estavam se pegando.

Literalmente se pegando. Língua e tudo. Louis estava os assistindo com surpresa, sem acreditar em seus próprios olhos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

Louis sentiu-se estranho ... ciúmes, na verdade. Por que ele estaria com ciúmes? Estaria ele com ciúmes de Liam porque ele tinha conseguido em poucas horas mais de Zayn do que ele tinha com Eleanor nos últimos cinco anos? Definitivamente.

Mas ele era muito orgulhoso para admitir isso. E eles eram dois rapazes, o que era um pecado e Louis não estava disposto a passar por cima da palavra de Deus.

Uma mão em sua coxa o interrompeu de seus pensamentos e ele olhou para cima para ver que Harry o encarava, com os olhos mais escuros do que antes e os lábios entreabertos.

"Você não disse que precisava de uma bebida forte?" Harry perguntou e Louis assentiu automaticamente, os olhos não deixando os lábios de Harry nem por um segundo.

"Vem comigo."

Olhos do garoto acompanharam Harry, que agora estava de pé e caminhando em direção à cozinha. Ele seguiu o rapaz mais alto e parou ao lado dele.

"O que você quer?"

"Uh ... algo que tenha um gosto bom."

"Sério?" perguntou Harry que começou a rir. "Louis, você não bebe álcool por causa do gosto, você bebe para ficar bêbado. Se você quer algo com gosto bom, eu posso te dar suco de manga... ou leite” zombou.

Louis prendeu o sorriso e Harry tirou um copo vermelho do saco e em seguida, envolveu seus dedos assustadoramente longos em torno de uma lata de cerveja.

"Você já bebeu cerveja alguma vez na vida?"

"Não" Louis admitiu, um pouco envergonhado.

"Você já bebeu alguma coisa realmente alcoólica? E vinho e champanhe não contam. "

Louis balançou a cabeça e Harry suspirou, o que fez Louis irritado porque, mais uma vez, Harry estava tirando sarro dele e pensando que ele era melhor do que Louis. O que era muito longe de ser verdade.

"Bebe vai, não vai doer."

"Mas não é ... não faz você engordar?" Louis perguntou e desejou que ele não tivesse. Seu pai sempre lhe disse: “Beber cerveja faz as pessoas incharem e ficarem com a barriga cheia de gordura.”

Harry franziu o cenho antes de sorrir torto (que é tudo o que ele parecia fazer; sorrir como um idiota) e puxou sua blusa branca, revelando seu peito e ... oh Deus! Louis podia ver sua entrada, e ele estava extremamente ciumento e inseguro porque tudo o que ele tinha era uma barriga flácida que ele tentava se livrar há, no mínimo, dois anos.

Harry olhou para o seu próprio corpo, antes de ele deixar cair a sua camiseta.  
"Seu pai mentiu, aparentemente."

Sem pensar, Louis puxou sua própria camisa e pegou o copo da mão de Harry, antes de tomar um gole. Cerveja não era tão ruim, mas ele não iria classificá-la entre suas 5 bebidas favoritas.

"Está vendo? Você não morreu, morreu?" Harry zombou e Louis simplesmente foi embora, deixando-o lá.

Ele não sabe como aconteceu ou de quem foi a idéia exatamente, mas ele acabou em um círculo no chão, entre Niall e Liam, uma garrafa vazia de vodka entre as vinte pessoas do círculo. Eles estavam, aparentemente, jogando um jogo chamado "Spin the Bottle", mas ele nunca tinha ouvido falar disso em toda sua vida.

No entanto, uma vez que Niall explicou a ele, Louis sabia que ele não deveria ter entrado neste jogo, porque ele nunca beijou ninguém corretamente em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo Eleanor, e eles todos iriam rir dele.

Sem levar em consideração que ele possuía uma namorada que ele era extremamente fiel. Traição era um pecado.

A última coisa que ele precisava era ter essas pessoas pobres rindo de sua inexperiência. Eles tinham experiência e Louis tinha dinheiro, então pensou que ele estava ganhando essa batalha.

-  
Porque Deus o odiava, por razões desconhecidas, a primeira rodada pousou sobre ele e a segunda rodada na menina loira que Harry havia beijado mais cedo na sala de estar.

"Uh ... eu não posso jogar. Eu - eu tenho uma namorada." Ele disse e todos reviraram os olhos, suspirando e dizendo ao garoto que ela nunca iria descobrir.

Louis nunca tinha sido bom sob pressão, então ele ajoelhou-se e encostou as palmas das mãos no chão, próximo ao meio do círculo, para que ele pudesse dar um beijo rápido nos lábios da menina.

Quando ele se sentou, viu Harry (que estava sentado ao lado de Niall) olhar para ele enquanto mordia os lábios. Foi assim que Louis percebeu que ele provavelmente deu uma visão completa de sua bunda para Niall e Harry. Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas e ele esperava que as pessoas da roda não mudassem de idéia quanto a ele só porque ele tinha uma bunda enorme.  
Mas... desde quando Louis ligava para o que pensassem dele?

A próxima rodada foi Niall e um garoto chamado Josh, e Louis ficou surpreso ao ver que Barbara sequer se importava com o fato de ter o namorado dela beijando outro menino. Na verdade, a garota estava até torcendo por eles. Harry beijou Zayn, Liam beijou uma garota que Louis nunca tinha visto antes, duas outras pessoas também se beijaram, Niall e Harry e Liam e Barbara.

Foi a vez de Barbara a girar a garrafa e ela parou em Harry, que puxou o lábio inferior entre seus dentes pouco antes de girar de novo. Ela pousou entre Liam e Louis, então Louis se afastou ainda mais da garrafa, mas Niall o segurou no lugar, dizendo que ele não poderia roubar neste jogo.

Mas Louis não poderia beijar um garoto ... o que todo mundo acharia dele? E se alguém dissesse a Eleanor? Ou aos pais dele?

Ele não podia beijar um garoto, especialmente Harry.

"Eu não sou gay." Ele disse e todos riram.

"Todo mundo é um pouco gay, cara." Niall disse a ele e Harry já estava chegando mais perto, fazendo biquinho, zombando do garoto.

Louis estava prestes a protestar novamente, mas de repente ele ouviu alguém gritar e então sirenes mais abaixo na rua.

"POLÍCIA" uma menina gritou e todos imediatamente se levantaram, começando a correr.

Louis estava em pânico e sentindo dificuldade de respirar. A sala se esvaziou em questão de segundos, copos vermelhos espalhados por todo o chão, restos de maconha ainda sobre a mesa.

"Corre!" Harry disse a ele, assim que os policiais pararam em frente a casa de Niall. Zayn pegou as drogas da mesa e enfiou-as no bolso de trás, antes de tomar Liam pelo pulso e começar a puxá-lo para que o garoto o seguisse. Todos pareciam correr para a parte de trás da casa, por isso, quando Harry empurrou Louis nessa direção, ele obedeceu rapidamente.

Eles saíram da casa exatamente no momento em que a polícia abriu a porta para encontrar uma casa vazia. Os olhos de Louis se arregalaram quando viu que eles tinham que escalar o muro, a fim de não serem pegos. Ele não conseguiria subir, ele tinha jeans novos que não eram confortáveis e elásticos o suficiente, muito menos músculos para tal ato. Mesmo assim ele tentou segurar na parede de cimento logo após Liam.

Ele gritou quando as mãos fortes de alguém seguraram seus quadris, praticamente o jogando por cima do muro, como se ele não pesasse nada. A última coisa que ele viu foram dois policiais prendendo Harry contra a parede, fazendo com que ele mantivesse suas mãos na parte de trás do seu pescoço.

Louis se sentia um merda porque Harry tinha literalmente o salvado de ser preso, além de assumir a culpa por ele.

Ele esperou junto com Zayn, Liam, Niall e Barbara atrás de alguns grandes arbustos até que a polícia fosse embora.

"O que eles vão fazer com ele?" Louis perguntou a Zayn quando eles voltaram para a casa que agora estava vazia.

"Eles vão levá-lo sob custódia até que sua mãe pague a fiança."

"E quando vai ser isso?"

Zayn deu de ombros. "Não se preocupe, não é a primeira vez que ele vai preso. Ele vai ficar bem."

Louis estava sem palavras.

Quando terminaram de limpar a casa, todos se sentaram no sofá e, apesar das coisas que aconteceram a poucos minutos atrás, Zayn puxou um saco com maconha de seu bolso.

"Não é a primeira vez que policiais invadem nossas festas. Não seria realmente uma festa sem a polícia." Niall explicou enquanto Barbara acendia um baseado.

O telefone de Zayn tocou e ele tirou do bolso.

"Sim? Oi cara. Quanto? Puta merda. Ok. O quê? Uh ... amanhã eu acho. Eu não sei. Ok. Tchau. "

Zayn largou o telefone sobre a mesa e olhou para Niall.

"Era o Harry. Eles estabeleceram sua fiança em dez mil libras. "

"O quê? Isso é loucura. Eles nunca cobraram tanto ".

"O quê?" Louis perguntou surpreso.

"Eles costumam cobrar ente duzentos ou trezentos libras, o que é bastante fácil de obter em uma semana. Mas dez mil? Isso é loucura, a mãe dele não tem esse tanto de dinheiro."

"Ela nem sequer sabe que ele está preso"

Louis olhou para eles por um segundo, antes de morder seu lábio.

"Onde é o caixa eletrônico mais próximo?" ele perguntou e todos olharam para ele surpreso.

"Por quê?"

"Eu vou tirá-lo de lá."

"Whoa isso é-"

"Ele foi preso porque ele teve que me ajudar, então eu acho que eu o devo no mínimo isso."

"Mas você não deve a ele dez mil libras." disse Zayn.

"Está tudo bem." Louis encontrou-se dizendo. Quando ele ficou tão generoso? Talvez no momento em que Harry o salvou de uma vida de punição de seus pais.

"É bem ao lado da estação de polícia... eu posso- eu posso te chamar um táxi." Niall sugeriu e Louis assentiu, antes que de subir para pegar seu casaco Burberry e sua carteira.

Ele ainda não podia acreditar que esta noite tinha acontecido. Aconteceu mais coisas em um período de quatro horas estando em uma festa do que em todos os seus 17 anos de existência. E agora ele estava tomando um táxi, Sentado em uma cadeira que um monte de gente tinha sentado antes dele.

Ele pagou o motorista com um valor mais alto do que precisava, antes de sair do táxi e ir em direção até ao caixa eletrônico. Ele sacou dez mil libras em dinheiro de seu cartão Visa (o último dinheiro que restava para ele este mês) antes de fazer o seu caminho até as escadas da delegacia.

Louis não podia acreditar que ele realmente estava em uma delegacia de polícia. Ele caminhou até a recepção.

"Uh ... eu estou aqui para pagar a fiança de Harry?"

"Harry Styles?"

"Uh ... Sim?"

"Você é Zayn Malik?" O oficial perguntou quando ele puxou uma folha de papel.

"Hum. Não "

"Então, quem é você?"

"Eu sou ... Louis."

"Louis o que?"

"Louis ... Malik." Ele disse em pânico. Se ele desse o seu nome real, talvez seu pai descobrisse.

"Você precisa preencher este formulário."

O policial entregou uma folha de papel para Louis e tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era escrever o seu nome, data de nascimento e endereço.

"Você tem dezoito anos, garoto? Porque você não pode salvar alguém se você for menor de idade. "

"Sim, sim, eu tenho dezoito anos." Louis gaguejou antes de alterar sua data de nascimento e entregar a folha de volta.

"Onde está o dinheiro?"

"Aqui."

Ele entregou as notas de dinheiro ao policial para que ele colocasse na máquina que contava dinheiro. Com o dinheiro contado, o policial pediu que Louis o seguisse e, com passos incertos e as mãos grudadas em seu casaco, Louis obedeceu. Ele foi levado por um corredor mal iluminado que parecia completamente sujo antes de pararem em frente a uma cela de ferro.

"Você está fora Styles." disse o oficial.

Harry estava sentado em uma cama pequena no canto, olhando para seus sapatos. Ele olhou para cima e seus olhos caíram sobre Louis, com uma expressão claramente surpresa em seu rosto.

"Louis?"

O policial abriu a cela e Harry saiu, ainda surpreso, mas sorrindo.

"Então, como é que você veio me socorrer?" Harry perguntou alguns minutos mais tarde, quando eles estavam esperando por um táxi.

"Bem ... não é como se eu quisesse. Eu me senti meio que na obrigação porque você me salvou."

"Não vai dizer nem um obrigado?"

"Eu deveria te perguntar a mesma coisa." Louis respondeu e Harry acenou com a cabeça.

"É justo." Harry riu.

"Você não está com frio?"

"O quê? Você vai me oferecer o seu casaco? "

"De jeito nenhum." disse Louis e Harry balançou a cabeça. "Então, onde você está indo agora? Devo deixá-lo em sua casa? "

"Uh, sim."

Então Harry disse ao taxista seu endereço em primeiro lugar e, em seguida, Louis disse o endereço da casa de Niall. Ele não pode deixar de olhar para a casa de Harry quando o táxi parou.

Era muito pequena e parecia apertada, assim como as outras casas de tijolos idênticas, que subiam a rua, literalmente colados umas nas outras.

"Valeu, cara!" Harry disse antes de sair do banco de trás do táxi.

Louis o viu caminhar até a porta, que ele tirou as chaves do bolso e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele se perguntou como a mãe de Harry reagia ao fato de que Harry havia sido preso antes e ao fato de Harry sempre voltar tão tarde para casa.  
Mas, novamente, não era da conta dele.

Ele acabou dormindo na casa de Niall, compartilhando a cama com Liam enquanto Zayn ficou com o sofá. Na manhã seguinte, Louis pediu a Barbara para não publicar nenhuma foto dele em seu Instagram porque ele não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele tinha ido à festa, especialmente Eleanor ou seus pais.

Louis não adormeceu facilmente na noite seguinte; ele se manteve acordado em seu lado da cama, pensando na noite anterior e em tudo o que havia acontecido. Tinha sido um caos completo.

E para ser honesto, ele realmente não se importava.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não consegui esperar muito tempo para postar esse capítulo!!
> 
> A partir de agora, a historia começa a ficar muito mais interessante :D  
> Espero que gostem! Beeijos

 

“Então... eu acho que estou gostando do Zayn”

Louis encarou Liam do outro lado da mesa, sem aparentar tanto choque. Era quinta feira e eles estavam na cafeteria do colégio comendo lanche. Barbara e Eleanor tinham ido para o banheiro e Liam aproveitou a oportunidade para desabafar.

Tinham se passado exatos 10 dias da festa e Louis não tinha mais visto Zayn, Harry e Niall, a não ser que você conte as vezes em que Louis esperava seu motorista particular e os via encostados no muro de sua escola fumando e rindo.

“Você te- tem falado com ele recentemente?” Louis perguntou.

“Uh... na verdade, não. Ele chegou em mim na terça feira enquanto eu esperava meu motorista e me perguntou se eu queria ir para algum lugar.

“Para onde?”

“Não sei, ele apenas disse ‘algum lugar’, mas é claro que eu não fui. Tinha que ir para casa e eu também não tinha muito assunto para conversar com ele.”

“Ele tem o seu número?”

“Não, ele não me perguntou e eu também não poderia simplesmente oferecer”.

“Vocês fizeram algo além de se beijar?”

Liam balançou a cabeça, negando, para o alívio de Louis. Ele não estava aliviado porque Liam não fez outras coisas além de beijar um menino (ele realmente não se importava mais com o fato de Liam gostar de rapazes), ele estava aliviado porque Liam não fez nada além de se beijarem, então oficialmente Louis ainda era mais experiente que Liam. É claro que Louis é sempre o melhor em tudo.

“Mas... você pode não contar isso para Eleanor?  Não quero que meus pais e ela descubram.”

“Não vou dizer para ela, claro!”

E a conversa foi cortada assim que as garotas voltaram para a mesa. Eles mudaram o assunto para o próximo jogo de cricket que era no sábado. Louis não gostava muito de esportes no geral, principalmente porque praticar esporte significava estar soado e fedido e ele não tinha nascido para isso.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele tinha uma barriguinha e uma bunda gorda.

Quando a escola terminou naquele dia, Liam, Barbara e Louis foram comprar convites para o baile de inverno que aconteceria daqui a um mês no Dorchester Hotel, o hotel mais caro de Doncaster, senão de toda a Inglaterra. Cada estudante iria ter uma suíte para eles e seus acompanhantes para que pudessem passar a noite em segurança. Normalmente os meninos compravam os ingressos e as meninas só deveriam fazer o grande esforço para estarem bonitas.

“Quem você vai levar ao Baile?” Louis perguntou a Liam, que franziu a testa.

“Eu não sei, provavelmente alguma menina da nossa série”.

“Você deveria levar a Lindsay. Ela terminou com o Tom na semana passada”.

“Eu provavelmente pedirei a ela, então”.

“Eu vou levar o Niall” Barbara disse e, normalmente, Louis se importaria se um garoto da escola pública fosse dormir no mesmo hotel que ele, mas ele apenas concordou.

Niall era um cara gente boa, tranquilo, sabia como se divertir.

 Eles foram ao local de sempre esperarem seus motoristas e logo em seguida viram Niall e Zayn se aproximando. Discretamente, Louis cutucou Liam com seu cotovelo e o garoto corou, olhando para seus sapatos.

“Ei babe” Niall disse, olhando em volta para ver se o motorista de Barbara não estava por perto, para então dar um selinho na garota.

“Nós vamos sair hoje à noite, certo?” ele perguntou e ela concordou.

“Vocês querem vir?” Zayn perguntou olhando para Louis e depois para Liam.

Como se isso fosse acontecer durante a semana escolar.

“Uh... sim, claro” Liam disse. “Onde?”

“Nós vamos sair para jantar na cidade” Niall respondeu animadamente. “Eles tem o melhor hambúrguer da cidade, sem dúvidas!”

Hambúrgueres?  Como carnes gordurosas entre dois pedaços de pães e batatas fritas? Como naqueles comerciais nojentos?

“Nós vamos lá às oito da noite e ficaremos até umas dez horas. Talvez você deveria me dar o seu número para que eu possa passar o endereço?” Zayn disse a Liam, que estava perto de ter um ataque cardíaco.

“Uh... sim, claro! Me pa- passa seu celular, eu acho...”

Liam digitou seu número no celular de Zayn com as mãos tremendo, antes de devolver o celular junto de um sorriso.

“Ótimo, vejo vocês lá!” Zayn disse e deu um beijo no canto dos lábios de Liam. Okay, qualquer um poderia ter visto, mas então Louis lembrou que Zayn realmente não se importava com o que qualquer pessoa pensava dele e, honestamente, Louis admirava e invejava esse tipo de atitude.

Agora tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era arranjar um jeito de conseguir permissão dos seus pais para sair no meio de uma semana escolar.

Louis decidiu perguntar a seus pais enquanto eles comiam a sobremesa depois do almoço.

 

“Então, Liam e eu estávamos pensando em sair para comer frutos do mar hoje a noite. Tudo bem?” Ele perguntou calmamente.

“Qual restaurante? Aquele em que servem uma excelente lagosta?” Sua mãe perguntou enquanto limpava sua boca com um guardanapo.

“Sim, esse mesmo!” Louis respondeu mesmo não tendo idéia de qual restaurante sua mãe estava falando.

“Está ótimo. Mas você fez seu dever de casa?”

“Eu preciso ler um texto de economia mais uma vez, mas aí eu terminei”

“Hmm.. O que você acha, Christian?”

O pai de Louis olhou para a comida e concordou. “Se ele disser que estará em casa às 10, então ele pode ir. Como você vai até la?”

“De taxi?” Louis respondeu sem nem pensar.

Todos na mesa caíram na gargalhada e Louis se sentiu como um idiota.

“Essa foi boa, filho!” Seu pai lhe disse. “Vamos pedir para Richard leva-lo até la. Me lembre de te deixar dinheiro”.

“Eu tenho dinheiro suficiente”.

Desde quando ele recusava alguma oferta de dinheiro? Ele estava precisando de um choque de realidade.

“Dinheiro nunca é demais”.

Louis concordou e agradeceu antes de subir para seu quarto. Liam mandou uma mensagem com o endereço e Louis começou a se arrumar.

Ele se vestiu com os jeans vermelhos da forever 21 e uma camisa simples já que estava um pouco quente e ele não queria carregar um casaco.

Após se certificar que ele parecia apresentável, mesmo sem saber a quem ele estaria tentando impressionar, o garoto desceu as escadas e pegou o dinheiro que seu pai havia separado para ele.

 

 

Harry reclamou quando ouviu a campainha tocando. Ele não estava com humor para falar com ninguém já que ele tinha uma morena em seus joelhos, com os lábios em volta de seu membro o chupando como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

Ele olhou para o relógio em sua parede e reparou que o horário da aula acabou há meia hora, então deveria ser Zayn ou Niall.

“Talvez você devesse atender” a garota falou em um tom baixo mas Harry enroscou seus dedos no cabelo da menina e puxou seu quadril mais para frente, dizendo a ela que ficasse quieta e terminasse o que estava fazendo.

Ele gozou em sua boca trinta segundos depois ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha soou pela segunda vez.

“Nós devemos fazer isso denovo” ela disse assim que colocou sua blusinha de volta.

Harry concordou, mesmo ele não lembrando o nome dela. Ele sabia que ela estava na sua aula de inglês... ou francês, tanto fazia.

“Na próxima talvez você me faça gozar” ela ofereceu enquanto Harry a levava até a porta.

“Talvez” ele disse enquanto abria a porta e via Zayn do lado de fora com um engradado de cerveja em suas mãos.

“E aí” Zayn falou sorrindo e a garota apenas sorriu de volta antes de sair andando.

“Quem era ela?”

“Eu não tenho ideia!” Harry respondeu e fechou a porta atrás de Zayn, se dirigindo para a sala e sentando no sofá.

 

Zayn colocou as cervejas na mesa de café e puxou uma caixinha de metal onde havia escrito “NOT weed”

“Aliás, bela marca!” ele elogiou Harry apontando para seu pescoço. Era do tamanho de um punho praticamente e ambos sabiam que aquela marca não iria embora tão fácil assim.

“Ela tem uma boca grande, então?”

“Sim” Harry gargalhou enquanto abria uma lata de cerveja. “O que você vai fazer hoje a noite?”

“Nós vamos sair hoje”.

“Onde?”

“Rockies”.

“Quem vai?”

“Niall, Barbara, Liam e o Louis, provavelmente”.

“Louis?”

“Sim, ele é mais legal do que pensávamos”

“É, eu sei.”

Zayn entregou um baseado a Harry antes de ascender os dois, deitando-se no sofá.

“Então, Niall me disse que o baile de inverso de St. Marks é mês que vem”.

“E???”

“Ele vai com Barbara”.

“HÁ! Quero só ver ele em um terno!” Harry gargalhou, sentindo o efeito da droga.

“Nós deveríamos invadir o baile.” Zayn sugeriu e Harry sorriu com a ideia.

Ele não se importaria em ver a cara de chocado de Louis ao ver os dois em roupas normais entrando em sua festa chique.

“Nós, com certeza, deveríamos!”

Ele viu Zayn dar outro trago antes de finalizar seu baseado, enquanto se lembrava de algo que Niall tinha dito mais cedo.

“Você deveria ter ido à escola hoje”.

“Mmm, por que?” Harry perguntou, dando uma longa tragada em seu baseado e o colocando no cinzeiro.

Zayn lambeu seus lábios. “Mr. Waters estava usando calças apertadas hoje”.

“Já fodi ele” Harry lembrou e Zayn rolou os olhos.

“Sim, mas eu apenas o chupei. Eu posso fantasiar”.

“Se preocupe com o seu próprio twink”   
 _(n/a: para quem não sabe, a palavra twink significa homens homossexuais ou bissexuais, jovens, de corpo atlético ou magro e que são muito bonitos)._

Zayn rolou os olhos de novo antes de afastar as pernas de Harry e sentar-se no seu colo.

“Por que você não se preocupa comigo agora?” Ele perguntou, com olhos vermelhos e brilhosos.

Harry sorriu e acabou com a distância entre seus lábios. Suas mãos buscaram o cinto de Zayn, tirando-o e o deixando cair no chão. Ele sugou o pescoço de Zayn, deixando um grande hematoma para ter certeza que Liam veria e se sentiria enciumado. Em uma manobra, Harry pressionou Zayn contra o sofá e se ajoelhou na frente dele.

Ele apalpou, lambeu e chupou Zayn repetidamente, prestando uma atenção especial na cabeça de seu membro, sabendo que aquele era o ponto fraco do rapaz, brincando com suas bolas e engolindo tudo o que Zayn deu a ele.

“Sua boca é tao gostosa” Zayn disse a Harry enquanto ele se levantou e deitou no sofá para envolver suas pernas em volta do quadril do garoto.

“Sabe o que mais é gostoso?” Harry perguntou enquanto ele abaixou suas boxers e deixou seu membro bater contra sua barriga.

Zayn afirmou com a cabeça, tirando suas roupas e rindo, mesmo não sendo engraçado. Ele estava fumado e prestes a ser fodido pelo seu melhor amigo; as coisas não poderiam ser melhores que isso. (A não ser que fosse Liam ao invés de Harry. Aí sim seria perfeito!)

 

Eles passaram o resto do dia pelados no sofá, terminando de fumar a maconha que Zayn havia levado e assistindo algum reality show trash na tv pequena.

Quando o relógio marcou sete e meia, eles tomaram banho e se arrumaram para que pudessem ir jantar com o resto do pessoal. Harry não se incomodou em deixar um bilhete avisando sua mãe; ele sabia que ela não iria se preocupar com ele. Ela nunca se preocupou. Ele colocou uma camiseta e jeans pretos, converse branco e uma jaqueta jeans Acne Studios que ele roubou na semana passada.

Eles foram andando até o Rockies já que não queriam gastar dinheiro com taxi e também não queriam ficar esperando o ônibus.

Niall e Barbara já estavam la, em uma mesa/cabine redonda perto do final do bar, se beijando.

“Whoa, calma aí gente” Zayn gargalhou e Harry se sentou ao lado de Barbara e Zayn ao lado de Niall.

Liam chegou cinco minutos depois, sorrindo timidamente enquanto se sentou ao lado de Zayn. Tudo o que Harry poderia pensar era que Zayn havia escolhido um bom twink. 

Entretanto, Liam não era nada em comparação à pessoa que acabou de entrar. O cabelo de Louis estava com a franja jogada para o lado, aqueles jeans vermelhos que grudavam em suas pernas e a modelavam de maneira surpreendente e uma camisa fina branca, que entregava que Louis sentiria frio dentro de alguns instantes.

Louis sentou-se ao lado de Liam e olhou diretamente à Harry antes de cumprimentar todo mundo e se desculpar por estar atrasado.

 “Ainda sem nenhuma namorada?”

“Não!” Louis rolou os olhos

“Então vocês terminaram? E eu não digo isso de uma boa forma” ele zombou, sabendo que iria irritar o mais novo.

“Na verdade, nós comemoramos cinco anos juntos na sexta que vem” Louis falou, mas parou quando reparou na enorme marca no pescoço de Harry. Os olhos dele se arregalaram como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de aberração. Harry honestamente queria sugar todo o pescoço do garoto e deixar um colar de chupões naquele colo.

“Você nunca viu um chupão antes?” Harry perguntou, zombando de Louis. O garoto franziu a testa, bravo, apenas para olhar na direção de Zayn e ver a marca que Harry havia deixado no pescoço do rapaz momentos antes.

Liam reparou também, porque seus olhos murcharam um pouco.

“Vamos pedir logo, porra. Estou morrendo de fome aqui!” Niall interrompeu o pequeno momento de tensão enquanto se esticava sobre a mesa para alcançar o menu. Todos seguiram a ação de Niall, mesmo todos sabendo o que pediriam (com exceção de Liam e Louis).

“Ó meu Deus, essas fotos são grotescas!!” Louis disse e Harry olhou para ele. “Eu nem mesmo sei o que é bom aqui”.

“Você deveria pegar esse aqui” Zayn disse a Liam, chegando com a sua face mais perto que o necessário da face do garoto, o que acarretou em Liam corando e dizendo apenas um “OK” envergonhado.

“Eu vou querer o mesmo que ele, então.” Louis disse à garçonete quando ela voltou para anotar seus pedidos.

“Ei Harry, não foi você que fodeu ela ano passado?” Niall perguntou enquanto ele envolveu Barbara com seus braços.

“Não, essa não é a Michele. Essa é uma nova, mas não me importaria de foder ela também!” Harry respondeu e reparou na expressão de desgosto na face de Louis.

“Ela tem peitos pequenos” Louis comentou e Harry sorriu por conseguir uma reação do mais novo.

“É... mas Zayn não tem peitos e eu como ele do mesmo jeito”

Liam engasgou com sua água e Zayn gargalhou, assim como Niall e Barbara. Ele viu Zayn colocar suas mãos embaixo da mesa e, a julgar pelo sorriso de Liam, elas estavam provavelmente em sua coxa.

Ele queria sentar perto de Louis também, para poder tocar ele embaixo da mesa e fazer com que ele ficasse desconfortável. Ele queria jogá-lo em uma cama e tocá-lo em todos os lugares possíveis. Queria comê-lo e chupá-lo até que Louis implorasse para que tivesse seu primeiro orgasmo, mas Harry não o deixaria, por ser uma pessoa muito esnobe que precisava aprender uma lição.

Harry conseguia sentir seu membro se manifestar em seus jeans apenas com o pensamento de Louis gozando, então decidiu focar sua atenção na conversa que rolava na mesa sobre o baile de inverno de St. Marks.

Ele esqueceu que queria fazer coisas safadas com Louis até que a garçonete trouxe os pedidos vinte minutos depois. Louis pediu um cheeseburger com batatas fritas e coca. Num primeiro momento ele torceu o nariz para a aparência do lanche, mas então Liam o convenceu que era realmente bom. Ele pegou um garfo e uma faca até que Harry o parou.

“Você come com as suas mãos” ele disse a Louis que olhou para ele como se ele fosse doido.

“Tipo... como animais?”

“Não, como pessoas normais. Tipo assim”.

Harry então pegou seu lanche com as mãos e Louis copiou suas ações com um olhar enjoado em seu rosto.

“E agora você morde”.

“E se eu sujar minha roupa?”

“Ninguém vai se importar”.

Louis concordou e começou a comer, abrindo sua boca e porra... Louis colocou sua língua para fora antes de dar uma mordida. O fato de que Louis abriu tanto sua boca fez Harry pensar em fodê-la duro e gozar em toda a sua cara, até que Louis não conseguisse mais enxergar.

Louis gemeu, como se fosse um gemido sexual, antes de dizer que aquilo era realmente bom.

Harry, por sua vez, cruzou as pernas embaixo da mesa para esconder sua ereção e concordou enquanto Niall discutia qual seria o próximo prato que Louis escolheria da próxima vez que fossem ao Rockies.

E foi nesse momento que Harry decidiu que queria corromper Louis das piores formas possíveis.

Quando Louis terminou seu hambúrguer – ele foi o último a terminar – ele lambeu deus dedos e Harry não conseguiu desviar os olhos das bochechas e maxilar do garoto, muito menos evitar os pensamentos sujos que surgiram em sua mente.

Louis se ligou que estava sendo observado e suas bochechas coraram, principalmente por todos terem visto ele fazendo um ato tão nojento. Se sua mãe o tivesse visto, ele estaria de castigo por no mínimo um mês.

“E então? Foi bom ou ótimo?” Niall perguntou após pagarem a conta e se levantarem para ir embora.

“Foi muito, muio bom!” Louis respondeu passando a mão sobre sua barriga por cima da camiseta. “Eu pareço uma grávida!”

“Olha isso” Niall disse e parou assim que estavam para fora da lanchonete estufando sua barriga. WOW.

“OMG coloca isso longe!!!” Zayn protestou e desviou seus olhos de Niall.

Liam e Barbara riram enquanto Niall se recompunha.

 

“São apenas nove e meia, vamos subir o morro?” Harry sugeriu. Ele não queria ir para casa onde se sentiria sozinho e iria acabar provavelmente trancado em seu banheiro com os pulsos sangrando.

E então eles subiram o morro ouvindo uma história contada por Niall enquanto riam. Quando chegaram ao topo (não foi uma longa caminhada e certamente valeu a pena, já que era possível ver toda a cidade brilhando na escuridão da noite e a lua no meio do céu) todos se sentaram na grama, menos Louis.

Niall deu sua jaqueta para Barbara, que estava aparentemente com frio (ou era apenas uma desculpa para que ela pudesse vestir as roupas de Niall).

“Porque você não sentou, Tommo?” Niall perguntou e Louis arqueou as sobrancelhas para o apelido.

“Eu não quero sujar meus jeans”

“Jesus” Harry disse, rolando seus olhos e tirando sua jaqueta para que ele pudesse colocar na grama para Louis se sentar.

“Obrigado” Louis murmurou e sentou com as pernas cruzadas.

Zayn puxou uma garrafa pequena cheia de vodka de seus bolsos e eles passaram a garrafa de mão em mão enquanto Harry e Niall fumavam.

 

Eles passaram os próximos vinte minutos em cima do morro e Louis percebeu que ele estava errado pela primeira vez em sua vida; as pessoas das escolas públicas não eram todas arrogantes e pobres. Bem, ele não estava certo a respeito da parte de serem pobres (eles definitivamente tinham muito menos dinheiro que Louis) mas eles eram muito mais legais e divertidos. Eles eram as únicas pessoas que Louis conhecia que estavam longe de serem preconceituosas e de se preocuparem com o valor de tudo, ou apenas com o dinheiro.

“Liam, nós precisamos ir...” Louis disse ao garoto quando viu que já estava perto das dez da noite e eles deveriam voltar.

“Mas já?” Niall perguntou quando Barbara levantou.

“Sim, nosso motorista está esperando” Ela disse e rolou os olhos, beijando Niall de despedida.

“Sem beijos de despedida para mim?” Zayn perguntou a Liam, que praticamente engasgou com a falta de ar.

“É... sim, claro!”

Liam se inclinou na direção de Zayn e o beijou rapidamente antes de se levantar e andar mais rápido para alcançar Louis e Barbara.

Louis nem se tocou do fato de estar usando a jaqueta de Harry até que eles estavam chegando perto de seus motoristas.

“Oh... porcaria!” Louis murmurou. Ele estava com frio e tinha esquecido que a jaqueta era de Harry. A jaqueta era realmente quente e muito cheirosa, então Louis nem se incomodou em lembrar de quem era e se sentiu como um idiota por isso.

Ele teve que tirá-la ao entrar em casa, no caso de seus pais perceberem que aquela jaqueta não era sua.

Louis chegou em seu quarto sem complicações e, depois de tomar banho e colocar seus pijamas, ele colocou a jaqueta em cima da mesa. Fez uma nota mental de que entregaria a Barbara no dia seguinte para que ela pudesse entregar a Niall, que daria para Harry.

Ele não pode deixar de reparar na marca e, assim que viu que a peça de roupa era da Acne Studios ele soube que provavelmente era roubada. Após isso, ele deitou em sua cabeça e desligou o abajur lateral, colocando seu relógio para despertar.

Ele precisava exatamente de oito horas de sono para que ele fosse capaz de funcionar corretamente na manhã seguinte.

Entretanto seus planos foram todos para o inferno assim que seu iphone tocou. Louis bufou e sentou-se em sua cama, puxando a máscara de dormir de seus olhos para que pudesse enxergar quem estaria ligando.

Ele franziu a sobrancelha quando viu que era um número desconhecido mas atendeu mesmo assim.

“Uh- Olá?”

“Olá, é o Louis Malik que está falando?” veio uma voz conhecida do outro lado da linha e Louis ficou um pouco confuso com o nome, até que ele se lembrou; Harry.

“Harry? Como você tem meu número? Por que você está me ligando exatamente – ele checou o horário em seu relógio – às duas da manhã?” 

“Você se listou como meu guardião, idiota!” Harry disse sarcasticamente e Louis não pode acreditar.

“E?”

“Eu to preso na delegacia e eles me deram uma chamada de telefone, então resolvi ligar para você uma vez que seu telefone já estava cadastrado.

“Porra!!”

“Oh, essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo você falando palavrão”.

Louis fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo.

“O que você quer, Harry?”

“Que você venha pagar minha fiança.”

“Eu não- Eu não vou pagar sua fiaça no meio da noite! Eu tenho escola amanha e talvez você precise aprender uma lição”

“Louis, eu já estive aqui cinco vezes. Se tivesse uma lição para aprender, eu já teria aprendido, te garanto”.

“Então eu tenho certeza que você não se importará de passar mais uma noite aí. Eu vou falar com Zayn amanhã de manhã e ele tomará conta disso, ou talvez ligará para a sua mãe”.

“Louis, por favor!” Harry disse. “Você me deve uma de qualquer jeito.”

“E porque eu estou te devendo uma? Por ter me acordado?”

“Por ter levado minha jaqueta, eu to congelando agora.”

Louis pode ouvir um barulho alertando que a chamada estava quase acabando, então ele desistiu.

“Tudo bem... Quanto é dessa vez?”

“200£”

Louis desligou, jogando sua cabeça contra o travesseiro antes de se levantar. Ele sabia que seus pais não o ouviriam porque o quarto deles era em outro andar, mas ele precisava tomar cuidado com o alarme da casa para que ele não disparasse.

Ele colocou uma camiseta preta, calça preta e converse preto, além de colocar a jaqueta de Harry. Ele pegou as chaves da casa, sua carteira, seu celular e saiu.

Louis digitou rapidamente o código do alarme, o que deu a ele dez segundos para sair pela porta. Ele conseguiu deixar a casa a tempo e seu coração estava acelerado com medo de que alguém o visse.

Ele pegou um taxi e se dirigiu até à delegacia de polícia.

 

 

“Louis To- Quer dizer, Louis Malik. Eu estou aqui para liberar Harry Styles.”

“De novo?” O policial disse e entregou a Louis sua ficha

“Ele foi preso por urinar em propriedade privada e por desacato a um policial enquanto estava nu.”

“Ele está sóbrio agora?”

“Sim”.

Louis assinou os papéis e entregou ao policial o dinheiro, mas não o acompanhou até a cela dessa vez.

Harry sorriu quando viu Louis na primeira cadeira, batendo seus pés, entediado, no chão.

“Olá Louis” ele disse, apontando para a jaqueta que o menino usava. “Bonita jaqueta!”

“Cala a boca”

Harry mostrou o dedo do meio para o policial na mesa da frente enquanto eles saíam pela porta.

“Vá se foder Stanley!”

“Te vejo em breve Harry Styles” O policial gritou por trás deles.

“Um obrigado seria bo- você está realmente fumando?” Louis perguntou incrédulo quando Harry agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

“Você estava literalmente preso por urinar em uma propriedade privada e por desacato à autoridade e a sua reação para isso tudo é fumar?”

“Relaxa Louis, credo!”

“Não me diga para relaxar, eu estou relaxado” Louis cuspiu

“Mas não parece”.

Louis estava perto de ter um surto mental.

“Em que porra de lugar você foi fazer xixi? E por que?”

Louis sabia que ele já deveria ter ido para casa, mas isso era muito interessante.

“Eu mijei na cerca do meu professor de economia, como um cortesia por ele ter me reprovado.”

“Ó Meu Deus!! Você está falando sério? Você é tão fodido!!!” Louis disse e Harry levantou as sobrancelhas com as palavras de Louis.

“Vejo que você aprendeu novas palavras”.

“Você é tão irritante. Eu não sei como sua mãe te aguenta!”

“Ela simplesmente não aguenta.”

“Como?”

“Ela não me aguenta, ela apenas ignora.”

“Então é por isso que você é desse jeito?”

“O que? Fodido?” Harry perguntou rindo. Ele realmente estava levando tudo na brincadeira e Louis ficou furioso.

“Só para ser claro, essa é a ultima vez que venho te soltar!”

“Claro! Não foi isso que você disse da última vez?”

“Não?”

“Então vai ser o que você vai dizer na próxima.”

“Porque haveria uma próxima vez? Fique longe de problemas, não é tão difícil assim.”

“Não é quando seus pais te dão tudo o que você precisa bem embaixo da porra do seu nariz. Você é tão mimado, Louis! Você não tem nem idéia como o mundo fora da sua realidade funciona. Um dia você aprende, ou talvez não, porque seus pais beijariam a porra da sua bunda mesmo quando você tiver quarenta anos e dois filhos para cuidar além de uma esposa que nem toca no seu pinto e-“

Louis perdeu a paciência. Quem Harry achava que era? Esse marginal, saco de merda sem futuro ou dinheiro. De tão irritado, Louis o empurrou. O mais assustador era que Louis não sabia se ele estava bravo com Harry por ele estar sendo desrespeitoso e não ter ideia do que ele estava falando, ou porque ele estava completamente certo.

Harry o olhou, surpreso, enquanto suas costas batiam contra a parede e seu cigarro caía no chão. Louis pisou em cima.

“Você não tem ideia do que ta falando!! Você é um NADA. Nada comparado a mim. Você é pobre e não tem futuro! Eu tenho uma família que me ama, uma namorada e dinheiro. O que você tem? Você-“

Louis se assustou quando Harry agarrou seus braços sobre a jaqueta, o girando contra a parede. Seu semblante era tão bravo e tenso que Louis se questionou sobre as ações anteriores.

“Você se acha melhor do que eu só porque você tem dinheiro? Você é um metido, esnobe e eu realmente sinto pena de você. Você tem dezessete anos e não tem idéia de como viver a sua vida!”

“Oh, e sendo preso é o jeito certo de viver minha vida?” Louis gritou de volta, tentando se soltar de Harry, mas o garoto mais velho era duas vezes mais forte.

“Eu preferia estar aprisionado em uma cela ao invés de minha própria casa!”

“Isso não faz sentido e é estúpido. Me solta ou eu vou gritar.”

“Você sabe porque é tão tenso desse jeito, Louis?” Harry perguntou, movendo seu rosto para mais perto do rosto de Louis e o garoto pode sentir o cheiro de cigarro que saía dele. Louis não conseguia se soltar ou respirar, justamente porque Harry estava tão próximo dele que seus narizes estavam praticamente se tocando e Louis nunca esteve tão próximo assim de outra pessoa a não ser Eleanor.

“Porque você é sexualmente frustrado! É por isso!!”

A respiração de Louis estava desregular como se ele tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

“E é extremamente patético porque nunca fodeu ninguém... ou porque ninguém nunca te fodeu. O que é realmente uma pena, já que você é hetero, embora eu não tenha tanta certeza.”

“O que... O que você está falando? Eu não sou gay!!”

“Você tem certeza disso? Seria uma pena mesmo, um grande desperdício dessa sua bunda enorme.”

E agora. Okay. Harry tinha passado dos limites o chamando de gordo. Louis não iria ficar ali por mais tempo ouvindo todos esses abusos verbais.

O garoto empurrou Harry para trás.

Harry deu dois passos para trás mas avançou de novo em direção ao mais novo.

“Nunca mais me empurre! Nunca!!” Ele gritou para Louis, agarrando sua nuca e juntando seus lábios.

Louis suspirou contra os lábios de Harry assim que sentiu a língua do garoto o invadindo e suas mãos em seu quadril. Seu corpo inteiro parecia que iria pegar fogo e os dedos de Harry pareciam cravar buracos em seus quadris sob a camiseta, enquanto sua língua explorava a boca de Louis.

Louis não sabia o que fazer. Mesmo seu primeiro instinto sendo se afastar do mais velho, ele seguiu os passos de Harry e logo eles estavam se beijando. Louis sentiu um sentimento estranho, ao mesmo tempo bom, como se fossem as clichês borboletas no estomago, assim como sentiu sua calça ficar mais apertada a cada minuto.

A mão esquerda de Harry deixou os quadris de Louis e pousou nos cabelos do garoto, o afastando para que pudessem respirar.

Louis estava prestes a xingá-lo, prestes a se defender, mas todas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta assim que Harry colocou sua mão direita sob seu membro e o apertou. A ação enviou uma descarga elétrica sobre todo o corpo de Louis e ele não conseguiu conter um gemido.

“Você gosta, não é mesmo?” Harry perguntou sussurrando em seu ouvido e Louis pode sentir literalmente todos os pelos de sua nuca ficarem em pé, se arrepiando. “Você está duro, eu posso sentir” Harry se afastou, sorrindo.

“Boa sorte se livrando disso! Ainda bem que você disse que não era gay, tsc”.

Harry se afastou, passando a mão em seus cabelos enquanto se virava para ir embora.

“Oh... e você pode ficar com a jaqueta por esta noite, fica bem em você”.

E então, ele foi embora, desaparecendo na escuridão da noite. Louis não se mexeu por mais uns cinco minutos, prensando seus lábios e não conseguindo acreditar no que havia acontecido.

Ele tinha beijado alguém.

Um menino.

Harry.

E a coisa mais assustadora foi que ele realmente tinha gostado. O único problema era o que havia no meio de suas pernas e Louis não fazia ideia do que fazer para se livrar dele. 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixem Kudos de gostarem!! :))
> 
> @fernandazequim  
> dosedbyyou22.tumblr.com

 

Quando Louis acordou naquela quinta-feira de manhã, ele não tinha certeza se o que havia acontecido era real ou não, entretanto, uma coisa que ele tinha certeza absoluta eram as suas calças de pijamas grudentas e desconfortáveis.

Ele engasgou quando puxou suas calças para baixo, dentro do banheiro, e viu que tinha gozado enquanto dormia. Louis sentiu que poderia chorar de raiva e frustração.

O fato de Louis ter sonhado com Harry beijando ele não tinha nada a ver, tinha? Ele estava surtando e deveria estar no andar de baixo da casa para o café da manhã em menos de quinze minutos.

Agora não é hora para um surto gay.

Quem disse alguma coisa sobre ser gay?

“Oh meus Deus, eu vou para o inferno” Louis pensou.

E é tudo culpa do Harry.

 

Louis fez uma promessa a si mesmo de nunca mais falar com Harry, e ela ia começar assim que ele devolvesse a jaqueta do garoto. Era um pouco injusto a jaqueta cheirar tão bem, honestamente.

Ele socou a jaqueta dentro de sua mochila, arrumou seu cabelo em frente ao espelho pela última vez e desceu as escadas.

Louis estava tão desatento com o que acontecia a sua volta que ele não reparou em sua mãe lhe perguntando a mesma pergunta duas vezes.

“Desculpa, o que?”

“Você e Eleanor completam 5 anos juntos sexta que vem. Você esta planejando algo especial para ela?”

“Hm... Eu não sei. Você tem alguma idéia?”

“Bom, ano passado vocês foram para Paris por um final de semana. Talvez você pudesse leva-la a Roma dessa vez? Ou Berlim?”

Francamente, Louis não queria ir para lugar algum com Eleanor este ano. Ele apenas queria ficar em casa e talvez chamar alguns amigos para comemorarem junto, como fizeram em seu terceiro aniversário.

“Estou pensando em uma festa, talvez? Com amigos da escola?”

“Uma festa?”

Louis assentiu, se perguntando se deveria convidar Zayn e Niall. Harry estava absolutamente fora de questão. Ele estava desconvidado, banido, bloqueado de sua casa. Deus sabe o que ele quebraria ou roubaria se entrasse lá.

“Eu tenho uma surpresa para você, Louis” seu pai lhe disse quando Louis estava prestes a terminar o café da manhã.

“Sério? O que é?”

“Eu chequei com o seu diretor e ele me disse que você está indo extremamente bem na escola, então eu decidi dar o seu presente de aniversário antes.”

Os olhos de Louis se arregalaram.

“O que? Você está –“

“Sim, você pode pegar a Lamborghini amanhã para dar uma volta. Sua mãe e eu vamos estar no recital dos gêmeos e nós pensamos que você gostaria de testar seu novo carro. Eu fiz alguns contatos com o gerente da autoescola e ele me disse que você pode ir hoje lá para fazer o teste.”

“YEAH! Obrigada pai!” Louis pulou de seu lugar para abraçar Christian.

“Não agradeça apenas a mim, agradeça à sua mãe também. Foi idéia dela.”

Louis pressionou um beijo nas bochechas de sua mãe ela sorriu em agradecimento. Ele mal poderia esperar para dizer a Liam e a todos na escola.

Liam estava extremamente animado quando ele ouviu sobre o presente e disse que ele também ganharia um carro de natal. Um Bugatti Veyron.

Louis viveu na expectativa o dia inteiro até que realizou que deveria devolver a jaqueta de Harry. Ele olhou para seu rolex, se certificando que tinha tempo o suficiente de andar até ele antes que seu motorista chegasse para busca-lo.

Os meninos notaram Louis assim que ele pisou nos gramados do outro colégio “Por Deus, eles nem tinham portões!” pensou.

Louis se sentiu um pouco desconfortável porque todos o encaravam. Ele arrumou sua franja assim que se aproximou de Harry e Niall.

“Eai Tommo” Niall cumprimentou e Louis sorriu em retorno antes de tirar as mochilas de suas costas e tirar a jaqueta para fora. Ele estendeu as mãos que seguravam a jaqueta na direção de Harry que permaneceu com os braços cruzados (marcando seus músculos, o que fez com que Louis gritasse internamente – mas ele não era gay, se certificou) olhando para Louis com uma expressão curiosa.

“Aqui” Louis disse e jogou a jaqueta contra o peitoral de Harry, que segurou em seguida.

“De nada” Harry disse.

“Desculpa?”

“Você está desculpado babe, mas eu disse que você poderia ficar por mais um tempo, fica mais bonita em você. Ou você não ouviu porque estava preso no fato de ter me beijado?”

Louis respirou fundo e olhou a sua volta para ver se alguém havia ouvido o que Harry falou. Felizmente, ninguém exceto Niall, que estava gargalhando, ouviu.

Quando Niall viu o olhar que Louis o estava dando, ele balançou a cabeça. “Não se preocupe cara, eu já sabia.”

“O que?? Você disse a ele?” Louis perguntou a Harry, incrédulo.

“Claro que contei!”

“Quem mais sabe?”

“Zayn”.

“Ó meu Deus!”

“Relaxa Louis, você é o único que esta fazendo uma tempestade por causa disso” Harry disse a ele, e Louis reparou que seu motorista estava chegando.

“Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Oh... Niall? Você e o Zayn estão convidados para ir à minha casa próxima sexta”.

“Para que?”

“Para a minha festa de aniversário de 5 anos de namoro com a Eleanor”

“Devo usar roupas chiques?” Niall perguntou e Louis balançou a cabeça, negando.

“Leve álcool!”

Ok. O QUE?

Niall riu e concordou com o pedido de Louis.

“Eu não estou convidado?” Harry fez beicinho com uma expressão de dor falsa em seu rosto.

“Nem ferrando!” Louis rosnou antes de se virar e ir embora.

Ele teve que se concentrar no exame de condução que ele estava prestes a fazer e precisava arrasar (o que ele definitivamente conseguiu).

 

Harry foi para a casa de Zayn depois da escola porque seus pais estariam fora a tarde inteira e Niall e Barbara haviam comprado uma garrafa de vodka.

Eles pegaram o narguilé de Zayn, porque fazia tempo que não usavam e também por estarem sem dinheiro para maconha essa semana. Barbara tinha oferecido para pagar, mas Niall disse a ela que ele nunca deixaria uma garota pagar por qualquer coisa.

“Então como estão as coisas com o loverboy?” Harry perguntou a Zayn enquanto Niall estava esquentando o carvão para ser usado no narguilé.

“Nós estamos trocando mensagens e eu estou pensando em tentar algo a mais na festa de Louis, sexta que vem.”

Harry rolou os olhos. “Eu não fui convidado”.

“Você sabe que mesmo assim pode ir, não é?”

“Eu acho que vou sim, vai ser engraçado ver a raiva dele.”

Barbara balançou a cabeça. “Ele é um cara legal.”

Harry bufou.

“Se você tem a chance de conhecer ele.”

“Ricos e legais não se misturam” Harry disse a ela.

Barbara riu e mandou o dedo do meio a Harry antes de tirar seu blazer fora para ficar mais confortável.

“Mesmo assim você beijou ele” Niall lembrou assim que ele colocou o carvão no lugar em cima do vaso com papel alumínio.

“O que? PARA TUDO. Você beijou o Louis??” Barbara exclamou em choque.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

“WOW! Isso é... como ele reagiu?”

“Me beijando em troca e ficando com o pinto duro”.

“Isso é incrível!”

“Ele é um twink incrível” Zayn disse. “Eu não me importaria de foder ele”.

“Você se preocupe com o seu próprio twink. Louis é meu!” Harry o avisou.

“O cara mal suporta você”.

“Sim, mas ele é muito frustrado sexualmente, especialmente agora que ele aprendeu o quanto é bom me beijar.”

“Se os pais dele descobrirem, você está morto. Sabe disso, não é? Literalmente morto!” Barbara avisou e Harry deu de ombros.

Não é como se ele tivesse alguma coisa para perder.

Harry e Zayn dividiram uma das mangueiras enquanto Niall e Barbara dividiram a outra. Eles criaram uma mini competição para ver quem conseguia fazer mais arcos de fumaça em menos tempo e Zayn ganhou, é claro!

Niall e Barbara estavam se pegando no sofá e, minutos depois, decidiram subir para terem mais privacidade.

“Não no meu quarto!” Zayn avisou e Niall riu alto, antes que uma porta fosse fechada.

Harry colocou a mão nas coxas de Zayn mas, surpreendentemente, Zayn recusou.

“Agora não, Harry.”

“Você está falando sério? Eu to com tesão!”

“Então bate uma punheta, eu não me importo.”

“Eu me importo” Harry fez beicinho e Zayn revirou os olhos enquanto tomava outro gole da garrafa de vodka.

Harry se inclinou na direção de Zayn respirando pesadamente em seu pescoço e sussurrou:

“Ajudaria se você me chamasse de Liam?”

Zayn engoliu seco e murmurou um “foda-se” antes de sentir Harry o pressionando sobre o braço do sofá.

Harry sorriu contra seus lábios porque ele sabia que Zayn não iria decepcioná-lo, a não ser que ele realmente começasse a namorar com Liam, aí Harry iria se afastar e se focar no cara musculoso da aula de inglês ou em Louis. Talvez.

Louis seria bom. Louis com aquela sua bunda que Harry queria morder e comer até que ele estivesse chorando e implorando como um menino mimado, que ele já era.

“UOU cara, você ficou duro muito rápido!!” Zayn riu contra sua virilha. “Pensando em um twink de olhos azuis?”

“Cala a boca, meu nome é Liam agora”.

E Zayn mordeu intencionalmente o pênis de Harry, mas foi apenas a culpa dele.

 

A Lamborghini Aventador que Louis ganhou de seu pai era vermelha e conversível, tudo o que Louis sempre quis desde o ano passado. Ele mal poderia esperar para dirigir até a escola para se mostrar. Ele tirou uma foto dele na frente do carro para postar no instagram e mandou uma outra do interior para Liam, que lhe respondeu com vários emojis.

Louis já queria sair para dar uma volta com o carro, mas estava escurecendo e sua mãe já tinha chamado para o jantar. Ele estava excitado demais até para comer porque... convenhamos, é uma Lambo.

Louis passou o resto da noite em seu macbook encomendando novos Ray Bans aviadores para usar com o carro. Ele não conseguiu decidir qual das três cores ele queria, então optou por comprar as três para que pudesse alternar.

Ele dormiu melhor aquela noite do que em toda a sua vida e acordou com um sorriso em seu rosto, sentindo a animação em poder dirigir o carro dentro de alguns minutos.

Se aquilo não era felicidade, então ele não sabia o que era. Às pessoas que falam que dinheiro não compra felicidade, bem... elas não poderiam estar mais enganadas. Louis achava que isso era apenas uma mentira que pessoas pobres contavam para se sentirem melhor.

No momento em que sua família estava no jardim se preparando no carro de família, que era um Chevrolet Express, ele estava se arrumando. Colocou um jeans branco, uma camiseta cinza mesclada e converse branco. Ele não ligava para o fato de estar chovendo. Se ele queria usar branco, ele usaria.

O carro rugiu alto quando Louis virou as chaves e deu partida e, naquele instante, o garoto descobriu qual era o seu mais novo som preferido.

Ele a dirigiu pela cidade, sem ter uma direção em mente, ouvindo suas músicas favoritas e berrando completamente fora de tom. Parou em um drive-thru starbucks e pediu um mocha frapuccino com extra de açúcar, mas encostou o carro para tomar a bebida porque Deus o livre de derrubar a bebida em seu estofado de couro novinho.

Após terminar seu frapuccino, Louis voltou para dentro do carro e começou a dirigir aleatoriamente pela cidade mais uma vez. O céu estava ficando cinza e a chuva estava apertando, então Louis decidiu que era hora de voltar para casa.

Ele passou em frente à casa de Harry sem nem perceber.

Assim que se deu conta de onde estava, viu Harry sentado na escadaria que dava acesso à porta de entrada de sua casa, com os cotovelos descansando sobre seus joelhos, enquanto fumava um cigarro, apesar de estar completamente molhado.

"Ele faz alguma coisa a não ser fumar?" pensou Louis.

Harry olhou para o carro de Louis antes que o garoto passasse em frente à sua casa, graças ao barulho do motor do carro.

Louis parou o carro em frente à casa de Harry e baixou a janela do lado do motorista para poder falar com o garoto, que apoiou o braço direito no carro e se abaixou para ver o interior.

“Belo carro” Ele disse, dando outro trago em seu cigarro.

“Obrigado mas... você pode se afastar? Eu não quero esse cheiro de fumaça em meus bancos de couro”.

“É claro que você não quer”.

Harry deixou o cigarro cair no chão molhado e passou a mão em seus cabelos.

“Porque você está aqui fora na chuva? Você é um pluviófilo?”

“Eu não tenho ideia do que isso significa, mas eu vou escolher dizer que eu não sou”.

“Significa que você é um amante da chuva.”

“Eu fiquei preso para o lado de fora porque minha mãe saiu para trabalhar e eu cheguei atrasado. Minhas chaves estão la dentro, então estou para o lado de fora até umas... nove da noite.”

Louis olhou para o seu relógio e era próximo das seis.

“O que a sua mãe faz?”

“Ela não é uma stripper, se é isso que você está pensando. Ela trabalha em uma padaria 24 horas.”

“Na FlourBox?”

“Não faço idéia da porra do nome”.

Louis rolou os olhos.

“O que você vai ficar fazendo até que ela volte?”

Harry suspirou. “Eu iria até a casa do Zayn, mas ele vai sair com os pais para jantar, e Niall estava na casa de Barbara porque seus pais nunca estão em casa às sextas a noite. Então eu vou... apenas esperar aqui. A não ser que você possa me entreter por três horas.”

“Há! Boa! Eu posso te deixar em uma casa de apoio, ou algum abrigo para sem tetos, talvez. Você também pode ficar na casinha dos cachorros. Mas você terá que ir sentado no teto do carro porque não vai colocar essa bunda molhada no meu estofado.”

“Você é tão sem coração assim?” Harry zombou, fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono. Louis suspirou antes de destravar as portas e fechar a janela.

Harry lhe deu um sorriso de satisfação e abriu a porta para entrar no carro, batendo sua cabeça durante o processo. Isso fez com que Louis gargalhasse genuinamente.

“Nunca ouvi você gargalhar antes” Harry disse enquanto se acomodava e olhava para todo o carro.

“Eu tenho uma boa risada, cala a boca!”

“Eu nunca disse o contrário. Como seu pai te deu esse carro? Custa mais que a minha casa!”

“Meu relógio rolex custa mais que a sua casa!”

Harry rolou os olhos.

“E meu pai me deu de aniversário antecipado porque eu estou indo bem na escola.”

“Você tem uma carta de motorista?”

“Sim”.

“Com dezessete anos?”

“Meu pai conhece algumas pessoas.”

“Mas é claro que conhece”.

“Você tem carta de motorista?” Louis perguntou enquanto começou a dirigir.

“Para a sua curiosidade, sim eu tenho. Tirei quando completei dezoito anos. Oh... Não fiquei tão surpreso.” Harry riu. “E caso você não saiba, eu também sei ler e escrever.”

“Eu simplesmente AMO seu sarcasmo!” Disse Louis sarcasticamente e Harry passou as mãos na porta do carro.

“Não toque em nada!!”

“Qual é, cara! É a única vez que eu vou estar dentro de uma Lamborghini, deixa eu aproveitar!”

“Guarde suas mãos para você. Não toque em nada. E o mesmo aviso serve para a minha casa” Louis disse e a próxima coisa que Harry reparou era que eles estavam em frente aos portões enormes da casa de Louis com um grande T dourado no meio dele.

Louis apertou um botão em suas chaves e o portão abriu, permitindo que o garoto entrasse com o carro e estacionasse em frente à casa.

“Isso é real??” Harry falou incrédulo, olhando para toda a mansão.

“É” Louis respondeu com um pouco de orgulho de viver em uma casa que deixou Harry Styles sem fala pelo menos uma vez na sua vida.

London e Sammy os receberam na porta da casa e Louis ficou surpreso quando London começou a circular as pernas de Harry.

“Isso é um gato ou um jaguar bebe?” Harry perguntou.

“É um gato Ashera, seu idiota! Não toque nela!”

Mas Harry se ajoelhou do mesmo jeito para brincar com a gata. Sammy colocou o nariz no tornozelo de Harry e ele acariciou suas costas.

“Ok, é. Você pode parar de tocar meus animais agora”.

“Posso fazer um tour na sua casa? Ou palácio, como você quiser chamar”.

“É, não!”

Mas Harry começou a andar pela casa mesmo assim. Louis pediu para que Harry tirasse seus sapatos e ele os deixou na porta fazendo com que Louis gemesse, os tirando do lugar porque as empregadas não trabalhavam de sábado.

“Essa sala é maior que a minha casa inteira?” Harry disse enquanto corria a mão no sofá branco.

“Aquele é o jardim do fundo?”

“É”

“Piscina grande... Tudo é grande nessa casa.” Os olhos de Harry caíram sobre o quadril de Louis por um segundo. “Sua bunda é a prova viva!”

“Por favor, para de ficar falando da minha enorme bunda gorda” Louis disse e cruzou os braços.

“Eu nunca disse que era gorda, existe uma grande diferença entre gorda e grande. Eu gosto, só isso!”

Louis corou e virou sua face. Depois de Harry ter fuçado na cozinha, sala de estar, sala de jogos, escritório e sala de jantar, eles finalmente subiram as escadas.

“Você tem elevador?”

“Não”.

“Isso explica suas coxas então.” Harry disse e deu um tapinha sobre a bunda de Louis, o que fez com que o garoto uivasse. Quem Harry pensava que era? Indo em sua casa, o insultando e depois pegando em sua bunda?

“Esse é o primeiro andar... minhas irmãs Lottie e Felicite o dividem. Eu fico no segundo andar” Louis explicou.

“Então você fica no topo?” Harry perguntou.

“Não, eu fico no meio. Tem um andar mais alto que meus pais dividem com as gêmeas e onde fica a academia também.” Louis respondeu, não percebendo a piadinha de duplo sentido que Harry havia feito. O mais velho sorriu para si mesmo e balançou a cabeça porque Louis tinha muito o que aprender, e isso realmente o deixava excitado.

“Você fica sozinho nesse andar?”

“Não, Phoebe e Daisy também dividem esse andar. E no final do corredor tem a biblioteca e a sauna.”

“Uma sauna? Você ta falando sério?”

Louis concordou e Harry pediu para conhecer o quarto de Louis, andando até lá. Ele não estava tão certo em permitir que Harry conhecesse seu quarto, porque era realmente organizado, cheiroso e branco, e Harry estava molhado.

“Isso é como se fosse um quarto de hotel cinco estrelas!” Harry disse enquanto entrava no quarto mais organizado de toda a sua vida. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar e cheirava muito bom, como lavanda - como Louis.

Ele olhou para as fotos enquanto Louis colocava sua carteira e chaves na mesa ao lado de sua cama.

“São você e sua namorada?” Harry perguntou apontando para a foto no porta-retratos.

“Sim, somos nós.”

“Quantos anos você tinha? Você parece um twink ainda mais novo.”

“Para de me chamar de twink, independente do que isso signifique.”

“Como você sabe se é uma coisa ruim se mal sabe o que significa?”

“Se vem de você, então deve ser coisa ruim, ou safada. Provavelmente os dois.”

“Estou ofendido” Harry fingiu uma careta e tirou seus olhos das fotos.

“Preciso ir no banheiro... Posso tomar um banho?”

“Nem pensar! ... Okay. Mas não deixe bagunça e não use minha toalha”.

“E como eu vou me secar?”

“Saia na varanda e se chacoalhe como um cachorro!” Louis riu. “Você pode usar as toalhas pequenas, se quiser. Depois coloque elas no cesto de roupas sujas.”

“Obrigada” Harry disse sarcasticamente e entrou no banheiro.

Assim que Louis ouviu o chuveiro ligar, ele foi até seu closet e trocou suas roupas por umas mais confortáveis.

Ele estava em sua escrivaninha, terminando um trabalho de álgebra quando Harry finalmente saiu do banheiro. Louis virou sua cadeira e engasgou quando viu Harry usando seu roupão branco. Harry estava ridículo, principalmente porque o roupão era pequeno para ele.

“Tira isso!! Agora! Eu vou ter que queimá-lo.”

“Ah, não seja tão dramático!”

“Não, eu estou falando sério! Tire isso!”

“E o que eu vou usar?”

“Suas roupas? Eu não sei, apenas não toque nas minhas coisas, NUNCA!”

“Ta bom!” Harry bufou e retornou ao banheiro, para sair apenas em suas boxers dois minutos depois.

A respiração de Louis falhou e, por estar tão preocupado em olhar todo o corpo de Harry e invejar seu tanquinho e músculos, o mais novo não reparou o que Harry segurava em sua mão.

“Belas calças gozadas!” Disse Harry antes de jogá-las na cara de Louis, que gritou e as jogou no chão.

“Onde você pegou isso?”

“Eu as vi quando fui jogar as tolhas dentro do cesto. Elas estavam bem em cima; você precisa tentar ser mais cuidadoso da próxima vez.”

“Eu não... Eu não...”

“Você gozou nas suas calças na noite que eu te beijei?” Harry perguntou e sentou na cama. Ele estava calmo, como se aquilo fosse completamente normal de perguntar a alguém.

“Cala a boca!” Louis murmurou e voltou-se para sua escrivaninha, tentando ignorar o rapaz em seu quarto. Mas era impossível.

“O que você sonhou exatamente? Eu te chupando? Te fodendo? Ou só te beijando, já que você não sabe o que resto significa?”

“Eu estou tentando fazer meu trabalho, se você não percebeu” Louis exclamou e Harry balançou sua cabeça desacreditado.

“É sábado à noite e você esta fazendo trabalho?”

“É sábado a noite e você está na casa de outra pessoa porque é idiota o bastante de se trancar para fora?” Louis retrucou.

“Justo. Mas sério agora, me diz no que você pensou quando teve seu sonho?”

“Para que eu faça seu ego ficar maior ainda? Não, obrigada.”

“Aw, vamos lá Louis, não seja assim.”

Ele ouviu Harry se levantando da cama e andando em sua direção. O garoto mais velho colocou uma de suas mãos em seu ombro e abaixou-se para sussurrar no ouvido de Louis.

“Pode me dizer Louis, não tem problema. Eu me masturbei pensando em você também. Eu pensei que estava amarrando você e te fodendo até que estivesse me implorando para gozar... e em como o seu membro ia ficar maravilhoso em minha boca enquanto eu te chupava e-“

Antes de Louis reagir e Harry pensar em continuar, eles ouviram a porta no andar de baixo.

“Ó Meu Deus, meus pais estão em casa. Eles não podem te ver aqui senão me matam. E depois vai você.”

Esse não era um dos melhores dias para Louis porque agora seu membro estava duro e Harry estava quase pelado em seu quarto, sem contar que seus pais acabaram de chegar em casa e demorariam para dormir provavelmente. Isso significava que Louis estava ilhado em seu quarto com Harry e uma ereção doída.

“O que eu devo fazer?” Harry perguntou e os olhos de Louis caíram em seu quadril e, merda. Harry também tinha uma ereção que poderia ser vista visivelmente sob suas boxers.

“Apenas-“ Ele foi interrompido pelo barulho de salto-alto batendo contra as escadas. “Vá para o banheiro e fique lá. Não faça barulho.”

Seu coração estava batendo extremamente rápido e ele conseguia ouvir sua mãe se aproximando cada vez mais. Louis pode ouvir uma batida em sua porta e cruzou suas pernas para esconder sua ereção assim que sua mãe entrou no quarto.

Ela sorriu quando viu que ele estava fazendo seu trabalho como um bom garoto.

“Eu encontrei um par de sapatos la embaixo e os coloquei na máquina de lavar para você.”

“O que- oh”

Os sapatos de Harry.

Louis começou a ter um ataque de pânico quando viu Harry abrindo a porta do banheiro e olhando para eles. Ainda bem que sua mãe estava de costas para Harry.

“O jantar é em dois minutos, alias.”

“Ok.”

Sua mãe se virou e por um momento Louis segurou seu folego porque pensou que sua mãe havia visto Harry mas ela apenas saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Quando seus passos já poderiam ser ouvidos no andar de baixo, Harry saiu do banheiro e passou uma mão sobre seu cabelo.

“Sua mãe é gostosa, eu comeria ela.”

Louis o mandou um olhar de desgosto assim que levantou. Os olhos de Harry caíram no quadril do mais novo e ele sorriu.

“Eu vou la embaixo e enquanto eu estiver fora daqui, você não pode sair do quarto. Não toque em nada, não mexa em nada, não- apenas não faça.”

“Então eu devo apenas me sentar no meio do quarto feito uma estátua?”

“Não, você pode se sentar do canto daquela parede ali.”

“Jesus!!! Eu não vou tocar nem roubar nada!”

“Eu não confio em você, então...”

“Tudo bem.” Harry rolou os olhos e se sentou próximo a parede. “Mas você pode me trazer algo para comer?”

“O que? Claro que não! Eu não sou um motel muito menos um restaurante.”

Como se tivesse sido ensaiado, o estomago de Harry roncou.

“Eu não como desde essa manhã” Harry argumentou e Louis concordou.

“Eu vejo se tem alguma ração que sobrou dos cachorros” e saiu do quarto depois de se certificar que todos estavam no andar de baixo.

Ele disse à sua família sobre dirigir a Lambo e as meninas o disseram sobre o recital. Para sobremesa eles iriam comer Crème Brulee e ele decidiu que poderia levar o doce para Harry, uma vez que ele não deveria comer açúcar mesmo.

“Mãe, posso comer isso no meu quarto? Eu tenho um trabalho de economia que eu preciso terminar e quanto antes eu começar, melhor!”

Ela concordou. “Claro querido, Boa noite.”

Ele pegou a colher em cima da mesa e desapareceu pelas escadas. Quando chegou em seu quarto, ele não estava surpreso em ver Harry em cima de sua cama, no lado esquerdo (ainda bem que Louis sempre dormia no direito), dormindo como se não houvesse amanhã.

Louis trancou a porta, só por precaução.

O garoto colocou a vasilha pequena e a colher na mesinha ao lado de Harry antes de se sentar na escrivaninha. Ele passou as próximas duas horas terminando o trabalho antes de tomar a decisão crucial de mexer em seu ipad no seu lado da cama até que Harry acordasse. Era nove e meia da noite já, então ele se levantou para tomar um banho e se arrumar para dormir.

Ele colocou pijamas novos antes de se dirigir até a porta e se certificar de que ela estava trancada. Ele apagou as luzes, deixando o quarto completamente escuro e deitou-se em sua cama com o seu ipad. Louis estava planejando em passar seu tempo no instagram antes de abrir o netflix para assistir o último episódio de Keeping Up With The Kardashians. Ele ascendeu as luzes do abajur para não forçar tanto assim sua vista.

Louis sorriu quando sua última foto atingiu mil likes no instagram.

 

Harry se espreguiçou e virou para Louis, que estava extremamente consciente do fato de suas pernas estarem tocando as de Harry.

“Que horas são? É muito tarde?” Harry perguntou ajeitando seu cabelo.

“São dez horas, você deveria ir para a casa.”

Harry choramingou.

“Posso ficar no sofá?” Ele perguntou com uma voz baixa e rouca. Voz de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

“Tudo bem, mas não vai levar o cobertor!”

“Okay.”

“Eu te trouxe comida.”

“Que porra é essa?” Harry perguntou pegando a tigela e a colher.

“Crème Brulee com baunilha”

“OH MEU DEUS, É MELHOR QUE PIZZA!”

“O que?”

“Pizza?”

“Sim”.

“Por favor, me diga que você já comeu pizza?”

“Uh... na verdade, não.”

“Eu me sinto tão mal por você.” Harry disse com a boca cheia e Louis o ameaçou mata-lo se ele derrubasse em cima da cama.

Ele sabia que Harry estava assistindo o seriado com ele, apesar de não poder ouvir porque Louis estava usando fones de ouvido.

“UOU, ela tem a bunda maior que a sua” Harry comentou quando viu Kim na pequena tela e Louis rolou os olhos.

Quando ele terminou o doce, ele limpou sua boca com as costas de sua mão e normalmente Louis teria xingado o rapaz, mas Harry cheirava tão bem, como baunilha, e ele não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada.

“Obrigado.” Harry disse e Louis virou sua cabeça. “Eu te devo uma!”

“Oh você nunca vai conseguir retribuir tudo o que eu fiz para você e-“

Ele foi interrompido quando Harry agarrou sua nuca e selou seus lábios. A respiração de Louis falhou e ele não moveu sua boca contra a de Harry até que sentiu a língua do garoto brincando com seus lábios.

Louis sabia que ele deveria ter empurrado Harry, mas ele não conseguia. Aquilo era a melhor coisa que ele já havia sentido. Suas bocas, lábios, línguas se moviam com sincronismo e, antes que Louis pudesse se dar conta, Harry estava em cima dele, com seu joelho apoiado contra a virilha de Louis e sua meia ereção.

Suas mãos ainda seguravam o ipad mas seus olhos estavam fechados e sua boca se movia em seu próprio ritmo.

Harry sugou seu lábio de baixo e depois o mordeu antes de se afastar, limpando o vestígio de saliva que tinha entre seus lábios.

“Eu consigo encontrar maneiras diferentes de te pagar e te deixar quieto ao mesmo tempo babe, não se preocupe.”

Harry deu um selinho em Louis e sorriu, saindo da cama e deitando no sofá localizado no canto do quarto. Quando Louis se deu conta, estava observando Harry dormindo com as mãos cruzadas no estomago e a boca semiaberta.  Ele parecia tão tranquilo.

Louis não conseguiu dormir até as duas da manhã. Ele não conseguia se desligar de tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia.

Na manhã seguinte quando acordou, Harry estava dormindo no lado esquerdo de sua cama, cobertores puxados até seu pescoço. Louis se espreguiçou e levantou da cama antes de olhar seu relógio. Era aproximadamente dez e meia da manhã e ele havia perdido o café da manhã em família. Sorte que não era obrigatório aos domingos.

Ele foi ao banheiro, se trocou, escovou os dentes e então Harry acordou. Ele piscou os olhos, se ajustando à claridade do ambiente, soltando um gemido alto que fez Louis morder sua língua.

“eu nunca dormi tão bem em toda a minha vida” Harry disse com sua voz rouca enquanto coçava os olhos

“Bem, mas você tem que ir embora agora.”

“Eu vou, mas deixa eu dormir mais um pouco, por favor?” Ele pediu com olhos de filhotes e Louis não conseguiu recusar.

Harry acordou logo após o almoço de Louis enquanto o mais novo trouxe os vans de Harry que estavam na secadora. Harry se vestiu no banheiro e escovou os dentes com uma nova escova que Louis havia lhe dado.

“Como posso ir embora?” Harry perguntou garoto.

“Hm... pela porta da frente eu acho. Mas vou ter que te encobertar.”

“A porta dos fundos da sua casa está aberta?” Harry perguntou, sorrindo com o duplo sentido da frase.

“Não sempre.”

“Então eu posso sair, ou entrar, facilmente.” Ele murmurou e Louis o lançou um olhar confuso.

“O que? Você perdeu o juízo? E se alguém te ver?”

“Eles não vão me ver. Eu posso me esconder atrás dos arbustos!”

“Só... seja cuidadoso.”

Antes de Harry sair do quarto, ele andou em direção ao mais novo e selou seus lábios rapidamente, deixando um Louis completamente atordoado para trás.

Louis foi para sua varanda para observar Harry saindo pela porta dos fundos e se esconder atrás dos arbustos porque sua mãe estava se bronzeando na piscina.

Harry não poderia ser visto, a não ser que alguém estivesse olhando da varanda. Assim que estava prestes a sair da casa de Louis, Harry olhou para a varanda do quarto do menino dando uma piscada e saindo correndo.

Louis encarou o menino enquanto ele ainda estava em seu campo de visão e corou, balançando a cabeça e tentando eliminar todos os acontecimentos de sua mente.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capítulo curtinho mas saiu antes do esperado :)

 

 

Então, Louis talvez seja gay e talvez esteja em crise.

Talvez.

E ele estava tendo um ataque nervoso porque primeiro, os convidados estavam para chegar em sua festa de cinco anos de namoro com Eleanor e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em beijar Harry Styles e, segundo, Ele não tinha certeza se queria passar o resto da sua vida com uma garota que ele já havia traído com duas pessoas diferentes.

Então sim, você pode dizer que Louis estava em uma crise e prestes a enfartar se ninguém trouxer uma taça de champagne cheia até a boca.

Ele pediu que um dos garçons o servisse. Ele bebeu duas taças enquanto estava sentado no sofá. Eleanor ainda não estava pronta e seus pais disseram que ficariam os primeiros trinta minutos de festa para que o pai do garoto pudesse dar um pequeno discurso antes de partirem para Paris.

Christian tinha um evento de negócios e a mãe de Louis iria apenas para aparecer, obviamente. Louis não se importava e para a sua sorte Elena, a babá, iria até a mansão para passar a noite com as garotas no andar de cima e, desse jeito, Louis estava livre para fazer o que quisesse. As garotas não tinham permissão para descer na festa principalmente por causa do álcool. Sim, Louis sabia que ele ainda era menor de idade, mas ele realmente não se importava.

O momento que a campainha tocou, Louis virou sua terceira taça de champagne num curto período de dez minutos, antes de se levantar do sofá e andar até a porta. Uma das empregadas deveria ter tomado conta disso, mas o garoto estava cansado de ficar sentado.

“Eleanor!” ele gritou, seus berros ecoando pela casa inteira.

Ela começou a descer as escadas usando um vestido azul que parecia mais com uma sacola de lixo do que com um vestido de quatro mil libras. Desde quando Louis insultava as escolhas de roupa de sua namorada? Jesus.

Tinham aproximadamente quatro pessoas de sua escola na porta e, trinta minutos depois, a sala de estar estava cheia de pessoas. Os pais de Eleanor também estavam lá conversando com os pais de Louis.

O garoto já havia tomado cinco taças de champagne e já poderia senti-las fazendo efeito. Ele estava um pouco zonzo e faltava apenas dez minutos para seus pais darem o discuros.

Ele encontrou Liam na cozinha, em seu telefone.

“O seu namorado não vai vir?” Louis perguntou.

“Ele não é meu namorado mas sim, ele está chegando”.

“Você está falando com ele agora?”

“Sim?”

“Quem está com ele?”

“Niall e Harry. Quer dizer, eu sei que você não queria o Harry aqui mas, ele meio que se convidou.”

“Não, tudo- tudo bem.”

E como se tivesse sido ensaiado, a campainha tocou e Louis correu para atender.

Niall, Zayn e Harry estavam parados olhando para ele, cada um deles segurando uma garrafa diferente de álcool.

“Uh... não deixe ninguém ver essas garrafas. Vamos apenas- coloca-las na cozinha” Louis disse e girou 360 graus, pedindo que os acompanhasse.

“Você está bêbado?” Zayn perguntou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

“Eu não” Louis disse e bateu na mão de Zayn para que ele a tirasse de seu ombro.

“Louis, seus pais estão prestes a dar o discurso” Barbara disse enquanto entrava na cozinha. Ela sorriu quando viu todos os garotos e deu um beijo em Niall.

“Sim... claro”.

Louis andou em direção à sala onde seus pais estavam em uma pequena elevação perto da churrasqueira, cada um deles segurando uma taça de champagne. Louis se sentiu enjoado.

“Sentem-se todos, eu tenho um tempo limitado para falar.”

A sala ficou em silêncio e Louis andou para perto de seus pais, próximo a Eleanor, que sorriu a ele e pegou em sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos.

“Eu queria propor um brinde a meu filho e sua adorável namorada Eleanor Calder por finalmente completarem cinco anos juntos.”

Um garçom apareceu servindo todos com taças de champagne e Louis soube que iria vomitar. Seu pai começou a tagarelar sobre alguma coisa e Louis olhou para sua direita vendo Harry encostado contra uma parede perto de Zayn e Niall segurando uma taça.

_Essa é provavelmente a primeira vez que ele provará champagne._

“... e estou feliz que meu filho mais velho achou o amor de sua vida. Tenho certeza que ambos têm um futuro brilhante pela frente.”

Ele levantou a taça.

 “Aos cinco anos que já se passaram e aos 50 que virão. Saúde!”

Todos brindaram e Louis sussurrou ‘saúde’ para só ele ouvir, antes de beber a taça inteira em dois goles. Louis ouviu Harry suspirar ao seu lado e quis socar a sua cara porque há cinco semanas, quando ele teve o prazer de conhecer o garoto, Louis estava perfeitamente feliz ao lado de Eleanor e agora... ele pode ser gay. Um pecador. Tudo o que sua mãe sempre o alertou desde criança.

Os pais de Louis colocaram ele e Eleanor do outro lado do corredor parabenizando os dois com um grande envelope “para o futuro”.

“Nós vamos para o aeroporto agora e voltaremos domingo. Estou tão orgulhoso de você, filho” seu pai lhe disse e bateu delicadamente em suas costas. Os pais de Eleanor avisaram que eles também estavam indo embora, já que eram os últimos adultos da festa e eles não queriam se sentir como se estivessem atrapalhando algo.

No momento que eles deixaram a festa, Eleanor beijou Louis e disse que estava muito feliz. Tudo o que Louis pode fazer foi beijá-la de volta.

A atmosfera mudou assim que Niall colocou uma música alta e Zayn pegou sessenta copos de shot de dentro de um armário na cozinha.

Não havia nada que Louis poderia fazer, ele estava muito zonzo; tudo o que ele queria fazer era se sentar no sofá e nunca mais levantar.

“Você esta bem, Tommo?” Niall perguntou enquanto sentava pesadamente no sofá, colocando um braço sobre os ombros de Louis. Nessa altura da festa, Louis sequer ligava para Niall que estava fumando um cigarro dentro de sua casa.

“Sim” Louis respondeu e Niall apontou seu cigarro para as pessoas dançando.

“Você não parece estar aproveitando o fato de você e sua namorada estarem comemorando cinco anos de namoro juntos.”

“É... bem... eu estou há uma taça de vomitar, então...”

“Oh... okay. Então eu estou indo antes que você vomite em mim. Preciso achar minha namorada de qualquer jeito. Ela deve estar na mesa de cupcake.”

E então Louis ficou só, mas não por muito tempo. Um casal se pegando caiu em seu lado direito no sofá e- merda. Harry o achou, sentando em seu lado. O fato de Harry estar cheirando tão bem não ajudava em nada.

 

“Olá Louis”.

“O que você quer, Harry?” ele respondeu e Harry sorriu, gostando de ter conseguido uma reação de Louis tão facilmente.

“Você tá bêbado pra caralho.”

“Não me diga o que eu estou.”

Harry balançou a cabeça. “Você me enganou. Quem diria que Louis Tomlinson saberia como se divertir.”

“Eu achei que nós já tínhamos concordado com o fato de nossas idéias de diversão serem diferentes” Louis disse virando sua cabeça para poder olhá-lo de verdade.

Ele estava usando uma camiseta preta com HIPSTA PLEASE em branco, que Louis não fazia idéia do que significava, uma camisa xadrez vermelha, jeans pretos e vans.

“E o que você está fazendo na minha festa? Você não foi convidado.”

“Oh, por favor. Essa festa estaria completamente chata se eu não tivesse aparecido.  Pessoas ricas deveriam saber realmente como festejar.”

“Nós usamos nosso dinheiro em coisas mais importantes”.

“Como relógios de cinquenta mil libras? Eu posso conseguir um que faz a mesma coisa por dez.”

“Sim, mas não teria valor algum”.

“Valor? Faz exatamente a mesma coisa, qual a diferença?”

“Tanto faz, eu não espero que você entenda o que eu estou querendo dizer.”

“Você é tão cheio de pose e está tão bêbado que nem sabe mais o que está falando.”

“Eu não estou bêbado!” Louis protestou e Harry colocou uma mão em cima das coxas do menino.

Louis deu um tapa não mãos do garoto, tirando-as de suas coxas.

“Não me toque.”

“Você não teve um problema com isso nas duas últimas vezes que eu te toquei”.

“Cala a boca!” Louis falou enquanto olhava em volta para ver se alguém tinha ouvido o que Harry falou. Para sua sorte, todos na festa estavam tão preocupados em beber e dançar que ninguém estava prestando atenção nele.

Louis gostava de atenção. Queria atenção. Fazia com que ele se sentisse bem com ele mesmo.

“Porque ninguém está prestando atenção em mim? É minha festa!”

“Eu estou prestando atenção em você. Só você” Harry disse.

Louis rolou os olhos.

“Eu quero um shot” decidiu.

“Você é um idiota, precisa se deitar-”

“Nunca mais me fale o que eu devo fazer! Você não é nada comparado a mim!”

Harry concordou mexendo em seus bolsos procurando algo, antes de puxar um pacote pequeno cheio de comprimidos brancos.

“O que são esses comprimidos? Drogas?”

“Ecstasy”.

“Isso soa... sexual.” Louis disse enquanto corava.

“Não é. Bom... talvez.” Harry disse e piscou para o mais novo enquanto chacoalhava o pacote.

“Onde você pegou isso?”

“De onde vem todas as minhas drogas.”

“Então você as roubou!” Louis declarou. Ele nunca admitiria, mas ele amava provocar Harry.

E se Harry se ofendesse com o que Louis falava, bem... ele realmente não se importava.

“Há-há. Drogas é a única coisa que eu nunca roubaria”.

“O que você esta fazendo? Onde vai?” Louis perguntou quando viu Harry se levantar do sofá.

“Achar algumas pessoas para dar isso.”

“Isso não custou dinheiro? Por que você vai dar para as pessoas de graça?”

“Isso é o que eu faço.” Harry respondeu e Louis franziu a testa, sem ter certeza do que Harry quis dizer com isso.

Ele não é um traficante, é?

Louis seguiu Harry pela sala de estar, olhando o garoto entregar um comprimido para Niall, depois Barbara que engoliram sem precisar de água.

Louis se deu conta de que aquilo não era brinquedo.

Eles encontraram Zayn e Liam se pegando em um canto da sala e Zayn possuía as mãos dentro das calças de Liam; Liam por sua vez estava vermelho e sussurrava no ouvido de Zayn.

“Você não tem pó?” Zayn perguntou e Harry negou.

“Saúde do mesmo jeito.” Eles disseram brindando com o comprimido e engolindo bem rápido. Ele não estava tão surpreso ao ver Zayn engolindo o comprimido com facilidade, afinal ele estava acostumado com engolir... coisas. Mas Liam?? Isso era novo para Louis. Ele estava um pouco enciumado.

“Louis!” Eleanor gritou por cima da música, aparecendo do nada.

Ela estava claramente bêbada e cheirava a vodka com morango. Louis ia vomitar a qualquer instante.

“O que é isso?” Eleanor perguntou apontando para o pacote quase vazio na mão de Harry.

“Doce mágico” Harry respondeu e Eleanor estendeu a mão.

Harry entregou um comprimido e ela agradeceu, beijando Louis em seguida e indo embora para perto de seus amigos.

"O que isso... o que essa coisa faz?” Louis perguntou a Harry que engolia um comprimido.

“Faz você feliz!”

“Isso não pode ser verdade.”

“É sim, experimenta!”

“E se eu morrer?”

“Você vai morrer feliz.” Harry respondeu e Louis rolou os olhos, estendendo sua mão.

“Língua.”

“O que?”

Harry respetiu a palavra e Louis finalmente entendeu, hesitando um pouco antes de colocá-la para fora. O menino mais velho pressionou um comprimido contra a língua de Louis e ele conseguiu engolir sem engasgar. O que o fez ficar orgulhoso.

“Eu não me sinto diferente”.

“Você vai ver...”

“Ó Meu Deus-“ Louis começou a falar e de repente sentiu-se como se fosse realmente vomitar.

“O que?” Harry perguntou, suas pupilas dilatadas.

“Eu preciso- Eu vou vomitar”.

Louis conseguiu correr as escadas em direção a seu quarto e chegar no seu banheiro antes de derramar todo o líquido de seu estomago na privada.

Louis puxou a descarga, espirrou um pouco de bom ar no ambiente para tirar o mau cheiro, andou em direção a pia, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes.

 

“Louis, você ainda ta vivo?” Ele ouviu uma voz em seu quarto e gemeu, saindo do banheiro.

Harry estava parado na porta, coçando seu pescoço e sorrindo.

“O que?”

“Eu estou tão feliz nesse momento” ele respondeu e Louis sentou em sua cama para passar um pouco de perfume nele mesmo.

“Você está drogado”.

“Talvez” Harry disse enquanto trancava a porta.

“Por que você trancou a porta?”

“Para evitar que alguém entre... ou saia.” Harry respondeu e circulou a cama para se sentar ao lado de Louis.

“Sai da minha cama, por favor.”

“Eu já dormi nela, se você não se lembra.”

“E...?”

“Não haja como se você não me quisesse nela.”

Louis colocou o perfume Gucci na mesa ao lado da cama e se levantou.

“Por favor, saia do meu quarto. Tudo bem você vir na minha festa sem ser convidado, mas invadir minha privaci-“

“Você chama isso la embaixo de festa?”

“Ó... me desculpe por esquecer de trazer a porra de um carro alegórico e todas as outras drogas ilegais.”

“Você fica uma delícia falando palavrão” Harry disse com os olhos brilhando passeando sobre o corpo de Louis da cabeça aos pés. Louis não sabia o que dizer, ele se sentiu encurralado e, para ajudar, a situação em sua cintura não estava ajudando muito, já que estava ficando duro apenas com o olhar de Harry.

“Você está me irritando agora, então por favor, sai-“

A fala de Louis parou de repente quando Harry se jogou em cima do garoto, que perdeu o equilíbrio e o mais novo caiu em cima de Harry sobre a sua cama.

Louis tentou se levantar porque seus peitos estavam tocando os de Harry e seus narizes se tocaram por um instante, mas Harry não deixou. O hálito de Harry cheirava a doces de licor que estavam sendo servidos lá embaixo.

O mais novo tentou se levantar mais uma vez e Harry o puxou de novo, fazendo com que Louis perdesse todo o equilíbrio. Louis se perguntou se Harry não se importava com todo o se peso.

Ele colocou suas mãos no ombro de Harry para tentar se equilibrar e olhou nos olhos do garoto, respirando fundo. Ele sabia que Harry estava sob efeito daquele comprimido mas Louis não estava, provavelmente por ter vomitado fora.

As mãos largas de Harry apertaram a bunda de Louis separando-as e Louis poderia chorar porque os dedos do garoto eram tão longos que cobriam ela ineira.

“Sua bunda é gostosa pra caralho” Harry falou enquanto apertava e fez com que Louis gemesse e empurrasse seu quadril para frente, se sentindo bem.

“Porra Louis, você ta com tanta vontade!”.

“Para... do que?” Louis perguntou, voz tremendo um pouco porque ele sentia a ereção de Harry contra a sua coxa.

“Do meu pinto.”

“O q- Eu não estou”.

“Você só quer alguém que te faça sentir bem, não é? Alguém que te faça gemer e gritar até que você exploda?”

Louis sentiu seu estomago contrair com as palavras de Harry. Sua voz era grave e roca e Louis jurava que poderia gozar apenas ouvindo Harry falar. Ele nunca teve ninguém que falasse desse jeito com ele e ele tinha que admitir que gostava disso.

“Você está tão duro para mim agora... Eu posso sentir sua cabeça através de seus jeans” Harry suspirou em seu ouvido; sua respiração quente contra o pescoço de Louis o fazendo arrepiar.

“Você já foi tocado alguma vez, Louis?” Harry perguntou e Louis não conseguia responder. Ele tinha seus olhos fechados e sentia um calor que percorria por todo seu corpo.

“Já foi?”

Harry estava ficando impaciente porque apertou a bunda de Louis com mais força.

“N- não”.

“Nem mesmo você se tocou? Você nunca se masturbou?”

Louis balançou sua cabeça e Harry soltou um palavrão que Louis não conseguiu entender, e tirou as mãos da bunda do garoto para pousar na parte da frente dos jeans de Louis.

“Você quer?”

Louis não respondeu desta vez também. Ele queria. Queria muito. Ele queria que Harry o tocasse e o fizesse se sentir bem e tudo mais que Harry havia mencionado. Mas ele não conseguia dizer porque estava apenas maravilhado com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Ele se tocou de que Harry ainda estava olhando para ele e esperando uma resposta, então ele balançou sua cabeça em afirmação e Harry sorriu de lado. Normalmente aquele sorriso teria deixado Louis com raiva mas seu cérebro estava confuso e ele não conseguia pensar direito.

“Eu aposto que você gozaria se eu apenas me esfregasse em você... porque você é uma porra de um virgem.”

E pela primeira vez em sua vida Louis se sentiu envergonhado por ser tão inexperiente. Ele não gostava do efeito que Harry exercia sobre ele emocionalmente. Fisicamente, ele amava. Queria mais.

“É tão ruim assim?” Louis perguntou com a voz baixa, quase inaudível. Completamente envergonhado.

“Não!!” Harry respondeu rapidamente e acariciou o membro de Louis sobre suas calças. Ele abriu o botão e puxou o zíper para baixo.

Os braços de Louis se enrolaram em volta do pescoço de Harry e ele olhou para baixo para ver o que o menino mais velho estava fazendo.

Harry olhou para Louis antes de juntar seus lábios nos do garoto para um beijo desesperado que Louis realmente gostou. Suas línguas se tocavam lentamente enquanto Harry sugava o lábio de baixo de Louis; seus dedos abrindo os botões da camisa do mais novo.

Então Harry se deitou, puxando Louis consigo, que por sua vez, estava com as bochechas coradas por estar deitando _em cima_ e _com_ Harry. Ele não tinha idéia de onde colocar suas mãos, então ele escolheu por apoiar cada uma delas do lado da cabeça de Harry.

“Você pode se deitar em mim” Harry assegurou e Louis obedeceu. Ele deitou-se sobre o mais velho e deixou sua cabeça entre o pescoço e ombro de Harry, que cheirava incrivelmente bem.

Louis deveria admitir que adorava o cheiro de Harry.

Ele também poderia imaginar o quão obscena era a imagem de sua bunda enquanto ele se deitava daquele jeito sobre o garoto, mas ainda bem que ninguém poderia ver.

Louis não conseguiu segurar um gemido quando sentiu as mãos de Harry invadindo suas calças e apertando seu membro sobre suas boxers.

“Porra Louis! Você já está tão duro e vazando para mim” Harry suspirou em seu ouvido enquanto pressionava dois dedos na cabeça do membro de Louis.

Louis gemeu mais forte e pressionou seu corpo para baixo tentando criar mais pressão sobre seu membro.

“Devagar babe, eu vou tomar conta de você.” Harry disse com uma voz forte, enquanto envolvia as bolas do garoto com a sua mão e as massageava. Louis estava um pouco envergonhado porque sabia que iria gozar em breve.

“Você é tão gostoso! Eu não teria adivinhado sozinho.”

Louis corou e Harry começou a acariciar o garoto com mais força, pressionando o membro de Louis.

“Ah” O garoto gemeu e mal reconheceu sua voz fina e instável.

O nariz de Harry acariciou as bochechas de Louis fazendo com que o garoto movesse sua cabeça para o outro lado do pescoço do rapaz. Assim que Louis fez isso, Harry pressionou seus lábios quentes sobre a pele de Louis bem onde o pescoço encontra o ombro e começou a chupá-lo com intensidade.

 A mistura entre as carícias de Harry em seu membro e a atenção que o mais velho estava dando a seu pescoço fez com que Louis delirasse, gemendo o nome do garoto mais velho enquanto gozava em suas boxers.

Quando Louis voltou a si, Harry ainda sugava seu pescoço e apertava sua bunda.

“Me desculpa!” Louis disse e Harry se afastou para olhar o garoto.

“Pelo que?”

“Por não... durar muito tempo.”

“Está tudo bem... isso é normal para um virgem”.

Louis corou e se sentou, sentindo os peitos de Harry e seu membro pressionado contra seu jeans.

“De verdade, está tudo bem!” Harry assegurou Louis, dando um selinho no garoto e um tapinha em sua bunda antes de se levantar.

“Onde você está indo?” Louis perguntou.

“Para o banheiro, preciso terminar...” Harry disse olhando para sua virilha.

“Oh... não deixe nada bagunçado.”

“Não vou”.

Louis tentou ignorar os gemidos que vinham do banheiro e começou a se recompor. Ele abotoou sua camisa e arrumou seus cabelos, ainda respirando pesadamente com tudo o que havia acontecido.

Suas calças estavam grudentas mas ele sabia que teria que aguentar no mínimo mais duas horas com elas porque, se ele as trocasse, teria que explicar a Eleanor o motivo e ele não estava com cabeça.

Harry saiu do banheiro dois minutos depois e seus olhos caíram no pescoço de Louis.

“O que?” Louis perguntou.

“Acho que você vai ter que abotoar a camisa até o pescoço”.

“Por que?”

Harry apontou para o espelho e Louis se olhou. Ele deixou um barulho estranho escapar de sua boca quando viu um hematoma enorme onde Harry chupava momentos antes.

“O que é isso?” perguntou assustado.

“Um chupão”.

“Você me marcou? Quando vai sair?”

“Em aproximadamente dois ou três dias. Quatro, provavelmente.”

“O que?? E se alguém mais ver?”

“Diga a eles que você se queimou ou sei lá. Apenas abotoe sua camisa, ninguém vai reparar.”

Louis obedeceu e, para sua sorte, a camisa cobria o roxo. Eles voltaram para o andar de baixo e as pessoas ainda estavam bebendo e dançando, então ninguém reparou neles.

 

As pessoas começaram a ir embora perto da meia noite, agradecendo pela festa e perguntando quando seria a próxima.

 

Niall, Zayn e Harry foram os últimos a irem embora. Louis e Eleanor os levaram até a porta e Eleanor agradeceu a eles por terem vindo, os convidando para irem à missa no Domingo (todos eles sabiam que os três não apareceriam, mas eles não a levaram tão a sério porque ela estava bêbada, mal conseguindo falar).

Reparando no estado da namorada de Louis, Harry andou em direção ao garoto e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

“Logo mais, Deus não vai ser o único que vai fazer você ficar de joelhos”.

 

Louis observou as costas de Harry enquanto ele desaparecia pelos portões da mansão. Eleanor estava sorrindo para ele e o puxou para um beijo, o chamando logo em seguida para irem dormir.

Naquela noite, enquanto Louis se deitava em sua cama dando as costas para Eleanor, tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em como Harry o fez sentir-se bem.

Ele não se importaria se pudessem repetir aquilo e ele realmente estava se perguntando quando aquilo se repetiria.

Em breve, esperançosamente.


	7. Capítulo 7

Dizer que Louis estava surtando com o “acidente Harry” (como ele gostava de chamar) era um mal entendido. Tudo foi por água a baixo desde aquela noite porque só o que Louis conseguia pensar enquanto não estava ocupado era em como ele se sentiu quando as mãos de Harry o tocaram (e olha que elas não tocaram literalmente nele, e sim suas boxers).

Toda vez que Louis reparava em Harry encostado contra o muro em frente à sua escola, ele corava e desviava o olhar. Provavelmente isso não significava nada, mas Louis não conseguia evitar se sentir estranho quando estava perto de Harry. Isso realmente o incomodava.

Ele tinha tanta coisa para pensar; com o baile de inverno chegando e as provas bimestrais, Harry era a última coisa que ele precisava se preocupar. Bom... pensamentos do Harry né, porque ele não falava pessoalmente com o garoto desde aquela noite. Ele preferia que fosse assim, principalmente porque não saberia como agir, nem o que falar perto do rapaz mais velho.

 

“Você já pegou tudo? Carteira, chaves, telefone?” Sua mãe perguntou parada na porta enquanto arrumava sua gravata.

“Sim, mãe” Louis concordou e beijou sua bochecha, indo em direção à sua Lambo. Louis pegaria Eleanor e ambos partiriam para o hotel que hospedaria a festa.

Louis estava planejando se divertir e esquecer de tudo por um tempo; escola, furuto e Harry. Sem mencionar a comemoração de seu aniversário que seria em menos de duas semanas e ele estava planejando uma festa na piscina do hotel de seu tio no dia 23 de dezembro, um dia antes de seu verdadeiro aniversário, para que todos pudessem ir e não atrapalhasse os planos de ninguém.

A casa de Eleanor era há menos de cinco minutos de sua casa. Os portões se abriram quando Louis interfonou se identificando. Ele saiu do carro, andou até a porta de entrada e tocou a campainha. O pai de Eleanor abriu a porta e o cumprimentou.

“Boa noite Sr. e Sra. Calder” Louis disse educadamente.

“Eleanor, o Louis já chegou” sua mãe chamou e os três olharam para as escadas, onde Eleanor apareceu.

Claro que ela tinha que fazer uma cena de filme americano, Louis pensou, e teve que concentrar todas as suas forças para não bufar e rolar os olhos.

Ela estava usando um vestido longo azul da marca Valentino, sandálias Jimmy Choo e uma clutch da Yves Saint Laurent.

“Você está linda amor” ele disse a ela quando entraram em seu carro.

Eleanor agradeceu o elogio e começou a mexer no instagram para postar uma das fotos que seus pais haviam tirado dela junto a Louis na escada de sua casa, enquanto o garoto dirigia em direção ao hotel.

Foi uma jornada de quinze minutos até chegar ao local e tiveram que esperar cerca de meia hora em uma fila enorme cheia de Limousines, Ferraris e Lamborghinis.

Ele pensou se deveria ou não estacionar o carro ele mesmo, mas todos estavam entregando suas chaves para as pessoas que estavam encarregadas disto no estacionamento. Seus amigos de escola estavam andando no grande tapete vermelho que ia das escadas frontais até a porta de entrada do salão. Tinham muitos fotógrafos contratados tirando fotos na entrada e Louis se sentiu um pouco importante porque todos à sua volta reparavam nele.

Louis saiu do carro primeiro, abrindo a porta para Eleanor e entregou as chaves de seu carro para o manobrista.

“Esse carro custa mais que a sua existência, toma cuidado com ele.” Ele alertou e o rapaz concordou.

O casal andou em direção a entrada de mãos dadas e com grandes sorrisos em seus rostos. A mulher na porta conferiu os tickets e os deixou entrar.

Barbara, Liam, Niall e Jade (uma amiga de infância de Liam) estavam esperando no lobby perto do balcão de check-in.

“Tommo!” Niall exclamou puxando Louis para um abraço de irmão. Eleanor o lançou um olhar confuso mas ele realmente não se importou.

Niall estava estranho de terno e com seu cabelo penteado para baixo, com uma pequena franja.

“O check-out é amanhã à tarde” Barbara informou e todos se posicionaram para a famosa foto dos casais. Logo após as fotos, eles foram direcionados para o salão principal onde o baile estava sendo hospedado.

A mesa deles era bem perto da mesa do DJ e tudo estava perfeito como o esperado. Os garçons usavam uniformes caros, andando por todo o salão, segurando bandejas repletas de taças de champagne, luzes coloridas iluminando todo o ambiente e música de festa no volume máximo. Louis conhecia poucas músicas que tocavam mas se recordava de ouvir algumas delas na festa de Niall.

Eles tinham uma mesa para dez pessoas e as dividiram com mais dois casais; Perrie com Tom e Lindsay com seu novo namorado.

As pessoas já estavam começando a dançar na pista localizada no meio do salão, então assim que Barbara colocou sua clutch em cima da mesa, Niall já estava a puxando para lá.

Louis bebeu uma taça com três goles longos e pediu outra logo em seguida. Seria uma noite longa.

“Talvez você não devesse beber tanto champagne tão cedo.” Eleanor o avisou e ele queria tanto mandar ela para o inferno, mas apenas concordou e aceitou a outra taça que o garçom trouxe.

“Eu gosto dessa musica!!” Eleanor exclamou e puxou Louis para a pista de dança contra a sua vontade. O garoto a seguiu em direção a Niall e Barbara que já estavam dançando.

Louis dançou com ela; Claro que dançou, mesmo desejando estar em outro lugar, fazendo outra coisa. Por alguma razão ele desejou que sua festa de aniversário de cinco anos de namoro se repetisse e... se fosse por causa que Harry o fez gozar (e aquilo tinha sido a melhor coisa que Louis já experimentou em toda a sua vida) ninguém precisava saber.

“Por que você fica checando seu relógio o tempo inteiro?” Barbara gritou para Niall para que o garoto a pudesse ouvir mesmo com a música alta.

“Zayn e Harry devem chegar a qualquer momento e eu tenho que fazer eles entrarem.”

Louis parou de dançar e sua boca abriu em surpresa. Harry estava indo para o baile? Há. Como eles entrariam se eles nem tinham ingressos? Eles provavelmente não tinham nem roupa para a ocasião, o que faria com que fossem expulsos da festa assim que tentassem.

Ele olhou a sua volta procurando algum professor mas não encontrou nenhum.

“Onde estão os professores?” Ele perguntou a Eleanor.

“Eles estão na sala ao lado. Eles não gostam de dançar, nem de música alta, além de que estão sem mesa, então pensamos que seria melhor separar uma sala apenas para eles.”

Ela estava no comitê organizador da festa, Louis tinha esquecido disso.

Isso significa que os professores certamente não notariam se estudantes de outras escolas invadissem a festa a não ser que alguém dedurasse.

_Então Harry vem?_

_Ele vai dormir aqui também?_

_Onde ele vai dormir?_

_Eles vão dormir juntos como há um mês?_

_Eu não quero._

Louis estava exagerando, como normal. Ele tinha certeza que Harry iria rir do modo que ele dançava e de como estava tratando Eleanor.

Ele decidiu que iria ignorar Harry a partir do momento que entrasse até o minuto em que ele saísse da festa porque Harry, com aquele corpo alto e tatuado, não teria o prazer de arruinar sua noite.

Depois de mais duas músicas ele andou de volta até a mesa onde Liam havia acabado de se sentar e disse a ele que Zayn estava prestes a chegar.

“Eu sei, eu pedi para ele vir”.

Isso, de fato, não era o que Louis esperava ouvir.

“Você o que??? Você pediu para dois garotos de escola pública virem a nosso baile? Sem nem pagar pelos ingressos?” Louis exclamou e depois baixou seu tom para que ninguém os ouvissem.

Ele viu Jade tentando ouvir e fez um gesto discreto para Liam perceber que ela tinha ouvido.

“Ela sabe que eu gosto do Zayn, Louis.” Liam o assegurou e a boca de Louis abriu em surpresa.

“E ela tem algo contra isso?”

“Se ele não tiver nada contra mim e minha namorada.” Ela respondeu e Louis teve que se sentar.

“Espera, você é lesbica? O que? Quem é sua namorada?”

“Perrie.”

“Perrie Edwards?” Louis perguntou, não conseguindo acreditar no que ouvia.

_Desde quando?_

Perrie namorava Tom desde que Louis se entende por gente. Eles estavam juntos tanto tempo quanto Louis e Eleanor.

“Sim.”

“Quando? Como? Por que?”

“Ano passado na festa de aniversário dela. Estávamos bêbadas e eu sempre gostei dela.” Jade respondeu e Louis mordeu seus lábios.

“E Tom?”

“Ele ainda não sabe, mas vamos contar assim que o colégio terminar”.

“Então ela está traindo ele?”

“Ele também está traindo ela. Com a Lindsay. Perrie não disse a ele porque ela pensa que é justo.”

 _Então é assim que eu e Eleanor vamos terminar. Eu já traí, agora é só questão de tempo até ela achar alguém ... mas devo dizer a Tom? Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos..._ Louis pensou.

Ele estava surpreso por se sentir aliviado com o pensamento de Eleanor o traindo, desse modo ele teria uma desculpa para terminar e sair de vez desse relacionamento chato e monótono em que ele se encontrava.

Ele se sentia um merda por ter traído Eleanor? Sim.

Ele se sentia culpado por ter feito isso? Um pouco.

Ele se importava? Não muito.

Louis tinha que admitir, os últimos meses com ela parecia mais um trabalho e ele sentia como se aquilo fosse um fardo. Entretanto, Louis sabia que isso não era motivo para traição mas... ele estava ficando entediado.

Ele queria algo novo e excitante. Espontâneo. Não algo que fosse previsível e plano.

_Por que eu estou pensando nisso agora?_

“Então eu finalmente vou conhecer esse tal de Zayn?” Jade perguntou enquanto bebia seu champagne.

“Sim... é! Ele supostamente vai chegar as nove da noite, então faltam cinco minutos.” Liam respondeu e aparentava estar nervoso.

Louis estava desesperado para saber o que Liam e Zayn já haviam feito a respeito de sexo. Ele queria saber se Zayn havia masturbado Liam também. Ele odiava isso, mas ele queria ser sempre mais experiente que Liam. Ele sempre queria ser o melhor em tudo.

“Então... até onde vocês avançaram... sexualmente?” Louis perguntou tentando não engasgar de nervoso.

Jade riu e Liam corou.

“Hm... ele meio que me masturbou...”

“Só isso?”

“Sim, e nós nos pegamos bastante. Tipo, MUITO.”

“Oh.”

“E você e Harry?”

“O QUE?” Louis e Jade falaram ao mesmo tempo.

“Espera, você é gay?” Jade perguntou em um tom de voz elevado mas Louis balançou sua cabeça em negação e voltou a olhar Liam.

“De onde você conseguiu essa informação?”

“Zayn.”

“A...”

“Então é verdade? Que você e o Harry se beijaram e ele-“

“Sim.’ Louis se apressou em responder, tentando impedir que Liam terminasse sua frase em voz alta.

“Então você é gay!” Jade exclamou.

“Eu não sou! Eu estou apenas confuso. Eu não sou gay!” Louis assegurou.

“Então isso foi tudo o que vocês fizeram? Assim como eu e Zayn?” Liam sorriu e Louis franziu a testa.

“Bom... na verdade eu masturbei o Harry também.” Louis se apressou.

“O que?”

Louis concordou. Ele não conseguiu evitar; ele entrou em pânico e simplesmente saiu de sua boca. Além do mais, não tinha nenhum jeito de Liam e Jade confirmarem se a história era verdadeira ou não.

“E como foi?”

“Ele disse que eu sou bom”.

As palavras estavam saindo da boca de Louis como se fossem realmente verdade, mas você sabe como dizem: “pais superprotetores criam os melhores mentirosos”.

Não que Louis estivesse culpando os seus pais, ele devia tudo o que tinha a eles, se estivesse sendo sincero com ele mesmo.

Louis bebeu sua segunda taça de champagne e estava prestes a pedir a terceira (os canapés não estavam tão bons quanto Louis esperava) quando ele viu Zayn e Harry entrando no salão pela porta dupla da entrada.

Sua mão parou no meio do caminho e ele desistiu de pegar mais uma taça apenas para reparar nos dois meninos que atraíram muitos olhares por toda a festa.

Algumas pessoas não reagiram, justamente pelo fato de já conhecerem os dois garotos, e Louis se perguntou se era a única pessoa que estava ali que apresentava alguma coisa contra as pessoas de escola pública.

Ele abotoou seu blazer imediatamente sabendo que no instante em que Harry falasse com ele, iria tirar sarro de sua gravata que custou duas mil libras. Eles estavam conversando com Niall na entrada e Harry estava olhando o planejamento de mesas, provavelmente procurando o nome de Louis.

Harry estava usando calças jeans pretas rasgadas, uma jaqueta jeans amarrada em sua cintura, uma camiseta de gola v branca e vans pretos. Ele estava mostrando seus braços musculosos e suas tatuagens e- aquilo realmente era um cigarro entre seus dedos? Tinha um sinal enorme próximo à porta que dizia PROIBIDO FUMAR DENTRO DO RECINTO.

_Talvez ele não saiba ler, pensou._

Louis estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu Harry olhando em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto. Ele virou seu rosto imediatamente sabendo que tinha sido pego olhando Harry. Louis se sentiu tão envergonhado e com raiva dele mesmo porque ele não queria que Harry se sentisse orgulhoso do fato de Louis o achar atraente. Ou gostoso. Ou os dois.

_Ele, vestido em roupas pobres, estava mais bonito que Eleanor em um vestido de dez mil libras._

_Ó meu Deus, no que eu me tornei?_ Louis pensou.

Louis sinalizou para o garçom trazer outra taça de champagne enquanto Niall, Zayn, Barbara e Harry iam em direção à mesa. Para sua sorte, Eleanor veio no exato momento para lhe fazer companhia.

“Você não deveria mais beber” ela sugeriu e ele rolou os olhos, pegando a taça que o garçom lhe oferecia.

“Você-“ ele começou a falar mas não conseguiu acabar porque cinco dedos gigantescos roubaram a taça de champagne de sua mão.

“Dá licença!!” O garoto mais novo exclamou e olhou para cima, sabendo que era Harry quem havia roubado sua taça.

Harry bebeu todo o conteúdo de uma vez só antes de colocar a taça sobre a mesa e sentar no lugar de Lindsay. Só Deus sabe que banheiro ela estaria varrendo com os seus joelhos agora. Os olhos de Louis se arregalaram com a sua própria piada sexual.

Jesus, não.

“Então... Jade, estes são Zayn e Harry” Liam disse com um tom casual tentando parecer tranquilo porque Eleanor estava presente e não sabia sobre Zayn.

As apresentações se seguiram e Zayn sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Louis estava bebendo uma taça com agua desde que Harry bebeu seu champagne e ele não achou outro garçom para pedir que trouxesse mais bebida para ele. Ele não estava gostando.

“Hey El, você pode vir no banheiro um minuto?” Barbara perguntou, segurando sua clutch.

“Para que?”

“Eu preciso... trocar meu absorvente.” Barbara respondeu e todos os meninos da mesa fizeram caretas.

“Okay.”

Eleanor se levantou, deu um beijo nas bochechas de Louis e seguiu Barbara em direção ao banheiro.

“Ela não está menstruada, tá?” Niall perguntou a Jade e ela balançou a cabeça em negação, para o alívio de Niall.

“Ela foi distrair a Eleanor para que eu pudesse avisar que eu trouxe um pouco de Mary J.” Zayn disse e Louis não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando.

_Ele trouxe uma garota chamada Mary J com ele? O que?_

“Maconha!” Niall explicou observando a expressão confusa de Louis.

“Ah...”

“Nós vamos sair para fumar daqui a pouco.” Zayn continuou e Louis se perguntou se tudo o que eles faziam era fumar maconha e foder.

“Posso ir também?” Jade perguntou e Zayn concordou.

“Se você não contar para ninguém...”

Jade prometeu e Zayn sorriu, colocando sua jaqueta atrás da cadeira de Liam.

“Vocês querem dançar?” Ele perguntou a Liam e Jade, para parecer menos suspeito.

Eles aceitaram e se levantaram indo em direção à pista. Assim que eles foram embora, Harry sentou-se ao lado de Louis que rolou os olhos. Niall tinha desaparecido também e agora só estavam os dois na mesa. Incrível.

“Trouxe algo para você” Harry disse e procurou algo dentro dos bolsos de sua jaqueta.

Por um momento Louis estava realmente surpreso, mas esse momento passou assim que Harry tirou uma pequena garrafa de metal da jaqueta. Ele sabia que aquilo era provavelmente álcool; seu pai tinha umas dez daquelas garrafas de bolso.

“Você me trouxe álcool?”

“Eu trouxe álcool para nós.” Harry corrigiu, abrindo a garrafa e colocando um pouco do líquido dentro de uma taça para Louis.

“O que é isso?”

“Whiskey.”

“Eu não sei se você lembra, mas a última vez que eu bebi álcool eu vomitei.”

“E algumas outras coisas também aconteceram. E eu tenho certeza que você não se arrepende de nenhuma delas”. Harry retrucou e as bochechas de Louis coraram.

Harry ordenou que Louis tomasse a bebida mas ele estava relutante.

“Você cuspiu aqui ou colocou alguma droga?”

“Eu não sou um estuprador!” Harry o assegurou sorrindo. Louis queria bater na cara dele até que aquele sorriso sumisse. Ou beijá-lo. Mas isso não era da conta de ninguém.

Ele levantou a taça até seus lábios, bicando a bebida, mas as mãos de Harry empurraram a parte de baixo para que Louis tomasse um gole maior e metade da bebida caiu no blazer do garoto. Graças a Deus ele tinha abotoado o blazer senão toda a bebida teria caído sobre a sua gravata.

“Você é um idiota!!” Louis exclamou e fez uma careta com o gosto que sentiu do whiskey. Ele então limpou seu queixo e olhou para seu blazer.

“Você deveria pagar por isso, mas você teria que vender sua casa e seu corpo para se tornar um escravo”.

“Eu não me importaria ser seu escravo... contanto que fosse sexual.” Harry sugeriu sem vergonha alguma.

Os olhos de Louis se arregalaram e ele ignorou o comentário, desabotoando seu blazer.

“Bela gravata!” Harry tirou sarro. “Quanto custou?”

“Mais dinheiro do que você vai ver em toda a sua vida.” Louis retrucou e tirou seu blazer, ficando em pé.

“Onde você está indo?”

“Para a chapelaria. Eu não vou deixar meu blazer aí para qualquer um roubar.”

Harry balançou sua cabeça desacreditado e Louis foi embora, resmungando.

Ele voltou para a mesa notando que Harry tinha se levantado, deixando sua jaqueta no encosto de sua cadeira. Eleanor estava na mesa com Perrie e Tom.

“Louis! Finalmente! Vamos dançar? Eu estou entediada.” Ela disse e Louis a olhou confuso. Ela parecia bêbada.

“Você está bêbada?”

“Não!”

“Quem te deu álcool?”

“Harry.”

Louis negou com a cabeça e Eleanor pegou seus braços, o puxando para a pista de dança. Ele não gostava daquilo; as luzes estavam mais baixas e as músicas mais safadas. Todos estavam dançando como se pertencessem a uma boate e não a um baile da escola. Onde estava o respeito?

Ele reparou em Harry dançando com Zayn, que possuía suas costas contra o peito do garoto e eles se moviam no ritmo da música, esfregando seus corpos entre si.

“Ninguém se importa com esse tipo de coisa?” Louis perguntou a Eleanor e ela deu de ombros, puxando Louis para mais perto de si e beijando o garoto.

Ele estava surpreso e ela literalmente empurrou sua língua em sua garganta. Ele fez o que pode se lembrar de fazer com Harry mas Eleanor estava longe de ser igual ao garoto mais velho. Sem mencionar que Louis estava com seus olhos abertos observando Harry, que não tirava os olhos dele.

Bem, se Harry poderia se divertir com Zayn, por que Louis não poderia se divertir com Eleanor?

Ele tomou a difícil decisão de agarrar a cintura da garota e a puxar para mais perto, a beijando com mais intensidade, fechando seus olhos para parecer mais real e para não transparecer que não estava gostando.

Ela tomou a iniciativa de se afastar – Graças a Deus – e deu um sorriso safado.

“Eu te amo.” Ela disse e Louis respondeu de volta, sem olhar em seus olhos.

Ele precisava fazer xixi, então se afastou da menina e rapidamente se dirigiu ao banheiro no fim do corredor.

Quando terminou, ele jogou agua gelada em seu rosto e se colocou de lado em frente ao espelho para ver se sua barriga estava aparecendo sob a camisa branca que usava. Estava um pouco, mas se ele segurasse seu fôlego e a sugasse para dentro ela não aparecia. Sua bunda, no entanto, estava bem marcada pela calça social.

Louis virou de frente para o espelho novamente para lavar suas mãos, senão passaria horas ali reparando no quanto sua bunda era grande e gorda e perderia toda a festa.

Alguém entrou no banheiro e ele olhou para sua esquerda para ver quem era.

Ele andou até a pia ao lado de Louis e lavou suas mãos, ignorando o garoto em seu lado.

“Ouvi uma história por aí sobre você dizendo que me masturbou... é verdade?” Harry perguntou e os braços de Louis caíram em seu lado.

“O- O que?”

“Você disse a Liam que me masturbou?”

“Eu nã- Eu só... eu não sei.”

“Então você bateu uma pensando nisso?”

“Bati uma?”

“É, se masturbou!”

“Oh... Meu Deus, claro que não. Eu não bato nada.” Louis se defendeu e tentou alargar sua gravata porque o banheiro estava ficando quente.

“Então como que você se alivia?”

“Eu não me alivio. Para vai, por favor!” Louis implorou e agradeceu a Deus por não ter mais ninguém no banheiro.

“Você ao menos sabe como fazer isso?”

“Eu não sei. E eu não preciso saber!”

“Por que? Porque é um pecado?” Harry zombou e Louis se enfureceu. Quem era ele para tirar sarro de Deus?

“Você já terminou? Está me irritando.”

Harry fez beicinho e se aproximou de Louis, o segurando pelo final de sua gravata.

“Não toque nela, ela custa mais que-“

“Que minha casa e bla bla bla. Dá um tempo vai.” Harry sussurrou e se aproximou ainda mais de Louis.

“Ela beija melhor do que eu?” Harry perguntou e Louis não respondeu. Ele não daria o prazer para Harry de saber que ele era muito melhor que Eleanor.

“É melhor?” Harry insistiu impaciente, apertando ainda mais a gravata do garoto.

“É!” Louis mentiu e Harry o puxou mais forte pela gravata até que seus dentes se chocaram, mas seus dentes se tornaram lábios e rapidamente suas línguas se acariciavam furiosamente em um beijo ardente.

Louis teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios de Harry e Harry o segurava pela gravata.

“Espera... não!” Louis murmurou contra os lábios de Harry e se afastou. “Alguém vai entrar”.

“Tranca a porta, então.”

E Louis simplesmente... obedeceu. Ele não estava certo do porquê, mas ele fez mesmo assim. Era como se ele sentisse a necessidade de agradar Harry e fazer tudo o que o mais velho mandasse.

Harry o puxou de volta para um beijo assim que Louis retornou da porta, prensando seus lábios, assim como Louis havia feito com Eleanor momentos antes. Louis se encontrou prensado contra a pia que estava cutucando suas costas desconfortavelmente.

Ele soltou um suspiro quando as mãos largas de Harry o pegaram pela lateral de seu corpo, como se ele não pesasse nada, e o colocou em cima da pia. O garoto mais velho abriu as pernas de Louis e se colocou no espaço que havia acabado de criar, descansando suas mãos na perna do mais novo enquanto se beijavam.

As mãos de Louis, estranhamente, estavam atrás de seu corpo, apoiadas na pia, por não ter nem idéia de como e nem onde tocar em Harry sem que o mais velho tirasse sarro dele.

“Me toca!” Harry disse e Louis se afastou, corando.

“Eu não sei onde colocar minhas mãos.”

Harry bufou, anoiado, e Louis encarou os lábios vermelhos do garoto antes de apoiar suas mãos sobre a camiseta branca que Harry usava. Louis puxou Harry contra a sua vontade entre suas pernas até que o corpo do garoto encostou na pia.

As mãos de Harry deixaram o pescoço de Louis e pousaram contra a pia, nos dois lados de Louis, enquanto ele se afastava.

“Desabotoa a camisa” Harry mandou e Louis negou com a cabeça.

“Por que?”

“Porque eu quero te marcar, mas tenho certeza que você não quer que as pessoas vejam.”

“Por que você quer me dar um chupão? Beijar não é o suficiente?”

“Por que você não desabotoa a sua camisa?” Harry retrucou.

“Você vai pensar que eu sou gordo por causa da minha barriga” Louis admitiu e Harry fraziu a testa, mudando de idéia. Ele pressionou uma de suas mãos no peito de Louis, o empurrando para trás, até que Louis estivesse apoiado em seus cotovelos, olhando para Harry e se perguntando o que o garoto planejava.

De repente sua camisa foi puxada para cima, na altura de seu peito, revelando sua pequena barriga e, quando tentou puxar a camisa para baixo, Harry bateu em sua mão.

Louis mordeu seus lábios enquanto assistia Harry segurar seu quadril e sugar Louis próximo a sua virilha. Parecia desastroso mas Louis gostava do que sentia, além de poder olhar para as tatuagens de Harry escapando pela gola de sua camiseta. Ele usava alguns colares sendo um dos pingentes um avião de papel, uma caveira e uma cruz, que tocavam uma das coxas de Louis enquanto Harry ainda estava abaixado.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, havia um hematoma enorme no quadril de Louis.

“Então, você tem um quarto?” Harry perguntou com sua voz rouca enquanto corria suas mãos do tornozelo de Louis até o topo de suas coxas.

“Eu te- Eu tenho uma suíte.” Louis respondeu e olhou para sua virilha, onde Harry já estava olhando. Ele estava embaraçosamente duro, o que fez com que Louis corasse.

“Mas eu divido com a Eleanor.”

Harry balançou os ombros como se realmente não se importasse.

“Por que?” Louis perguntou, seu coração batendo mais rápido ainda.

“Nós não gostaríamos que o que você disse a Liam continuasse sendo mentira, certo?” Harry respondeu sorrindo e se afastando do garoto.

 _Ele quer que eu o masturbe? Meu Deus, eu vou parecer um tolo. Ele vai rir de mim_ , Louis pensou.

Ele se acalmou com o pensamento que iria dividir o quarto (e a cama) com Eleanor, então não havia chances de estar com Harry esta noite.

Mas ele meio que queria.

“Onde você está indo?” Louis perguntou quando Harry destrancou a porta.

“Vou voltar a dançar”.

“Mas... e isso?” Louis apontou, embaraçosamente, para sua ereção.

“Peça a sua namorada para cuidar disso para você, já que ela é melhor nisso.”

O queixo de Louis caiu enquanto ele descia da pia, ajustando sua calça. Ele lavou seu rosto e deixou o banheiro, xingando Harry mentalmente.

Eles passaram aproximadamente mais duas horas lá, terminando de comer a sobremesa. Quando era meia noite e meia, todos já estavam se direcionando para seus quartos.

 

“Nós vamos sair para fumar aquela maconha sim ou não?” Niall perguntou enquanto as garotas tinham ido ao banheiro e os garotos foram até a mesa para pegar seus pertences.

Zayn concordou e virou para Louis:

“Você quer que sua namorada venha também? Eu não acho que temos maconha o suficiente para 8 cigarros.”

“Hm-“ Louis começou.

“Eu já tomei conta dela.” Harry disse e Louis o encarou com pânico.

“O que você fez com ela? Você está louco?”

“Relaxa babe, eu apenas coloquei um pouco de ambien na bebida dela.”

“Que porra é essa?”

“Remédio para dormir. Ela vai estar dormindo em tipo... dez minutos”.

“Ó meu Deus! Você vai acabar na cadeia um dia desses por ter estuprado alguém.”

“Eu jamais faria isso. JA-MAIS.” Harry disse com um tom sério em sua voz e Louis ficou quieto.

 

As garotas voltaram em poucos minutos e Louis estava surpreso em ver Perrie junto a elas.

“Hm... Tom foi embora porque ele estava se sentindo mal, o que realmente significa que ele foi comer a Lindsay, mas né, não é como se eu me importasse.” Ela explicou e Eleanor acariciou as costas da garota como um gesto de conforto e bocejou.

“Alías, sou Harry.” Harry se apresentou e Zayn seguiu o garoto.

“Então você é o Zayn.” Perrie sorriu e todos se viraram para Liam, que estava achando seus sapatos realmente interessantes.

“Você pode dormir comigo se quiser.” Jade falou e Eleanor estranhou.

“Então quem vai dormir com Liam?”

“Nós encontraremos alguém” Niall respondeu e Zayn mordeu seus lábios, sorrindo.

“Então vamos.”

 

Eles andaram em direção ao elevador e entraram em um deles. Louis pressionou o terceiro andar enquanto Zayn e Perrie conversavam sobre tinta para cabelo.

A suíte de Perrie e Jade eram bem em frente à de Louis, então eles decidiram se encontrar assim que Eleanor dormisse. Louis deveria se sentir mal por fazer isso com a sua namorada. Ele realmente deveria se sentir mal. Mas ele não se sentia.

Eles entraram no quarto e Louis mal teve tempo de pendurar seu blazer no cabide e Eleanor já estava estirada na cama, dormindo.

Louis rolou os olhos e teve dificuldades para empurrar a menina para o lado certo da cama. Ele tirou sua gravata e foi em direção ao banheiro se olhar no espelho e arrumar seu cabelo. Louis precisava estar bonito. Para ninguém. Ninguém além dele mesmo. Claro.

Todos se encontraram no corredor cinco minutos depois. Niall sugeriu que eles fumassem no quarto de Perrie mas Zayn preferia fumar do lado de fora do hotel, ele gostava de ar puro, mesmo sendo no frio de dezembro – que idiota.

Louis os guiou para o lado de fora do Hotel que dava em um jardim cheio de arvores e lixo.

Zayn, Niall, Harry e Perrie encostaram contra a parede enquanto todos os outros sentaram nas escadas. Louis percebeu que ele era o único sem casaco (Liam tinha a jaqueta de Zayn, Barbara estava com o blazer de Niall, Harry estava com a sua jaqueta jeans e todos os outros tinham casacos). Ele se perguntou se Harry daria sua jaqueta para ele se ele fingisse dramaticamente estar com frio.

Era culpa de Harry por seu blazer estar manchado, tornando-o impossível de usar no momento.

Não estava nevando ainda, para a surpresa de todos, mas estava bem frio e Louis poderia sentir os arrepios passando por baixo de sua camisa.

Zayn passou um baseado para todos (até Louis pegou um) e se desculpou quando não sobrou nenhum para Perrie.

“Está tudo bem, nós podemos dividir.” Jade assegurou ele.

“Espera, vocês duas-“

“Estamos juntas, sim.”

“Maneiro!!”

“Vocês são bissexuais ou –“ Harry começou a sorrir assim que tragou seu baseado.

“Não” as duas responderam.

“Então sem threesome para o Harry?”

“Não!” As duas riram e Harry fez beicinho.

Louis rolou os olhos e Harry pode ver sua expressão porque logo em seguida o mais velho piscou com apenas um olho na direção de Louis.

Essa foi a chance de Louis fingir estar realmente congelando (o que não estava longe de ser verdade), então ele se abraçou e acariciou seus próprios braços, segurando seu baseado em seus lábios.

“Você está com frio?” Perrie perguntou e ele concordou.

“Eu posso te dar minha jaqueta se você quiser.” Ela ofereceu e Louis se sentiu envergonhado porque uma GAROTA tinha oferecido sua jaqueta a ele.

“Magina, eu não pegaria a jaqueta de uma menina jamais”.

“Então você pegaria o de um garoto?” Harry perguntou, chegando mais perto de Louis.

Louis concordou, não pegando o duplo significado da frase.

“Apenas garotos?”

Louis concordou novamente e todos sorriram. Harry colocou seu baseado entre seus lábios e tirou sua jaqueta, entregando a Louis.

“Obrigado.” Louis disse se sentindo mais quente instantaneamente. A jaqueta era macia e confortável, então ele abotoou até o topo colocando sua mão esquerda entre suas coxas para ficar mais quentes.

Louis continuou a fumar seu cigarro com a mão direita, segurando-o entre seus dedos enquanto falava com Liam. Ele se levantou por alguns minutos para que Perrie pudesse se sentar perto de Jade e pudessem dividir o baseado. Ele acabou se encostando na parede entre Harry e Niall, que já estavam rindo sentindo o efeito da droga.

Louis sorriu de orelha a orelha, sentindo a droga o relaxar. Harry já havia terminado seu baseado e estava pedindo o de Louis.

“Nem ferrando!” Louis protestou. “Eu não vou te dar o meu.”

“Nós podemos dividir.” Harry sugeriu.

“Tudo bem.”

Louis concordou porque ele já estava alegre demais para rejeitar Harry. Harry acabou terminando o cigarro de qualquer jeito.

“Está se sentindo mais quente agora?” Ele perguntou ao mais novo com uma mão apoiada na parede ao lado da cabeça de Louis e a outra mão dentro do bolso de seus jeans.

Louis concordou timidamente, colocando suas mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta.

“Mas eu estou com frio”. Harry fez uma careta e riu, chegando mais perto da orelha de Louis para que só pudesse Louis pudesse ouvir: “Talvez você possa me esquentar quando entrarmos, hm?”

“Mas... você vai estar quente de todo jeito quando entrarmos.” Louis tentou.

Harry balançou sua cabeça, achando graça, antes de dar um passo para trás e passar as mãos em seu cabelo.

 

Eles foram para seus quartos próximo às duas da manhã. Jade foi com Perrie, Zayn com Liam e Niall com Barbara, deixando Louis com Harry.

Louis se perguntou onde Harry iria dormir.

“Onde você vai dormir?” Louis perguntou quando todos já haviam entrado para seus quartos e eles estavam no corredor.

“Eu vou ficar com o sofá aqui do corredor, é mais confortável que minha própria cama de qualquer jeito.”

Louis se sentiu um pouco mal por ele.

“Como você conseguiu entrar no hotel?”

“Bem, Niall nos colocou para dentro, mas eu também transei com a mulher que estava na porta.”

“O que?” Louis perguntou surpreso e com um pouco de... ciúmes.

“Eu fodi ela”. Harry esclareceu e tirou seus vans próximo ao sofá, logo após se sentar.

“Quando?”

“Eu não me lembro, acho que há uns meses.”

“Ela é velha.”

“Ela tem 24 anos.”

“Isso é ser velha.”

“Você não pode nem beber legalmente, então acho que não deveria estar falando merda sobre adultos.” Harry disse e mexeu nos braceletes do seu braço esquerdo distraidamente.

“Cala a boca!” Foi a única coisa que veio na mente de Louis.

Harry balançou sua cabeça em negação e passou seus olhos vermelhos sobre o corpo de Louis. Louis tirou a jaqueta de Harry e apoiou no braço do sofá próximo de Harry.

“Obrigada por isso.” Ele disse e Harry concordou antes de se levantar e tirar sua camiseta e sua calça. Louis não se moveu, ele apenas encarava Harry e seu corpo incrível.

“Eu posso ver você me encarando.” Harry avisou o mais novo enquanto colocou um de seus braços atrás do pescoço, provocando-o.

“Uh...”

“Tira a sua camisa.” Harry pediu e Louis olhou para ele sem ter certeza do que faria.

“Não...”

“Por que não?”

“Porque alguém pode entrar aqui a qualquer momento.”

“Sua namorada está dormindo e o resto das pessoas estão provavelmente ocupadas com outras coisas.”

“Eu apenas não gosto de ficar pelado na frente das pessoas.”

“Ah, por favor. Não é como se eu não tivesse visto caras pelado antes.” Harry riu e, _exatamente_ , Louis pensou. Ele sabia que Harry o compararia com alguém que fosse melhor que ele.

Harry gemeu impacientemente e Louis concordou, sem saber o que realmente o convenceu. Ele encontrou seus dedos brincando contra os botões de sua camisa, desabotoando um por um.

Harry mordeu seus lábios e encostou suas costas contra o sofá, se tocando sobre suas boxers, mostrando a Louis que ele já estava praticamente duro. O garoto não conseguiu conter a vermelhidão de suas bochechas quando a camisa tocou o chão.

Louis pegou a camisa e a colocou sobre a mesa de café; era uma camisa cara, afinal.

“Vem aqui.” Harry disse e Louis ficou feliz por Harry não pedir que ele tirasse suas calças também, principalmente pelo fato de suas coxas serem duas vezes mais grossas que as de Harry. Ele colocou sua mão em frente à sua barriga para esconder as gordurinhas assim que chegou em frente a Harry.

Harry agarrou os braços de Louis, tirando-os da frente do corpo do mais novo e puxando Louis para que ele sentasse em seu colo. As mãos de Harry entrelaçaram o pescoço do mais velho e sua mão imbramou no cabelo dele.

As mãos grandes de Harry apertaram o quadril de Louis e ele se sentiu como se estivesse pegando fogo quando as mãos de Harry subiram até seu pescoço, o colocando para frente e juntando seus lábios nos do garoto.

Suas mãos caíram nos peitos de Harry quando o rapaz abaixou sua cabeça para beijar os ombros de Louis, sugando todo o perímetro do pescoço de Louis, deixando marcas como se fossem um colar.

“Isso vai estar visível amanhã.” Louis protestou e Harry passou sua língua sobre eles uma última vez.

“Vai estar como deve estar.” Harry respondeu e agarrou a mão direita de Louis com a sua mão esquerda, a descendo por entre seus corpos. Louis teve que segurar um gemido quando ele percebeu que Harry o tinha guiado até seu membro, o sentindo sobre o fino tecido de suas boxers.

“Eu quero que você me faça gozar.” Harry sussurrou para Louis.

“Mas... eu não sei como fazer isso.”

“Porra, eu vou- eu vou te ensinando, ok? Apenas... me toque. Por favor!”

Louis concordou e Harry encarou as marcas que havia deixado sobre o corpo de Louis enquanto Louis o acariciava sobre suas boxers. Harry gemeu e puxou seu membro, que já estava vermelho e vazando, para fora de suas boxers latejando sob sua mão.

Louis não conseguia parar de encarar a veia saltada que corria por todo o membro do garoto até sua cabeça.

“Vamos lá!” Harry implorou e Louis o pegou em sua mão hesitando um pouco. Era macio e duro ao mesmo tempo.

“Apenas faça esse movimento para cima e para baixo.” Harry instruiu o mais novo, colocando sua mão sobre a de Louis que, por sua vez, estava perdido observando todas as tatuagens do peito do garoto. Harry guiou as mãos do garoto para cima e para baixo.

“Sim, desse jeito!”

Ele soltou as mãos de Louis e o garoto continuou suas instruções, espalhando o líquido que já vazava do membro de Harry por toda a sua extensão, lubrificando toda a área e tornando os movimentos cada vez mais fáceis.

“Porra. Isso! Desse jeito!” Harry encorajou e Louis começou a se sentir bem e orgulhoso por estar sendo capaz de satisfazer Harry.

“Mais rápido, vamos lá. Pegue nas minhas bolas com a outra mão.”

Louis estava confuso num primeiro momento, mas rapidamente obedeceu, o que causou um gemido alto escapar da boca do mais velho.

“Vem aqui, mas não pare!” Harry disse e Louis abaixou sua cabeça para beijar Harry.

“Sua mão é tão boa! Mais rápido babe, mais rápido.” Harry suspirou e Louis estava absolutamente sem palavras para o quão incrível Harry ficava enquanto estava em ecstasy.

“Eu estou perto Louis...”

Então Louis aumentou o ritmo e estava surpreso que seu braço ainda não estava dolorido.

“Uh... porra! Eu vou... ahh.” Harry gemeu e jogou sua cabeça para trás enquanto seus músculos se contraíam, revelando seu tanquinho enquanto gozava no peito de Louis.

“Porra, você fica tão bem assim!” Ele elogiou Louis enquanto o garoto se limpava. “Você quer que eu-“

Harry apontou para as calças de Louis mas o garoto negou, corando.

“Você gozou apenas me vendo gozar?”

“E porque eu ainda estava excitado por causa do incidente no banheiro.” Louis admitiu, se levantando.

“Foi bom?” Ele perguntou enquanto pegava sua camisa.

“Para sua primeira vez, foi. Mas você vai ficar melhor com o tempo.”

“Okay.” Louis disse, um pouco triste.

“Ei, não. Você foi incrível, ok? De verdade!”

“Mas eu não sou gay.”

Harry riu. “Claro que não. Boa noite Louis.”

“Boa noite.”

 

Louis andou até seu quarto e tomou um banho quando chegou lá, feliz por ter trazido uma troca de cueca com ele. Ele facilmente entrou em baixo das cobertas e começou a pensar na noite que havia tido.

Naquela noite, Louis adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto. Seu peito estava cheio de marcas e ele tinha tido um orgasmo; as coisas não poderiam ser melhores que isso.


	8. Capítulo 8

Quando Louis acordou na manhã seguinte, Eleanor não estava mais na cama. Ele a achou no sofá do corredor, entre Harry e Barbara, tomando o café da manhã que eles provavelmente haviam pedido.

Todos já estavam lá, que era uma espécie de sala de estar, vestidos com as roupas da noite anterior, parecendo cansados mas contentes.

“Bom dia!” Louis disse para todos e eles cumprimentaram o garoto em troca.

Ele se sentou no braço da cadeira que Niall estava sentado e pegou um muffin de chocolate para comer. Louis não queria chamar atenção, tentando evitar contato visual com Harry. Ele se sentiu um pouco estranho com o que tinha acontecido na noite passada; assim como se sentiu na primeira vez que o rapaz o fez gozar, mas esse desconforto passou logo, justamente pelo fato de Harry estar agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, o provocando e fazendo piadas durante todo o café da manhã.

Quando Eleanor disse a ele que aquela tinha sido a melhor noite de sono em toda a sua vida, Harry olhou imediatamente para Louis e piscou, mordendo os lábios.

Louis não conseguiu conter um sorriso e Eleanor retribuiu, achando que o sorriso era para ela.

“Então, o que você vai fazer no seu aniversário, Louis?” Ela perguntou e bebeu o restinho de suco que havia em seu copo.

“Estou pensando em uma festa na piscina no hotel do meu tio.” Ele respondeu e Barbara concordou excitadamente. “Mas a festa vai ser um dia antes, no dia 23, porque meus pais me querem em casa na véspera de Natal e no dia.”

“Seu tio é dono de um hotel?” Zayn perguntou surpreso e Louis concordou.

“St. Paul’s”

“Esse é o hotel mais caro da Inglaterra!” Harry praticamente gritou.

“Mas é claro!”

Eles terminaram o café da manhã perto do meio dia e fizeram o check out no meio da tarde e, se Louis reportou a mulher que recepcionava os convidados na festa por ter dormido com um cliente, isso não era da conta de ninguém.

A próxima semana passou rápido, ocupada por duas provas e então eles finalmente tinham acabado com tudo relacionado a escola por esse ano. Eleanor foi à casa de Louis quase toda noite e Louis não se importava com o fato de apenas a beijar antes de irem dormir. Eles mal se abraçavam mais e Louis nao se importava com isso.

Ele sabia que deveria se sentir mal por ter feito “coisas” com Harry ou por não se sentir nem um pouco culpado.

Ele não via Harry desde o dia depois do baile e, para ser honesto, ele estava um pouco nervoso com a sua festa de aniversário. Ela iria começar em menos de duas horas e ele sabia que Harry iria comparecer e que, assim como todos, ele também teria um quarto só para ele.

A mãe de Louis encomendou o terno mais caro de toda a nova coleção da Dolce & Gabbana e Louis não conseguia conter sua animação para usá-lo. O terno realmente o valorizava e ele havia comprado sapatos novos que combinavam e uma camisa preta com gola branca muito bonita.

A família inteira de Louis iria comparecer mas os pais do garoto o prometeram que todos os adultos iriam para seus quartos às dez da noite para que Louis aproveitasse apenas com seus amigos.

A festa começaria no restaurante do hotel primeiramente, onde todos seriam servidos com jantar, inclusive a família do garoto, e depois, quando os adultos e as crianças pequenas fossem para seus quartos, a festa iria passar para a piscina, que já estava equipada com um bar enorme e uma mesa de DJ.

Louis chegou no hotel vinte minutos antes do combinado com os convidados. Ele estava começando a ficar nervoso porque todos, inclusive Harry, estavam prestes a chegar.

Tudo parecia perfeito. Trinta mesas para dez pessoas cada estavam espalhadas por todo o restaurante junto de três mesas longas repletas de bebidas e sobremesas servidas em louças finas e talheres de prata.

Eleanor e Liam foram os primeiros a chegarem carregando presentes e vestidos apropriadamente. Ao ver os presentes, o sangue de Louis começou a correr mais rápido dentro de seu corpo; se tinha uma coisa que ele amava a respeito de seus aniversários, eram os presentes.

Seu tio havia dado ao garoto um relógio Rolex e o mais novo Iphone de seus padrinhos. Outros parentes presentearam Louis com envelopes cheios de dinheiro, não que ele se importava, claro, porque estava guardando dinheiro para comprar um Yacht de qualquer jeito.

Barbara lhe deu um novo par de suspensórios Prada e Niall disse que havia comprado o presente junto com Barbara (o que obviamente eram uma mentira, mas Louis não poderia se importar menos).

Harry e Zayn chegaram por último, como o esperado. Zayn lhe deu um case para seu Iphone e Harry um suéter da Prada, que Louis tinha certeza que era roubado.

“Você roubou isso?” Ele perguntou quando olhou para a sacola, vendo o suéter cinza.

Harry deu de ombros e sorriu, olhando a sua volta. Louis aproveitou esta oportunidade para realmente olhar o garoto. Ele estava usando uma camisa xadrez azul com as mangas enroladas na altura do cotovelo, calça skinny preta e um converse preto.

“Você pode desenrolar suas mangas para que elas possam esconder suas tatuagens?” Louis perguntou enquanto colocava o pacote que havia ganhado de Harry em cima da mesa junto com os outros presentes.

“Por que?”

“Porque meus pais te expulsarão, sem dúvidas.”

Harry rolou seus olhos e mangas para baixo, antes de ajustar seu colarinho e colocar a língua para fora.

“Ainda tenho meu piercing de língua para espantar eles.” Ele disse se sentindo orgulhoso e Louis virou-se para o guiar até sua mesa.

“Então fique com a boca fechada. Você não está na sua casa onde pode fazer e dizer o que passa na sua mente, está bom?”

“Então depois disso nós vamos para a piscina?” O mais velho perguntou, ignorando completamente o que Louis estava dizendo.

“Sim mas-“

“E nós vamos ver você usando roupas de banho?”

“Cala a boca.” Louis disse enquanto corava e olhava a sua volta para ter certeza que ninguém havia ouvido.

“Todos tem seus próprios quartos?”

“Sim!”

“Inclusive eu?”

Louis rolou seus olhos. “Sim. É o hotel do meu tio.”

“Como poderia esquecer?” Harry zombou e balançou sua cabeça antes de andar para sua mesa e se sentar ao lado de Zayn. Louis ignorou algumas meninas de sua escola sentadas próximas a Harry aparentando estarem completamente encantadas com o charme do garoto.

Louis estava sentando em uma mesa com Eleanor, Niall, Barbara, Perrie, Jade, Tom, Liam e seus pais. Ele poderia fazer isso. Com certeza.

Uma hora depois Louis se deu conta de que não conseguia. Durante o discurso de Christian ele viu uma das garotas de sua escola guiando Harry para fora do restaurante, segurando em suas mãos e os olhos de Harry fixados em sua bunda. Louis iria gritar sem motivo algum.

Eles voltaram trinta minutos depois, quando a sobremesa já estava sendo servida e Louis conseguia ver claramente que a garota tinha os cabelos bagunçados enquanto o pescoço de Harry estava rosa.

Louis não gostou e aquilo o fez sentir-se desconfortável. Alguns minutos depois, seus pais anunciaram que iriam subir para seus quartos junto de suas irmãs e todos os mais velhos seguiram os passos deles. Exatamente as dez da noite sua festa passou a acontecer na piscina do hotel que não possuía cadeiras longas para todos, mas Louis descobriu que as pessoas não estavam se importando de dividi-las, o que o fez surpreso. Seus colegas de classe estavam mais loucos do que Louis pensava.

Eleanor e ele dividiram uma das cadeiras próximas ao bar do hotel. Ela estava usando um biquíni azul e tinha prendido seu cabelo em um coque alto. Louis estava com sua sunga temática do Hawaii da Tommy Hilfiger por baixo das calças de seu terno, mas ele não se sentia confortável para tirá-las. Todos estavam em suas roupas de banho, menos o garoto.

Louis sabia que tinha comido demais e conseguia sentir sua barriga pressionada contra o cós de sua calça. Ele olhou a sua volta e avistou Harry do outro lado da piscina em um par de shorts de nadar amarelo que mostravam suas pernas e peitos tatuados.

O garoto mais velho estava conversando com uma outra menina da sua classe e Louis estava sentindo raiva da situação. Garotas de escolas particulares não deveriam conversar e estarem perto de garotos de escolas públicas, muito menos flertar. Ela estava enrolando seu cabelo em um dedo e estufando seu peito. Harry não parecia se importar porque, ao invés de prestar atenção no que ela estava tagarelando, ele apenas olhava para seus enormes peitos.

Louis bufou e decidiu que era hora de se despir por ser o único a estar com roupas de gala. Ele tirou seu blazer e desabotoou suas calças, as puxando para seu tornozelo. Ele tirou seus sapatos e colocou embaixo de uma cadeira.

Agora o garoto estava apenas com sua sunga e sua camisa, que começou a desabotoar timidamente, antes de tirá-la completamente.

Quando ele se virou para arrumar suas roupas na mesma cadeira onde tinha colocado seus sapatos, Louis viu Harry o encarando enquanto mordia seus lábios. Louis se sentiu um pouco orgulhoso por ter chamado a atenção de Harry, mas decidiu ignorá-lo enquanto se virava para perguntar  a Eleanor se ela queria entrar na piscina com ele.

Ela tirou o olhar de seu celular e balançou a cabeça, negando.

“Mais tarde, Louis.”

“O que você está fazendo?” Ele perguntou, chegando mais perto dela e abaixando um pouco o tronco, apenas para ver que ela estava no instagram, escolhendo um filtro para sua selfie.

Louis rolou seus olhos e decidiu entrar na piscina mesmo que sozinho. Ele colocou primeiramente seu pé direito dentro da agua para sentir a temperatura e, assim que se certificou que a agua não estava tão gelada, ele se virou e desceu as escadinhas, chegando até o fundo, com a agua batendo em seus mamilos.

Assim que entrou na piscina, Louis encontrou Liam e se dirigiu até o garoto. Enquanto olhou a sua volta, Louis chegou à conclusão que todos estavam se divertindo; tinha um DJ e músicas animadas tomavam conta do ambiente, todos tinham drinks em suas mãos, dançando ou apenas jogando conversa fora. A luz do ambiente estava baixa e a piscina iluminada.

Louis viu Harry em uma das mesas longas cheias de baldes com champagne e gelo falando com Zayn.

“E então, o que está acontecendo entre você e o Zayn?”

“Ele me perguntou se poderíamos dividir um quarto esta noite.”

“Oque vocês fizeram na noite do baile?”

“Nós só nos beijamos... ele disse que estava cansado e dopado demais.”

Louis sorriu para si mesmo, orgulhoso, por ter feito Harry gozar na noite do baile. Não que aquilo fosse uma competição entre eles, mas como sempre, ele preferia ser o mais experiente. Sempre.

“Aliás, Harry não tira os olhos de você já faz uns cinco minutos.” Liam disse e Louis corou, dando uma rápida olhada na direção de Harry apenas para ter certeza de que ele estava realmente lhe observando.

Louis voltou sua atenção para Liam e perguntou se ele queria fazer uma rodada de shots no bar da piscina.

Eles nadaram entre as pessoas que estavam complicando seu caminho dentro da piscina, chegando até o bar e sentando nas duas cadeiras livres. Eles pediram duas doses de Tequila e então, após colocar o sal em suas mãos, eles passaram por todo o processo de se beber uma tequila.

“Acima, abajo, al cientro, adentro!”

“Você sabe que ainda não é legal, né?”

Louis virou sua cabeça e viu Harry em seu lado. Louis rolou seus olhos para ele e Harry colocou uma mão em cima de sua sunga.

“Você fica bem assim!”

“Eu não fico.” Louis disse e sim, ele gostou que Harry o elogiou. Mas se perguntou o que Harry queria com ele agora.

“O que você quer?”

“Eu preciso de uma razão para conversar com você?” Harry soltou e Louis bateu na mão do garoto para que ele a tirasse de sua sunga.

“Para de me tocar.”

“Você não estava reclamando na última vez.”

Louis ficou completamente vermelho e olhou em volta para ver se Liam havia reparado, mas ele estava completamente ocupado conversando com Zayn.

“Então, quanto tempo nós temos que esperar para subirmos pro meu quarto?”

“Ué, você pode ir a qualquer hora.”

“Ok então, quanto tempo eu tenho que esperar para que você suba para o quarto comigo?”

“O q- O que te faz pensar que isso irá acontecer?”

“Porque eu mal te toquei e eu já posso ver que você está quase duro nessas suas sungas.”

Louis olhou para seu membro, mas ele não conseguia ver nada por baixo da agua.

“Você está mentindo.”

“Estou?” Harry perguntou e Louis desceu de sua cadeira porque havia uma garota tentando chegar ao bar também.

“O bolo vai ser cortado à meia noite, então eu provavelmente vou ficar aqui até um pouco depois disso.” Louis se encontrou respondendo à pergunta do mais velho.

“E quando você vai se assumir?” Harry perguntou rindo, o que fez com que Louis tampasse a boca do garoto com suas mãos.

Harry riu ainda mais e lambeu a palma da mão do garoto. Claro que lambeu. Louis puxou sua mão imediatamente.

“Você é nojento!”

“Eu realmente gosto dessa idéia de piscina, assim ninguém consegue ver minhas mãos.” Harry disse e colocou uma de suas mãos na parte de baixo das costas de Louis.

Louis olhou na direção de Eleanor mas ela estava muito absorta em seu celular para reparar em qualquer coisa acontecendo.

“Para...” Louis disse e a mão de Harry desceu ainda mais, na curva de sua bunda. Entretanto, Louis não fez nada que impedisse o mais velho e ele sentiu seu estomago contrair com o contato de Harry, necessitando de mais.

“Tudo bem.” Harry disse para a surpresa de Louis e tirou as mãos do garoto.

Ele se virou e deixou Louis lá, olhando para suas costas.

Harry caminhou para o canto da piscina e achou a menina que o havia chupado momentos antes junta de mais duas amigas. Ele não teve que dizer nada a ela, apenas a agarrou pelo pescoço e a beijou abertamente.

Quando Harry observou Louis se trocando ao lado de uma das longas cadeiras ele se excitou tanto que se imaginou fodendo o garoto na piscina, no bar, contra a parede...

Ele queria Louis sem nenhuma roupa essa noite. Aquela sunga que Louis usava apenas fazia com que suas pernas e bunda parecessem ainda mais gostosas e o fato de Louis nao ter nem ideia disso, completamente inocente, o excitava ainda mais. Ele não queria nada a não ser comer Louis de todos os jeitos. Morder, lamber e marcar sua bunda até que não sobrasse mais espaço para nenhum hematoma.

Quando ele pressionou sua virilha contra a pélvis da menina, ela sorriu contra seus lábios provavelmente pensando que era a razão para aquilo tudo. Oh, se apenas ela soubesse.

Louis realmente não sabia de quem tinha sido a idéia, mas em algum momento da noite ele se viu fazendo parte de um circulo com cerca de 20 pessoas sentadas no chão bem ao lado da piscina. Tinham duas garrafas de Vodka rodando, todos se colocando shots para brincar de um jogo chamado Eu nunca.

Ele estava confuso, nunca havia ouvido falar desse jogo, mas Zayn arrastou ele e Liam para dentro. Eleanor, Niall, Barbara, Jade, Perrie e Harry também brincavam.

Louis estava com um pouco de medo porque envolvia álcool.

“Então, para vocês que não sabem como se joga,” Niall começou a explicar olhando para todos que eram da escola de Louis “todos dirão algo que nunca fizeram, como por exemplo ‘eu nunca dormi em um telhado’ e, todos aqueles que já fizeram isso, viram um shot. Nós vamos encerrar quando as garrafas estiverem vazias e o perdedor terá que fazer algo que o vencedor mandar.”

Louis decidiu que ele não gostava desse jogo.

Niall começou a brincadeira dizendo que ele nunca tinha experimentado drogas, e todos tomaram um shot. Meia hora depois, Louis aprendeu que Eleanor, Liam e ele eram os únicos virgens da roda toda. Aparentemente ele estava enganado a respeito dos seus colegas de classe. Eles não eram nem um pouco santos.

Louis se sentiu como um derrotado e o fato de Harry estar rindo e balançando a cabeça (obviamente bêbado, pois ele estava ganhando) não ajudou em nada.

“Eu nunca traí, ou ajudei alguém a trair.” Eleanor disse e Louis quase, QUASE, tomou um shot. Sorte dele que Barbara o deu um beliscão discreto em suas costelas.

Harry e Jade tomaram um shot e Perrie coçou seu pescoço, desconfortavelmente. Louis olhou para sua barriga e puxou sua sunga um pouco mais para cima, tentando escondê-la.

Eles terminaram o jogo vinte minutos depois e não foi surpresa nenhuma quando Harry ganhou e sorriu para Louis, que perdeu. Agora ele deveria indicar algum desafio para Louis cumprir.

“Eu te desafio a... andar pelado em volta da piscina.”

“Nem fodendo!” Louis protestou e negou com a cabeça, sentindo sua face esquentar.

“Mas você tem que fazer, são as regras.” Niall disse a ele e Louis cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito.

Para a sua sorte, o DJ anunciou que era oficialmente meia noite e que o bolo seria trazido em um minuto.

Louis se levantou do circulo, feliz por ter uma desculpa para não completar o desafio.

O bolo estava incrível, como prometido, e após todos cantarem os parabéns, ele assoprou as velas desejando entrar em Oxford.

Todos pegaram uma fatia do bolo e mesmo assim sobrou um pedaço considerável, que Niall e Barbara aproveitaram em sua guerra de comida. Quase todos terminaram cobertos de bolo e todo o espaço agora estava melecado.

Louis não gostava de estar todo grudento, então ele escapou até o banheiro para lavar seu rosto e mãos. Graças a Deus não caiu em seu cabelo, senão ele teria dado um piti.

As pessoas estavam começando a subir para seus quartos logo após o parabéns, como o esperado, e Louis foi o último a subir, já que tinha que passar instruções para as pessoas encarregadas pela faxina.

Eleanor já estava no quarto de Louis no sexto andar, quase dormindo, quando Louis entrou.

“Feliz aniversário, Lou.” Ela sorriu quando ele saiu do banho, vestido em um pijama azul.

“Obrigada” ele respondeu enquanto se deitava na cama com ela.

Eles trocaram um beijo antes de Eleanor dizer a ele que estava cansada e queria dormir. Louis estava checando seu facebook quando seu celular tremeu anunciando uma nova mensagem.

' _Vem aqui'_

_' **Louis:**  Como você conseguiu meu número?'_

Ele gravou Harry em sua lista de contatos enquanto esperava ele responder.

_' **Harry** : Roubei de Barbara'_

_' **Louis** : ??? Eu quero dormir'_

_' **Harry** : Quarto 482'_

Louis bufou para si mesmo, não pretendendo atender o pedido de Harry.

Cinco minutos depois ele decidiu que não iria conseguir dormir. Ele definitivamente não se levantaria e iria até o quarto de Harry.

Não iria.

E então, Louis levantou-se da cama e pegou o cartão para abrir a porta, escapando silenciosamente do quarto.

Ele decidiu descer pelo elevador para o quarto andar, para que não desse tempo dele pensar melhor no que estava fazendo. Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava realmente fazendo isso. Não poderia acreditar que estava indo no quarto de Harry sabe lá Deus para o que.

Louis bateu na porta, mas rapidamente mudou de idéia e, assim que estava prestes a se virar e ir embora, Harry o recebeu. Ele estava sem camiseta, usando apenas seus jeans e meias.

“Hey” Ele sorriu e deu um passo para trás, dando espaço o suficiente para que Louis entrasse.

Louis entrou e viu que Harry estava assistindo TV enquanto bebia uma garrafa de champagne.

“Você pediu serviço de quarto?!” Louis perguntou e Harry fechou a porta.

“Sim.”

“Você realmente não tem vergonha de tirar vantagem do fato de que meus pais vão pagar por tudo?” Louis perguntou e Harry balançou sua cabeça, negando e pegando a taça cheia de cima da mesa.

“Quer um pouco?”

“Eu preferia não beber depois de você.”

“Você tá ligado que a gente já se beijou antes né?” Harry tirou sarro e Louis mordeu seus lábios, passando seus olhos pela TV.

“Então, sua namorada está dormindo?”

Louis concordou e Harry se sentou ao lado dele, que se encontrava um pouco decepcionado por não estarem fazendo absolutamente nada ou por Harry não ter te atacado ainda.

“Você trouxe aquela garota para cá?” Louis perguntou, tentando criar um novo assunto.

“Qual delas?”

“Qualquer uma delas.”

“Não.”

“O que ela fez em você?”

“Me chupou.”

Louis mordeu o interior de sua bochecha.

“Tá com ciúmes?”

“Eu não tenho ciúmes de uma biscate.” Ele respondeu e foi a vez de Harry rolar seus olhos e sorrir, colocando a TV no mute.

O coração de Louis começou a bater mais rápido.

Ele não teve nem que virar sua cabeça e olhar para Harry porque o mais velho literalmente atacou seus lábios, deitando Louis com suas costas contra o cochão.

Louis reagiu imediatamente colocando suas mãos nos quadris de Harry enquanto o garoto colocou sua mão esquerda atrás do pescoço de Louis, o trazendo mais para perto.

O joelho de Harry repousou entre as pernas de Louis,o pressionando contra seu membro. Eles estavam deitados lado a lado e Harry estava com metade de seu corpo em cima do de Louis.

As mãos de Harry saíram do pescoço do garoto e foram até sua bunda, apertando um dos lados e pressionando seu corpo ainsa mais contra o de Louis.

“Levanta!” Harry ordenou quando se afastou do garoto que estava com lábios inchados e vermelhos.

Louis obedeceu.

Harry se sentou no fim da cama e abriu suas pernas, colocando Louis entre elas.

Daquele jeito Harry poderia olhar para o garoto com olhos escuros e com uma expressão safada, expressando todo seu desejo, fazendo com Louis se excitasse ainda mais e que sua calça ficasse mais apertada a cada minuto.

“Tira essa camiseta ridícula.” Harry disse e Louis fez como Harry havia pedido, dizendo a ele que a camiseta sozinha custava mais do que tudo o que Harry vestia naquela noite. Ele a puxou por sua cabeça e a jogou em cima da cama; soltou seus braços na lateral de seu corpo enquanto olhava para Harry.

Os dedos longos de Harry agarraram o cós da calça de Louis e as puxaram para baixo. O rosto de Louis ficou completamente vermelho quando seu membro duro ficou exposto.

Harry mordeu seu lábio de baixo ao observar a cena, principalmente porque Louis era maior e mais espesso do que ele imaginava. O garoto lambeu seus lábios enquanto colocou suas mãos atrás dos joelhos de Louis, subindo por toda sua perna, até que pousaram em sua bunda. As pernas de Louis eram musculosas. Ele era tão gostoso. Harry sofria.

“Porra, sua bunda é tão grade.”

Ele virou Louis para que pudesse dar uma olhada de verdade. Sua boca salivava apenas em imaginá-la. Definitivamente a melhor bunda que Harry já havia visto.

Louis estava corando furiosamente e estava realmente feliz por estar de costas para Harry; desse modo o garoto não saberia o efeito que causava em Louis.

“Você quer que eu te chupe?" Harry perguntou com a voz rouca e virou Louis para que pudesse encarar seus olhos enquanto perguntava. “Quer?”

A garganta de Louis secou e tudo que ele conseguia fazer era concordar exasperadamente.

“Senta na cama então, vamos lá.” Harry instruiu e Louis fez como ele havia dito.

Harry se ajoelhou na frente das pernas abertas de Louis, colocando uma de suas mãos na perna direita do garoto e a outra envolvendo seu membro.

Louis gemeu ao contato porque ele nunca teve ninguém tocando seu membro antes, e aquilo era realmente incrível. Ele estava com os braços estirados atrás de seu corpo, sendo sustentados por suas mãos apoiadas na cama facilitando sua visão de Harry, que lambia uma lista desde a base do seu membro até a ponta.

Harry engoliu Louis de uma vez só, até que sua cabeça alcançasse sua garganta. Aquela era a melhor coisa que Louis já havia sentido na vida e ele conseguia sentir cada musculo do seu corpo concordando com seu pensamento.

“Harry” ele sussurrou e Harry olhou para ele com seus olhos verdes vidrados. PORRA. Era a coisa mais gostosa que Louis já havia visto. Sem pensar muito em suas ações, ele entrelaçou suas mãos no cabelo do mais velho. Eles eram realmente macios sob seus dedos e Harry pareceu gostar, pois gemeu contra o membro de Louis.

O mais velho circulou a cabeça de Louis com a língua algumas vezes antes de chupá-lo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

“Você está perto, babe?”

Louis concordou e poderia sentir seu orgasmo se formando na ponta de seu estomago. Quando Harry começou a brincar com suas bolas, ele sentiu vontade de chorar de tanto prazer.

“Olha pra mim!” Harry mandou no momento em que os olhos de Louis rolaram para trás.

“Esse é o tipo de olhos rolando que eu gosto de ver em você.” Harry completou e Louis teria retrucado algo realmente sarcástico se ele não estivesse tão ocupado gozando na boca de Harry. Foi tão repentino e inesperado que Louis não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser gemer repetidamente o nome de Harry.

Harry engoliu tudo o que Louis liberou e continuou sugando lentamente o menino enquanto ele retornava do melhor orgasmo de sua vida.

“Feliz aniversário.” Harry suspirou contra os lábios do menino assim que ele se levantou e inclinou para beijá-lo.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Louis, se masturbando rapidamente e gozando após poucos movimentos em seu membro gigante. Louis ainda estava corado em função do tamanho do membro de Harry.

“Você está com fome?” Harry perguntou e Louis negou, mesmo pensando que poderia tomar um sorvete enorme, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Louis mudou de idéia rapidamente e Harry rolou os olhos, se levantando para pegar o cardápio.

“Pode pedir qualquer coisa.” Ele disse a Louis, que bufou.

“Que bom né!! Até porque eu que estou pagando.”

Harry rolou os olhos novamente e se deitou na cama, olhando para o teto. Louis disse a ele que queria soufflè de chocolate e Harry não conseguiu evitar a zoação. Enquanto esperavam o serviço de quarto, Louis se deitou ao lado do rapaz que por sua vez avançou em direção ao garoto começando um beijo calmo, porém cheio de malícia. Ficaram entre beijos e provocações por aproximadamente uns quinze minutos, até que ouviram uma batida na porta.

Quando o serviço de quarto chegou, eles se separam e Louis desapareceu em direção ao banheiro para que ninguém pudesse vê-lo. Ele se pegou observando seu próprio reflexo no espelho; seu pescoço estava vermelho, suas bochechas rosadas e seus cabelos completamente bagunçados.

Assim que ele se certificou que não havia mais ninguém além de Harry no quarto, ele saiu do banheiro para ver o garoto sentado com as pernas cruzadas na cama comendo algum tipo de croissant que Louis provavelmente pediria no café da manhã no dia seguinte.

Ele se sentou próximo a Harry e eles assistiram um filme enquanto comiam, tirando sarro dos atores ocasionalmente.

“Eu deveria voltar” Louis disse próximo às quatro da manhã, quando o filme finalmente terminou.

“Você poderia dormir aqui.”

“E se Eleanor acordar?”

Louis se surpreendeu por não recusar a proposta.

“E daí?” Harry respondeu e Louis deu de ombros.

Para ser sincero ele estava realmente muito cansado para se incomodar em levantar da cama, então ele apenas caminhou para de baixo das cobertas. Harry foi ao banheiro primeiro e voltou minutos depois cheirando a sabonete e pasta de dente.

Eles ficaram deitados na cama sabe lá Deus por quanto tempo (pode ter sido minutos, ou horas) quando Harry se virou de lado para observar Louis.

“O que?” Louis perguntou e Harry balançou sua cabeça, agarrando o pescoço de Louis, juntando sua boca na do garoto. Louis suspirou e Harry puxou a perna direita do garoto sobre seu quadril para trazê-lo mais perto.

O beijo não era apressado, nem grosseiro como de costume. Era lento, suave. Ninguém estava apressando nada e eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Era realmente estranho para Louis se sentir assim, como se não houvesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo e pudesse fazer o que bem quisesse.

Era completamente assustador, mas ele gostava. E muito.

E então ele se deu conta que estava desejando que aquilo nunca terminasse. 


	9. Capítulo 9

Louis acordou às sete da manhã e se surpreendeu ao ver Harry dormindo no outro lado da cama com o edredom na altura de seus pés.

Ele se levantou e saiu rapidamente do quarto para voltar à suíte que estava dividindo com Eleanor. Ele não queria que ela acordasse e se desse conta de que Louis não estava a seu lado.

Tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas horas com Harry não saía de sua cabeça, então ele apenas deitou-se ao lado da garota enquanto se lembrava de cada detalhe, esperando que ela acordasse logo menos.

Foi então que Louis se deu conta de que era finalmente seu aniversário e véspera de Natal. Esse pensamento fez com que ele se sentisse melhor a respeito dos últimos acontecimentos.

Eleanor acordou perto das nove da manhã e eles tinham até o começo da tarde para fazer o check out. Quando ele viu Harry na recepção, o garoto mais velho piscou ligeiro em sua direção e Louis apenas virou sua cabeça para que o garoto não o visse corando.

Noite passada foi a melhor noite da vida de Louis, sem dúvidas.

 

 

Louis e sua família tiveram a ceia de Natal como normalmente acontecia, e suas irmãs mais novas foram para a cama excitadas para o dia seguinte. Louis sabia que ele provavelmente ganharia muito dinheiro por ser Natal, já que ele já tinha ganhado o carro antes.

Ele estava completamente certo. Na manhã seguinte ele achou um envelope com o seu nome embaixo da árvore perto de uma sacola cheia de chocolates belgas. Ele não estava surpreso em ver um novo cartão de crédito com um pequeno papel com a senha e outros detalhes.

O garoto agradeceu seus pais e Christian lhe avisou que depositaria trinta mil libras por mês naquele cartão para que Louis fizesse bom uso do dinheiro. Por sua vez, Louis tinha tudo planejado; ele compraria uma casa em Londres e uma casa de praia em Canvey Island para que pudesse ter o seu tão sonhado Yacht.

 

A neve começou a cair na noite de Natal e continuou por dois dias seguidos, quando Barbara ligou para convidá-lo para ir almoçar com todo o pessoal.

Louis contou uma mentirinha para seus pais, falando que iria até a casa de Eleanor por um tempo. Ele vestiu uma polo azul clara da Lacoste, um par de jeans azuis e uma jaqueta de couro Burberry, completando o look com um converse branco, já que não conseguia encontrar suas botas.

Eles se encontrariam em um restaurante de comida chinesa do shopping. Normalmente Louis odiaria o lugar, mas ele estava se acostumando com isso. Todos estavam lá, inclusive Jade e Perrie, passando de um grupo de oito pessoas para um grupo de dez e, sinceramente, Louis não via problema nisso, principalmente pelas duas meninas serem engraçadas e estarem apaixonadas.

Ele deveria ter sentido falta de Eleanor. Realmente deveria. Mas ele não sentiu.

 

“Então, o que faremos no Ano Novo?” Niall perguntou depois de terem realizado seus pedidos.

Louis estava sentado entre Niall e Liam, de frente para Harry, e era sua primeira vez comendo comida chinesa.

“Festa na sua casa, certo?” Zayn perguntou e Niall concordou.

“Se estiver tudo bem pra vocês...”

“Nós fazemos isso todo ano, Niall. Claro que está tudo bem.” Harry disse e todos concordaram com a idéia de passar o Ano Novo na casa de Niall.

Louis normalmente passava o Ano Novo na Times Square com sua família dentro de seu avião particular, então, por mais que ele quisesse passar o último dia do ano na casa de Niall com todos os seus amigos (de onde isso veio?), ele sabia que não teria como escapar de ir para os Estados Unidos com seus pais.

“Você vai querer que eu leve maconha?” Harry perguntou e a garçonete colocou água em seu copo. Ela fez uma cara sexy para Harry mas ele sequer percebeu.

“Se você puder, eu quero! Mas todos serão avisados para que tragam o que forem consumir.” Niall respondeu e bebeu um gole de sua água.

“Você vai, Louis?” Barbara perguntou quando a comida de todos chegou e eles começaram a encher suas bochechas.

Louis tirou os olhos de sua comida e se encontrou na dúvida do que responder.

“Bem, eu não sei. Eu normalmente viajo com a minha família, mas eu realmente queria ir.”

“Viaja para onde?” Zayn perguntou e Louis sabia que Harry tiraria sarro dele assim que ele falasse.

“Na Times Square.”

Harry riu. “O que? Com o seu avião particular?” Ele zombou.

“Na verdade, sim.”

“Você tá falando sério?”

“Para de rir.” Louis protestou e Harry chacoalhou sua cabeça, retornando a comer.

Louis se sentiu envergonhado por Harry ter rido dele na frente de todos. Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava se importando com o que todas essas pessoas pensavam dele.

“Eu acho que eu consigo escapar se eu tentar...” Ele se encontrou respondendo poucos minutos depois e todos olharam para o garoto. “Se eles me deixarem ficar em casa, talvez a festa possa ser lá?”

_Okay. O que????_

“Sério?” Niall perguntou, animado.

Louis concordou mesmo sabendo que as chances para isso acontecer serem zero.

“Mas não posso prometer nada.”

“Seria tão legal. Sua casa é ENORME.” Niall continuou com sua boca cheia “Nós poderíamos estourar os autofalantes sem que ninguém reclamasse.”

Louis se sentiu orgulhoso por ter proposto a ideia e se sentiu como se finalmente fosse parte do grupo, o que era confuso, mesmo ele estando animado.

Depois que eles terminaram o almoço e pagaram a conta, Niall sugeriu que eles fossem ao parque perto de suas escolas para terminar dois baseados que ele tinha em seus bolsos.

Louis achou um pouco estranho que todas as vezes que eles estavam juntos, ou eles estavam bebendo ou fumando um baseado. Não que ele realmente se importasse, mas era uma mudança drástica para quem passava seu tempo ouvindo música clássica e comendo salmão.

Ele não tinha certeza se gostava tanto assim dessa mudança.

Louis estava sentando em um dos balanços enquanto todos os outros se sentaram na neve ou no banco ao lado do balanço. Perrie juntou-se a ele no outro balanço enquanto Zayn e Harry ascendiam os baseados.

“Vocês já repararam que tudo o que fazemos é beber e fumar?” Louis disse e Harry o olhou incrédulo.

“É MUITO melhor que fazer dever de casa e passar o dia inteiro ouvindo Sebastian Mozart.” Harry retrucou enquanto deixava a fumaça sair de seus pulmões.

“Primeiro: Não. Não é. Segundo: É Sebastian Bach.”

“Eu realmente não me importo!” Harry rolou os olhos e Louis queria bater na cara do mais velho até que aquele olhar saísse de sua cara.

“Para de me olhar igual a um idiota.” Louis mandou e Harry continuou o olhando.

“Eu não estou.”

Louis resolveu que era melhor ficar em silêncio o resto de sua estadia no parque. Eles foram embora às cinco da tarde, logo que começou a escurecer e a aparecer neblina.

Todos, exceto Harry e ele (Sua sorte contribuindo mais uma vez), andaram para a direção oposta, e os dois tiveram que andar juntos em direção às suas casas.

“Você está indo para sua casa fazer nada ou tem algo planejado?” Harry perguntou assim que viraram uma esquina.

Louis não conseguia acreditar que estava indo embora a pé, pisando na neve de tênis, quando já havia escurecido.

“Vou para casa mas acho que vou ter que chamar um taxi. Não sei o caminho direito.”

Harry rolou os olhos.

“Uma hora dessas seus olhos vão ficar presos atrás de sua cabeça de tanto que você vira eles.”

Harry rolou os olhos de novo apenas para deixar Louis bravo. Ele riu quando ouviu o mais novo bufar, irritado.

“Eu estou com fome.” Harry falou e parou bem em frente a um restaurante com a palavra PIZZA grudada na porta em letras brilhantes.

“Mas já?”

Louis parou também, colocando suas mãos em seus bolsos.

“Eu vou comer uma pizza. Se você quiser, pode me fazer companhia, já que você nunca comeu uma antes.”

“Cheira estranho aqui.” Louis disse assim que entraram no estabelecimento.

“Cheira gostoso. Ou vocês, pessoas ricas, não toleram os cheiros que agradam à ralé?”

“Você é tão irritante!!!”

“Não foi isso que você me disse enquanto tinha meu pinto na sua boca.” Harry respondeu e Louis ficou vermelho feito um pimentão, não conseguindo evitar olhar a sua volta para ver se alguém prestava atenção neles dois. Tinha um casal mais velho dividindo uma pizza no canto do restaurante e um mendigo mais a frente, tomando um chocolate quente no balcão. Havia também um grupo de adultos bem no meio do restaurante e duas garotas atrás deles.

“Essa comida não é muito barata?” ele perguntou enquanto olhava o cardápio.

“Essa é a vantagem.”

“Eu acho que não tenho notas pequenas comigo.” Louis disse se referindo à forma de pagamento.

“Eu posso pagar.”

“Como se você tivesse dinheiro.”

“Eu não sou tão pobre assim, Louis.”

...

“O que é bom aqui?” ele decidiu mudar de assunto.

“Eu normalmente peço pizza de pepperoni.” Harry respondeu e Louis olhou o nome no menu.

Antes de pedirem, Louis tirou seu iphone de seu bolso e procurou quantas calorias tinha em um pedaço de pizza.

“O que você está fazendo?”

“São 180kcal em UM pedaço de pizza?? Quantos pedaços vem??” Louis perguntou em choque.

“Oito... Quem se importa?”

“Bem, eu me importo. São quase mil e quinhentas calorias!!!”

“Louis! Não me diga que você tem algum distúrbio alimentar.”

“O que? Claro que não!”

“Você parece obcecado com comida e vive falando que é gordo.”

“Harry, eu não tenho distúrbio alimentar.”

“Então por que você se importa tanto com isso?”

“É só habito.” Louis respondeu enquanto apagava a tela do celular. “Eu não preciso da minha bunda maior do que ela já é.”

O garoto apoiou o telefone na mesa e os olhos de Harry caíram sobre ele.

“Eu vou roubá-lo quando você não estiver olhando.” Harry zombou do garoto, sorrindo.

 

O garçom chegou eventualmente para anotar seus pedidos e Louis não conseguiu não olhar para Harry enquanto ele encarava o cara se afastando.

“Você gostou dele?” Perguntou diretamente.

“Quem? Aquele cara? N- quer dizer, eu provavelmente foderia ele se estivesse com tédio por muito tempo.”

“Hm... e o que você está fazendo tanto ultimamente que você não está se sentindo entediado?” Louis perguntou de forma descontraída e Harry avançou sobre a mesa, apoiando seu cotovelo sob ela.

“Você.” O encarou seriamente.

Ele estava surpreso com a resposta de Harry. “E-eu?”

Harry concordou. “Você é interessante.”

Louis não sabia como se sentir com isso. Ninguém nunca o chamou de interessante, e ele realmente gostou.

“Eu pensava que era rico e chato.” Ele respondeu desafiando o mais velho.

“Isso foi antes de eu chupar seu pau.”

“Você não tem vergonha nessa sua cara né?”

Harry concordou e sorriu, se encostando de novo na cadeira.

“Então... depois de tudo você ainda acha que sexo só depois de casar?”

Louis concordou.

“Sim, principalmente entre um homem e sua mulher. Assim como a bíblia diz.”

“E o que a bíblia diz a respeito de você deixar um cara que você praticamente odeia, te chupar?”

“Nada.” Louis falou, olhando para abaixo e corando.

“Então você está me dizendo que nunca fez nada além de beijar sua namorada?” Harry exclamou.

“Você está tentando me fazer sentir como um perdedor ou algo assim?”

“Eu só estou perguntando, nada demais.”

“Nesse caso, sim. Nós nunca fizemos nada além de beijos.”

“E você não quer mais? Você nunca sentiu necessidade de fazer algo além disso com ela?”

“Com ela, não.” Louis respondeu e Harry sorriu.

“Então você está dizendo que faria mais comigo?”

“Eu não estou dizendo nada. Para de colocar palavras em minha boca.”

“Eu preferia colocar outra coisa na sua boca.” Harry respondeu e Louis sentiu um arrepio correndo por suas costas.

“Para de fazer qualquer coisa virar pornografia!” Ele disse a Harry.

“Eu quis dizer pizza, seu pervertido.” Harry riu e apontou para as pizzas que estavam sendo trazidas pelo garçom.

“Eu sei que você não quis dizer isso.”

“Você está certo.”

Louis olhou para aquela coisa gigante e redonda em sua frente.

“Vamos lá, isso não vai te matar.”

“Mas é gordurosa e cheira estranho.”

“Já falei que cheira gostoso.”

Louis observou Harry destacar um pedaço triangular em suas mãos e morder a ponta.

“Você come isso com as mãos? Assim como os hambúrgueres e as batatas?” Louis questionou, colocando um guardanapo em seu colo, para que não sujasse seus jeans.

“As coisas que você come usando suas mãos são as melhores.” Harry respondeu. “Pintos inclusos.”

Louis iria pedir que ele parasse com as piadinhas de duplo sentido, mas ele não conseguiu conter sua risada.

“Vamos lá, come logo.”

Louis abriu sua boca e mordeu um pedaço.

“É realmente bom!” Ele admitiu.

Ele acabou comendo a pizza inteira em vinte minutos e se sentiu um pouco envergonhado por Harry ter presenciado uma abominação dessas.

“Eu estou tão cheio.” Ele disse e acariciou sua barriga que saltava sob sua camisa polo. “Você não vai pensar que eu sou tipo um porco por ter comido tudo né?”

“E desde quando você se importa com o que eu penso de você?” Harry perguntou e tomou o resto de sua coca em seguida.

Louis não o respondeu, apenas soltou seu cinto e suspirou satisfeito. Aquilo era realmente uma das melhores coisas que havia comido, mesmo que não admitisse para Harry.

Ele pagou a conta e ambos saíram do restaurante, encontrando um céu completamente escuro e muita neve caindo. Louis conseguia ver a neve através dos postes de luz e estava encantado com a paisagem.

Harry colocou a jaqueta laranja que ele estava carregando desde mais cedo e Louis reclamou que suas orelhas estavam congelando.

Eles pararam em uma loja de roupas, que era bem simples na opinião de Louis, mas ele decidiu não reclamar porque ele realmente precisava de algo que cobrisse suas orelhas.

“Eu pareço um mendigo.” Louis disse enquanto experimentava uma touca mais soltinha.

“Claro que não parece. Eu tenho umas cinco dessas.”

“Exatamente o que eu quis dizer.”

 

Eles fizeram seu caminho para fora da loja após Louis pagar a touca e voltaram a andar.

Logo Louis conseguiu reconhecer as várias casas juntas umas das outras e viu que estava na rua de Harry.

“Eu deveria chamar um taxi agora.” Ele disse quando Harry parou em frente à porta de entrada. A fachada era toda de tijolos e Louis podia ver uma janela no andar de cima e uma no de baixo, ao lado da porta. Parecia pequena, muito pequena.

“Você pode fazer isso lá dentro, se quiser.”

“Sua mãe não está em casa?”

Harry negou. “Ela tem um turno essa noite.”

“É apenas sete da noite ainda.”

“Ela não está aqui, Louis.”

“Você não vai me estuprar ou qualquer coisa do tipo se eu entrar na sua casa né?” Ele perguntou enquanto Harry destrancava a porta.

“Isso era exatamente o que eu planejava fazer.” Ele disse sarcasticamente e abriu a porta, entrando logo em seguida.

Louis fechou a porta logo após entrar na casa e Harry a trancou. Tinham duas portas no andar de baixo, que davam em uma pequena sala de estar e em uma cozinha. As escadas eram ao lado da porta, que provavelmente dava acesso aos quartos.

“Eu vou me trocar.” Harry disse a ele e Louis o seguiu em direção às escadas, sem nem pedir permissão.

Tinha um banheiro bem ao lado da escada e um quarto com uma cama de casal ao lado da porta do banheiro. Harry entrou na porta em frente à do quarto.

“Sua casa é realmente pequena.” Louis declarou.

“Eu sei.”

O quarto de Harry era definitivamente menor que o que Louis. Tinha uma cama king size no canto do quarto, embaixo da janela, uma escrivaninha com um notebook ultrapassado, um guarda roupa de madeira no outro canto próximo a porta e muita, mas muita bagunça. Roupas por todos os lados. Na mesa, na cama, na cadeira, no chão. Apesar de tanta bagunça, o quarto cheirava a perfume Dolce & Gabbana e Harry, o que, levando em consideração a aparência do quarto, era realmente bom.

“Aquilo é o roupeiro?”  Louis perguntou e apontou para um cesto branco de plástico próximo ao guarda-roupa.

“Sim”

Então, enquanto Harry procurava algumas roupas para colocar, Louis se encontrou pegando todos os itens de roupas espalhados pelo quarto, os jogando dentro do cesto.

“Você está realmente limpando meu quarto?” Harry perguntou e tirou seus jeans.

“Eu não consigo aguentar essa bagunça.” Louis respondeu.

Harry colocou um par de calças cinza de moletom e uma camiseta branca de gola v.

“Você quer arrumar minha cama também? Ou você não está familiarizado com isso já que suas empregadas o fazem por você?”

“Eu posso fazer isso.”

Harry bufou, não acreditando no garoto.

“Posso pendurar minha jaqueta na sua cadeira?” Louis perguntou e tirou sua jaqueta e toca.

“Claro.”

Harry estava rindo dele, ele sabia.

“Não tem razão para rir de uma pessoa que está tentando ser educada.” Louis disse andando em direção à cama para arrumá-la.

Louis estendeu o lençol até que não sobrasse nenhuma dobrinha e depois se abaixou para ajustar o edredom. Ele estava prestes a se levantar quando sentiu Harry pressionando sua virilha contra suas costas.

Ele respirou fundo, se levantando completamente. Não era tão fácil assim manter o controle quando Harry estava respirando pesadamente contra seu pescoço e enquanto suas mãos enormes seguravam o quadril de Louis.

“Eu iria amar te inclinar sobre a escrivaninha e te foder...” Harry disse enquanto virava o garoto para olhar nos olhos dele.

“Mas eu acho que prefiro você de joelhos, agora.”

A boca de Louis se abriu em surpresa e suas bochechas esquentaram. Ele odiava o fato de Harry sempre o fazer corar.

“Mas eu não sei como- hm... fazer isto!”

“Eu te ensino.” Harry afirmou e se encostou na mesa.

Louis respirou fundo e se ajoelhou na frente do mais velho, olhando para ele.

“Tira as minhas calças” Harry o instruiu e Louis obedeceu, fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa com suas boxers. Louis não conseguiu conter sua expressão quando o membro gigante de Harry quase o acertou.

Ele mordeu seus lábios.

“Você gosta disso? Gosta do meu pau duro desse jeito por sua causa?” Harry perguntou e Louis sentiu seu estomago gelar com as palavras sujas que saíam da boca do menino.

Ele gostava.

Louis colocou uma de suas mãos na perna de Harry e usou a outra para envolver o membro do garoto.

Uma das mãos de Harry se colocou sobre as de Louis e ele as moveu para cima e para baixo, mostrando ao garoto como o movimento deveria ser feito.

“Me coloque na sua boca e cubra o resto com sua mão.”

Louis obedeceu e ele estava surpreso no quão macio era o toque do membro de Harry sob seus lábios, enquanto entrava por sua boca.

“Porra!!” Harry suspirou e olhou para o teto por um segundo.

Louis fechou seus olhos e logo achou um ritmo para coordenar os movimentos de suas mãos junto ao de sua boca. Harry estava realmente duro em sua boca e Louis se lembrou do que Harry havia feito com ele e repetiu o movimento, sugando a cabeça do membro do garoto.

As mãos de Harry se imbramaram no cabelo do mais novo para guia-lo. Após alguns minutos, Harry segurou a cabeça de Louis parada em uma posição para que pudesse foder sua boca.

“Olha para mim enquanto você chupa.”

A voz de Harry era rouca e Louis poderia ficar ali sua vida inteira. O garoto olhou para Harry com olhos brilhantes enquanto continuou sugando.

“Merda!! Me engula o máximo que conseguir.”

E então, Louis abriu sua boca do maior jeito que conseguiu e engoliu Harry até que a cabeça de seu membro batesse contra o fundo de sua garganta.

“Bom garoto.” Harry elogiou e Louis sorriu como conseguiu, se sentindo orgulhoso por estar satisfazendo Harry.

Ele segurou as bolas de Harry e deixou com que o garoto fodesse sua boca até que ele engasgasse.

“Tudo certo?” Harry perguntou e levantou o queixo de Louis para olhar ele. Louis concordou e colocou seus dedos em volta do garoto, determinado a fazê-lo gozar.

“Eu vou- você precisa parar.”

“Eu não quero.” Louis respondeu e olhou para Harry enquanto o masturbava.

“Eu acredito que você não quer que eu goze na sua boca.”

“Por que não?”

“Porque você não vai conseguir engolir tudo... e você também não viu quantas calorias tem.” Ele riu.

Louis lambeu seus lábios e concordou, perguntando a Harry se ele poderia gozar em sua cara. Harry ficou surpreso com o pedido, mas nem precisou pensar para responder. Ele gozou por todo o rosto de Louis. Bochechas, testa, olhos, boca. Todos os lugares possíveis.

Depois que Harry removeu um pouco do líquido dos olhos de Louis, o garoto piscou para Harry, fazendo o garoto xingar algo baixo. A imagem de Louis com porra por toda a sua cara, rosto corado e lábios inchados era incrivelmente linda.

“Foi bom?”

“Sim!” Harry disse assim que Louis levantou. O garoto mais velho colocou as mãos dentro das calças de Louis e o masturbou rapidamente, fazendo com que Louis gozasse por toda a sua mão em menos de dois minutos.

“Afinal eu estava certo. Rezar não é a única coisa que faz você ficar de joelhos.” Harry observou enquanto limpava sua mão com um pedaço de papel e Louis mordeu seus lábios.

“Você deveria chamar um taxi agora.”

Louis concordou e procurou o número em sua lista de contatos. Ele ligou para a companhia e rapidamente o taxi chegou.

Louis colocou sua jaqueta e Harry o acompanhou até a porta, o lembrando de perguntar a seus pais sobre a festa de Ano Novo e dando um selinho no garoto logo em seguida.

Louis concordou enquanto corava e andou até o carro,

Ele chegou em casa por volta das nove da noite e disse a seus pais que não dormiu na casa de Eleanor porque tinha esquecido suas coisas. Eles acreditaram.

Louis perguntou a seus pais sobre a festa no dia seguinte, durante o café da manhã, quando seu pai comunicou que todos deixariam a casa para ir a Nova York no próximo dia.

“Hm, posso te perguntar uma coisa, pai?” Louis perguntou enquanto pegava outro muffin.

“Sim, o que é?”

“Eu estava me perguntando... será que eu posso ficar em casa esse Ano Novo? Antes de falar não, me escuta. Eu tenho um pouco de dever acumulado de álgebra e Liam vai estar dando uma festa de Ano Novo. Eu tenho ido tão bem na escola, sem mencionar que eu já tenho 18 anos...”

Seu pai o olhou e Louis prendeu a respiração esperando uma resposta. Ele não tinha certeza de como sua família reagiria ao pedido.

“O que você acha disso, Helen?” Seu pai perguntou a sua mãe.

“Eu acho que ele tem razão. Quero dizer, ele realmente está indo muito bem na escola e já está bem crescidinho. Acho que consegue dar conta dele mesmo.”

“Tudo bem, você pode ficar em casa, mas se eu observar alguma mudança no seu comportamento, eu vou confiscar o carro.” Seu pai o avisou e Louis sorriu.

“Obrigada! E... só mais uma coisa. Já que eu vou estar no Liam nos dias 31 e 01, as empregadas não precisam vir para cá. Apenas um pensamento.”

“Claro que elas não virão trabalhar.”

Louis sorriu, aliviado, e terminou seu café da manhã com mais rapidez que o normal para poder subir logo e avisar seus amigos.

Assim que chegou em seu quarto, Louis abriu o whatsapp e digitou uma mensagem para o pessoal.

**_Louis:_ ** _A festa de Ano Novo será na minha casa, confirmado ! :)_

**_Niall:_ ** _YEAAAHH PORRA._

**_Barbara:_ ** _COMO? Oo_

**_Louis:_ ** _Disse a eles que ia passar com Liam._

**_Liam:_ ** _:))_

**_Niall:_ ** _Quem eu posso convidar?_

**_Louis_ ** _: Todos que iriam na sua casa_

**_Niall:_ ** _Ninguém da sua escola?_

Louis mordeu seus lábios e decidiu que não queria ninguém na festa que pudesse tomar conta de sua vida.

**_Louis:_ ** _Apenas Liam, Barbara, Jade e Perrie._

**_Perrie:_ ** _:*_

**_Jade:_ ** _yay!! :D_

**_Niall:_ ** _Eu vou mandar mensagem para todo mundo. Valeu cara xx_

Niall adicionou os dois ‘xx’ sinalizando beijos e Louis riu, fechando seu telefone e indo em direção a sua mesa.

Ele não havia mentido sobre os trabalhos acumulados.

Enquanto resolvia todas as equações de álgebra, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios em sinal de poder dar uma festa. Ele finalmente se sentiu como um adolescente normal, que era divertido e tinha amigos que realmente gostavam dele por quem ele era e não pelo que ele tinha.

Ele amava.

 


	10. Capítulo 10

Algumas dúvidas surgiam na mente de Louis a respeito do Ano Novo exatamente quatro horas antes de sua festa começar. Ele estava sozinho em sua casa gigantesca há dois dias e havia começado a planejar a festa um dia antes. Ele literalmente foi fazer comprar, em um supermercado de verdade, pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Louis comprou incontáveis quilos de salgadinho, bebidas (ele se sentia muito orgulhoso por já poder comprar álcool sozinho) e outras guloseimas. Foi difícil transferir toda a compra de seu carro para sua cozinha enquanto estava completamente sozinho, mas ele deu um jeito.

A sala de estar e a cozinha estavam repletas de aperitivos e bebidas, assim como eram nas festas de Niall. Ele não se preocupou quanto a música porque sabia que Niall traria seu ipod com o playlist para esse tipo de evento.

Louis estava animado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo, mas graças a idéia de Niall de tomar alguns shots antes da festa, isso melhorou. Louis realmente achava que ninguém compareceria mas a companhia de seus amigos (sim, ele poderia oficialmente chamá-los de seus amigos) junto aos drinks que tomou melhoravam tudo.

Ele estava vestido com uma camiseta listrada branca e azul, calças skinnys novas e converse branco. Seu cabelo estava jogado para o lado direito e ele estava usando um perfume novo.

“Tommo, você precisa relaxar. As pessoas vão aparecer e vão gostar da sua festa.” Niall o assegurou.

“Sim mas... e se eles destruírem a casa?”

“Eu estou ofendido por você pensar tão baixo de meus amigos.”

Louis olhou para Harry, que tinha acabado de abrir uma cerveja, para tentar se acalmar. Ele estava usando uma camiseta do Nirvana, skinnys e vans pretos, além daquela jaqueta jeans que Louis tanto gostava amarrada em sua cintura.

“Quer um gole?” Harry perguntou enquanto se colocava ao lado de Louis e apoiava um de seus braços sobre os ombros do garoto.

Louis ficou tenso por um momento mas logo reparou que ninguém parecia prestar atenção nele. Niall e Barbara estavam ocupados com a música e Liam e Zayn estavam falando com Jade e Perrie.

“Hm... não, obrigado. Eu não estou planejando ficar em formato de uma bola cheia de cerveja esta noite.” Louis disse.

“Mas a única pessoa que vai ver você sem camisa esta noite sou eu, e eu realmente não me importo.” Harry respondeu e isso fez com que Louis se sentisse...confortável e feliz.

Mesmo que ele nunca admitisse, Louis amava se sentir desejado. Desejado por Harry, sendo mais específico.

“Quando seus pais voltam?”

“Na sexta, por que?”

“Apenas perguntando...”

“Você não está planejando dormir aqui, né?” Louis perguntou, tentando demonstrar exatamente o contrário de sua vontade. Sim, ele realmente queria que Harry passasse a noite com ele.

“Como se você não quisesse isso.” Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido e Louis se arrepiou. Com toda a certeza seria uma noite interessante, Louis sabia disso.

 

Era aproximadamente dez e meia da noite quando a sala de estar e a cozinha começaram a encher de pessoas da escola de Niall e Louis realmente não se importava. Ele gostava que ninguém tinha qualquer problema com ele (diferentemente do comportamento de Louis há um tempo) e que eles não julgavam ninguém. Tinham garotas beijando garotas, rapazes beijando rapazes, um garoto usando um vestido e salto e ninguém se importava. Louis estava completamente maravilhado com isso.

Liam e Zayn estavam se pegando em um canto da sala já fazia algum tempo e Louis estava na cozinha tomando um shot de vodka. Ele estava se perguntando se deveria ir atrás de Harry, principalmente por sentir uma vontade incontrolável de beijar o garoto.

E se alguém ver algo? E se contarem para alguém?

Foi então que Louis se lembrou de dois meninos se agarrando no sofá e ninguém encarando a ação ou mostrando interesse.

Depois de tomar o shot, ele caminhou em direção à sala de estar, onde procurou por Harry. Ele o achou dançando com outro cara e se sentiu realmente enciumado. Harry não deveria dançar com mais ninguém. Muito menos prestar atenção e perder seu tempo com alguém que não fosse ele.

Após tomar a coragem necessária, Louis caminhou pela multidão de corpos na sala e chegou até Harry. A música estava extremamente alta e ele poderia jurar que o chão estava tremendo por causa da altura.

Harry tinha o rapaz, que dançava junto com ele, colado em seu peito, enquanto esfregava seu corpo contra o dele, tirando vantagem da bunda do outro cara. Assim que Louis caminhou em direção a Harry e pisou ao lado dele,Louis tocou as costas do garoto mais velho. Harry deveria gostar apenas de sua bunda, por maior que fosse.

Quando Harry reparou que a mão pertencia a Louis, ele sorriu e se afastou do cara com quem dançava instantes antes. Ele colocou os braços em volta da cintura de Louis e o puxou mais próximo de seu peito.

“Oi.” Ele disse e Louis não respondeu, apenas virou-se, ficando de costas contra o peito do rapaz e empinando sua bunda para encostar na virilha de Harry.

“Tá com fome, é?” Harry provocou, agarrando os quadris de Louis do mesmo jeito.

Louis levantou seu braço direito, o colocando atrás do pescoço de Harry enquanto Harry enterrava seu nariz no pescoço de Louis, dando uma pequena mordida ali. Louis se arrepiou e não poderia se importar menos se alguém estivesse olhando para os dois agora.

“Quem era aquele cara?”

“Alguém da minha aula de inglês, por que?” Harry perguntou, removendo seus lábios do pescoço do mais novo.

Louis bufou. “Apenas perguntando.”

“Com ciúmes?”

“Nem fodendo.”

Harry riu e lambeu o pescoço de Louis. Louis fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo sentimento incrível que estava sentindo.

Ele conseguia sentir a ereção de Harry surgindo contra sua bunda, fazendo com que ele sentisse a necessidade de provocar Harry, pressionando ainda mais seu quadril contra o quadril do garoto, enquanto dançavam, assim como os outros casais que estavam próximos deles na pista de dança.

Uma das mãos de Harry apertou o quadril de Louis com mais força e a outra puxou o cabelo do garoto, fazendo com que sua cabeça fosse para trás para que Harry pudesse beijá-lo.

Louis estava controlando suas ações no começo, mas ele se deixou levar pelo momento.

Sua camiseta estava mostrando sua barriga por causa do ângulo que ele se encontrava, mas ele não se importou em puxá-la para baixo. Ele amou o sentimento de não ligar para nada, não tendo ninguém ao seu lado dizendo o que ele poderia ou não poderia fazer.

“Se a gente não parar agora, eu vou foder você contra essa parede na frente de todo mundo.” Harry disse contra a boca do garoto e Louis gemeu, sentindo suas calças se apertarem apenas com o pensamento de Harry todo suado se movimentando contra ele.

E então Louis se afastou, puxando sua camiseta para voltar a cobrir sua barriga.

“Vamos tomar alguns shots.” Harry sugeriu com seus lábios batendo contra o lóbulo de sua orelha, o deixando completamente de pernas bambas. Louis não conseguia resistir a nada que Harry o pedisse daquele jeito.

O rapaz guiou Louis até a cozinha, pegando uma garrafa de tequila que estava em cima da pia.

“Não desse jeito.” Harry disse enquanto Louis pegava dois copos em cima do balcão.

“Então como vamos tomar?” Louis questionou com uma voz mais aguda do que pretendia.

“Desse jeito.”

Louis soltou um grito em surpresa quando Harry o levantou e colocou Louis em cima do balcão localizado no meio da cozinha.

“Deite-se”

E Louis obedeceu, mesmo estando um pouco confuso com as intenções de Harry. Ele tentou protestar quando Harry levantou sua camiseta, mas o garoto fingiu não ouvir.

“Fique parado!”

Louis deixou um gemido escapar quando Harry lambeu seu pescoço jogando um pouco de sal em cima.

“O que você está tentando fazer?” o garoto perguntou, mas Harry o calou com uma fatia grossa de limão.

“Nós vamos fazer body shots.”

“Tá louco?? As pessoas podem ver!” Louis protestou quando viu um cara os olhando enquanto pegava uma cerveja.

“E...?”

Louis gritou quando Harry colocou tequila por todo o seu estomago, sugando rapidamente, se dirigindo até o pescoço e lambendo todo o sal. Louis se sentia quente. Realmente quente.

Harry puxou o limão da boca de Louis para a sua, jogando fora após suga-lo. Ele sorriu e perguntou a Louis se ele tinha gostado.

“Minha vez agora” Louis sorriu, respondendo a Harry.

Eles trocaram de lugar e Louis não pode deixar de sentir inveja, e um pouco de insegurança, quando viu o corpo perfeito de Harry. Os músculos de Harry flexionados enquanto ele marcava o pescoço seu pescoço para colocar o sal. Louis fez exatamente como Harry, sugando todo o liquido de seu estomago, indo em direção ao sal e pegando o limão da boca do mais velho.

As mãos de Harry impediram que Louis se afastasse e juntou seus lábios nos do garoto em um beijo molhado e quente com gosto de tequila. Louis se afastou antes que a coisa fugisse de controle e eles dessem um show para quem quisesse ver na cozinha da casa. Ele já estava vermelho o suficiente só de saber que as pessoas tinham presenciado a cena anterior com os body shots.

Louis apenas queria ir para a sala, onde a luz era mais baixa e as pessoas não iriam prestar tanta atenção assim.

“O que tá rolando?” Harry perguntou a Zayn, que saia com Liam do banheiro próximo ao corredor.

Louis encarou o estado de Liam; cabelos bagunçados e lábios inchados. Ele conseguia imaginar o que tinha acontecido no banheiro.

Zayn sorriu e puxou um plástico com um pó branco familiar do bolso de sua jaqueta, chacoalhando na frente de Harry.

“Está dentro?”

Harry laçou um olhar de questionamento para Louis e ele deu de ombros.

“Você não é tipo, um viciado, certo?” Louis checou enquanto se sentava no sofá entre Harry e Niall.

Harry negou, bufando. Zayn derrubou um pouco de cocaína sobre a mesa e Harry começou a formar as carreiras com o cartão de crédito de Louis.

 

Dez minutos depois e Harry já estava em sua segunda linha enquanto Louis deciciu ficar de olho no garoto e não usar nenhum tipo de droga aquela noite.

O braço esquerdo de Harry estava exprimido ao lado de Louis porque o sofá não conseguia acomodar mais que cinco pessoas e, de alguma forma, eles estavam em seis. As pulseiras de Harry (que ele nunca tirava) estavam pinicando a pele de Louis.

 

“Dois minutos para a meia noite.” Alguém gritou e Louis achava que todos deveriam sair de dentro da casa e ir para o quintal (mesmo que tudo estivesse coberto por neve) para assistir a chuva de fogos de artifício.

 Louis sugeriu isso para Niall e, um minuto depois, todos estavam no lado de fora, congelando e esperando pela contagem regressiva que Zayn tinha o costume de começar.

Harry deu sua jaqueta a Louis e ele realmente agradeceu o gesto porque ele sentia que estava próximo de ter uma hipotermia.

“Você já deu um beijo à meia noite alguma vez na vida?”

Louis negou.

“Não?”

“Não. Nossa família sempre viaja no Ano Novo e a família de Eleanor também, então nós nunca passamos juntos... você?”

Harry concordou.

“Zayn.”

O rosto de Louis murchou um pouco e ele virou sua cabeça procurando por Zayn e vendo o garoto abraçado a Liam e sorrindo.

“DEZ! NOVE!” as pessoas começaram a gritar e Louis se sentiu bastante nervoso por saber que em poucos segundos beijaria Harry. Isso não significava nada, certo? Afinal de contas, a história do beijo à meia noite do Ano Novo era apenas superstição, não? Louis não era uma pessoa que acreditava em superstição, muito menos que aquele beijo significaria alguma coisa.

“TRÊS! DOIS! UM!”

Louis olhou para Harry e agarrou sua camiseta com a intenção de juntar seus lábios. Harry não protestou, apenas abriu sua boca para que intensificassem o beijo.

Todos estavam gritando ‘Feliz Ano Novo!’ e tudo o que o garoto conseguia ouvir eram os fogos de artifício explodindo no céu. Ou dentro do seu peito. Louis não conseguia diferenciar.

Ele realmente se sentia contente.

Quando se afastaram, Louis continuou assistindo os fogos por um tempo e tirou uma foto para postar no instagram mais tarde.

Assim que  todos voltaram para dentro da casa, a festa continuou e todos pareciam estar se divertindo. Louis se encontrou no sofá, sozinho, limpando os restos de cocaína e colocando o que havia sobrado de volta no saco plástico.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha deixado de ir passar o Ano Novo na Times Square para estar limpando cocaína dos seus amigos de escola pública.

“Loouuuu.”

Ele olhou para cima, surpreso com o apelido, olhando para Harry enquanto ele se aproximava da mesa, claramente bêbado.

“O que?”

“O que você está fazendo?” Harry questionou e Louis deixou o pequeno plástico em cima da mesa.

“Arrumando sua bagunça.”

Harry lançou um sorriso torto na direção de Louis e ele conseguia ver seus olhos vermelhos.

“Você precisa se deitar um pouco.” Ele sugeriu mas Harry discordou, sentando ao lado de Louis no sofá.

“Não. Eu preciso que você se deite para mim.”

Louis não teve muito tempo para reagir porque Harry já estava o puxando contra o sofá, se colocando entre as pernas do garoto e o beijando.

“Harry as pessoas po-“

“Foda-se. Eu quero você agora.”

E ok. Isso era novo. Ninguém nunca disse a Louis tão claramente que ele era desejado. Ele se sentiu muito bem e decidiu não se importar com as potenciais olhadas. Todos estavam muito bêbados ou preocupados demais em se divertir para se lembrarem disso em algumas horas.

O joelho direito de Harry descansou ao lado do quadril de Louis e a outra perna estava apoiada no chão. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas em cada lado da cabeça do garoto e ele estava beijando Louis como se não houvesse amanhã.

Louis, por sua vez, agarrou os cabelos de Harry, trazendo sua face para mais perto e enlaçando suas pernas em volta do quadril do mais velho. Ele poderia literalmente sentir que não aguentaria mais alguns minutos dentro de seus jeans, por estarem muito apertados e, pelo tamanho da animação de Harry, ele se sentia da mesma forma.

“Eu te foderia bem agora nesse sofá se você não fosse virgem... e se estivéssemos sozinhos.” Harry respirou contra a boca de Louis que por sua vez estava sem palavras com o olhar obscuro e malicioso que Harry lhe deu.

Quando Harry se moveu contra o corpo do menino mais novo, pressionando ainda mais suas ereções juntas, Louis se afastou.

“Não aqui.”

Ele disse e Harry concordou, se levantando do sofá em tempo recorde.

“Lá em cima, então?”

“Hm...”

Louis hesitou um pouco, olhando ao redor da sala se certificando de que tudo estava bem.

“Eles não vão queimar sua casa, se é disso que você está com medo.” Harry disse, rolando os olhos.

“Cala a boca.” Louis murmurou e seguiu Harry pelo cômodo.

“Primeiro as mulheres.” Harry zombou quando eles chegaram ao quarto do garoto no andar de cima, segurando a porta aberta para que ele entrasse.

“E as cadelas depois.” Louis respondeu. Ele lembrou de ouvir Barbara falando isso para Niall uma vez e fez questão de esperar para usar quando fosse a hora certa.

Harry grunhiu algo antes de bater a porta com força para que ela fechasse e pudesse agarrar Louis pelo colarinho de sua camiseta.

“Ei, toma cuidado!! É uma Ralph Lauren.” Louis protestou e Harry arrancou a camiseta do garoto sem paciência alguma.

“Vá até a cama.”

Louis obedeceu enquanto Harry tirava sua própria camiseta e calça. Ele se deitou em cima de Louis, com um de seus joelhos entre as pernas do garoto, apenas o beijando por um tempo.

Assim que a temperatura do quarto foi aumentando, Harry arrancou as calças de Louis.

“Eu amo esses jeans, eles ficam tão agarrados na sua bunda.” Harry disse, antes de tirar suas boxers também, fazendo com que o membro de Louis batesse contra seu estomago.

O membro do garoto pulsava, extremamente vermelho e implorando pelo toque de Harry.

“Se toque.”

Louis concordou e envolveu seu membro com uma de suas mãos, sem ter certeza do que fazer, e sem saber o porque estava fazendo aquilo.

Harry tirou suas boxers também, voltando para a cama e virando Louis de lado para que seus peitos estivessem grudados enquanto se beijavam.

O garoto mais velho envolveu a mão de Louis que estava em seu membro a tirando de lá, para que pudesse “trabalhar” sozinho. Ele colocou um de seus joelhos de volta entre as pernas de Louis, pressionando suas bolas e fazendo com que o garoto gemesse alto.

O membro de Harry se manifestou com o gemido. Louis fazia os melhores gemidos que Harry já havia ouvido. Sempre suaves e necessitados.

A mão direita de Louis estava descansando contra o quadril de Harry enquanto Harry ainda o masturbava.

Mudando de tática, Harry segurou ambos os membros em suas mãos gigantes e começou a trabalhar lentamente nos dois ao mesmo tempo. Louis se sentiu extremamente excitado com a visão que estava tendo e avançou em Harry em um beijo aberto e sensual.

“Ah... mais rápido! Por favor!” Louis implorou e Harry fez exatamente o oposto, diminuindo os movimentos de sua mão, apenas para provocar ainda mais Louis. Ele queria que o garoto pedisse, torcesse, implorasse para que pudesse gozar.

Harry se deitou de costas para que Louis pudesse ficar em cima. A mão que não estava segurando ambos os membros foi diretamente para a bunda de Louis. Ele continuou diminuindo os movimentos de sua mão para que, eventualmente, Louis tivesse que se movimentar para criar alguma fricção.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, porque em menos de cinco segundos, as mãos de Louis se pressionaram contra o peito do mais velho e ele estava se movimentando contra o membro de Harry, desesperado por qualquer tipo de prazer.

Harry enterrou suas unhas nas pernas de Louis, o arranhando, enquanto ele ainda continuava com os movimentos.

“Eu vou- Eu vou gozar.” Louis disse sem qualquer tipo de folego e os músculos do abdômen de Harry se flexionaram.

“Vai? Goza na minha boca!”

A boca de Louis se abriu em surpresa mas Harry não perdeu tempo. Ele puxou Louis para cima, até que os joelhos do garoto estivessem na altura de sua cabeça e o membro dele alinhado com sua boca.

Ele se masturbou ao mesmo tempo que masturbava Louis e rapidamente o garoto gozou em sua boca soltando um gemido alto. Harry, por sua vez, gozou por toda as costas de Louis.

“Você quer saber como é bom o seu gosto?” Harry perguntou assim que engoliu todo o esperma de Louis.

Louis mal teve tempo de responder porque Harry já estava pressionando seus lábios nos do garoto, abrindo-os com sua língua. Louis não conseguiu se sustentar mais em pé, abaixando-se sobre o peito de Harry e fazendo com que sua bunda ficasse empinada.

Louis não gostava de admitir, mas ele amava a obsessão de Harry sobre a sua bunda.

“Eu me sinto safado.” Ele disse a Harry quando finalmente pararam de se beijar.

“Você É safado.” Harry sorriu contra seus lábios e puxou Louis para que pudesse levantar.

“Eu vou precisar lavar o lençol, agora.” Louis reclamou quando viu todo o resultado da atividade de minutos atrás espalhado por toda a cama.

“Devo chamar a empregada?” Harry perguntou sarcasticamente e Louis observou o garoto enquanto ele colocava suas boxers.

“Eu vou apenas ignorar suas provocações a respeito do meu dinheiro.”

“Se você pode tirar sarro do quão pobre eu sou, então eu posso tirar sarro dos seus privilégios.”

“Justo.”

Louis se levantou da cama e Harry caminhou até o garoto para limpar todo o esperma das costas de Louis com um papel toalha.

“Eu vou tomar um banho.” Harry disse e ele concordou.

Ele se trocou rapidamente e andou até a lavandeira para pegar um lençol limpo e colocar os sujos no cesto de roupas.

Louis aproveitou e tomou um banho no banheiro de Phoebe e, assim que voltou para seu quarto, Harry já havia terminado também.

A música ainda poderia ser ouvida do andar de baixo e Louis se perguntou se Harry gostaria de voltar para a festa. Sendo honesto, ele não estava mais no clima de festejar.

“O que você esta fazendo?”

“O que você quer dizer? Eu estou deitando na cama, não é obvio?”

“Você não quer voltar para a festa?” Louis questionou.

“Já são duas da manhã, todos já estão indo embora ou desmaiados.”

“Oh- ok. Claro... ok.”

Harry concordou e puxou o novo lençol para que ele pudesse entrar embaixo. Louis mordeu os lábios e tentou não corar enquanto trocava suas roupas e colocava um pijama. Harry o observava com olhos atentos.

 

“Sua cama é tão confortável.” Harry disse enquanto Louis escovava os dentes e tirava suas lentes de contato.

“Obrigada!”

“Se eu tivesse uma assim, eu nunca me levantaria.”

Louis rolou os olhos e sorriu enquanto retornava para o quarto. Ele andou até sua escrivaninha para checar as notificações em seu telefone.

“O que você faz com o seu telefone o tempo inteiro?” Harry perguntou da cama e Louis virou para olhar o garoto.

“Estou vendo se ninguém postou nada sobre a festa.”

Harry estava tirando seus braceletes fora e os colocando sobre a mesa ao lado da cama enquanto Louis sapeava seu feed no twitter para se certificar que ninguém falou algo sobre a festa. Ele fez o mesmo com o facebook e instagram.

“Eu disse para todos que não era para ficar postando coisas na internet, relaxa.” Harry o assegurou enquanto Louis mandava uma mensagem de feliz ano novo para seus pais. Assim que terminou de digitar, ele desligou o celular e andou em direção a cama.

“Eu vou ter muita coisa para limpar amanhã, não vou?” Louis perguntou enquanto entrava embaixo das cobertas.

“Muito provavelmente.” Harry respondeu e se virou de lado para encarar Louis.

“Se alguém quebrar alguma coisa, você vai pagar. E olha que você não conseguiria pagar nem as lampadas da casa.”

“Eu consigo encontrar outras maneiras de te pagar.” Harry disse, sugestivamente e Louis balançou sua cabelça. O garoto virou completamente de costas na cama e descansou sua cabeça sobre os travesseiros. Ele desligou o abajur, fazendo com que ficassem completamente no escuro.

“Não é tudo nessa vida que se resolve com sexo.”

Harry discordou.

“Se resolve com dinheiro então?”

“Não mas-“

“Você realmente não tem nem idéia de como viver sua vida.”

“O que você quer dizer com isso?” Louis perguntou um pouco ofendido.

“Eu digo, você tem montanhas de dinheiro e gasta com yachts e roupas caras que parecem exatamente como aquelas que você poderia pagar dez libras em uma loja normal.”

“E em que você sugere que eu gaste meu dinheiro? Drogas e festas?”

“Sim? E caridade!”

“Isso é estupido. E desde quando você é generoso?”

“Se eu tivesse dinheiro, com certeza doaria um pouco para caridade.”

“Você?” Louis perguntou desacreditado.

“Só porque eu tenho tattoos e piercings, isso não quer dizer que eu sou um idiota.”

“Mas você é um idiota.”

“E você é um mimado.”

“Você está apenas com inveja.”

“Por que eu estaria com inveja de um menino de dezoito anos, virgem e que mal sabe fazer seu próprio café da manhã?”

“O que isso quer dizer?” Louis perguntou ofendido.

“Significa que você não tem ideia do mundo real, Louis. Você está acostumado a fazer o que bem entende e as pessoas vão simplesmente beijar o chão que você anda.”

“Você já me disse isso.”

“Um dia você vai ver como o mundo real é na verdade e ficará completamente assustado, tão assustado que não vai saber como enfrentar a vida, porque não vai ter ninguém que te ensine.”

“Você está fazendo eu me sentir mal para que você possa se sentir bem?”

“Não, eu estou apenas apresentando fatos.”

“Você não tem ideia do que esta falando, está completamente drogado.”

“E dai?”

“Se você me odeia tanto assim, porque se importa com o que a vida vai ou não me ensinar?”

“Eu não te odeio. Eu só sinto pena de você porque você não sabe o quão fodida a vida é.”

Desde quando essa discussão se tornou uma lição de vida?

“Você está chapado e resmungando coisas sem sentido agora.”

“Você está dizendo isso porque está com medo de eu estar certo.”

“Vai dormir e para de ser pessimista.”

“Eu não sou pessimista, sou realista.”

“Então porque você sempre procura pelo pior nas coisas?”

“Porque é assim que a realidade é, Louis. Você não tem idéia de como as coisas na vida real são, porque você sempre teve seus pais te garantindo.”

“A, por favor. Me explique como as coisas realmente são.”

“O mundo... é um lugar traiçoeiro. Um show de horrores.” Harru disse e Louis virou sua cabeça para olhar o garoto, franzindo a testa.

Harry parecia sério e seus olhos buscavam os de Louis.

“Tem tanta dor, sabe? Tanta...”

“O que você sabe sobre dor? Você está sempre festejando, fazendo sexo. Não me parece dolorido.”

“Você é tão estúpido, eu juro...”

“Você que abriu o assunto.”

Harry rolou os olhos e virou-se de costas para Louis.

E foi assim que ele dormiram aquela noite.

Louis acordou sete horas depois, perto das nove e meia. Ainda nevava e, quando abriu a cortina do quarto, Harry resmungou, se virando na cama e cobrindo sua cabeça com as cobertas.

Louis se vestiu com uma calça de moletom Tommy Hilfiger e uma camiseta polo assim que terminou de escobar seus dentes. Quando ele voltou ao quarto, Harry ainda dormia e Louis resolveu deixa-lo la.

Louis se certificou para que a arrumação não acordasse ninguém, se preocupando tambémem não deixar nenhuma sujeira para tras. Ele pegou um muffin da mesa e fez um pouco de chá para que pudesse tomar café da manhã.

Quando ele terminou, Louis foi para o quarto por que ainda tinha um pouco de trabalho para terminar. Harry estava em seu banheiro e as pulseiras que estavam na mesa do lado de sua cama não estavam mais la, o que significava que Harry as tinha colocado de volta.

Louis estava prestes a sentar na cadeira quando viu uma mancha vermelha no lençol na altura do travesseiro de Harry.

“Harry?”

“O que?”

Harry saiu do banheiro meio vestido com a toalha em suas mãos.

“Seu nariz sangrou ou algo assim? Tem sangue na cama.”

Harry olhou para onde Louis tinha apontado e seus olhos se arregalaram.

“Hm... sim. Eu bati meu nariz acidentalmente. Me desculpa.”

Louis franziu o cenho, não acreditando muito, mas deixou passar. Não tinha nenhum motivo para o Harry mentir, certo?

Todos foram embora da casa perto das duas da tarde e Louis se certificou mais uma vez de que tudo estava dentro dos conformes. Se seus pais chegassem e descobrissem o que ele estava aprontando nos últimos três dias, eles definitivamente o trancariam em uma cela.

Ele balançou sua cabelça com esse pensamento e colocou seus óculos para que voltasse aos seus trabalhos na escrivaninha. Ele tinha muita coisa a fazer se quisesse conquistar algo concreto em sua vida e que pudesse ser apenas mérito dele.

 


	11. Capítulo 11

“Louis?!” Sua mãe o chamou do andar de baixo.

“O que?” Ele gritou de volta. Ele estava no meio de um episódio de Project Runway e a última coisa que queria era ter que levantar da cama.

Quando sua mãe não respondeu, ele bufou e se levantou da cama para ver o que ela queria. Ele odiava quando seus pais gritavam seu nome de algum outro cômodo e quando ele respondia perguntando o que eles queriam, ele não recebia nenhuma resposta em troca.

“O que é?” ele perguntou assim que chegou ao andar de baixo tentando não parecer nervoso.

“O que é essa mancha aqui?” Sua mãe perguntou, apontando para a mancha bege no sofá branco.

Era uma mancha de cerveja que Niall havia derrubado alguns dias atrás e que passou desapercebida na arrumação de Louis.

“Eu estava bebendo champagne no sofá e derrubei acidentalmente.”

“Você poderia ao menos ter pedido para alguma das empregadas limparem né, filho?”

“Desculpa.”

“Tudo bem.”

“Como passaram o Ano Novo, tudo bem?” Ele perguntou, tentando mudar o assunto.

Ela concordou. Eles mal tinham chego em casa e é claro que sua mãe já tinha encontrado algo para pegar no seu pé.

“Eleanor ligou para nós para saber se estava tudo bem, aliás. Ela parecia surpresa quando falamos que você não estava conosco.”

“O q- O que vocês disseram?” Ele perguntou enquanto tinha um ataque de pânico.

“Eu disse que você tinha ficado em casa. Ela não foi convidada para a festa de Liam?”

“Uh. Ela foi cancelada, na verdade, então eu apenas fiquei em casa.”

“Entendi... você finalizou aquele trabalho que tinha para finalizar?”

Ele concordou, aliviado por sua mãe não fazer mais perguntas a respeito da festa. Ele sabia que entraria em pânico e acabaria se entregando se sua mãe suspeitasse de algo.

 

Louis passou o resto do dia em seu quarto, lendo e assistindo netflix no seu macbook. Em algum momento ele se cansou e suspirou; ele queria ir para algum lugar, se divertir um pouco. Provavelmente ele não conseguiria sair porque seus pais não deixariam, além do que ele não teria companhia.

Ele ligou para Liam alguns minutos depois, quando o tédio aumentou ainda mais.

“Fala Louis?” Liam atendeu, parecendo meio nervoso.

“Hey, eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de sair hoje à noite? Ou você poderia vir aqui em casa e-“

“Eu t- eu tenho um encontro com o Zayn.”

A boca de Louis se abriu em surpresa.

“Você... o que? Onde? O que?”

“Ele me chamou ontem.”

“Onde vocês vão?”

“Em algum restaurante italiano que ele gosta.”

“E... okay. Wou. Então vocês estão juntos agora?”

“Eu acho que sim.”

“Oh... bem, desculpa. Quero dizer, boa sorte. Se divirta.”

Louis não esperou pela resposta de Louis e desligou a ligação se sentando na ponta de sua cama. Ele nunca esteve tão entediado e enciumado em toda a sua vida. Ele sentiu que poderia chorar até soluçar a qualquer momento.

 

-

 

Harry lambeu seus lábios enquanto observava Zayn bolar um baseado. Eles estavam na sala de estar da casa de Harry, prontos para fumar seu primeiro baseado do ano.

“E o meu?” Harry perguntou a Zayn enquanto ele ascendia o que havia acabado de bolar.

“Nós vamos dividir esse porque eu tenho um encontro mais tarde.”

Harry engasgou.

“Você o que?? Você tem um encontro? Com Liam?”

Zayn concordou e deu uma tragada, entregando o baseado nas mãos de Harry que ainda estava em choque.

“Quando você- por que?”

“Eu gosto dele, sei lá.”

“Mas exatamente o que você gosta nele? Quero dizer, eu foderia ele também mas... esquece vai. Se você quer namorar ele é porque ele deve ter algum tipo de personalidade.”

“Na verdade ele é inteligente e realmente engraçado.”

“Ele não parece engraçado. Ele parece realmente sério e mal humorado.”

“Se alguém se encaixa nessa descrição, essa pessoa seria o Louis, não o Liam.”

“Sim, mas eu não estou namorando o Louis.”

“Me deixa ok? Eu gosto do Liam.”

“Você já fodeu ele?”

“Não.” Zayn negou. “Você já fodeu o Louis?”

“Não, mas a gente se chupou, já é um começo.”

“Há, boa sorte com isso. Ele não vai deixar você foder ele a não ser que vocês se casem ou algo assim.”

“Quer apostar?”

E isso prendeu a atenção de Zayn.

“Você quer apostar que vai foder o Louis? Então eu duvido que você consiga comer ele até o final do ano escolar.”

“Quer saber? Na verdade eu não quero apostar. Não preciso provar nada para você.”

Zayn riu. “Nunca disse que precisava.”

Ele tirou o baseado das mãos de Harry e o menino rolou os olhos, se encostando no sofá.

Harry não gostava de ver Zayn desse jeito, todo amoroso e sério pela primeira vez na vida.

“Então nós não vamos sair para grafitar hoje?”

“Ah... merda cara. Eu esqueci. Amanhã à noite, pode ser?”

Harry franziu a testa. Era tradição da amizade deles sair na primeira sexta à noite de um Ano Novo para pixar as paredes do City Hall. Eles fazem isso desde quando Harry se mudou para Doncaster, há três anos. Era realmente estupido fazer isso, mas na época eles não tinham nada melhor para fazer além de sexo e se drogar.

Agora, aparentemente, Zayn tinha algo melhor para fazer além de sair com Harry, e Harry não gostava nem um pouco disso.

“Que horas você vai sair?”

Zayn olhou para o relógio na parede.

“Em dez minutos.”

“Você vai buscar ele?”

“Não, vamos nos encontrar lá para evitar que seus pais percebam qualquer coisa.”

“E você está me dizendo que esse vai ser um encontro propriamente dito? Vai até pagar para ele?”

“Sim.”

Harry balançou a cabeça e pegou o baseado de volta para relaxar.

 

“Então isso significa que a gente não vai mais foder?” Harry perguntou, dez minutos depois, enquanto acompanhava Zayn até a porta.

“É, mas você tem o Louis agora... não vai ficar no prejuízo. Te vejo mais tarde.”

Zayn deu um tapinha em seu ombro e Harry quis soca-lo. Ao invés disso, ele bateu a porta com força e subiu para seu quarto.

 

Sua mãe chegou em casa uma hora depois, anunciando que iria sair com a mãe de Niall. Harry concordou e disse que também sairia e que, se ela chegasse em casa antes, não precisava esperar acordada.

Se Zayn não iria com ele vandalizar o City Hall, então Harry iria sozinho. Ele bufou e andou até seu guarda roupa para separar as latas de spray preta e verde.

Enquanto esperava sua mãe sair, uma idéia passou por sua mente e ele pegou seu celular.

**_Harry:_ ** _Você quer fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?_

Ele sorriu quando a resposta foi praticamente imediata.

**_Louis:_ ** _O que faz você pensar que eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer?_

**_Harry:_ ** _O fato que você respondeu minha mensagem em menos de 0.2 segundos_

Ele poderia imaginar Louis rolando os olhos

**_Louis:_ ** _onde?_

Harry sorriu

**_Harry:_ ** _no parque ao lado do city hall às 11h_

**_Louis:_ ** _11h? É muito tarde_

**_Harry:_ ** _me desculpa, é depois da hora de nanar?_

**_Louis:_ ** _cala a boca_

**_Harry:_ ** _use preto_

**_Louis:_ ** _não me diga o que fazer_

Harry jogou seu celular para o lado e deitou na cama, coçando seu pulso por baixo dos braceletes. Ele realmente poderia tirar uma soneca antes de sair.

 

Um barulho ecoando pelo quarto o acordou e ele bufou, rolando para chegar até o celular.

“Sim?”

“Eu estou indo, você já chegou?”

Ele estava confuso primeiramente, mas então reconheceu a voz afeminada no outro lado da linha e se sentou na cama.

“É... te encontro lá.”

 

 

Louis desligou o telefone e se ajeitou. Não foi fácil escapar sem ser percebido.

Assim que seus pais se retiraram para dormir, ele subiu para seu quarto para trocar de roupa. Ele vestiu uma polo preta, assim como suas skinnys e converse. Louis não tinha certeza se ele precisava se vestir inteiro de preto, mas ele se vestiu mesmo assim.

Como não tinha um casaco preto, ele optou pela jaqueta azul marinho.

Louis tomou muito cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho enquanto descia as escadas e saía pela porta dos fundos. Ele conhecia muito bem o caminho até o city hall. Era praticamente uma caminhada de cinco minutos até lá.

Ele se perguntou o que Harry estaria planejando para essa noite e se tinha feito uma boa decisão a respeito de aceitar o convite dele.

Harry já estava lá quando Louis chegou, sentado em um banco próximo à fonte, vestido completamente de preto com uma toca cobrindo seu cabelo.

“O que você tem aí?” Louis perguntou assim que avistou Harry escondendo algo dentro de seu casaco.

Os olhos do garoto ficaram arregalados quando Harry puxou duas latas de tinta spray.

“Você- Você não está planejando fazer alguma coisa ilegal, não é mesmo? Por que você me chamou para fazer isso?” Ele perguntou, desacreditado, olhando a sua volta para ver se alguém estava observando eles dois.

Harry bufou.

“É ilegal!!!” Louis exclamou de novo.

“Nada é ilegal até que você seja pego.”

“Eu não vou te ajudar com isso.” Louis declarou, cruzando os braços em negação.

“Eu nunca disse que você precisava me ajudar.”

“Então por que eu estou aqui?”

“Para me fazer companhia e ser bonito, okay?”

Louis corou com as palavras de Harry e se odiou por isso. Era irritante as mudanças de humor do garoto.

 

E foi assim que ele se encontrou seguindo Harry até o outro lado da rua, em frente ao city hall, onde Harry abriu as duas latas de spray de tinta e as chacoalhou.

“O que você va- oh.”

Harry começou a escrever um grande F, e depois a letra U e Louis já sabia o que o mais velho iria escrever. Ele continuou observando a sua volta para evitar com que fossem pegos.

 “Por que você está fazendo isso? Está tão entediado a esse ponto?” Louis questionou e Harry virou para olhar o garoto.

“Bem, o cara que eu estava fodendo aparentemente achou um namorado e eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer.”

Louis franziu a testa e cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.

Então eu não sou o suficiente? Pensou.

“Por que você está emburrado desse jeito?” Harry perguntou.

“Eu não estou emburrado. Não importa.” Ele estava chateado.

Harry balançou sua cabeça e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa mas, de repente, eles ouviram alguém gritando para eles.

“PARADOS AÍ. COLOQUEM AS MÃOS PARA O ALTO!”

“Merda.” Harry xingou e o coração de Louis começou a bater extremamente rápido quando viram dois policiais iluminando eles.

“CORRE!” Harry gritou a ele e derrubou as latas no chão. Louis saiu de seu choque e começou a correr atrás de Harry.

 

Louis não tinha mais fôlego e ainda conseguia ouvir os policiais gritando para eles pararem, mas ele não parou. Enquanto ele corria pela rua, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto porque essa era de longe a maior adrenalina que ele já havia sentido.

Era assustador? Sim! Mas o fazia sentir-se vivo. Louis não tinha certeza se era assustador porque ele se sentiu invencível ou porque essa situação era tudo culpa de Harry.

Mas ele sabia que gostava.Gostava Muito.

Ele estava correndo rua abaixo e gritou assim que o puxaram para um beco escuro entre um prédio e uma padaria.

“O que-“

“Cala a boca!” Harry murmurou e cobriu sua boca, o puxando para trás de um contêiner de lixo e pressionando o garoto contra a parede.

Os policiais pararam por um momento, olhando em volta com suas lanternas, e continuaram a correr quando não perceberam nada.

O coração de Louis estava batendo para fora de seu peito e a adrenalina correndo por seu corpo era absolutamente fascinante. Ele estava bêbado com a liberdade que ele tinha com Harry e era estupido, ele sabia disso, mas ele não ligava. Ele gostava de não ter regras.

“O que?” Harry perguntou quando viu a cara de Louis.

“Nada.” Louis suspirou e agarrou o pescoço de Harry, juntando seus lábios nos do garoto.

Harry soltou seu fôlego, surpreso, mas logo relaxou ao toque de Louis, decidindo intensificar o beijo. Louis gemeu quando Harry agarrou seu quadril, pressionando seus corpos e prensando Louis contra a parede.

A mão esquerda de Harry agarrou os cabelos de Louis e puxou sua cabeça para que pudesse ter um melhor acesso a seu pescoço. Harry lambeu o lugar, sugando em seguida, e continuou mordendo e soltando.

“Voc- Você vai deixar uma marca?” Louis perguntou enquanto Harry ainda sugava seu pescoço. Em resposta, Harry pressionou seu quadril no de Louis ainda mais e o garoto gemeu.

Quando Harry se afastou, fazendo “pop”, Louis abriu seus olhos e encarou o mais velho. As mãos de Harry foram parar na parte da frente da calça de Louis, desabotoando seu cinto.

Louis prendeu o fôlego com o toque de Harry, que por sua vez colocou suas mãos dentro da calça do garoto.

“Você já está duro por minha causa, hm?”

“Fica quieto!” Louis sussurrou e Harry riu suavemente enquanto estimulava Louis.

Um gemido alto escapou dos lábios do garoto.

“Espe- Espera. Não aqui.”

Harry mordeu seus lábios e tirou suas mãos da calça de Louis, juntando seu rosto ao de Louis e começando um novo beijo.

“Sua casa é muito longe daqui?” o garoto perguntou e Harry sorriu de lado.

“Fica há três quadras daqui. Três minutos andando.” Ele respondeu e Louis se ajustou dentro de sua calça e fechou seu cinto.

“Nós podemos ir para lá?”

“Você quer?” Harry perguntou surpreso, suas pupilas dilatando ainda mais com a pergunta de Louis.

“Sim. Sua mãe ou seu pai vão estar lá?”

“Eu não tenho um pai, e não, minha mãe não vai estar lá.” Harry explicou, se afastando de Louis para poder olhar o garoto.

Louis quis saber o que ele quis dizer com ‘não tenho um pai’, mas ele tirou esses pensamentos de sua mente.

“Então, nós podemos ir ou não?” ele perguntou e Harry abriu um grande sorriso.

“Ficando impaciente, é?” Harry perguntou e colocou suas mãos dentro de seu bolso. Ele apontou para a saída do beco e fez um sinal para que Louis o seguisse.

“Você pode não ser um metido fodido uma vez na sua vida?” Louis soltou enquanto continuavam a andar.

“Oh, você aprendeu um novo palavrão?” Harry zombou e Louis rolou os olhos.

Eles andaram em silêncio por um tempo mas, logo, Harry mexia em seus bolsos procurando algo. Era seu maço de cigarro.

“Sério? Você vai fumar AGORA?”

“Você tem algum problema com isso, princesa?”

“Nunca mais me chame disso.”

Harry balançou a cabeça, rindo, e tirou um cigarro de dentro do maço.

Louis o observou colocar o cigarro na boca, ascender e tragar.

“Por que você fuma? Para parecer legal?”

“Não. Pessoas que fazem isso são idiotas.”

“Então por que?”

“Por que me acalma.” Harry respondeu.

“Também te mata.”

“Esse é o ponto.”

Louis olhou para ele, confuso, se perguntando porque ele diria algo assim.

“Você quer experimentar?”

“O que? Não, nem ferrando.” Louis exclamou.

“Você não vai morrer, sabe disso, certo?”

Harry parou de andar e Louis pareceu confuso, mas então se tocou que estavam na frente da casa do garoto.

“Eu preciso terminar isso.” Harry disse.

Louis apoiou suas mãos em seu quadril e esperou. O jeito que ele parecia relaxar ao soltar a fumaça do cigarro deixou Louis completamente maravilhado.

“Ok, me deixa experimentar.” Ele se encontrou dizendo e Harry sorriu, segurando o cigarro para que Louis o pegasse.

“Eu apenas coloco entre meus lábios?”

“Você já fez muito disso, não? Colocar coisas em seus lábios?”

Louis entendeu o duplo sentido da frase mas escolheu por ignorá-lo.

“Sim, sugue a fumaça para dentro e tente inspirar em seus pulmões. Depois expire a fumaça pelo seu nariz para ter certeza que você tragou.”

Louis fez exatamente como Harry instruiu mas acabou se engasgando.

“Isso não é para mim, obrigado.”

Harry riu e finalizou o cigarro em menos de dois minutos. Ele deixou a ponta do cigarro cair no chão e pisou em cima.

“Você parece um filhote perdido.” Ele disse a Louis antes de puxá-lo através da gola de sua jaqueta para mais um beijo.

Louis se afastou rapidamente antes que aquilo fugisse de seu controle no meio da rua.

“Está frio aqui fora.” Ele reclamou. Harry balançou a cabeça e se virou em direção à porta.

Louis o seguiu para dentro da casa e esperou enquanto Harry trancava a porta.

“Então sua mãe não vai chegar logo?”

“Relaxa, se ela chegar, não vai nos incomodar. Ela saiu com a mãe do Niall, então provavelmente vai demorar.

“A mãe de Niall?”

Harry concordou e colocou as chaves dentro de uma pequena cesta próxima à porta.

“Quer alguma coisa para beber?” Harry perguntou e Louis franziu a testa diante de tanta educação.

“Uh... o que você tem ai?”

“Água da privada ou da torneira, você escolhe.”

Louis olhou para Harry sério por um instante mas então viu que o garoto estava brincando.

“Eu gostaria de um chá, obrigado.”

“Oh, você gostaria de um chá?” Harry repetiu e Louis concordou.

“Duas colheres de açúcar e um pouco de-“

“Eu não sei se você sabe, mas não sou a Starbucks.”

Louis bufou.

“Eu quero um pouco de água.”

“Isso nós temos.”

“Mas não da torneira.”

“Claro.”

Harry pegou um copo de vidro de dentro do armário, colocou um pouco de água dentro e entregou a Louis. Ele se virou em direção ao armário e pegou um copo pequeno colocando um pouco de tequila dentro.

“O que você está fazendo? Você vai mesmo beber álcool agora?”

“Então você sabe enxergar também? Bom pra você.”

Louis colocou o copo dentro da pia e olhou a sua volta, fingindo estar ocupado.

“Então, você vai me chupar ou o que?” Harry perguntou e Louis engasgou com o ar.

“Com licença?? Eu não sou um animal de estimação para você ficar mandando e-“

Ele não conseguiu terminar a fala pois Harry se jogou contra ele e o beijou fervorosamente.

“Você precisa aprender a calar a porra dessa sua boca as vezes.” Harry disse contra os lábios de Louis. “Um dia essa sua boca vai te causar grandes problemas.”

Louis gemeu e Harry pressionou um beijo em seu pescoço enquanto puxava o garoto para cima, fazendo com que Louis pressionasse suas pernas em volta do quadril de Harry. Louis imediatamente segurou mais forte nos ombros do garoto para que não caísse.

“Você vai me carregar para cima?” Ele perguntou enquanto Harry já estava se movimentando com ele em seu ‘colo’.

“Eu sei que você gosta disso.” Harry respondeu e Louis beijou o pescoço do garoto.

Eles chegaram no quarto de Harry rapidamente e custou toda a força de vontade de Louis não mandar Harry ir se foder pelo jeito que ele o jogou na cama.

“Tira suas roupas.”

“E se eu não quiser?” Louis retrucou e Harry andou até a mesa para ascender o abajur.

“Aí quem vai fazer isso sou eu.”

Harry se abaixou em frente à cama e desabotoou o cinto de Louis pela segunda vez em menos de uma hora. Louis estava olhando para ele, apoiado em seu cotovelo e mordendo seus lábios.

“Porra, seus jeans são tão apertados.” Harry disse após tirar as calças de Louis e coloca-las no chão.

“Olha quem fala.” Louis retrucou.

“Tira a camiseta.”

Louis obedeceu, tirando primeiramente sua jaqueta e a camiseta logo em seguida. Ele cobriu seu estomago com suas mãos enquanto deitou de costas no colchão, mas Harry as afastou.

“Ei, nada de ter vergonha de mim, ok?” Harry disse e Louis concordou, corando um pouco e desviando o olhar para o teto. Ele levantou seu quadril quando Harry pediu, para que pudesse tirar suas boxers fora e libertar sua ereção.

“Por que você ainda está vestido?” Ele perguntou a Harry, que parou e se levantou.

Louis assistiu enquanto ele tirava seus jeans e sua camiseta, revelando seu membro completamente excitado dentro de suas boxers.

“Vira de barriga para baixo.”

“Você não vai- você não vai fazer sexo comigo né?” Louis perguntou apavorado.

“Não! Vire de barriga para baixo e depois fique de joelhos.”

“O-Okay.” Louis se virou e seguiu as instruções de Harry, ficando de joelhos.

As mãos de Harry se imbramaram no cabelo de Louis, o puxando para mais perto, praticamente o obrigando a aceitar seu membro dentro de sua boca.

Ele gemeu quando Louis finalmente aceitou, colocando uma mão em volta do membro de Harry e a outra ficou apoiada em seu colo. Isso só fez com que Harry lembrasse o quão inocente e puro Louis era, o excitando ainda mais.

“Isso babe, exatamente assim. Você é tão bom.” Ele elogiou o garoto pois sabia que Louis gostava de ouvir o quão bom era em tudo o que fazia.

“Tão bom para mim...” Harry tirou as mãos do cabelo do mais novo, descendo pelo pescoço e parando onde havia um hematoma roxo. Ele queria morder o pescoço de Louis, e o corpo, e todo o resto. Queria marcar a pele de Louis como se fosse a dele própria.

Louis olhou para Harry se lembrando que ele gostava de contato visual. Ele tentou fazer tudo o que sabia que Harry gostava; sugou a cabeça, massageou suas bolas, lambeu longas listras por todo o membro dele, e aquilo parecia funcionar porque a veia de Harry estava cada vez mais grossa.

“Eu vou gozar logo, se toque ao mesmo tempo.”

A mão livre de Louis envolveu seu próprio membro e ele começou a se masturbar lentamente enquanto continuou chupando Harry.

“As pessoas pensam que você é um santo, mas você ta longe disso, não é mesmo? Você ama me chupar. Tão faminto.” Harry disse com uma voz rouca enquanto olhava os vincos nas bochechas de Louis.

Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando um pouco por tentar engolir Harry mais a fundo, mas Louis realmente não se importava. Ele gostava de dar prazer a Harry, o que era estranho, porque ele nunca gostava de fazer coisas ou favores às pessoas a não ser que recebesse algo em troca.

Pensando melhor, Louis estava recebendo algo em troca, levando em consideração que estava prestes a gozar.

“Você quer gozar, não quer?” Harry perguntou enquanto voltava suas mãos para o cabelo de Louis.

O garoto concordou, tirando o membro de Harry de dentro da sua boca e masturbando ele e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

“Você já é tão bom nisso. Sexo.”

Louis sorriu para ele e lambeu seus lábios.

“Você pode- Goza na minha boca?”

“Você tem certeza?”

Louis confirmou rapidamente, abrindo sua boca e colocando sua língua para fora. Harry gozou imediatamente apenas com essa visão e Louis engoliu tudo.

“Você precisa comer mais frutas.” Louis disse e Harry balançou sua cabeça, olhando para o colo de Louis e reparando que ele ainda se masturbava.

Ele se agachou e começou a chupar o pescoço do garoto para deixar outra marca. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que o garoto mais novo gozasse soltando um gemido baixo.

“Bom trabalho.” Harry disse e o puxou para que pudesse limpar Louis com sua camiseta dos Rolling Stones.

“Eu posso tomar um banho?”

“Pode...”

 

Eles revezaram o chuveiro e Louis até admitiu que não esperava que a agua estivesse quente e cristalina.

“Eu não sou um homem das cavernas só porque nós não bebemos champagnes caros e temos cinco empregadas correndo atrás de nós, sabe.” Harry disse a ele enquanto colocava uma camiseta branca.

“Eu deveria ir...” Louis disse.

“Você pode dormir aqui hoje.”

“Eu- Eu posso ir embora amanhã de manhã e fingir que sai para uma caminhada matinal quando chegar em casa...”

Harry sorriu e sentou em sua mesa.

“Você tem algum pijama limpo para me emprestar?”

“Eu tenho.” Harry riu, desacreditado por Louis pensar tão pouco dele.

 

Ele se levantou da cadeira e foi até o closet, de onde puxou uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta do Ramones.

“Esse é o pijama? Eles nem combinam.”

“Você ta falando sério?” Harry perguntou e Louis pegou rapidamente as roupas da mão do garoto e foi em direção ao banheiro para se trocar.

 

Quando ele voltou para o quarto, Harry já estava deitado na cama mexendo em seu celular. O abajur estava apagado, mas as cortinas ainda estavam abertas, então a luz da rua iluminava sutilmente o quarto.

“Onde eu vou dormir?” Louis perguntou e Harry apontou para o espaço vago entre ele e a parede.

“Você sempre dorme do lado esquerdo né?”

“Sempre.”

 

Louis escalou sobre Harry para chegar até o espaço vago e deitou-se com as costas para baixo. O lençol não era tão confortável comparado aos de Louis, mas também não eram ruins.

“Então quer dizer que a sua bunda sofisticada pode dormir no meu lençol barato?” Harry perguntou sem olhar para Louis.

“Sim, pode! Obrigada por perguntar.” Louis respondeu sarcasticamente. “O que você está fazendo nesse celular? Se isso puder ser chamado de celular...”

“Só porque não custou caro não quer dizer que não presta.”

“Eu tenho um iphone extra se você quiser.”

“Se sentindo caridoso hoje?”

“Eu estou.”

Harry colocou o celular no chão ao seu lado e puxou o edredom (surpreendentemente macio) até sua cabeça.

“O que você quis dizer quando falou que não tinha pai?” Louis perguntou.

“Você precisa de um filtro nessa boca, sem brincadeira.” Harry respondeu e Louis se virou de lado para que pudesse encarar o garoto.

“Vamos lá... me diga.”

“Por que você quer saber?”

“Por que eu sou curioso.”

“Você quer saber para ter certeza de que sua vida é melhor que a minha, não é?”

“Eu não preciso me certificar disso, eu já sei.”

Harry rolou os olhos e balançou sua cabeça (ele parecia estar fazendo isso com mais frequência desde que conheceu Louis).

“Eu vou te dizer, mas eu quero deixar claro que eu não preciso da sua pena, ok? Eu não me importo mais, isso não me afeta, então poupe-me de compaixão, tudo bem?”

“Ok-Okay.”

“Quando eu era mais novo, por volta de onze anos, meu pai perdeu o emprego em Holmes Chapel e tentou superar esse fato gastando todo o nosso dinheiro com álcool. Ele começou a voltar para casa extremamente bêbado e a gritar e jogar coisas em mim e na minha mãe. Eu cresci vendo ele agir dessa forma e obviamente aprendi algo com ele. Então eu comecei a ficar violento na escola e fui expulso duas vezes por causa disso. Minha mãe finalmente se divorciou dele quando estávamos próximos a falir, então simplesmente fomos embora sem nada; a casa ficou para ele. Gemma, minha irmã, já estava na Universidade então isso tudo não afetou muito ela. Nós nos mudamos para Doncaster porque minha mãe conseguiu uma oportunidade de emprego numa padaria local. Eu repeti meu último ano letivo, então aqui estou.”

Louis não sabia o que dizer, a não ser perguntar como ele começou a fazer aquele monte de tatuagens, tentando desviar o assunto.

“Eu não queria me mudar para cá a princípio, então as tatuagens começaram como um modo de protesto. Mas eu comecei a realmente gostar delas e a querer cada vez mais.”

“Isso é estúpido.”

“Você é estúpido.”

“Você me parece decepcionado.” Harry observou.

“Não, eu estava apenas esperando uma história interessante, do tipo, você foi abusado quando criança, ou sua mãe teve um affair que deu errado... sei lá.”

“Você ta falando sério? Isso só acontece em filmes. Você precisa de um choque da vida real.”

“Não começa com esse assunto vai, por favor.” Louis implorou enquanto via Harry tirando seus braceletes um por um.

“Por que você usa tantos braceletes? Eles não são irritantes? Eles são feitos de borracha.”

“Eu gosto deles. Eu não reclamo de você usando camisetas que custam milhares de libras.”

“Ei, para a sua informação, isso é uma coisa completamente diferente.”

“Eu posso ver seus chupões.” Harry mudou de assunto e Louis pareceu confuso.

“O que?”

“Seus chupões. Eles estão tão fortes que eu posso ver no escuro.”

“Ó meu Deus, e se meus pais virem?”

“É melhor você usar um scarf então.”

“O que? Mas... ligue a luz.”

“Por que?”

“Eu quero vê-los.”

“Vá ao banheiro então.”

“Ugh... eu te odeio.” Louis murmurou e levantou da cama para sair do quarto.

Ele encarou as duas marcas gigantescas ao lado direito do seu pescoço. Eles pareciam brutais e tão hipnotizantes ao mesmo tempo. Ele se perguntou como seria deixar um em Harry.

 

“É fácil?”

“O que?”

“Dar um chupão?”

“Sim...”

“Posso te dar um?”

“Por que?”

“Porque eu quero, oras.”

“Você realmente precisa ser o melhor em tudo?” Harry perguntou e Louis fechou a porta do quarto caminhando em direção à cama.

“Sim, eu preciso.”

“Ta bom, eu vou te ensinar.”

“No seu pescoço, certo?”

“Você pode deixar essas marcas em qualquer lugar do corpo, mas pode começar com o pescoço.” Harry disse e Louis se debruçou sobre ele embaixo da coberta.

“Morda meu pescoço e alterne entre sugar e lamber a pele com seus lábios.”

Louis concordou e colocou uma de suas mãos no peito de Harry antes de se abaixar e colar seus lábios no pescoço do garoto.

“Agora... chupe-o.” Harry disse e sua voz estava falhando por causa do jeito que Louis sugava seu pescoço; era realmente incrível.

“Sim, desse jeito. Pode continuar. Você aprende tão rápido.”

As mãos de Harry pousaram na parte de baixo das costas de Louis, e se moveram até que tocaram em sua bunda. Ele tentou não reclamar quando seus cortes recentes bateram contra o material da calça de Louis.

“Wow, ok. Já é o bastante se você não quiser que eu sangre.”

Louis se afastou e iluminou o pescoço de Harry com seu telefone. Ele se animou quando viu um hematoma enorme na pele de Harry. Ele se sentiu orgulhoso por ter feito aquilo e se encontrou com vontade de deixar marcas sobre todo o corpo do mais velho.

Ele rolou de cima de Harry e entrou em baixo da coberta porque seus pés começaram a gelar.

“Se sente orgulhoso?” Harry perguntou enquanto olhava Louis sob a luz fraca que entrava pela janela.

Louis ignorou seu tom de voz e fechou seus olhos.

“Tem gente tentando dormir aqui, se você não percebeu.”

“Ta bom. Boa noite.”

“Boa noite.”

Louis virou de costas para Harry encarando a parede. Ele ouviu a porta da frente da casa se fechar, o que significava que a mãe de Harry estava em casa e logo em seguida dormiu.

 

Quando ele acordou Harry ainda dormia. Ele se levantou e andou em direção ao banheiro para escovar seus dentes com os dedos. A que ponto chegamos.

Ele se trocou, se certificando de fechar a jaqueta até o topo de seu pescoço para que as marcas deixadas por Harry não aparecessem. Assim que abriu a porta, Louis esbarrou em uma mulher de cabelos castanhos o olhando. Ela estava próxima à escada, provavelmente tentando ir para o andar de baixo.

“Bom dia, eu sou- o Louis.”

Ela acenou para Louis e lhe deu um sorriso.

“Eu sou a Anne, mãe do Harry.”

Ele era aproximadamente da mesma altura que Louis, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, assim como Harry.

“Você quer alguma coisa para o café da manhã?”

“Uh, não, obrigada. Eu já estou de saída.”

Isso é incrivelmente estranho para ambos, mas felizmente Anne decidiu continuar com seu caminho.

Louis entrou rapidamente no quarto de Harry e o chacoalhou até que acordasse. Ele encarou o hematoma escuro no pescoço de Harry por um momento pensando ‘eu fiz isso’.

“O que?”

“Eu acabei de conhecer sua mãe e eu preciso ir embora agora.”

“Ugh. Okay.” Harry bufou e se levantou.

Louis se virou para pegar suas coisas enquanto Harry se espreguiçava e bocejava alto.

Ele deu a Anne um último sorriso enquanto andava até a porta da casa. Harry abriu para ele, apoiando uma de suas mãos no batente da porta.

“Harry?”

“O QUE?” Harry perguntou e virou sua cabeça para olhar sua mãe que estava na cozinha.

E foi aí que Louis as viu pela primeira vez. Elas estavam bem de frente com a sua face. Linhas finas e vermelhas no pulso de Harry, no mesmo lugar que seus braceletes costumam ficar.

Louis se sentiu inexplicavelmente triste com o pensamento de Harry se machucar de propósito.

Quando Harry virou sua cabeça para ele, Louis fingiu não ter visto nada.

“Uh... te vejo por aí.” Louis disse e Harry concordou, dando um selinho de despedida e fechando a porta atrás de si.

 

_“Tem tanta dor, sabe? Tanta...”_

_Aquele sangue perto do travesseiro não era por causa do nariz de Harry, era?_

Louis não conseguia imaginar ninguém fazendo isso de propósito, ainda mais Harry, que sempre pareceu metido e confiante.

Quando ele chegou em casa, sua família já estava na mesa do café da manhã.

“Onde você estava?”

“Eu estava dando uma volta.” Ele explicou desejando que seus pais não fizessem mais perguntas.

“Da próxima vez leve Sammy junto. Ele poderia aproveitar um ar fresco.” Sua mãe sugeriu e Louis concordou, indo para o banheiro para lavar suas mãos.

Mesmo tendo que fazer vários trabalhos para a escola, os cortes de Harry não deixavam a mente de Louis. Ele terminou procurando no google sinais de auto-mutilação e concluiu que Harry apresentava todos os sintomas.

Nessa tarde Louis fez uma promessa para ele mesmo: Ele iria sempre estar por perto de Harry.

Louis teria que achar uma maneira para que aquilo parasse.


	12. Capítulo 12

“E ai Lou, como foi seu ano novo? O que você fez?”

Louis desviou o olhar de sua salada para Eleanor e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Era o primeiro dia de aula após as festas de final de ano e eles estavam na lanchonete almoçando.

“É... eu estava planejan- Eu queria ir na festa do Liam mas foi cancelada em cima da hora e...”

“Ah é?” Ela disse, não acreditando em Louis. Eleanor olhou por cima de Louis e perguntou em voz alta:

“Por que eu não fui convidada para sua festa de Ano Novo, Liam?”

Louis sugou todo o ar a sua volta e olhou para Liam enquanto ele se sentava na mesa junto de Barbara.

“É...” Liam começou a falar lançando um olhar confuso na direção de Louis.

“Ei! Você também não me convidou??” Barbara soltou, tentando ajudar a situação e voltando-se para Eleanor. “Apesar que ele convidou Niall. Acho que era para ser uma noite apenas para os caras.”

“Sim! Claro!! Foi exatamente isso.” Liam disse e Louis se lembrou mentalmente de agradecer Barbara e ele mais tarde. Liam sorriu em sua direção e pegou seus talheres para começar a comer.

Eleanor parecia ter acreditado na mentira porque assim que os fatos foram esclarecidos por Liam, ela começou a contar de seu Ano Novo. Tudo estava realmente muito estranho. Louis não estava aguentando ouvir a voz da garota por alguma razão que ele desconhecia, mesmo ele sendo o errado da história toda.

Louis não concordava com traição, mas Harry... Harry era muito mais interessante que Eleanor. Se dependesse apenas da vontade do garoto, ele já teria terminado com ela há muito tempo, mas sabia que seus pais o matariam. Eles já haviam planejado todo o seu futuro; Ele iria estudar em Oxford e se mudar junto de Eleanor e, assim que se formasse, ele tomaria conta dos negócios do seu pai para que pudesse se casar e formar uma família com a garota.

Ele sempre concordou com a ideia mas, ultimamente, tudo o que ele tem sonhado é em terminar com ela, apesar dele sentir medo de nunca mais achar alguém para passar o resto de sua vida (obviamente Harry estava fora de questão, já que ele era um garoto e pobre).

Tudo o que Louis sabia era que ele queria ser livre.

E foi pela primeira vez em sua vida que se deu conta de que estava com inveja de Harry. O garoto mais velho poderia fazer o que quisesse, completamente livre para se divertir. Louis o odiava um pouco por causa disso.

 

 

“E ai, como foi seu encontro com Zayn?” Louis perguntou assim que o almoço terminou e eles voltavam para a sala de aula.

Eleanor e Barbara foram para o banheiro assim que terminaram de comer;  _Só Deus sabe o que essas meninas fazem no banheiro sempre acompanhadas._

Louis não tinha tido a chance de perguntar a Liam sobre o encontro com Zayn justamente pelo fato de Liam ter viajado para Barbados logo após o encontro.

“Foi legal.” Liam respondeu e corou.

“Haha, e essa sua cara? Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

“Hm... na verdade, aconteceu.” E ele corou ainda mais.

O estomago de Louis gelou e ele tentou parecer normal.

“O que?”

“Bem, nós voltamos para a casa dele e ele... hm.”

“Ele o que? Não é como se Harry e eu já não tivéssemos feito.”

Louis não tinha ideia do que estava falando, apenas que estava com raiva por Liam estar se aventurando mais que ele.

“O Harry já te deu um beijo grego?”

Louis parou e encarou Liam.

“O que?”

“O Zayn, ele meio que me ... chupou em áreas mais baixas.”

“O q- COMO?”

Louis se odiava por não saber o que era aquilo.

“É como se... não posso explicar agora, não olhando para você” ele corou. “Olha na internet.” Liam sugeriu.

“É bom pelo menos?”

“Oh... muito.”

 

O pensamento não deixou a mente de Louis todo o resto do dia, nem mesmo quando ele chegou em casa e começou a fazer seu dever. Apenas uma hora se passou e a falta de concentração o venceu; ele fechou seu caderno e abriu seu macbook.

Ele faria aquilo.

Assim que o mac ligou, Louis se levantou e trancou a porta; apenas precaução.

Ele se sentou na cadeira de frente para sua mesa e assim que o notebook terminou de ligar, ele clicou no ícone do safari. Louis digitou beijo grego no google e clicou no primeiro link que apareceu com o significado daquilo:

**_Beijo Grego:_ ** _O ato de usar a língua para acariciar a região anal de outra pessoa, com a finalidade de ganhar e/ou dar prazer sexual._

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram e ele se sentiu enjoado por um instante antes de clicar na procura por vídeos. Tinham alguns em um site chamado Red Tube e ele perdeu todo o ar de seu pulmão ao ver as propagandas do site. Ele clicou no primeiro vídeo que apareceu e colocou seus fones de ouvido. O vídeo começou com um rapaz pelado, de joelhos, na cama com a sua bunda empinada.

Louis mordeu seus lábios e ignorou o pequeno choque no meio de suas pernas, continuando a assistir o vídeo.

Tinha outro homem no vídeo se abaixando atrás do primeiro rapaz e  _okay, whoa, ele estava lambendo o cara...lá._

Os gemidos que saíam do rapaz que estava recebendo o beijo provavelmente indicava que aquilo era extremamente bom, deixando Louis com uma baita reação no meio de suas pernas.

Louis respirou por um momento e clicou em outro vídeo, e depois outro, e outro, até que se lembrou que deveria terminar seu dever. Louis estava tão excitado e suas calças extremamente apertadas que estavam causando certo desconforto.

Ele terminou seu dever de casa perto das seis da tarde e olhou pela sua janela encarando o céu escuro e estrelado por um momento, tentando tomar uma decisão sábia sobre o que faria agora que havia terminado seus trabalhos.

E então ele decidiu. Ele mandaria uma mensagem para Harry e pediria que ele viesse até a casa de Louis.

Louis se surpreendeu com a sua ousadia e confiança. Ele não conseguia suportar o fato que Liam era mais experiente sexualmente que ele.

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de desbloquear seu celular e abrir o whatsapp.

Os pais de Louis não estavam em casa e provavelmente chegariam perto das oito da noite, perto da hora do jantar; suas irmãs estavam em seus quartos completamente distraídas e ele sabia que nenhuma das empregadas o entregaria a seus pais, então é... ele estava fazendo isso. Ele mandaria uma mensagem para Harry.

**_Louis:_ ** _Você quer vir em casa?_

Enquanto esperava pela resposta do garoto (que não entrava no whatsapp desde as três da tarde), ele procurou no google como se preparar. Era estúpido, ele sabia, mas ele era perfeccionista e não queria nenhum inconveniente.

Louis descobriu que não precisava de nada em especial, apenas tomar banho e ter certeza de que tudo estava completamente limpo.

Seu telefone vibrou e ele quase caiu da cadeira do susto que levou.

**_Harry:_ ** _por que? Ta com saudade?_

**_Louis:_ ** _não_

**_Louis:_ ** _você vem?_

**_Harry:_ ** _eu não sei..._

**_Louis:_ ** _meus pais não estão em casa_

**_Harry:_ ** _me da 15 minutos_

**_Harry_ ** _: por onde eu devo entrar?_

**_Louis:_ ** _pelos fundos_

**_Harry:_ ** _gostei da ideia :P_

**_Louis:_ ** _cala a boca_

**_Louis:_ ** _vem logo_

Harry ficou off-line e Louis decidiu tomar um banho para acalmar os nervos. Ele iria fazer aquilo mesmo, não estava acreditando.

Ele saiu do banheiro achando que tinha tomado uma péssima decisão, mas ele se lembrou de que Harry não sabia exatamente para o que estava vindo, ou seja, se Louis ficasse realmente nervoso, ele poderia apenas chupar Harry que tudo ficaria bem.

Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar seus pensamentos e seu celular vibrou novamente. Era Harry avisando que estava em seu quintal.

**_Louis:_ ** _pode entrar_

**_Harry:_ ** _sera um prazer_

Louis andou para fora de seu quarto e encontrou Harry no meio da escada.

“Como ninguém consegue me ver entrando aqui?”

“A casa é realmente grande e normalmente todos ficam isolados em seus quartos, então não precisa se preocupar... as chances de você trombar com alguém é quase zero.”

“Então... por que você me chamou para vir aqui?”

“Uh... Eu estava entediado e-“

“Então eu sou apenas um passatempo para você? O novo bobo da corte para a princesa?”

“Cala a boca.”

“Hey, se você continuar com essa grosseria eu vou embora.” Harry avisou mas tirou sua toca e colocou na mesa de Louis assim que entrou em seu quarto.

“É... eu preciso...” Louis começou, virando sua cabeça para o notebook apagado, pensando se deveria ou não mostrar para Harry o que ele havia descoberto, mas Harry já estava colocando uma mão atrás de seu pescoço e virando o garoto para ficarem frente a frente.

“Os chupões sumiram”

“Bom, já faz uma semana né.” Louis disse.

“Então quer dizer que você tá contando os dias para me ver?” Harry sorriu e deixou Louis corado.

Harry puxou o garoto para mais perto e o encostou na mesa, esbarrando no notebook e ascendendo-o, revelando o que Louis estava vendo mais cedo na internet.

Quando Louis mandou a mensagem perguntando se Harry queria ir na casa dele, ele estava prestes a foder uma garota durante sua aula de educação física. Assim que leu a mensagem, Harry dispensou a garota e concordou em ir até lá. Ele escolheria Louis sempre, acima de qualquer pessoa, em qualquer dia, principalmente por ele ser inocente e puro, o que excitava Harry de um jeito que ele desconhecia. Ele amava ensiná-lo novas coisas e ver o modo como Louis reagia a novos estímulos sexuais.

Ele se afastou sorrindo

“O que é isso?”

“O que- Oh. OH!” Louis sussurrou, ficando completamente vermelho e abaixando a tela.

“Você não deveria ter visto isso.”

“Você estava assistindo vídeos pornôs. Haha. Todo mundo faz isso, não precisa ter vergonha.” Harry disse, se sentando na cadeira de frente para o notebook, o abrindo para visualizar o que Louis estava vendo.

“Então não é qualquer pornô, você estava assistindo pornô gay.”

“Eu um... tenho um problema.” Louis admitiu e foi quando Harry olhou para baixo na direção do membro de Louis.

“Você tem um problema bem grande, pelo que eu posso ver.”

Louis corou e tentou disfarçar sua ereção.

“Vem aqui.” Harry disse e Louis olhou para ele.

Harry tirou sua camiseta antes que Louis chegasse perto para que pudesse fazer o mesmo com ele. O mais velho puxou Louis para seu colo, enrolou sua mão nos cabelos do garoto, puxando sua cabeça para trás para que pudesse sugar o pescoço dele.

Harry sentia seu membro pulsar a cada gemido que Louis soltava enquanto chupava seu pescoço. Ele se afastou fazendo um barulho alto e encarou o pescoço de Louis que estava com uma mancha roxa grande e várias menores.

Louis se afastou um pouco mais de Harry e encarou o peito do garoto.

“O que é isso?” Ele perguntou, pressionando seu dedo indicador sobre um chupão no peito do garoto.

“Você sabe o que é isso.”

“Mas não é meu.”

“E daí?”

“De quem é?”

“De uma garota da minha escola.”

“Ela era boa?”

“Era. Mas sem drama, vai. Você que só me chama quando quer que eu te chu-“

“Eu quero que você me chupe, sim. Mas em outro lugar.”

A voz de Harry travou e ele só conseguia olhar para a cara séria que Louis fazia.

“Espera. Você tá falando sério?”

“Sim. Eu quero que você me beije... lá.”

“Você quer que eu te dê um beijo grego? Vo-cê?”

“Sim, eu quero.”

“O q- Como isso foi acontecer?”

“Eu simplesmente quero, oras. Eu quero que você me dê a porra de um beijo grego. O Zayn deu um no Liam.”

“Aaaah, então é isso. Tudo o que o Liam faz, você também tem que fazer?”

“Sim.”

“Você não acha que isso é patético? Querer ser melhor em tudo, sempre?”

“Você não quer fazer isso? Porque se você não quis-“

“Shhh. Ta tudo bem, eu adoraria.” Harry sorriu de lado e avançou em Louis, o beijando.

 

“Mas... você promete que não vai rir de mim?”

“Por que eu iria rir? Eu que vou estar fazendo todo o trabalho, você vai apenas relaxar e aproveitar.”

“Se você-“ Ele começou em tom ameaçador e Harry apenas sorriu para ele. “Okay. Okay.” Louis disse, agarrando nos cabelos de Harry e aprofundando o beijo.

As mãos de Harry agarraram a bunda de Louis enquanto ele se levantava da cadeira, levando Louis até a cama.

“Tire sua boxer e apoie suas mãos e joelhos sobre a cama.”

Louis concordou e fez assim como Harry havia pedido, o que fez com que Harry sentisse a necessidade de apertar seu membro tentando aliviar um pouco daquele tesão todo que estava sentindo.

O jeito submisso de Louis estava excitando Harry ainda mais. Mesmo que Louis parecesse uma pessoa dominante e confiante com todos seus amigos, ele era extremamente inseguro e obediente entre quatro paredes. Esse era o verdadeiro Louis, corando enquanto se expunha por completo para Harry e pedindo para que o mais velho não risse dele, sendo que rir era a última coisa que Harry queria fazer.

Louis estava como Harry havia pedido a ele, de quatro, costas arqueadas e bunda empinada.

“Você não tem idéia de como isso tudo é bonito.” Harry murmurou enquanto tirava suas calças, se ajoelhando na cama atrás de Louis.

Ele arrastou suas mãos por toda as costas de Louis, agarrando a bunda do garoto e a partindo ao meio, mordendo seus lábios com a visão. Ele sabia que Louis provavelmente estava corado e esse pensamento o fez sorrir. Harry amava o poder que exercia sobre ele.

Ele se abaixou e lambeu uma longa listra ao redor do anus de Louis. Ele gemeu e Harry repetiu a ação mais três vezes, lentamente.

“Harry” Louis gemeu e Harry o calou pressionando um beijo em seu períneo.

Os braços de Louis falharam e o garoto derrubou seu peito contra a cama, empinando ainda mais sua bunda. Suas mãos esmagavam os lençóis e sua bochecha estava enterrada no travesseiro.

“Você fica tão bem desse jeito, completamente entregue a mim.” Harry falou, movendo sua língua em movimentos circulares em seguida, fazendo Louis praticamente miar em retorno.

Harry continuou alternando entre longas lambidas e movimentos circulares e Louis continuava sensível a qualquer movimento. Ele conseguia ver o membro de Louis vazando e implorando por contato, mas ele queria que o garoto esperasse mais e por fim implorasse por ele.

“Você gosta disso, né?!” Harry perguntou e Louis apenas gemeu algo, sem conseguir formar palavras.

Harry decidiu intensificar seus movimentos, colocando mais força em sua língua enquanto a pressionava para dentro de Louis. Ele poderia gemer alto apenas por sentir o quão apertado Louis era.

Louis choramingou e Harry empurrou ainda mais sua língua, tentando fazer movimentos circulares.

“NÃO!” Harry protestou quando as mãos de Louis estavam prestes a tocar seu próprio membro. Ele bateu na mão do garoto para que ele a retirasse de lá. “Você vai gozar sem se tocar.”

“Eu n- não posso.” Louis implorou e Harry apertou a bunda do menino ainda mais forte, trabalhando ainda mais rápido com sua língua. “Har-ry.”

E Harry sentiu seu membro ainda mais duro com o som da voz necessitada de Louis. Ele moveu sua cabeça mais para baixo, chupando as bolas do garoto e Louis soltou um gemido alto, empurrando seu quadril ainda mais contra a boca de Harry.

“Harry, por favor!!!!”

“Por favor o que?” Harry perguntou, se afastando.

“Me faz gozar, por favor.”

“Você quer isso?”

“Por favooorrr.” Louis concordou, choramingando contra o lençol.

Harry sorriu enquanto sua mão direita envolveu o membro de Louis, o masturbando. Louis gozou dois segundos depois que Harry o tocou, despejando tudo sobre a mão do garoto e o lençol.

Louis despencou contra a cama assim que Harry afastou sua mão, respirando pesadamente.

“Vira pra cá e me chupa.” Harry ordenou enquanto se levantava para limpar sua mão em um lenço na mesa ao lado da cama.

Louis se virou, ficando com a cabeça localizada na outra ponta da cama e abrindo a boca para que pudesse colocar o membro de Harry em sua boca.

“Porra!!” Harry gemeu apenas com a visão de Louis naquela posição. Ele estava deitado de costas, cabeça caída para fora da cama enquanto chupava Harry de cabeça para baixo.

Harry não durou nem meio minuto, gozando em sua garganta fazendo com que Louis quase engasgasse.

Ele acariciou a bochecha de Louis e ajudou o garoto a se levantar.

“Eu me sinto tão safado.” Louis disse enquanto colocava suas boxers.

“Você é... definitivamente. A melhor visão que eu já tive.”

Louis corou com o elogio de Harry e Harry acenou com a cabeça em direção ao banheiro, avisando que estaria no banho.

Quando Harry terminou o banho, permitindo que Louis usasse o banheiro, ele se deu um tempo para olhar para si mesmo através do espelho. Seu peito estava arranhado e vermelho, havia suor em sua testa e tinha uma expressão de cansado. Mesmo parecendo completamente acabado, ele ainda estava em ecstasy com o acontecido.

Louis tomou um banho e vestiu roupas limpas antes de limpar todo seu esperma do lençol.

Ele nem teve uma chance de conversar com Harry após o banho porque seus pais estavam chamando para o jantar do andar de baixo.

“Eu preciso descer para jantar... você quer um pouco? Eu consigo trazer alguma coisa.”

“Pode ser.”

“Ok então.”

“Espera...”

“O que?”

“Você tem um chupão imenso no seu pescoço, acho que seria melhor se você cobrisse isso.”

“Merda!” Louis disse e Harry sorriu com o vocabulário.

Louis colocou uma blusa Prada de lã fina e gola alta antes de sair do quarto.

 

“Você está com frio?” Sua mãe perguntou enquanto ele se sentava na mesa para fazer a oração.

“Sim, um pouco.”

“Esmeralda, aumente um pouco a temperatura do aquecedor!”

A mulher de meia idade concordou e deixou o cômodo imediatamente.

“E então, alguma coisa de novo na escola?” Seu pai começou o assunto e Louis quis rolar seus olhos. Por que ele e seu pai não conseguiam conversar de algo além de escola e dinheiro?

“Hm... bem, o baile vai ser dia 29 de maio, e nós vamos ter uma viagem para Londres em abril.”

“Uma viagem para Londres?”

“Sim, o comitê está planejando uma viagem de dois dias para todos os formandos.”

“Ah, que ótimo!” Seu pai disse e Lottie começou a tagarelar algo sobre sua prova.

“Posso comer o pudim lá no quarto? Eu realmente tenho que terminar de ler um texto antes de me arrumar para dormir.”

“Não faça sujeira!” Sua mãe respondeu e Louis agradeceu antes de correr para o andar de cima.

Harry ainda estava lá, sentado na cama usando seu celular.

“Eu trouxe pudim.” Louis disse e Harry aceitou a taça, enquanto Louis trancava a porta.

“Eu me sinto como um prisioneiro que precisa que alguém traga comida sorrateiramente para que depois possam explodir o chefe da gangue.”

Louis riu enquanto ia em direção ao seu guarda roupa e puxava uma caixa para fora.

“O que é isso?”

“Um telefone novo.”

“Eu não sou um caso para caridade, sabia?”

“Eu sei, mas eu mantenho minhas promessas. Então... aqui está.”

“Tudo bem, mas não vou deixar você ficar jogando isso na minha cara. Não se gabe, porque eu não gosto.”

Então Louis ajudou Harry a criar uma Apple ID, mas viu que Harry não precisava de muita ajuda e que ele não era tão ignorante assim.

“Eu não sou um idiota.”

“Não é?” Louis provocou e riu, enquanto Harry bufou, se atracando contra Louis e o prensando na cama para beijá-lo.

Louis forçou Harry para que ele rodasse, o fazendo ficar por baixo, pegando Harry de surpresa. Ele gostava desse Louis que tomava controle da situação também.

“Eu não quero te beijar.”

“Por que não?”

“Porque você beijou aquela menina da sua escola horas atrás e é nojento.”

“Sério?” Harry bufou.

“Sim, sério.”

“Tudo bem, eu não vou mais beijar meninas então.” Harry sorriu.

“E garotos também! Eu não quero pegar qualquer doença sexualmente transmissível.” Louis disse e Harry rolou os olhos.

“Você não vai pegar nenhuma doença a não ser que eu enfie meu pau na sua bunda.”

“Ei, olha como fala comigo! Mais respeito!!” reclamou. “Herpes, então.”

“Se eu não posso beijar mais ninguém, então você também não pode.”

“Eu tenho que beijar Eleanor as vezes, você sabe-“

“Olha, a gente não ta em um relacionamento, certo?”

“Não, mas eu ainda quero ter certeza de que eu não vou morrer de alguma doença.”

“Você é tão idiota!”

“Tudo bem então, sem beijar outras pessoas.”

“Por que não?”

“Harry.”

Louis sabia que estava sendo realmente idiota com tudo isso; Por que Harry, de todas as outras pessoas no mundo, deixaria de beijar e foder outras pessoas por ele?

“Tudo bem, sem beijos.” Harry concordou. “Mas você vai ter que me deixar dormir aqui hoje.”

“Eu tenho aula amanhã, e você também.”

Harry bufou.

“Eu saio daqui assim que você acordar.”

“As 7 da manhã? Você consegue acordar cedo desse jeito?”

“Não me deixa irritado vai.”

“Ou?” Louis sorriu e Harry o encarou por um segundo antes de se mover e empurrar Louis para baixo dele.

“Espera.”

“O que?” Harry perguntou, irritado.

“Eu quero... um-“ Louis encarava Harry, mas parou porque estava ficando vermelho.

“O que você quer fazer?”

“Eu posso tirar sua camiseta?”

“Eu não sei, você pode?”

“Não seja um idiota.”

Harry deixou Louis puxar sua camiseta e sorriu quando os lábios de Louis começaram a sugar seu peito, em cima da marca que a garota havia deixado.

“O que você esta fazendo?” Ele perguntou contra o cabelo de Louis, mesmo sabendo a intenção do garoto.

“Nada.” Louis murmurou e puxou sua boca para poder encarar o peito de Harry. Ele passou sua mão por cima do hematoma que estava se formando e pensou que esses chupões deveriam ser uma marca deles.

“Você pode tirar essa blusa horrível, por favor?”

“É uma Prada, isso não é horrível, é moda.”

“Ai meu Deus.” Harry riu e Louis se levantou.

“Se você estiver planejando dormir mesmo aqui, quero que saiba que às dez da noite eu devo estar na cama.”

“Luzes apagadas às dez? Bebê tem que nanar?” Harry zombou com uma voz de bebê e Louis o empurrou, fazendo cair da cama.

“Não precisa ficar violenta, princesa.”

“Para de me chamar assim, é irritante. E por favor, me dá um tempo porque eu tenho trabalho para terminar.”

“Caralho!! Quantos trabalhos sua escola da?”

Louis ignorou o garoto e Harry se ocupou com seu celular novo.

Às nove e meia Louis terminou o que estava fazendo e se levantou, estralando seu pescoço. Harry estava apoiado na cabeceira da cama e ainda mexia em seu celular. Louis resolveu não incomodar o menino e foi escovar os dentes e colocar pijama.

“Eu não sabia que você usava óculos.” Harry disse enquanto se apoiava no batente da porta do banheiro, assustando Louis que estava tirando suas lentes de contato.

“Eu não uso. Eu uso lentes de contato.”

“Então o que são esses?” Harry insistiu e apontou para os óculos apoiados no balcão da pia.

“Coloca eles.”

“Não.”

“Vamos lá! Eu quero ver como eles ficam em você.”

“Eles ficam horríveis.”

“Eu aposto que você fica parecido com aqueles garotos safados de filmes pornôs.” Harry disse tentando fazer Louis se sentir mais confiante.

“Eu realmente não sei, mas não.”

Harry entrou no banheiro, pegando os óculos em suas mãos.

“Olha para mim.”

“Para!”

“Olha pra mim!!” Harry mandou e Louis surpreendentemente obedeceu.

Harry colocou os óculos em seu nariz e sorriu.

“Não ri!” Louis disse.

“Eu não estou rindo.” Harry tentou se defender mas seu sorriso o traiu. “Eles ficam fofos.”

Louis mordeu seus lábios e tirou os óculos, colocando-os de volta no balcão do banheiro. Ele ofereceu a Harry a escova de dentes e se voltou para o quarto logo em seguida.

“Por que está tão quente aqui?” Harry reclamou assim que entrou embaixo das cobertas.

“Minha mãe aumentou a temperatura do aquecedor, abre a janela.”

“Seu pedido é uma ordem!” Harry disse sarcasticamente e se levantou para abrir a janela, fazendo reverência a Louis.

“Muito melhor!”

Louis se virou para encarar Harry enquanto colocava uma de suas pernas sobre o edredom pois ainda estava um pouco quente.

O silêncio era confortável e ele poderia dizer que Harry não estava tentando dormir apenas pelo modo como o mais velho encarava o teto do quarto de olhos abertos.

“Por que você não tira os braceletes para dormir?” Louis perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

“Eles não me incomodam.”

Louis não sabia como abordar Harry sobre as cicatrizes e ele tinha medo de afastar o menino, o assustando, então ele resolveu ficar em silêncio por mais alguns minutos.

“Com quantas pessoas você já dormiu?”

Harry se virou de lado para encarar Louis também.

“Não me pergunte coisas que você não vai querer saber a resposta.”

“Eu quero saber.”

“Por que?”

“Porque eu quero. Eu estou curioso. Você sabe com quantas pessoas eu dormi, então é justo eu saber com quantas você dormiu.”

Harry bufou e concordou.

“Eu acho que dezessete.”

“Dezessete!!!?” Louis exclamou.

“Espera... acho que foi vinte e sete.”

“Ai meu Deus.”

“Eu sei, sou um puta.” Harry disse, mas sua voz não tinha um tom de brincadeira.

“Não... quero dizer, um pouco. Mas, é bom?”

“Sim.”

“Mas... por que?”

Louis sabia que estava perguntando coisas sem noção, mas ele gostava de conversar com Harry. Ele gostava de ouvir sua voz grave quando não conseguia enxergar nada por causa da escuridão do quarto. Ele gostava que mesmo sua voz sendo rouca, era lenta e um pouco inebriante. O mantinha calmo e lhe dava sono.

Ele encarou Harry, esperando sua resposta.

“Sabe, o momento que você atinge seu orgasmo é... eu não sei como explicar. É tão bom que você esquece tudo por alguns minutos porque tudo o que você consegue sentir é pura felicidade? É tão bom e tão viciante...”

“O que? O orgasmo?” Louis perguntou idiotamente. Ele não queria que Harry parasse de falar.

“Não, o sentimento de não se preocupar com nada.”

Louis lambeu os lábios e piscou.

“Eu pensava que você não tinha regras e pudesse fazer o que quisesse. Isso significa não ter preocupações, certo?”

Ele esperava que Harry risse por causa de suas perguntas idiotas e o ignorasse, mas ele não o fez.

“Isso é não ter regras. Não ter preocupações quer dizer não ter nada que o chateie, que te machuque.”

“Como o que?”

“Como se preocupar quando será sua próxima refeição ou se preocupar em não morrer.”

“Você me disse que não era tão pobre assim.”

“Eu não gosto quando as pessoas se preocupam comigo.”

“Quem está tentando te matar?” Louis perguntou sentindo seu coração acelerar e se preocupando com Harry.

“Minha mente.”

Louis franziu a testa e não conseguiu respirar por alguns segundos. Harry era mais fodido do que Louis jamais imaginara.

 

Sua primeira reação foi deixar o assunto de lado, mas Louis queria saber mais. Louis queria saber o que deixava Harry acordado durante a noite, o que o assustava, o que o deixava triste, o que ele gostava e não gostava, qualquer coisa; tudo.

“Por que você está olhando desse jeito para mim?” Harry perguntou, quebrando os pensamentos de Louis.

“Por nada...”

“Bom, eu estou cansado. Boa noite.”

“Boa noite e por favor, não ronque.” Louis disse puxando a máscara de dormir sobre seus olhos.

“Essa máscara é assustadora.”

“Vai dormir, Harold.”

“Se você me chamar desse nome de novo eu vou socar a sua cara.” Ele disse, brincando.

“Boa noite, Harold.”

Louis virou de costas para Harry e mesmo com sua máscara de dormir, ele não conseguiu pegar no sono enquanto a respiração de Harry não acalmou.

 

Ele acordou Harry às sete da manhã, assim que seu despertador tocou.

“Sai fora!” Harry murmurou e bateu na mão de Louis, dando suas costas ao garoto.

“Acorda, pelo amor de Deus!”

“Depois que você for no banheiro.” Harry negociou e Louis concordou. Ele não tinha tempo para argumentar contra Harry, então ele começou sua rotina matinal; Ele escovou seus dentes e seu cabelo, se trocou, colocando seu uniforme e arrumou sua mochila.

“Harry, levanta AGORA. Eu preciso descer em cinco minutos.”

“UGHHHH” Harry resmungou e rolou para fora da cama.

Louis esperou ele escovar seus dentes e se vestir.

“Você precisa ir embora.”

“E eu faço como? Devo voar daqui do seu quarto?” Harry perguntou e Louis indicou a sacada.

“Mesmo sendo clichê, você vai precisar descer pela árvore da janela do meu banheiro.”

“Eu pareço com a porra do Tarzan por um acaso?” Harry falou enquanto seguia Louis.

Louis abriu a janela que dava para um telhado e Harry balançou a cabeça.

“Eu vou morrer, não vou descer nisso aí.”

“Você não vai morrer.”

Louis cruzou os braços e Harry se inclinou para pressionar os lábios nos do garoto. Ele se debruçou sobre a janela e começou a andar no telhado em direção à arvore.

“Você está vivo ainda?”

“To!!”

Depois que Louis fechou a janela, ele foi em direção à sacada para ver Harry escalando a árvore próximo a seu banheiro.

Harry agarrou em um galho e realmente conseguiu se manter em seus braços até que chegasse a uma altura segura para pular. Ele olhou para cima e mandou um joinha para Louis, falando que estava tudo certo, antes de se virar e ir embora como se todo aquele esforço não tivesse sido nada.

Dizer que Louis estava completamente intrigado e encantado por Harry Styles era um eufemismo.

Ele precisava de mais.


	13. Capítulo 13

A semana seguinte passou num piscar de olhos; Louis teve duas provas e seus pais o levaram a um baile de gala.

Era uma quarta feira e ele havia combinado com Barbara que iria até a casa da garota naquela tarde para que pudessem começar o trabalho de economia. Eles tinham que escolher uma companhia famosa e, basicamente, escrever toda sua história em uma apresentação de PowerPoint. Era fácil, mas Louis gostava de ir até a casa de Barbara, principalmente porque seus pais quase não ficavam lá, então ninguém ficava incomodando eles.

Ele acompanhou Barbara até a escola de Niall para que ela pudesse falar com ele e se despedir com um beijo. Os dois eram fofos, ele pensou.

Louis se ofereceu para espera-la no ponto de ônibus em frente à escola para que ele não tivesse que segurar vela dos dois amigos. Ele pode avistar Harry ao lado de Niall fumando um cigarro mas sua visão foi interrompida por alguém puxando seu blazer.

Era um garotinho com roupas sujas; um mendigo.

“Você tem algum trocado para me dar, tio?”

“Não, vá embora!” Louis falou e se virou de costas para o garoto. Ele odiava pedintes.

Louis observou o garoto se afastar, indo em direção a Niall, Barbara e Harry.

 _Isso vai ser engraçado_ , pensou.

Sua boca se abriu em surpresa quando ele observou o garoto estender sua mão a Harry e Harry começar a procurar algo em seus bolsos, por fim, colocando uma nota nas mãos estendidas em sua frente;

O garotinho olhou para ele e o agradeceu, antes de ir embora com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

Louis não conseguiu desviar o olhar do chão até que Barbara veio até ele; ele realmente estava envergonhado por ter sido rude e sem educação com o garoto.

Barbara o levou para sua casa em seu novo Porsche Spyder que ganhou de natal. Todos em sua sala ganharam carros de natal; Liam e Jade ganharam um Bugatti Veyron’s e Perrie um Maserati. De todos esses carros, Louis ainda preferia sua Lamborghini, que era o carro mais caro de todos eles.

Quando chegaram à casa de Barbara, ela pegou uma garrafa de água com dois copos antes de subirem as escadas.

 

Já fazia meia hora que eles estavam fazendo o trabalho quando a campainha tocou.

“Você está esperando alguém?”

“Niall disse que viria para cá... ele só não veio antes porque disse que tinha algumas coisas para resolver. Deve ser ele.”

 

Louis concordou e esperou por Barbara enquanto ela descia para abrir a porta para Niall. Ele gostava de Niall, principalmente por Niall ser um cara animado e muito engraçado, sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

“Você está me traindo com o Tommo, então?” Niall perguntou assim que ele entrou no quarto e viu Louis na escrivaninha da menina.

“Estou” Barbara disse e Louis teria se defendido das acusações se não tivesse visto o sorriso estampado na cara de ambos, significando que era uma brincadeira.

“Posso pedir uma pizza?” Niall perguntou cinco minutos depois, já deitado na cama de Barbara, que concordou.

“Que sabor a gente pede?”

Louis se virou para olhar Niall, que estava com o telefone em sua orelha, provavelmente já fazendo o pedido.

“Pepperoni, por favor.”

Niall concordou e repetiu o sabor para a pessoa no telefone.

“Ele vem sempre aqui?” Louis perguntou a Barbara enquanto ela escrevia algo em seu notebook.

“Sim” Ela sorriu e Louis pode dizer que ela estava completamente apaixonada pelo garoto apenas pelo sorriso que ela havia dado a ele. Ele se perguntou se algum dia acharia alguém que o fizesse se sentir desse jeito, alguém que o fizesse sorrir daquele jeito apenas por ter ouvido o nome dessa pessoa.

“Ni, o que o Harry vai fazer para o aniversário dele?” Barbara iniciou o assunto trinta minutos depois de terem terminado o trabalho e de terem terminado as pizzas.

“O aniversário de Harry? Quando que é?”

“Esse domingo.”

“Daqui quatro dias?”

“Sim, eu não sei o que ele vai fazer... Ele não acha importante comemorar aniversários, mas ele está fazendo vinte anos, acho que devemos dar uma baita festa.”

“Que tal se a gente fizesse um aniversário surpresa?” Barbara sugeriu.

“Seria muito legal!” Niall exclamou e Louis resolveu se manifestar.

“Bem, meus pais tem uma casa do lago há dez minutos daqui. Nós poderíamos dar a festa dele lá, o que acham?”

“Sério?? Seria do caralho!!”

“Eu vou- Eu posso falar com os meus pais.”

“Quantos quartos têm?”

“São seis quartos no total. A casa tem dois andares, com um cais e jet skis. Nós podemos dar a festa lá, eu acho.”

“Nós podemos começar a festa no sábado à noite e terminar só no Domingo no final da tarde!” Niall exclamou, animado.

Louis concordou, orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter a ideia. A única coisa que ele precisava agora, era da aprovação de seus pais. Ele não sabia o porquê ele queria fazer isso por Harry, mas ele sabia que Harry era uma pessoa que não havia ganhado tantas coisas boas em sua vida e ele queria mudar isso.

“Eu vou perguntar hoje à noite aos meus pais e aí eu mando mensagem para vocês.”

“Só não manda no grupo, Harry não pode ver.”

Eles passaram a próxima hora discutindo detalhes da festa que poderia acontecer no final de semana e fazendo fofoca das pessoas de suas escolas. Niall e Barbara realmente formavam um casal incrível e divertido.

 

Quando ele chegou em sua casa, ele terminou seus deveres rapidamente e passou um pouco de tempo em seu notebook. Louis estava um pouco nervoso por ter que pedir a casa a seus pais, mas ele certamente não iria desistir.

Ele perguntou durante o jantar, depois que seu pai abriu um champagne para comemorar o fato que sua empresa havia oficialmente lucrado um bilhão de libras em um ano.

“Pai, hm” Louis começou, não sabendo muito bem como perguntar. Todos olharam para ele.

“Será que eu posso emprestar a casa do lago no final de semana? Um amigo nosso... da escola, está fazendo dezoito anos esse sábado e nós queríamos dar uma festa surpresa a ele.” Mentiu.

Louis segurou seu folego, enquanto esperava uma resposta. Ele viu seus pais trocarem um olhar, como es estivessem se comunicando telepaticamente.

“De quem é o aniversário?” Seu pai perguntou e Louis entrou em pânico.

“Apenas... um amigo meu. Eu acho que você não conhece ele... o nome dele é... Harold.”

“Harold?”

“Sim, é... você- ele, é.”

“Por mim não tem nenhum problema, mas eu não quero nada quebrado e quero você de volta em casa no Domingo à tarde, supondo que você não vai à Igreja de manhã, certo?”

“Sério?? Ah meu Deus!!! Muito obrigado!!” Louis exclamou e quase pulou da sua cadeira em direção a seu pai para lhe dar um beijo de agradecimento.

Assim que chegou em seu quarto, Louis pegou seu celular para mandar mensagem a Niall.

**_Louis:_ ** _ELES DEIXARAM EU EMPRESTAR A CASA!!! A FESTA VAI ROLAR!_

Ele adicionou o endereço e esperou pela resposta de Niall.

**_Niall:_ ** _PORRA!! VOCÊ É O MELHOR TOMMO!! VOU MANDAR MSG PRA TODO MUNDO E A GENTE VE O RESTO AMANHA_

Louis concordou, completamente feliz e animado, enquanto se sentava na frente de sua escrivaninha. Dizer que ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo era muito pouco.

No dia seguinte, após a aula, Louis levou Niall até o Tesco para que pudessem comprar bebidas e comidas para a festa. Niall estava muito animado com tudo, justamente pelo fato de Louis ter um cartão de crédito sem limite em um lugar com uma imensidão de bebidas diferentes.

Eles acabaram comprando mais de seiscentas libras em bebida e Louis nunca viu Niall mais feliz desde quando o conheceu.

Ficou combinado o plano de que Zayn levaria Harry até a casa de lago e todos estariam esperando na sala para gritar a grande surpresa.

O nervosismo de Louis era tão grande quanto sua animação.

 

 

Era sábado à tarde e Harry estava na casa da Jazmine – ou era Jade? – escorado contra a parede enquanto ela o chupava como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

“Você gosta disso?” Ela perguntou olhando para ele e Harry concordou, de olhos fechados, não olhando para ela. Era mais fácil apenas imaginar que era Louis no lugar da garota.

“Você vai gozar?”

Ela se levantou enquanto continuava masturbando o garoto, pressionando um beijo contra os lábios de Harry, que por sua vez, negou.

“Sem beijar.” Ele se encontrou dizendo.

“Por que não?”

“É muito... íntimo.”

A garota fez uma careta e voltou a ficar de joelhos. Desde quando Harry rejeitava agrados sexuais de outras pessoas? Ele estava completamente fodido, e não de um jeito bom.

 

Ao sair da casa de Jazmine (acabou que esse era o nome da menina mesmo), Harry sentiu seu celular tocando. Era Zayn.

“E ai?” Ele atendeu enquanto podia ouvir Zayn falando para alguém se calar do outro lado da linha.

“E aí cara, o que ta rolando?”

“Não sei ué, você que me ligou.”

“Ah, sim. Você quer sair hoje à noite? Tem uma fe- hm, você quer?”

“Onde?”

“Eu ainda não sei, apenas quero sair.”

“Por que? Seu namorado ta muito ocupado?”

“Sim...”

“Tudo bem então, que horas?”

“Eu passo aí na sua casa em duas horas, pode ser? Leva roupa para nadar, nós vamos em uma festa na piscina.”

“Okay.”

“Até já.”

“Até.”

Harry desligou o celular e franziu a testa. Zayn parecia nervoso enquanto falava com Harry, e isso significava que ele estava escondendo algo do garoto.

Quando chegou em casa, Harry se vestiu com uma de suas mil calças skinnys pretas, uma camiseta branca e converse branco. Ele colocou em uma mochila seus shorts de nadar, um frasco de lubrificante (nunca se sabe né), uma troca de roupas, uma caixinha com maconha e cocaína e seus óculos de sol.

Ele deixou um bilhete para sua mãe dizendo que ele só voltaria no dia seguinte e depois saiu de sua casa. Zayn já o esperava do lado de fora dentro do Ford de sua mãe, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

“Eaí, onde nós vamos?” Harry perguntou enquanto Zayn dava partida no carro e dirigia para longe de sua rua.

“Festa na piscina.”

“Você tá muito feliz com isso.”

“Eu estou.”

“Seu namorado vai, então?”

“Não, ele não vai.”

“Então ele é mesmo seu namorado?”

“Sim, ele é. Eu pedi há uns dias.”

“E por que você só tá me falando isso agora?”

“Porque você não perguntou antes, oras.”

“E eu precisava?”

Zayn ignorou Harry, aumentando a música que tocava no rádio, batendo com seus dedos contra o volante animadamente. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e Harry não gostava disso.

 

Zayn tinha mandado uma mensagem há cinco minutos avisando Niall que eles estavam chegando.

Todos estavam escondidos no escuro da sala de estar, prontos para surpreender Harry. Muitas pessoas da escola dos meninos estavam lá, então a sala de estar estava realmente cheia. Louis tinha passado algumas regras para todos; nada de roubar, tudo o que fosse quebrado teria que ser pago; nada de colocar fogo na casa e ninguém poderia usar o quarto dele, apenas os outros quartos da casa.

 

Estava completamente silencioso quando a porta da frente se abriu.

“Que caralho é esse Zayn?” Harry perguntou e seus passos eram ouvidos no silêncio da casa.

“Bem...” Zayn começou e ligou a luz.

“SURPRESA!” Todos gritaram e pularam, surpreendendo Harry, que ficou sem palavras.

“O qu- Isso é para mim?” Ele perguntou e Zayn concordou, batendo em seu ombro.

“Feliz aniversário, cara.”

Harry agradeceu e Niall deu play na música, fazendo com que todos entrassem no modo festa, tirando a atenção de todos aqueles que ainda encaravam Harry.

O garoto se direcionou ao armário de casacos para guardar sua mochila e depois andou em direção à cozinha.

Louis estava completando seu copo com coca cola quando Harry o abordou com os braços cruzados e um olhar curioso.

“Então, deixa eu adivinhar; essa é sua mansão de férias?” Harry perguntou, se apoiando no balcão ao lado de Louis.

“Na verdade essa é a minha casa do lago. Nossa casa de férias é em liverpool.”

“Claro que é.”

“Você poderia ser mais legal comigo justamente por eu ter feito tudo isso.”

“Você está esperando algum tipo de recompensa?” Harry disse, sorrindo de lado.

“Você é tão pau no cú.”

“Oh, palavrões novos?”

Louis o ignorou e tomou um gole de sua coca.

“Eu vou te agradecer... mais tarde.” Harry disse e tentou apertar a bunda de Louis, que se esquivou.

“Não me toque.”

“Por que não?”

“Porque-“

“Aí está você!” Eleanor exclamou e Harry saiu de perto de Louis.

“Eu quero dançar.” Ela continuou e Louis concordou, dizendo a ela que ela poderia ir e que ele iria logo mais.

“Então sua namorada está aqui.” Harry disse assim que a menina saiu da cozinha.

“Bem, ela é minha namorada, essa é minha casa, então sim, ela está aqui.”

Harry balançou sua cabeça e pegou um copo de shot que estava em cima do balcão. Ele encheu o copo com vodka e virou em apenas um gole.

“Eu estou indo...” Louis disse, colocando seu copo dentro da pia. “Aliás, de nada.”

Harry encarou as costas do garoto enquanto ele deixava a cozinha. Apesar de estar decepcionado que Eleanor estava na festa, ele ainda estava maravilhado com todas aquelas pessoas em sua festa de aniversário. Muito provavelmente as pessoas foram pelo álcool e a comida, mas ele não se importava.

Após tomar mais um shot, Harry se dirigiu de volta à sala de estar com a intenção de achar alguém para dançar com ele. Se Louis tinha decidido trazer sua namorada na sua festa de aniversário, então ele estava no direito de achar alguém para se divertir também.

Ao olhar a sua volta, Harry desistiu da ideia. Por alguma razão, ninguém lhe parecia interessante o suficiente para substituir Louis. Entediado, ele se sentou no sofá ao lado de Niall e Barbara que estavam fumando e se pegando de vez em quando.

‘Se divertindo?’ Niall perguntou enquanto Barbara se levantava para ir ao banheiro.

Harry deu de ombros, olhando para todas aquelas pessoas na sala de estar, tentando localizar Louis. Ele o encontrou num canto da sala, surpreendentemente, beijando Eleanor. Harry ignorou o ciúme que instantaneamente tomou conta de si. Ele não tinha ideia do porque aquilo o incomodava, mas tudo o que ele sabia era que ele queria ser o único que poderia tocar e beijar Louis. Apenas ele.

Harry não se reconhecia.

“Você está bem?” Niall checou quando ele viu a expressão de Harry.

“O que? Estou bem sim.”

“Adivinha o que eu comprei de presente para você?” Zayn gritou para que pudesse ser ouvido mesmo com a música alta, se aproximando com dois bongs em sua mão.

“Um bong??” Harry perguntou e Zayn concordou, empurrando Harry para mais perto de Niall para que pudesse sentar no sofá também.

“Você está bêbado?” Barbara perguntou, sentando no colo de Niall.

“Só um pouquinhozinho.” Zayn sorriu meio chapado enquanto procurava por algo em seus bolsos.

“Onde está seu namorado?”

“Eu não quero saber! Eu tentei beijar ele e ele se afastou, então foda-se.”

“O que?”

“Aquela put- Eleanor está aqui e Liam não quer que ninguém descubra. Ela não poderia desmaiar e acordar só amanhã?” bufou.

Harry concordou com ele. Mesmo sabendo que ela tem todo o direito de estar na festa por estar praticamente casada com Louis, ele ainda desejava que ela não tivesse vindo à sua festa.

Harry estava prestes a dar uma tragada no bong que Zayn havia preparado mas ele parou assim que viu Eleanor puxando Louis para fora da sala.

_Eles estão indo para o andar de cima._

Só em pensar que Eleanor veria Louis sem roupas fez com que Harry enlouquecesse. Ele queria ser o único a ter esse prazer. Ele sabia que a garota não iria gostar de sua barriga ou a sua incrível e enorme bunda, e não o beijaria apenas para que ele gemesse em sua boca e-

Harry balançou sua cabeça e se abaixou para tragar o bong propriamente. Para esquecer os pensamentos e ciúmes que estava sentindo de Louis, Harry e Niall começaram a competir para ver quem fazia mais arcos de fumaça em trinta segundos, mesmo não conseguindo se concentrar cem por cento no jogo.

Vinte minutos depois Eleanor desceu as escadas sozinha e Harry aproveitou para distraí-la falando coisas nonsense e lhe dando um copo cheio de conhaque, que era a bebida mais forte da festa.

Essa era a sua oportunidade.

Ele subiu as escadas da casa e entrou em todos os quartos procurando por Louis. Tudo que ele encontrou foram casais em todos os quartos, prestes a se comerem, ou já se comendo; até mesmo no banheiro.

Harry finalmente achou o quarto de Louis no segundo andar, bem ao final do corredor. Ele bateu uma vez na porta esperando por resposta e entrou no quarto para achar Louis sentando no pé da cama, com o seu celular em suas mãos, usando apenas suas boxers da Calvin Klein.

“O que aconteceu aqui?” Harry perguntou idiotamente, e Louis o olhou assustado.

“Ela... tentou me masturbar, eu acho.”

“Você ta falando sério?” Harry perguntou, soando muito mais bravo do que pretendia. “Então por que sua cueca não está molhada?”

“Porque eu fingi ter um orgasmo.”

“Oh, me explique como se finge ter um orgasmo, por favor.” Harry zombou, quase gargalhando.

Louis encolheu os ombros.

“Ela saiu porque queria pegar algo para beber e me disse que iria me achar mais tarde para que eu pudesse...”

Louis parou de falar, ficando completamente corado e Harry franziu a testa.

“Para que você pudesse o que?”

“Masturbar ela.”

As sobrancelhas de Harry se levantaram em surpresa, praticamente encontrando a linha de seu cabelo.

Ele decidiu andar até a porta e trancá-la antes que pudesse continuar com a conversa.

“Como você vai fazer isso se você não conseguiu nem ficar duro com ela batendo uma punheta para você?”

Louis suspirou, desviando o olhar de Harry.

“O que você ainda fazia aqui então? Estava esperando o que?” Harry perguntou, cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito e olhando para Louis que brincava com seus dedos.

“Você, na verdade.”

“Eu?”

Louis concordou e olhou para cima.

“Eu esperava que você viesse procurar por mim.”

“E por que você achou isso?” Harry perguntou, caminhando em direção a cama.

“Porque... eu não sei. Eu acho- Eu me sinto muito mais confortável com você do que com ela.”

“Você quer dizer que está mais atraído por mim do que você se sente por ela?”

“Não, eu quero dizer que ela jogou na minha cara que eu deveria começar a fazer mais abdominais para me livrar da minha barriga e você... você apenas não se importa, eu acho.” Louis respondeu, não se atrevendo a olhar para os olhos de Harry.

“Ela falou da sua barriga?” Harry perguntou, sentindo um calor por todo seu corpo, como se raiva tivesse tomado conta dele.

Louis concordou e Harry colocou um de seus joelhos entre as pernas de Louis, empurrando o garoto para que ele deitasse sobre suas costas, deitando-se sobre ele, em seguida.

“Você pode, um- me beija. Por favor.” Louis praticamente implorou e Harry apenas encostou seus lábios nos do garoto, sem beijá-lo.

“Por que eu te beijaria agora sendo que minutos antes você tinha sua boca na boca de uma garota?” Ele zombou, usando as palavras que Louis havia usado na semana passada.

“Porque eu quero que você me beije.” Louis disse impacientemente, agarrando o pescoço de Harry de uma forma urgente, o forçando a aprofundar o beijo que mal havia começado.

“Não me marque onde ela possa ver.” Louis gemeu quando Harry atacou seu pescoço com os lábios.

“Só onde ela possa ver?” Harry sorriu e ordenou que Louis fosse mais para o alto da cama, até que sua cabeça tocasse o travesseiro.

Louis fez como Harry havia pedido e o mais velho se encontrava na altura da virilha de Louis. Ele deu vários beijos rápidos na barriga do garoto, descendo em direção à sua boxer, tirando-a completamente.

“Veja só que rápido você se animou comigo.” Harry disse e Louis fechou seus olhos, jogando sua cabeça para trás, contra o travesseiro.

Harry posicionou seus dedos em volta das bolas de Louis, agarrando seu saco e o acariciando de forma lenta. O movimento era tão lento que Louis estava enlouquecendo, o levando a movimentar seu quadril para que criasse mais contato com a mão de Harry.

Os lábios de Harry começaram a trabalhar em um chupão nas entradas de Louis, sugando e lambendo até que uma enorme mancha roxa estivesse no lugar.

“Harry” Louis choramingou quando o garoto parou os movimentos, contemplando seu corpo.

“Então você quer masturbar ela? Penetrar ela com seus dedos?” Harry questionou, lambendo seus lábios enquanto ele observava o musculo da bunda de Louis se flexionar.

“Eu não quero, ela que quer.”

“Mmm... e o que você acha de eu te penetrar com os meus dedos?”

“QUE?” Louis estava olhando para Harry , seus olhos arregalados em surpresa e suas bochechas rosadas.

“Você não quer meus dedos dentro de você? Te fodendo?”

Louis engoliu o ar e concordou, fechando seus olhos.

“Chupa!” Harry ordenou, empurrando seus dedos contra os lábios de Louis. O garoto mais novo seguiu as ordens de Harry e começou a chupar dois de seus dedos, mas Harry mudou de idéia.

“O que você está fazendo?” Louis perguntou quando viu Harry se levantando da cama.

“Eu já volto.”

“O que?? Você ficou louco?”

“Eu vou apenas buscar o lubrificante. Não se mexa!”

“E se alguém entrar?”

Mas quando Louis perguntou, Harry já estava saindo pela porta, literalmente correndo escada a baixo. Assim que pegou sua mochila e estava prestes a subir de novo para o quarto, Harry viu Eleanor indo em direção às escadas. Ele entrou em pânico e agarrou os braços da garota.

“Oi.” Ele disse, lhe dando um sorriso simples e charmoso.

“Oi.” Ela respondeu, enrolando uma mecha de seus cabelos em um de seus dedos.

“Hm, o que você vai fazer?”

“Eu estou indo procurar o Louis?”  Ela respondeu, confusa, pensando o porquê de Harry perguntá-la aquilo.

“Eu vi ele indo dar uma volta no lago. Falou que ia tomar um ar.”

“Oh.” Os olhos de Eleanor caíram na mochila de Harry e ela franziu a testa. “Okay, vou procurar por ele lá então.”

E com isso a garota se virou, andando para longe. Harry suspirou em alívio antes de voltar a subir as escadas, dois degraus de cada vez.

Harry encontrou Louis na mesma posição de quando ele havia deixado; deitado na cama, com seu membro duro pressionado contra sua barriga e de olhos fechados. Harry mordeu seus lábios. Louis era incrível.

O garoto mais novo abriu seus olhos na forma de um susto assim que ouviu passos no quarto, mas relaxou quando viu que era apenas Harry.

Harry, por sua vez, trancou a porta e andou até a cama, se ajoelhando entre as pernas abertas de Louis.

“Vai doer?”

“Você me avisa se estiver doendo, tudo bem?”

Louis concordou e Harry não conseguia acreditar que ele, de fato, queria ser gentil com Louis; fazer dessa experiência a melhor possível.

Ele se abaixou para beijar Louis antes de se posicionar ao lado do garoto, suas mãos correndo pelo peito de Louis até chegar em seu membro. Ele masturbou Louis lentamente, fazendo questão de manter seus olhos nos do mais novo. Harry queria que Louis estivesse em seu limite por todo o processo, por isso o provocou, penetrando apenas a ponta do seu dedo médio em Louis.

Ele gemeu e enterrou seu nariz no pescoço de Harry, ambas as mãos apertando a barriga do mais velho. Harry se certificou de que seu dedo estivesse bem lubrificado antes de continuar penetrando Louis mais a fundo.

“Ah...” Louis choramingou quando Harry o penetrou por completo. Ele estava apoiado em seu cotovelo esquerdo para que pudesse observar a expressão de Louis e ver suas reações aos movimentos.

Harry começou a movimentar seu dedo que estava dentro de Louis, procurando a próstata do garoto.

“Você está gostando?” Ele perguntou e Louis concordou, implorando para que ele continuasse, mal conseguindo formar suas palavras.

Harry começou a mover seu dedo, fazendo movimentos rápidos de vai e vem, quando o quadril de Louis se levantou da cama e o garoto praticamente gritou. Harry sabia que havia encontrado a posição certa.

“O Q- O QUE FOI ISSO?” Louis perguntou completamente sem fôlego, olhos vidrados encontrando os azuis de Harry.

“Sua próstata.”

“Faz isso de novo, por favor!!” Ele implorou e Harry movimentou seus dedos de novo, pressionando-os contra a próstata do garoto.

“De novo. De novo! Por favor, por favor... eu vou gozar, por favor.”

“Ok babe, shh” Harry disse, movimentando seus dedos de forma mais rápida, levando Louis a um novo estágio de ecstasy que ele nunca havia visto.

“Você vai gozar? Seja um bom menino e goze para mim!” Harry perguntou enquanto seus lábios tocavam a orelha de Louis enquanto falava.

“Eu vou!!” Louis respondeu animadamente, levando uma de suas mãos em direção ao seu membro mas, rapidamente, Harry a afastou.

“Você vai gozar sem se tocar.”

“Isso não vai ser possível.”

“Está me desafiando?” Sorriu de lado.

“Estou!”

“Você vai ver.”

E então, Harry aumentou o ritmo de seus dedos, fazendo com que eles tocassem a próstata de Louis movimento após movimento. Louis gozou por toda a sua barriga com um gemido alto, fazendo com que Harry ficasse ainda mais duro, se aquilo fosse possível. Ele estava tão duro que estava doendo.

Harry esperou para que Louis se recuperasse e o beijou mais uma vez.

“Foi bom?” Harry perguntou, tirando seu dedo de dentro de Louis e os limpando no edredom.

“MUITO bom.” Louis sorriu contra os lábios de Harry.

Harry se levantou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro pegar papel para limpar a barriga de Louis.

Ele soltou um gemido surpreso quando Louis se levantou rapidamente da cama e caiu de joelhos em sua frente.

“Eu quero fazer você gozar também.”

“Porra, ok.”

O garoto desfez o cinto de Harry e puxou suas skinnys para baixo junto de suas boxers. Harry sabia que não duraria por muito tempo assim que sentiu a língua de Louis pressionada contra a cabeça de seu membro.

Ele enrolou seus dedos nos cabelos macios de Louis, começando a foder a boca o garoto lentamente. Mesmo Louis engasgando em quase todas as investidas, ele não desviava o olhar com cílios molhados de Harry.

“Você já é tão bom nisso... tão bom.” Harry elogiou e Louis se animou com o elogio, o sugando ainda mais forte.

“Eu vou gozar dentro da sua boca de você continuar me chupando desse-“ Harry começou a falar, mas Louis o ignorou, apertando seu saco, fazendo com que o garoto mais velho atingisse seu orgasmo.

Harry despejou tudo o que tinha dentro da boca de Louis, esperando alguns segundos antes de se afastar do garoto e ajudá-lo a se levantar.

“Eu vou tomar um banho, tudo bem?” Louis perguntou e no mesmo instante ouviram a maçaneta da porta girar, indicando que alguém queria entrar no quarto.

“Louis?” A voz de Eleanor soou do outro lado da porta.

O coração de Louis acelerou e ele olhou para Harry surtando.

“Embaixo da cama.” Ele sussurrou para Harry, que fez exatamente o que lhe foi sugerido.

Louis pegou uma toalha do banheiro e a pendurou em volta de sua cintura segundos antes de abrir a porta.

“Oi?” Ele disse assim que a abriu.

“Harry disse que você tinha ido para o lago? Eu não te vi lá...”

“É..., eu queria respirar um pouco de ar puro porque estava me sentindo um pouco enjoado. Estava prestes a tomar um banho e ir para a cama, dormir.”

 _Por favor não diga que você vai ficar aqui, por favor não diga que você vai ficar aqui,_ pensou.

“Isso significa que você não vai voltar para a festa? Não é nem meia noite.”

“Sim, hm. Eu acredito que não volto. Se você encontrar o Harry, diga feliz aniversário a ele por mim.”

“Farei isso. Você não se importa que eu não fique para dormir com você, não é mesmo?” Ela checou e Louis balançou sua cabeça em negação. Fogos de artifícios explodiam por dentro dele.

“Tudo bem então, te vejo mais tarde.” Ela disse, lhe dando um selinho.

Louis se certificou que ela tinha ido realmente embora para que pudesse entrar no quarto e trancar a porta novamente.

“Caralho, essa foi por pouco.” Harry respirou em alívio, enquanto saía debaixo da cama.

Louis apenas concordou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

Harry suspirou e sentou no pé da cama, coçando seu pulso. Suas cicatrizes estavam começando a coçar porque ele não havia aberto elas já faziam três dias.

Louis saiu do banheiro quinze minutos depois, usando apenas suas boxers e encontrando um Harry deitado na cama com sua barriga para cima, mexendo em seu iphone.

“Quer dizer que você gostou do celular?” Ele perguntou, se sentando na cama próximo à cabeça de Harry.

“Devo admitir que sim.”

Louis encarou a tela do celular e viu que Harry estava mandando uma mensagem para Niall avisando que não desceria mais para a festa.

“Voc- Você não vai voltar para lá?” Louis perguntou e Harry balançou a cabeça, negando.

“Não to com vontade.”

Louis também observou que o relógio já estava marcando meia noite; era oficialmente o aniversário de Harry.

“Feliz aniversário.” Ele disse indo na direção de Harry para lhe dar um selinho. Harry apenas sorriu em resposta.

Louis se sentiu triste por Harry achar que seu aniversário não era uma data importante. Ele sempre foi uma daquelas pessoas que ficavam animadas antes, durante e depois de seus aniversários, principalmente porque essa data representava presentes e pessoas fazendo tudo aquilo que ele quisesse. O fazendo se sentir importante.

Mas então ele se sentiu ainda mais triste porque provavelmente Harry nunca teve ninguém que o desse presentes ou que realizasse uma festa de aniversário para ele. Talvez Harry não achasse que seu aniversário era importante porque simplesmente ninguém se importava com ele. Este pensamento fez com que Louis quisesse dar a Harry tudo o que ele possuía, ou qualquer outra coisa que o garoto quisesse, só para vê-lo feliz pela primeira vez.

“Você está me encarando.” Harry disse e se arrastou na cama para descansar sua cabeça nos travesseiros.

“Posso ver uma coisa?” Louis perguntou, enquanto seu coração disparava.

“O que?”

Louis respirou fundo e se arrastou na direção de Harry, segurando o braço esquerdo do garoto e afastando seus braceletes.

Harry empurrou Louis e afastou seu braço imediatamente.

“QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO?”

“Apenas me deixe ver.”

“PARA!”

“Não vou parar!! Você quem tem que parar!” Louis exclamou e segurou o braço de Harry com mais força, tirando os braceletes do pulso do garoto, um por um, revelando finas linhas que cobriam alguns centímetros abaixo de seu pulso.

Harry não sabia o que dizer; ele não poderia dizer nada. Aquela era a primeira vez que alguém tinha reparado em seus cortes, ou até mesmo que alguém se mostrava interessado por eles.

Louis conseguia sentir Harry o observando, enquanto ele observava os cortes. Louis correu um de seus dedos delicadamente sobre as linhas em alto relevo no pulso do garoto, se sentindo curioso em saber se elas doíam. Todas eram tão delicadas e ao mesmo tempo tão violentas.

“Por que?” Foi tudo o que Louis conseguiu reproduzir ao encarar Harry, que ainda não havia se manifestado.

Ele continuou acariciando o pulso do garoto, querendo entender, mesmo estando com medo do que poderia ouvir.

“Por que eu tenho vinte anos.”

“E o que tem de errado com isso?”

“Não, você não entende. Eu tenho vinte anos Louis. Tenho vinte anos e eu ainda estou na escola. Era para eu estar no meu primeiro ano de faculdade, mas eu ainda estou na porra de uma escola, prestes a repetir mais uma vez.”

“E?”

“Eu sou um fodido. Meu pai está na prisão por minha causa e minha mãe nem se importa com nada.”

“Seu pai está na cadeia?” Louis perguntou. “Eu pensei q-“

“Esquece.” Harry murmurou e empurrou Louis para longe para que ele pudesse se sentar.

“Por que você é assim? Por que quando você começa a se abrir com as pessoas, você imediatamente se afasta?”

“Por que eu não quero- Eu não preciso que você me lembre da sua vida perfeita e do quão fodida a minha é. Eu já sei disso, tá legal?”

“Eu nunca fari-“

“VOCÊ SEMPRE... VOCÊ SEMPRE FAZ ISSO. Você sempre me lembra do quão pobre, viciado e delinquente eu sou.”

“Harry...” Louis começou a falar mas as palavras ficaram presa em sua garganta enquanto ele se sentia extremamente mal por tudo o que ele já havia falado.

Ele queria pegar tudo de ruim que já havia dito para Harry, e qualquer ação que tivesse vindo dele com a intenção de menosprezar o garoto, e simplesmente deletar da memória do garoto. Ele queria abraçar Harry e falar o quão incrível ele era.

“Está tudo bem, eu estou bem.”

“Onde você está indo?” Louis perguntou quando Harry se levantou da cama. O garoto parou perto da porta, onde sua mochila estava, e puxou algo de dentro dela. Louis imediatamente reconheceu a substância branca de dentro do pequeno plástico.

“Não faz isso.” Louis pediu mas Harry se sentou de costas para ele, puxando a bíblia que estava ao lado da cama.

 _Eu não acredito que ele vai fazer isso em cima de uma bíblia. Eu não acredito que ele vai fazer isso agora,_ Louis pensou.

“Harry, para!” Louis tentou mais uma vez, indo em direção a Harry, que estava abrindo o pequeno plástico.

Louis conseguiu puxar o pacote da mão de Harry, que o encarou sem nenhuma expressão.

“Isso não é saudável. Você está viciado em drogas, pelo amor de Deus!”

Harry continuou encarando o menino, agora passando suas unhas fortemente sobre seus cortes.

“Todos nós somos viciados em alguma coisa que alivia nossa dor.”

“Okay, mas isso significa que você é viciado em algo que te mata.”

“Essa é a intenção.”

“Eu não vou deixar que você faça isso.” Louis falou sentindo seus olhos marejarem.

Harry bufou e Louis se sentiu frustrado e com raiva. Seria tão difícil assim para Harry entender que Louis se importava com ele?

“O que você vai fazer?” Harry perguntou enquanto Louis andava em direção ao banheiro, jogando toda a droga dentro da privada e dando descarga.

“VOCE FICOU LOUCO, CARALHO? ISSO É CARO.”

“Eu te dou dez vezes o valor disso, apenas pare!!” Louis exclamou.

“Você está me deixando realmente irritado.” Harry avisou e Louis não se intimidou.

“Eu vou deitar agora. Você pode se juntar a mim se ainda quiser.” Louis retrucou e saiu do banheiro.

Ele se deitou na cama e puxou o edredom até a altura de seu pescoço. Ele queria que Harry se juntasse a ele, para que ele pudesse abraçar o garoto e fazê-lo se sentir seguro. Ele realmente queria.

Harry suspirou e se sentou ao lado de Louis, sem deitar na cama. Louis fechou os olhos porque ele estava realmente cansado de tudo o que havia acontecido no dia de hoje. Todo o planejamento da festa, o que havia acontecido com Harry, e a discussão exaustiva que ele havia começado com o garoto. Ele não conseguiu evitar de cair no sono.

Quando ele acordou ainda estava escuro mas não havia mas o som da festa. Tudo estava silencioso. Havia alguém na cama, mas ele reconheceu o ronco baixo de Eleanor ao seu lado. Ele se perguntou onde Harry estava e o porquê do menino não estar a seu lado.

Ele olhou para o relógio do seu celular. Era quatro e meia da manhã e, mesmo querendo voltar a dormir, o fato de Harry não estar ao seu lado, o deixou preocupado, fazendo com que ele decidisse se levantar da cama e colocar um jeans e uma camiseta.

Ele desceu para o andar de baixo, vendo todos os convidados desmaiados em diferentes lugares com diferentes pessoas. Niall e Barbara estavam no sofá, Jade e Perrie próximas à TV e Liam e Zayn provavelmente em algum lugar mais discreto.

Louis desligou as luzes negras e andou para fora da sala. Ele estava na cozinha, limpando uma mancha de cerveja no piso, quando avistou uma silhueta sentada em frente ao lago. Era Harry.

Depois que terminou de limpar o chão e lavar suas mãos, ele se dirigiu em direção à porta pronto para ter uma conversa com Harry, que precisava de muito mais atenção do que pudera imaginar.

 

Harry estava sentado na grama próxima à agua, fumando, quando Louis o abordou. O garoto mais novo estava congelando, mas ele não iria voltar para pegar uma blusa, muito menos admitiria a Harry; ele apenas queria que o garoto o mantivesse aquecido.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Harry e não disse nada por alguns minutos, apenas encarou a imensidão de agua a sua frente.

“Você está congelando.” Harry disse e Louis o olhou.

“Apenas um pouco.”

“Segure isso.”

Louis olhou para o cigarro que estava estendido em sua direção, o segurando, e observando enquanto Harry tirava sua jaqueta jeans, a oferecendo a Louis.

“Pode ficar.”

“Você tem certeza?”

“Sim.”

Harry pegou o cigarro de volta enquanto Louis colocava a jaqueta e a abotoava até o pescoço. O garoto abraçou seus joelhos e encarou Harry enquanto ele fumava.

“Você se sente diferente agora que tem vinte anos?” Ele tentou iniciar uma conversa.

“A mesma bosta.”

“Eu apenas... Por que você não acha que seu aniversário é importante? Você deveria estar feliz.”

“Feliz que há vinte anos eu nasci em um lar abusivo com dois pais que mal se importam? Você quer mesmo saber porque eu não ligo para aniversários?”

Louis concordou, inseguro.

“Eu costumava amar meus aniversários quando eu era pequeno. Minha mãe me faria um bolo e eu sempre iria desejar um bolo maior para o aniversário seguinte. Quando eu fiz dez anos, minha mãe não estava em casa, então eu pensei que seria legal comemorar a data com meu pai. Eu desci as escadas, obviamente animado por estar fazendo dez anos; era exatamente uma década, um feito histórico. Eu disse isso ao meu pai isso e eu ainda posso me lembrar do olhar indiferente em sua cara enquanto ele dizia: ‘e daí?’. É realmente estúpido... mas eu posso me lembrar desse olhar em todas as datas do meu aniversário.”

Ele pausou por um momento, antes de continuar.

“E então, no meu aniversário de onze anos, tanto ele quanto minha mãe esqueceram. No de doze, meu pai me disse que eles nem planejavam me ter, que eu fui um acidente e que apenas minha irmã mais velha tinha sido desejada. Ele falava aquilo descontraidamente, mas eu nunca consegui esquecer. Depois disso, eles nunca mais celebraram meu aniversário; nunca mais me compraram um bolo se quer, ou se importaram em me dar um abraço. Então, sim... eu não gosto de comemorar.”

O coração de Louis doía. Ele realmente queria abraçar Harry e acariciar seus cabelos e dizer a ele que Louis era feliz por Harry ter nascido.

“Você sabe que tem uma casa cheia de gente que veio aqui para celebrar seu aniversário, certo?” Louis perguntou eventualmente e Harry balançou a cabeça.

“Eles estão aqui pela bebida de graça. As pessoas só se importam quando ganham algo em troca.”

“Isso não é-“

“Olhe a minha mãe, por exemplo. Ela não se importa nem um pouco comigo porque ela não tem nada a ganhar. Se eu tivesse um emprego eu tenho certeza que ela estaria beijando minha bunda.”

“Isso não pode ser verdade.”

“Ninguém se importa apenas pelo fato de se importarem, Louis!”

“Eu me importo.”

 

Continua...

 


	14. Capítulo 14

 

“Você sabe que tem uma casa cheia de gente que veio aqui para celebrar seu aniversário, certo?” Louis perguntou eventualmente e Harry balançou a cabeça.

“Eles estão aqui pela bebida de graça. As pessoas só se importam quando ganham algo em troca.”

“Isso não é-“

“Olhe a minha mãe, por exemplo. Ela não se importa nem um pouco comigo porque ela não tem nada a ganhar. Se eu tivesse um emprego eu tenho certeza que ela estaria beijando minha bunda.”

“Isso não pode ser verdade.”

“Ninguém se importa apenas pelo fato de se importarem, Louis!”

“Eu me importo.” Louis disse e Harry virou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

“Eu ainda estou tentando te decifrar. Eu ainda acho que você finge se importar apenas porque não quer que eu diga para as outras pessoas que você é gay.” Harry desabafou e deu outra tragada em seu cigarro.

Louis ignorou o comentário.

“Por que você sempre espera o pior das pessoas?”

“E por que você não espera?”

“Porque eu acredito que as pessoas são boas.”

“Ninguém é bom só por ser.”

“Você é.”

“Desde quando?” Harry perguntou sarcasticamente.

“Eu vi você dando dinheiro àquele garoto alguns dias atrás.”

“Eu só dei porque eu sei como é não ter nada. Aqueles que tem menos são os que mais doam.”

“Não, você apenas tem um coração bom mas não quer que as pessoas saibam disso.” Louis adicionou.

Harry se deslocou um pouco mais para frente de Louis para que pudesse jogar o cigarro no lago.

“Eu aprendi a controlar meus sentimentos.” Harry disse, se apoiando para trás, nas palmas de suas mãos.

“Isso é estúpido.”

“Não é. Quando você mostra seus sentimentos para alguém, automaticamente acaba mostrando suas fraquezas, permitindo que as pessoas saibam como te machucar.”

“Seus pais alguma vez disseram que te amam? Ou qualquer outra pessoa?” Louis perguntou, olhando para as costas de Harry.

“Meu pai sempre me dizia enquanto ele me enchia de porrada e minha mãe enquanto estava sendo fodida pelo vizinho.”

A boca de Louis abriu em surpresa e sentiu seu coração diminuindo dentro de seu peito. Ele se lembrava exatamente do que disse a Harry em uma das noites que o menino passou em sua casa:

_“Não, eu estava apenas esperando uma história interessante, do tipo, você foi abusado quando criança, ou sua mãe teve um affair que deu errado... sei lá.”_

Ele se sentiu tão mal. Estava prestes a explodir.

“Me desculpa. Eu sinto muito.” Louis disso e balançou sua cabeça.

“Você nã-“

Harry não teve tempo de terminar pois Louis se levantou, andou até ele e o abraçou por trás, encostando sua bochecha na do menino. Ele mal ligava para as manchas de terra que estavam se formando em sua calça.

“Você não precisa ter pena de mim, Louis.” Harry disse, secretamente maravilhado com a reação de Louis.

“Eu não sinto pena de você, eu apenas sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com você. Você não merece, ninguém merece.”

Harry se entregou ao abraço de Louis e suspirou.

“Você não está com sono?” Louis perguntou, bocejando.

“Não. Você?”

“Um pouco.”

“Pode voltar se você quiser.”

“Eu prefiro ficar aqui com você.” Louis disse e soltou Harry, se sentando novamente ao lado do garoto.

“Posso dormir no seu colo?” Ele perguntou.

Harry concordou e se apoiou novamente nas palmas de suas mãos para que Louis pudesse se aconchegar melhor e colocar a cabeça em seu colo.

 

Louis abriu os olhos duas horas depois, quando o sol estava começando a nascer. Ele olhou para Harry que ainda estava acordado, com os olhos vermelhos, como se não tivesse dormido há dias.

“Eu ronquei?” Louis perguntou se espreguiçando.

Harry negou com a cabeça e olhou para o céu por um momento.

“Eu sempre quis assistir o sol nascer.” Louis disse enquanto retirava o celular de seu bolso e tirava uma foto.

Ele sentiu um gosto amargo em sua boca então procurou por algum chiclete ou bala nos bolsos da jaqueta de Harry. Ele sabia que Harry sempre andava com algo para mascar em seus bolsos, por isso não hesitou duas vezes antes de procurar.

Louis encontrou um pacote pequeno em um dos bolsos e pegou um dos chicletes de dentro do pacote, caindo em um confortável silêncio ao lado de Harry. Ele notou que o garoto estava de volta com seus braceletes.

“Feliz aniversário.”

“Você já me disse.”

“Eu só quero que você saiba que... hm. Eu sou feliz por você ter nascido.”

Harry se virou para encarar o garoto e Louis sorriu, levantando suas sobrancelhas. Harry se inclinou para pressionar um beijo nos lábios de Louis, totalmente sem pressa, apenas aproveitando o momento e o sentimento que percorria por todo o seu corpo com a confissão de Louis. Harry pôde sentir um pouco do que era a felicidade.

“Nós deveríamos entrar... todos vão acordar logo menos.” Louis sugeriu e Harry concordou, se levantando e limpando toda a sujeira de seus jeans.

“Sua bunda está suja.”

“Limpa para mim?” Louis pediu, usando como uma desculpa para Harry tocar sua bunda repetidamente.

 

Era oito da manhã quando Louis e Harry voltaram para dentro da casa. Louis sabia que deveria estar com tudo arrumando até o meio dia, então ele pediu para Harry acordar todos enquanto ele limpava a casa.

Perto das onze e meia os convidados já haviam ido embora. Todos pareciam terem se divertido na noite anterior, pois agradeceram a Louis, perguntando quando seria a próxima festa e desejando novamente um feliz aniversário a Harry.

Louis tomou um banho rápido antes de arrumar suas coisas para partir.

“Posso acompanhar você no almoço?” Eleanor perguntou e Louis a olhou enquanto destravava seu carro.

Ele olhou rapidamente para Harry que estava entrando no carro com Zayn.

“Hm, você não vai à Igreja?”

“Não, e nem você.”

“oh... okay. Nós podemos ir no Ramsay se estiver tudo bem para você?” Louis sugeriu e Eleanor concordou.

Uma hora depois os dois estavam sentados em uma mesa no canto do restaurante, com os seus pedidos em seus pratos.

“De quem foi a idéia de dar uma festa para o Harry?” Eleanor perguntou enquanto cortava seu rango.

“Da Barbara. Eu apenas ofereci a casa... por que?”

“Apenas perguntando... não achava que você fosse tão próximo assim dele.”

Louis franziu a testa.

“Eu não sou próximo a ele. Niall precisava de um lugar para dar a festa e eu apenas ofereci. Nada demais.”

“Não precisa ser grosseiro, eu não me importo.” Ela disse defensivamente. “Eu até que gosto do Harry.”

“Gosta?” Ele questionou, confuso.

“É, ele é bonito.”

Louis respirou fundo, com ódio, e encheu sua boca com comida para que ele não pudesse dizer nada. Quem era ela para falar que Harry era bonito?

“Sabe que eu não vi o Liam ontem à noite. Ele estava lá, não estava?”

“Sim, mas ele também estava se sentindo um pouco mal.”

“Eu acho que o Zayn gosta dele.”

Okay. Eleanor deveria parar de falar essas coisas se ela não quisesse que Louis morresse engasgado dentro de um restaurante.

“E por que você pensa isso?”

“Porque ele não saía de perto dele. Acho que foi por isso que Liam se escondeu em um quarto, assim ele não teria que aguentar Zayn o tempo inteiro atrás dele. Quando Zayn desapareceu eu queria dizer a Liam que ele já estava livre para sair, mas eu não o achei.”

Louis forçou um sorriso enquanto gargalhava por dentro; Eleanor estava tão por fora de tudo que estava acontecendo e do real motivo para os dois terem desaparecido, mas ele teve que entrar em sua antiga personalidade e concordar com a menina.

“Você não acha que é nojento? Você não tem nada contra Zayn ser gay?” Louis perguntou, temendo a resposta.

“Eu realmente acho que ele fez a escolha errada; contanto que ele não beije um menino na minha frente, eu não vou me incomodar.”

Não é uma questão de escolha, Louis pensou.

“Você sabe que o Harry também é gay, certo?”

“Ele é bissexual, só está confuso.”

Louis queria gritar. Louis queria berrar nos ouvidos da garota que ser gay não era uma questão de escolha e que Harry não estava confuso. Ele odiava a perspectiva que Eleanor tinha do mundo. Ela era tão cabeça fechada, Louis iria explodir a qualquer momento.

O pensamento de que talvez ele tivesse que passar o resto da sua vida com alguém que descriminava as pessoas baseado na sexualidade o fez ficar enjoado.

Se Louis pensasse bem, alguns meses atrás ele teria dito exatamente as mesmas coisas que Eleanor havia acabado de dizer. Ele diria que a homossexualidade era um pecado, mas alguma coisa o fez mudar, e Louis sabia que essa ‘alguma coisa’ era Harry. Harry, com todas as suas tattoos, suas cicatrizes e sua vida fodida.

Isso realmente o assustava. Como uma pessoa como Harry o influenciou tanto em um período tão curto de tempo.

“Eu não estou muito a fim de comer sobremesa, sendo honesta. Você me leva para casa?” Ela perguntou assim que acabou de comer.

“Levo sim.” Ele respondeu, mesmo continuando com fome.

Louis a levou de volta para sua casa e ela o agradeceu pela festa e pelo almoço, lhe dando um selinho antes de sair do carro.

Ele dirigiu pela cidade um pouco, enquanto pensava em sua vida e, de alguma forma (sendo coincidência ou não) ele acabou parando na frente da casa de Harry.

Ele viu um pequeno Astra Opel estacionado na calçada em frente à casa de Harry e concluiu que aquele carro deveria ser o da mãe de Harry. Ele parou sua lamborghini atrás do carro e puxou o celular de seu bolso para mandar uma mensagem para Harry.

Ele mal teve tempo de começar a digitar porque levou um susto vendo alguém batendo na janela de seu carro, o olhando. Para seu alivio era apenas Harry o olhando com uma expressão confusa.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?” Harry perguntou assim que Louis abaixou as janelas para falar com ele.

“Um... Eu estava- eu posso. Eu não sei... eu apenas não queria voltar para casa agora.”

“Você quer entrar?”

“Como você sabia que eu estava aqui embaixo?”

“Eu ouvi seu carro há três quadras. Se você ainda não percebeu, o barulho dele é um pouco alto, sabe?” Harry disse mas Louis estava decepcionado por Harry não ter feito uma sexual com o ocorrido.

Louis desligou o carro, tirando a chave da ignição e saindo de dentro do veículo.

“Sua mãe está em casa?” Ele perguntou quando Harry abriu a porta, não precisando mais ouvir a resposta do garoto por que conseguia ver a mulher na mesa da pequena cozinha com uma garrafa de cerveja em uma mão e alguns papéis na outra.

Ela o olhou, não parecendo nem um pouco surpresa com o fato de que Harry estava trazendo alguém para dentro de sua casa àquela hora. Se isso fosse na casa de Louis, ele teria que ter perguntado para sua mãe com dois dias de antecedência se ele poderia levar alguém lá.

“Boa tarde, Sra. Styles.” Louis disse e ela balançou sua cabeça.

“É Sra. Cox.”

Louis concordou e se desculpou antes de seguir Harry para o andar de cima.

“Ela não se importa que você trouxe alguém para dentro de casa sem nem ao menos perguntar?”

“Ela teria que ligar para alguma coisa primeiro para que pudesse realmente se importar.” Harry respondeu e Louis o observou sentando em sua mesa.

Louis coçou seu nariz porque o quarto de Harry estava cheirando excessivamente à fumaça e perfume.

“Você estava fumando aqui?” Ele perguntou e Harry apenas apontou para o cinzeiro em sua janela.

“E batendo uma, terminei um minuto antes de você chegar.”

“Não acredito que você estava se masturbando” Louis declarou desacreditado e corado, abrindo a janela para que pudesse entrar um pouco de ar fresco no ambiente.

“Uhum.” Harry confirmou.

“Desse jeito? Com a sua mãe no andar de baixo? Seu notebook nem está ligado!”

“Eu estava pensando em você, não preciso de nenhum pornô para me animar.” Harry disse sem vergonha alguma e puxou outro cigarro de dentro do maço que estava ao seu lado.

“Em mim? F-fazendo o que?” Louis perguntou com seus olhos arregalados em surpresa.

“Eu te fodendo de quatro.”

“Oh.” Louis ficou extremamente vermelho.

Harry procurou pelo seu isqueiro mas Louis tinha outras ideias em mente agora que Harry tinha mencionado sexo. Ele não teve ideia do que passou pela sua mente e de onde veio aquele impulso em seu corpo, ele apenas andou até Harry e se sentou no colo do garoto.

Harry o olhou surpreso mas não protestou, escolhendo apertar o quadril de Louis no lugar de seu isqueiro. Seus lábios se encontraram com o do garoto no meio do caminho e Louis colocou suas mãos no rosto de Harry para que pudesse aprofundar o beijo.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry já estava impaciente procurando por contato com o membro de Louis através de sua mão. Harry já poderia sentir a ereção de Louis sob suas calças jeans.

“Nós podemos- vamos para a cama, por favor.” Louis tentou falar enquanto Harry colocava suas mãos dentro da calça do garoto e tocava seu membro por cima de suas boxers.

O mais velho não perdeu tempo, segurando a bunda de Louis para que pudesse se levantar e carregar o garoto em direção à cama.

“O que você vai querer que eu faça com você hoje?” Harry perguntou enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

“Aquele- o beijo grego, por favor.”

Harry lambeu seus lábios, animado, e tirou a polo preta de Louis rapidamente. Normalmente Louis teria xingado o garoto por ter jogado sua polo de qualquer jeito no chão, mas ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser a boca de Harry percorrendo todo o seu corpo.

“Sua mãe não vai entrar aqui né?” Ele perguntou sem folego algum, enquanto Harry tirava suas calças.

“Não.”

“Você tem certeza?”

“Cala a boca.”

Harry agora desabotoava seus próprios jeans e os tirava, deixando no chão próxima à camiseta de Louis.

“Tira tudo, vai!” Louis ordenou e Harry fez como o garoto queria.

“Vira de barriga para baixo e não se toque.” Harry disse e Louis se virou rapidamente, gemendo quando seu membro se prensou entre seu estomago e o colchão da cama.

Harry lambeu seus lábios e afastou a bunda de Louis, o expondo completamente. A região estava extremamente rosada, assim como da última vez que havia visto.

Ele acariciou Louis com seu dedo, o provocando um pouco. Harry absolutamente amava o jeito impaciente do garoto quando ele o provocava, tentando criar maior contato com o dedo de Harry ao mexer o quadril.

“Por favor Harry, para de graça.”

Harry respirou fundo com a imploração de Louis e se abaixou para lamber uma longa listra entre suas bolas e a sua entrada, repetindo a ação mais três vezes.

Ele circulou a entrada de Louis algumas vezes antes de começar a penetrá-lo com sua língua, fazendo com que Louis afundasse seu quadril ainda mais contra a cama.

“Coloca seus dedos.” Louis falou completamente extasiado e Harry o encarou, reparando que Louis tinha um olhar determinado em sua face. “Dois deles.”

“Ok. Porra. Ok.” Harry disse, maravilhado, enquanto se esticava para pegar o pote de lubrificante que estava embaixo do travesseiro.

“Ta falando sério?” Louis perguntou, incrédulo, se referindo ao lugar que Harry guardava o objeto.

“Prático, não?”

Louis balançou a cabeça e estava prestes a dizer algo, quando ele sentiu Harry acariciando sua entrada com um de seus dedos, o penetrando logo em seguida.

O garoto gemeu alto, empurrando seu quadril ainda mais contra o colchão, se aquilo ainda fosse possível.

“Mais um, por favor.”

“Louis-“

“Eu estou pedindo. É tão bom, por favorrrr”

“Porra, eu amo quando você me implora.” Harry murmurou com a voz baixa, o penetrando com mais um dedo.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no quão incrível era ter apenas seus dedos dentro de Louis, o deixando a imaginar como seria ter seu membro ali um dia.

“Harry.” Louis gemeu espremendo os lençóis com suas mãos.

“Você está perto, babe? goza para mim?” Harry perguntou enquanto levava a sua mão que estava livre em seu membro, começando a se tocar rapidamente.

“Sim. Sim. Sim.” Louis gemeu e se ajeitou contra os dedos de Harry. “Assim, por favor.”

Harry abriu seus dedos que estavam dentro de Louis para que pudesse encostar na próstata do garoto, fazendo Louis gozar em cima de sua cama com um pequeno grito.

Harry, por sua vez, gozou logo em seguida, demorando alguns segundos para recuperar seus movimentos. Ele se levantou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro para lavar suas mãos. Quando ele voltou, Louis já havia virado de costas para cama e estava completamente envergonhado por causa da sujeira que havia feito na cama de Harry.

“Me desculpa pelos lençóis.” Ele disse, se sentindo culpado.

“Não tem problema! Eu tenho outros limpos. Se levante para que eu possa trocar.”

Louis se levantou, colocando suas roupas de volta enquanto Harry trocava os lençóis.

“Então... eu devo ir embora agora?”

“Então você só queria uma rapidinha?” Harry perguntou, visivelmente decepcionado, enquanto colocava seus jeans.

“Hm, um...” Louis não sabia o que responder.

“Eu vou comprar um subway, você quer vir junto?” Harry falou, tentando prolongar seu tempo ao lado do garoto.

“Você vai peg- O QUE? Como você vai comprar um subway? Para que? Você tem dinheiro para isso?”

Harry riu e rolou os olhos.

“Você ao menos sabe o que é um subway?”

Louis negou.

“É uma lanchonete. Que vende lanches sabe?” zombou.

“É tipo uma pizza ou um hambúrguer? Fast food?”

“Sim, tipo isso.”

“Okay. Eu quero. É longe daqui?”

“Duas quadras só.”

“Tudo bem, vamos lá.”

Depois de lavarem novamente as mãos, Louis pegou sua carteira e as chaves do carro, e foram para a lanchonete.

Louis gostava quando Harry o levava para lugares novos, principalmente porque Louis acreditava que Harry sabia o que era realmente bom. Até hoje ele não havia comido nada que Harry apresentara para ele e que fosse ruim.

Para sua surpresa, o lugar estava realmente lotado e as pessoas esperavam em uma fila.

“Esse restaurante é tipo aqueles que você monta o lanche do jeito que você quer?”

“Isso, você pode pedir alguns tradicionais que estão no menu, ou montar o seu.”

“O que você geralmente pega?”

“O de bacon.”

“É bom?”

“Bem, se eu sempre pego esse, acredito que seja?” Harry disse sarcasticamente.

“Não... quero dizer, você acha que eu vou gostar?”

“Eu acho que não tem nada aqui que supere suas expectativas de uma refeição, princesa. Mas você pode tentar.”

“É...” Louis murmurou, sorrindo secretamente no apelido que Harry usou.

Era um apelido, certo?

“Então você prefere quinze centímetros ou trinta?”

“O que?” Louis engasgou, pensando que Harry estava tentando zoar da sua cara com piadas sexuais em público.

“Você pode pedir um lanche de quinze centímetros ou um de trinta.”

“trinta centímetros?”

“Sim.”

“É desse tamanho que você vai pegar?”

“Bem, eu vou pedir um de quinze, senão não vou ter dinheiro para pagar a bebida.”

Era a vez de Louis rolar os olhos.

“Eu vou pagar para você, pode parar de bancar a vítima agora.”

“Eu não quero que pareça que eu estou tirando vantagem de você.”

“Você não está. Pega o que você quiser, eu posso pagar.”

“Louis-“

“Harold. Eu tenho dinheiro saindo da minha bunda, e você sabe que ela é enorme. Pega logo o que você quiser.”

Harry gargalhou. Literalmente gargalhou, olhos lacrimejando e tudo mais. Louis pensou que fosse desmaiar; Harry nunca esteve tão bonito em toda a sua vida.

Foi nesse instante que Louis se deu conta de que queria fazer Harry sorrir. Para sempre.

Quando chegou a vez deles, Harry pediu dois lanches de trinta centímetros com duas cocas e dois cookies.

“Você está tentando me deixar gordo propositalmente, eu sinto isso.” Louis disse quando eles se sentaram em uma mesa.

“Fui flagrado.”

Mas Louis não reclamou, ele gostava disso, poder brincar com Harry e comer um monte de fast foods sem se preocupar com alguém apontando para a sua barriga e falando que ele precisava fazer abdominais ou qualquer outro tipo de exercício.

“Você, hm... você alguma vez já fez sexo?” Louis perguntou.

Harry engasgou com seu sanduíche.

“O que você acha?” zombou.

“Não, não desse jeito. Eu sei que você já fez sexo... mas você já, hm. Como posso dizer? Você já teve outro cara fazendo o trabalho para você?”

“Você tá querendo saber se já me foderam?”

Louis concordou, corando, enquanto mordia seu lanche.

“Uma vez, quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, com o primeiro cara que eu transei. Foi horrível, não gostei. Na segunda vez que eu transei com um cara, eu quem estava fodendo ele e foi bem melhor. Eu apenas não fui feito para que enfiassem coisas na minha bunda. Algumas pessoas podem fazer os dois sabe? Ser ativo e passivo ao mesmo tempo, mas eu não consigo... Por que o interesse repentino?”

“Apenas curiosidade.” Louis suspirou.

“Tudo bem.” Harry sorriu e mordeu outro pedaço enorme de seu lanche.

“Como seus pais reagiram quando você contou a eles que era gay?”

“Eu nunca contei a eles. Bem, eu meio que contei quando eles entraram em casa e me viram fodendo meu professor de ginástica no sofá mas... eu nunca falei nada.”

“O que?” A boca de Louis se abriu em surpresa. “O que eles disseram?”

Louis estava tão curioso sobre toda a vida de Harry; era louco.

“Bem, meu pai desceu a porrada no cara e minha mãe o reportou para a escola, então ele foi demitido. Mas eles meio que não ligaram para o fato de eu ser gay. Bissexual, na verdade. Até porque eles já tinham me flagrado fodendo algumas garotas também.”

“Então você é capaz de se apaixonar pelos dois gêneros?” Louis perguntou, tentando entender Harry um pouco mais.

“Não, eu não sou capaz de me apaixonar.” Harry disse, mesmo sem se sentir daquele jeito, e Louis franziu a testa.

“O que?”

“Isso mesmo, não sou capaz de me apaixonar por ninguém; nunca aconteceu.”

“Mas você- como você... se você trans-“

“Eu não me vejo tendo um namorado ou uma namorada, ok? Eu não saberia como tratar eles bem.”

E Louis decidiu que não continuaria o assunto para não se chatear ainda mais. Ele não tinha ideia do que dizer.

Eles terminaram os lanches cinco minutos depois e Harry ainda não havia dito uma palavra sequer. Louis estava começando a ficar incomodado com o silêncio e começou a pensar se deveria dizer alguma coisa.

“Se sua mãe tem um carro, por que você está sempre de carona com Zayn?”

Harry olhou para ele surpreso e Louis se perguntou se havia feito uma pergunta grosseira. Para sua defesa, Harry sempre perguntava perguntas inapropriadas e ele só estava querendo puxar assunto.

“Por que eu não tenho carteira.”

“Mas você me disse que tinha.”

“Apenas para motos.’

“Motos?” Louis se surpreendeu.

“Eu tinha dezoito anos e minha mãe me prometeu me dar uma de aniversário, mas o único presente que eu tive foi um vómito na minha camiseta porque ela estava muito bêbada.”

“Oh. Mas você não quer um carro ou-“

“Eu pareço alguém que tem a possibilidade de comprar um carro? Eu mal posso pagar uma corrida de taxi, Louis.”

“Bem, não. Mas você poderia economizar para comprar um. E por que sua mãe te prometeu uma moto se ela não tinha dinheiro?”

“Minha mãe tinha um emprego decente naquela época, e meu pai também. Ela fez a promessa quando eu tinha treze anos, provavelmente pensando que eu me esqueceria até completar dezoito. Quando as coisas fugiram do controle financeiramente falando, ela usou as economias que fazia para mim para poder pagar as contas. E bem, eu não tenho um emprego, então não tenho como economizar dinheiro, mas obrigado pelo conselho, será feito bom uso.” Harry disse sarcasticamente.

“Você não precisa ser grosso, ok?” Louis murmurou enquanto estacionava o carro na frente da casa de Harry.

“Então você vai embora ou o que?” Harry perguntou enquanto abria a porta do carro.

“Eu não quero ir para casa.”

“Por que não?”

“Porque eu gosto de passar o meu tempo com você.”

“Você? Você, Louis Tomlinson, gosta de passar seu precioso tempo comigo? Um proletariado da classe baixa?”

“Para de agir como se eu fosse um esnobe, Harry.”

Harry rolou os olhos e Louis o seguiu para dentro da casa, sabendo que essas brincadeiras de Harry eram apenas um mecanismo de defesa, principalmente porque agora Louis sabia que ele não gostava de expor seus sentimentos.

A mãe dele não estava mais em casa e Louis não ousou perguntar sobre ela porque não queria irritar Harry ainda mais.

Assim que entraram no quarto do garoto, Harry tirou seus sapatos e se jogou na cama.

“Eu estou cansado” ele disse. “Você pode sair a hora que quiser, mas eu vou dormir um pouco.”

Louis não respondeu; Ele encarou as costas de Harry por alguns minutos, se perguntando como ele se sentiria se tivesse tido a mesma vida que Harry. Ele não queria nem imaginar.

Ele se sentiu tão mal pelo garoto que ele queria enrolar seus braços em volta dele e segurá-lo tão forte até que pudesse mandar toda a dor embora.

Louis decidiu parar de pensar tanto nas coisas e apenas agiu. Ele retirou seus tênis e se deitou na cama atrás de Harry. Ele sentiu o corpo de Harry ficar tenso mas o abraçou mesmo assim, enterrando seu nariz no pescoço do garoto.

Para a surpresa de Louis, Harry não se afastou; na verdade, ele se empurrou ainda mais contra o corpo de Louis, relaxando em seus braços.

Era completamente diferente abraçar Harry de abraçar Eleanor, provavelmente porque Harry era muito maior, cheirava muito melhor e... Louis não sentia borboletas em seu estomago quando abraçava menina.

Ele eventualmente caiu no sono, sua respiração no mesmo ritmo da de Harry.

 

Quando ele acordou já estava escuro e Harry não estava mais em seu lado. Ele começou a entrar em pânico e se levantou imediatamente, chamando pelo nome de Harry.

Ele obteve resposta do andar de baixo, então ele rapidamente colocou seus tênis e andou para fora do quarto.

Louis encontrou Harry apoiado em uma das janelas da casa, fumando. Ele checou seus pulsos, querendo ver que horas eram, mas ele havia esquecido de colocar seu relógio.

“São nove e meia.”

“PORRA!” Louis exclamou. “Eu precisava estar em casa... sete horas atrás.”

Harry riu e jogou a ponta do cigarro pela janela.

“Eu vou indo.”

“Okay.”

Harry o acompanhou até a porta.

“Bem, Feliz aniversário de novo.” Louis disse desconfortavelmente e se virou para andar até o carro, mas mudou rapidamente de ideia.

Ele se virou de novo, segurou o rosto de Harry em suas mãos e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele.

Louis puxou sua face rapidamente, esperando que aquele fosse um beijo de despedida, mas Harry tinha outros planos. Ele puxou Louis para mais perto dele, e o beijou abertamente, transformando aquele beijo calmo em um desesperado.

“Eu devo- Eu realmente devo ir embora agora.” Louis respirou contra os lábios de Harry quando se separaram alguns minutos depois.

“Você deve.”

Harry o soltou e passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos, observando Louis enquanto ele andava até o carro.

Ao chegar no carro, Louis checou seu telefone que havia ficado lá a tarde inteira (era realmente estranho o fato dele ter esquecido seu celular enquanto estava com Harry; ficar sem o seu celular por perto simplesmente não acontecia no mundo de Louis) e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido assim que viu a quantidade de ligações perdidas e mensagem dos seus pais.

Ele estava fodido.

 

“ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?” Sua mãe gritou para ele assim que ele entrou em sua casa.

“Eu saí para jantar com Liam.”

“Isso é mentira! Nós ligamos para todos os seus amigos e você não estava com nenhum deles.” Sua mãe argumentou, colocando uma mão em seu quadril.

“Onde você estava?” Seu pai finalmente se manifestou.

_Fodeu..._

“Eu não- Eu saí.”

“Para onde?”

“Eu tenho dezoito anos. Eu tenho o direito se simplesmente sair.” Louis se encontrou respondendo seus pais e observando a expressão deles mudar.

“Ok. Você está de castigo por uma semana. Você vai de casa para a escola e da escola para casa.”

“Eu não vejo diferença nenhuma da vida que eu tenho!!” Louis gritou e saiu correndo em direção às escadas que levavam a seu quarto.

“ÓTIMO! ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO VAI NOTAR A DIFERENÇA SE O CASTIGO DURAR POR DUAS SEMANAS.”

“ÓTIMO!!” Ele gritou de volta para a sua mãe.

Quando ele chegou em seu quarto, ele se jogou na cama, sentindo que poderia chorar a qualquer momento de tanta raiva que sentia dos seus pais. Quando que eles iriam parar de trata-lo como uma criança?

Ele grunhiu e virou de costas para baixo, fechando os olhos e se convencendo que chorar por uma briga boba com seus pais era infantilidade. Ele definitivamente não era mais uma criança.

_Como ele iria conseguir ficar duas semanas sem ver Harry?_


	15. Capítulo 15

 

Louis iria enlouquecer. Honestamente.

Ele já estava quase no final de seu castigo mas já havia perdido uma das festas na casa de Niall sexta-feira passada. Teria outra festa hoje, mas ele perderia novamente porque ainda faltavam três dias para seu castigo terminar.

Seus pais iriam levar suas irmãs em uma peça de teatro naquela noite, então ele poderia tentar fugir para a festa de Niall, mas ele achava melhor não arriscar mais algumas semanas de sua liberdade por apenas algumas horas em uma festa. Só Deus sabe o que seus pais fariam se descobrissem que ele havia fugido.

Louis disse a Niall que não estava se sentindo disposto da última vez que Niall o convidou porque não queria admitir que seus pais tinham banido qualquer atividade social dele.

Então ali estava ele, em mais um sábado à noite, sozinho em casa. Além de não poder ter uma vida como qualquer outro adolescente, Louis ainda teria que fazer o jantar para que não morresse de fome, já que as empregadas estavam de folga.

Louis sabia que se não fizesse nada ele surtaria, então uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Ele poderia convidar Harry para ir à sua casa.

_Mas não, melhor não._

_Com certeza Harry preferia ir para a festa,_ pensou.

Ele olhou para o relógio, reparando que a festa já havia começado há meia hora. Louis bufou e sentou em sua mesa, abrindo seu notebook. Ele odiava seus pais mais do que tudo.

 

 

Harry chegou à festa vinte minutos atrás e não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser procurar por Louis. Se ele não colocasse seus lábios naquela pele bronzeada nos próximos dez minutos, ele enlouqueceria.

Por alguma razão ele não via Louis há quase duas semanas, e ele estava se culpando de certa forma. O fato dele realmente se importar e querer falar e ver com Louis, o assustava.

Harry finalmente achou Barbara, que estava tomando shots na cozinha com Zayn, acompanhados de Liam.

“Cadê o Louis?”

Ela torceu os lábios. “Ele não está saindo de casa já faz alguns dias. Acho que ele brigou com os pais...”

“Oh.”

“Você deveria ligar para ele.” Ela sugeriu e tomou mais um shot, chacoalhando a cabeça.

Harry concordou e a agradeceu antes de se virar e andar em direção à porta da casa, onde a música não era tão alta, para que pudesse ligar para o garoto.

Ele puxou o iphone que tinha ganhado de Louis de dentro de seu bolso e procurou pelo seu número na lista de contato, apertando o botão para ligar.

Tocou três vezes até que Louis finalmente atendeu.

“Alô?”

“Ei, um. É o Harry.”                                                                                                                   

“É... eu vi na tela, sabe.” Louis disse e Harry não pode segurar um sorriso.

“Você não vai vir na festa hoje?”

Louis suspirou no outro lado da linha.

“Meus pais me castigaram por duas semanas, e eu não posso sair até Domingo. Eles tiveram a audácia de me deixar sem o que comer e sozinho em um sábado à noite.”

“Então eu estava certo quando disse que você não sabe nem fazer o café da manhã para você... imagina o jantar” Harry provocou e ele poderia imaginar Louis rolando os olhos.

“Espera! Seus pais não estão em casa? Por que você não vem na festa então?”

“Porque eles vão voltar daqui a pouco, e a festa dura bem mais do que isso.” Ele disse. “Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa para eu comer, acho que vou morrer de fome.”

“Posso ir aí?” Harry se encontrou dizendo, já deixando a festa e andando em direção à casa de Louis.

“O que?”

“Agora? A gente pode pedir pizza para jantar e depois eu tenho você de sobremesa, o que acha?” Harry sugeriu e sorriu quando ouviu Louis soltar sua respiração pesadamente.

“Ah... ok. Eu precis- tchau, até daqui a pouco. Me liga quando chegar.”

“Tchau, princesa.”

“Beijo.”

Harry não tinha ideia do porque sentia a necessidade de chamar Louis de princesa, mas Louis era tão macio, delicado e bonito quando não estava tentando ser petulante.

 

Ele levou exatamente dez minutos de caminhada para chegar da casa de Niall até a de Louis, demorando uma eternidade para achar o interfone.

“Sim?” A voz de Louis pode ser ouvida através do aparelho.

“Sou eu.”

“Eu quem?”

“Lewis.”

“Harold.” Louis disse de volta e realmente gargalhou com a idiotice dos dois antes de abrir o portão para que Harry pudesse entrar.

“Caralho de gente rica.” Harry murmurou enquanto começava a caminhar para dentro da casa.

“Ei, eu ouvi isso.” Louis disse de onde estava, apoiado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados e usando seus óculos.

Louis estava tão bonito que Harry não queria nada além de incliná-lo na cama e fodê-lo até que ele chorasse. Sutilmente, claro.

Louis observou as cotas de Harry assim que o deixou entrar, trancando a porta e se virando.

“Aliás, eu já encomendei a pizza.” Harry o informou enquanto tirava seu converse sujo.

“Não vai deixar aqui! Leva eles lá para o meu quarto.” Louis ordenou e Harry obedeceu, pegando seus sapatos.

Eles subiram as escadas em silêncio até que chegaram no quarto do garoto. Assim que Louis fechou a porta, Harry o prensou contra a porta, deixando seus tênis caírem ao seu lado.

Ele não hesitou antes de juntar seus lábios nos do garoto, o beijando com vontade, afinal eram quase duas semanas sem sentir aquilo.

Ele estava completamente embriagado com a sensação de Louis contra ele, com o sabor de Louis. Apenas Louis.

As mãos de Harry apertaram o quadril do mais novo em uma espécie de abraço urso, o carregando rapidamente para a cama, não dando tempo para Louis sequer entrelaçar as pernas em sua cintura.

Harry colocou um de seus joelhos entre as pernas de Louis, tirando sua camiseta. Louis empurrou os óculos para cima de seu nariz quando os sentiu escorregar e se sentiu horrorizado por ter esquecido de tirá-los.

Ele rapidamente os tirou, corando, e os apoiando na mesa ao lado de sua cama. Por sua vez, o pensamento de que Harry ainda o achava atraente usando óculos fez seu coração se aquecer. Eleanor sempre tirava sarro deles e deixava claro o quanto ela odiava Louis de óculos.

O garoto mais novo tirou sua camiseta também e a jogou em algum lugar, se apoiando nos travesseiros logo em seguida. Harry lambeu seus lábios, o olhando da cabeça aos pés, antes de se deitar na cama em cima de Louis.

“O que você quer fazer?” Harry perguntou a Louis, que suspirou ficando extremamente vermelho.

“Bem, um... você poderia, talvez, fazer sexo comigo? Mas não – não sexo sexo, apenas o movimento. Eu vi em um vídeo.”

“Tipo um dry hump?”

“Sim, deve ser.”

Harry concordou e sorriu, sentindo seu membro se manifestar apenas com o pensamento do que poderia acontecer.

Ele afastou as pernas de Louis e se posicionou ajoelhado no meio delas, tirando a boxer do garoto. O membro de Louis estava extremamente rosado e duro, se tornando extremamente convidativo.

“Você está sempre tão excitado.” Harry disse, acariciando as pernas de Louis de cima para baixo.

Ele então se abaixou, colocando o membro de Louis em sua boca, não perdendo nenhum tempo. Louis empurrou seu quadril para cima, extremamente inconsciente de sua ação, desejando muito mais contato de Harry, mas o garoto o segurou para baixo, pedindo para que ele se comportasse.

Louis cobriu seu rosto em desespero; Ele realmente queria foder a boca de Harry.

“O que foi? Está pensando em que?” Harry perguntou quando notou a expressão do garoto.

“Nada, apenas continue.” Louis choramingou, puxando o cabelo de Harry com suas mãos.

“Me diga ou eu vou ficar te provocando por horas.”

Louis fechou seus olhos e Harry diminuiu os movimentos em seu membro, cumprindo o que havia acabado de prometer. Harry se afastou de Louis e ele decidiu ceder.

“Eu quero foder sua boca, ok?”

“Você quer, é?” Harry perguntou, sorrindo. “Vá em frente.”

“Sério?” Os olhos de Louis se arregalaram e Harry concordou, abrindo sua boca como se fosse um convite.

Louis posicionou seu membro na boca do garoto, movimentando seu quadril de cima para baixo, segurando fortemente no lençol da cama. Atingir o fundo da garganta de Harry era muito para ele aguentar.

Harry não estava nem engasgando e aquilo era incrível porque Louis estava preocupado em não mata-lo asfixiado.

Harry era tão obediente, Louis não estava conseguindo se conter.

Quando o garoto mais velho observou o abdômen de Louis enrijecer, ele puxou sua boca para longe do membro dele porque Harry não queria que Louis gozasse agora. Ele tirou sua boxer, ficando completamente nu, antes de se deitar em cima do garoto.

Louis apoiou suas mãos na bunda de Harry enquanto ele sugava seu pescoço.

“Harry... faz alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus.” Ele implorou. Seus membros pressionados um contra o outro entre seus corpos e tudo o que Louis queria era algum movimento.

“Não seja tão apressado, babe.” Harry sussurrou em sua orelha, apertando seu quadril contra o do menino sem nenhum aviso. Isso fez com que Louis praticamente gritasse o nome de Harry, jogando sua cabeça para trás.

Harry continuou com os movimentos de seu quadril e Louis não conseguia explicar o quão bom aquilo era. Ele sentia como se estivesse pegando fogo enquanto seu membro se pressionava contra o de Harry; o fato de que o mais velho continuava sugando seu pescoço não ajudava em nada no seu autocontrole.

As unhas de Louis arranharam as costas de Harry e o mais velho pressionou sua boca contra a de Louis para um beijo extremamente molhado e sensual.

Mesmo sendo um ato completamente livre de qualquer valor sentimental, Louis nunca se sentiu tão próximo de uma pessoa como se sentia de Harry.

“Você está gostando?” Harry perguntou, sussurrando contra o pescoço de Louis.

“Sim!! Não para, por favor!! Eu vou gozar logo.”

Harry olhou para baixo e enlaçou os dois membros com uma de suas mãos gigantescas, começando a masturbar ele e Louis ao mesmo tempo.

As mãos de Louis passaram por toda a lateral do corpo de Harry e pararam em seu rosto, o trazendo mais próximo de sua boca para que pudesse beijá-lo. Suas pernas estavam enlaçadas em volta da cintura de Harry e o garoto não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser em como ele queria que Harry o fodesse de todos os jeitos possíveis e imagináveis.

Com esse pensamento, Louis gozou por todo seu peito soltando um gemido extremamente alto. Harry parou de masturba-los e, imediatamente, subiu na direção do peito de Louis, pedindo para que ele se apoiasse contra a cabeceira da cama.

Louis estava apenas recuperando sua consciência, mas fez mesmo assim. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era agradar Harry; fazê-lo feliz.

“O que você-“ Louis começou mas Harry já estava posicionando seu membro na boca de Louis com os joelhos em cada lado do corpo do garoto.

“Chupa.” Harry disse e Louis nunca admitiria o quanto Harry dando ordens o excitava.

Seus dedos se pressionaram na parte de trás das coxas de Harry e o mais velho começou a se movimentar contra a sua boca. Seus dedos longos seguravam o cabelo de Louis para que pudesse manter os movimentos de forma equilibrada, mas Louis começou a engasgar, com lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos.

“Você consegue, vamos lá.” Harry implorou e Louis concordou, deixando sua boca a mais aberta que conseguia, tentando permitir que Harry conseguisse atingir o fundo de sua garganta.

Harry gemeu, frustrado, e tirou seu membro da boca do garoto, escolhendo se masturbar ao invés daquilo. Ele não queria forçar Louis a nada.

“Eu vou gozar na sua cara, ok?” Harry perguntou e Louis concordou, mordendo seus lábios e fechando os olhos.

Ele aumentou os movimentos da sua mão e, alguns segundos depois ele gozou por toda a cara de Louis; seus olhos, sua boca, bochecha, todos os lugares.

Ele sorriu e limpou os olhos de Louis para que ele pudesse abri-los e se abaixou para pressionar um beijo na testa do garoto.

A campainha tocou logo em seguida, significando que a pizza havia chegado.

“Eu vou lá buscar, vai se limpar.”

“Mas você não sabe como funciona o interfone.”

“Eu me acho, pode ficar tranquilo.”

“Tudo bem, tem dinheiro na minha carteira em cima da escrivaninha.”

Harry se levantou da cama rapidamente e colocou suas boxers.

Louis se limpou com um lenço umedecido que estava ao lado de sua cama enquanto Harry pegou algumas notas de dinheiro dentro da carteira de Louis e saiu do quarto.

 _Ele vai atender a porta só de cueca?_ Louis pensou.

Ele se levantou da cama e foi ao banheiro para tomar um banho rápido. Assim que saiu e foi em direção ao quarto, Harry já estava lá com a caixa da pizza aberta sobre a sua cama.

“Eii, vai manchar o lençol!!” Louis protestou enquanto enrolava a toalha em sua cintura.

“Relaxa, princesa. Eu vou tomar cuidado.” Harry disse e essa foi a primeira vez que o garoto usou o apelido sem ser em algum comentário sarcástico.

Louis se sentou na cama e apoiou na cabeceira, pegando um pedaço de pizza.

“Então, como você foi ficar de castigo?” Harry perguntou com a sua boca cheia de pizza.

_O quão maravilhoso aquilo era._

_É._

_Tipo isso._

“Bem, um. Naquele domingo do seu aniversário, quando eu voltei para casa era muito tarde e eu gritei com eles, então eles me colocaram de castigo.”

Harry não riu como Louis achou que ele fosse fazer.

“E se eles chegarem em casa enquanto eu estiver aqui?”

“Você já dormiu aqui outras vezes... eles não vão notar se eu trancar a porta.”

“Então eu vou dormir aqui?”

“Se você quiser...”

“Você quer?”

“Hm. Sim!”

“Tudo bem então.”

“Obrigada.”

“Por passar a noite?” Harry sorriu, pegando outro pedaço de pizza.

“Não... por ter vindo aqui ao invés de ficar na festa.”

“Estava um tédio sem você lá,”

E isso literalmente fez com que Louis sentisse borboletas em seu estomago. O fato de Harry precisar de Louis para se divertir era completamente inédito.

“É? E o que você estava fazendo nas festas antes de me conhecer?” Louis perguntou, cruzando suas pernas.

“Você quer realmente saber?”

“Sim e não.”

“Eu iria fumar um baseado, beber todas e depois iria procurar alguém para foder. Normalmente o Zayn, mas aparentemente ele não está mais na onda do sexo sem compromisso.”

“Com quem você fez sexo? De todas as pessoas que eu conheço, claro.”

“Apenas o Zayn.”

Louis espremeu os olhos, não acreditando no garoto.

“Ugh. Ok. Eu beijei o Niall uma vez. Também teve aquela menina que tem luzes azuis sabe?” Louis concordou. “E aquela com a orelha cheia de piercings.”

“Ela é assustadora.”

“Ela é.” Harry riu, fechando a caixa de pizza depois de comer apenas três pedaços.

“Ótimo, agora eu sou o único comendo.”

“Eu não estou com fome agora, mas você pode comer, eu não me importo.” Harry disse e se deitou em seu estomago, ainda encarando Louis.

“Eu joguei no google para descobrir quais eram os sintomas de pessoas que eram viciadas em drogas.” Louis disse cuidadosamente.

Harry rolou os olhos e se sentou novamente, cruzando as pernas.

“E o que você concluiu?”

“Que você usa drogas.”

“NÃO DIGA!”

“Harry, para ok? Apenas pare. É por isso que você não sente fome e não consegue dormir direito.”

“Eu não uso nada desde o dia que você jogou minha cocaína na privada, e mesmo assim não consigo dormir direito.”

“Você pode tomar remédios para isso.”

“Eu também preciso de dinheiro para comprar esse tipo de remédio, que, se você não sabe, eu não tenho.”

Uma onda de tristeza passou por Louis enquanto ele terminava seu quinto pedaço de pizza, se sentindo completamente estufado.

“Tem uma farmácia no final da rua.” Ele começou, acariciando a barriga de Harry, que havia se deitado novamente. “Eu posso- Nós podemos ir lá e comprar esses remédios, se você quiser.”

Harry o encarou sem dizer nada por alguns instantes.

“Por que você está fazendo isso?” Harry perguntou e Louis apenas deu de ombros.

“Porque eu quero te ajudar a melhorar.”

“Eu não sou um caso de caridade, Louis.”

“Essa não é a minha intenção. Eu apenas não preciso de um motivo para ser legal com você.”

Harry suspirou e concordou. “Tudo bem então.”

 

Dez minutos depois eles já estavam andando na rua em direção à farmácia.

“Você não está com frio?” Louis perguntou enquanto olhava para os braços descobertos de Harry.

“Um pouco.”

“Você poderia ter pego uma das minhas jaquetas.”

Harry riu. “As suas jaquetas mal cobririam meu cotovelo. Você é tão pequenininho.” Ele falou, fazendo uma voz fina, zombando da cara do garoto.

“Eu não sou pequenininho. Você que é gigantesco.”

“Então você deveria se preocupar com o que fala, porque eu sou duas vezes o seu tamanho. Eu poderia te foder tão fácil.”

“Você não faria isso.”

“E por que não?”

Louis cruzou os braços e olhou para ele. “Porque eu sou fofo.”

“É, você é um doce de pessoa.”

Louis gargalhou, ignorando o sentimento em seu coração. Era tão confortável brincar ao lado de Harry.

Eles entraram na farmácia e Harry literalmente segurou a porta para Louis, como um cavalheiro.

_Harry, cavalheiro?_

“Boa noite. O que você recomenda para insônia?” Louis perguntou ao homem atrás do balcão, que estava resolvendo um sudoku.

O homem olhou para Louis e ele pode ler o crachá com o nome “George” escrito nele.

“Você tem receita?”

“Não.”

O homem concordou e foi até as prateleiras, pegando uma caixa e retornando ao balcão.

“Você precisa tomar um desses toda noite, de sete a dez dias, para que seu sono volte a ficar regulado. Eles fazem você dormir de oito a dez horas, então tenha certeza que você tenha todo esse tempo. Custa vinte libras.”

Louis abriu sua carteira e colocou uma nota de vinte no balcão, guardando a caixa com os comprimidos no bolso de sua jaqueta.

“Obrigado, tenha uma boa noite.” Louis disse e saiu da farmácia com Harry o acompanhando em silêncio.

 

“Por que você está tão quieto?” Ele perguntou a Harry enquanto voltavam para a casa do garoto.

Harry deu de ombros. “Eu não sei o que eu devo dizer.”

“Obrigado seria um começo.” Louis disse descontraidamente.

“Eu me sinto um merda quando você paga as coisas para mim.”

“Por que? Eu gosto de pagar as coisas para você.” Louis disse.

“Eu não sei... Eu não quero que você pense que eu só estou interessado no seu dinheiro.”

“Oh, eu sei bem disso.”

“Okay.”

“Você está interessado na minha bunda enorme.”

“Você está implorando por elogios, não é mesmo?” Harry perguntou e sorriu.

“Eu sempre estou, você tem que superar minhas expectativas.”

“Eu estou tentando.” Harry disse, encarando o chão.

Louis sorriu abertamente e mordeu seus lábios em seguida.

Seus pais ainda não estavam em casa (graças a Deus), então os dois andaram até o quarto de Louis e o mais novo trancou a porta.

“Você pode tomar um agora, diz aqui que demora uma hora para fazer efeito, mais ou menos. São quase meia noite, você vai dormir logo, logo.”

Harry se sentou na cama e Louis lhe entregou um copo com agua e o comprimido. Ele engoliu rapidamente e olhou para Louis.

“Eu não sinto nada diferente.”

“Mas não é pra você sentir nada por enquanto, isso não é lsd.” Louis rolou os olhos e Harry sorriu; ele amava irritar Louis.

O garoto ligou a TV e se sentou na cama, cruzando as pernas. Harry também se arrumou, colocando uma de suas pernas embaixo da sua bunda e olhou para seu braço.

O novo episódio de Sherlock estava passando, mas Louis apenas reparava em Harry. Ele observou o menino tirar seus braceletes um por um e passar seus dedos em cima das cicatrizes.

“O que é isso?” Louis perguntou do nada, se aproximando de Harry e apontando para uma cicatriz vertical no pulso do garoto. Ela era branca e Louis nunca tinha reparado nela antes, principalmente pelo fato de que as outras sempre estavam mais escuras e chamavam mais atenção.

“Essa é de quando eu tentei me matar.”

Os olhos de Louis se arregalaram. Ele não esperava por aquilo e também não esperava que Harry falasse com tanta naturalidade.

“O que?” ele sussurrou, sentindo seu coração doer.

“Não é nada demais.”

“Como você pode dizer isso? Quando aconteceu?”

Harry suspirou e abaixou o tom de sua voz, encarando Louis.

“Eu tinha dezessete anos e minha mãe tinha acabado de me dizer que iríamos mudar de Holmes Chapel, assim que meu pai foi preso. Então eu... tentei me matar porque eu não aguentava mais. Tudo estava destruído, minha vida inteira, minha família e... aquela era a única saída que eu via.”

“Pelo amor de Deus, não fala assim. Quem te encontrou?”

“Minha mãe. Eu fui levado para um hospital e duas semanas depois, quando eu tive alta, nós nos mudamos.”

Louis mordeu seu lábio inferior, seus olhos não desviando da cicatriz.

“Por que seu pai foi preso?”

“Por que você está tão curioso desse jeito? Para comparar a sua vida incrível com a minha vida de merda? De novo?”

“Não!! Eu apenas quero saber. O fato de eu estar interessado na sua história não é o suficiente?”

Harry bufou e Louis sabia que ele não deveria forçar muito, principalmente por Harry ser uma pessoa tão fechada a respeito de seu passado. Mas o fato de Harry ter confiado em Louis o bastante para já ter contado algumas coisas, o fazia querer saber mais. Ele se sentia importante para Harry.

“Meu pai ficava muito bêbado as vezes, e nessas vezes ele costumava bater na minha mãe. Ela nunca foi à polícia, sempre tendo esperança que ele melhorasse, mas ele não melhorou.”

“Ele abusou de você?”

“Sim, mas só quando ela não estava em casa, assim ela não poderia descobrir. Mas ela descobriu, e foi aí que ela o entregou para a polícia.”

“Quando ele vai sair?”

“Daqui dez anos, eu acho. Eu não sei, eu não me importo.”

“Eu sinto muito.”

Harry suspirou. “Eu não me importo.”

“Mas você deveria.”

“Eu me importo, mas prefiro dizer que não.”

Os olhos de Louis desviaram para seu colo e ele não sabia mais o que dizer. Ele apenas queria abraçar Harry e assegurar ele de que Louis estaria sempre ali por ele. Sempre.

Dez minutos depois Harry estava começando a bocejar e a coçar os olhos, mostrando que o comprimido estava fazendo efeito.

“Eu estou com muito sono agora.” Harry disse e Louis concordou, desligando a TV. Ele estava cansado há pelo menos trinta minutos, mas não quis dizer nada.

“Eu vou escovar meus dentes e você também. É bom para a sua higiene, sabe?”

Harry concordou e sorriu, seguindo Louis até o banheiro. Eles escovaram os dentes juntos e, assim que voltaram para o quarto, Harry se jogou na cama, puxando o edredom para se cobrir.

“Você está realmente com sono, não é mesmo?”

“Eu estou. Não me acorde amanhã.”

“Okay.”

Louis caminhou para a cama também, ouvindo vozes no andar de baixo, o que significava que seus pais haviam chego.

Ele se deitou e encarou Harry, que estava deitado de barriga para cima, com as mãos descansando em seu estomago. Louis sentiu a necessidade de abraça-lo e assim o fez.

Ele se arrastou para mais perto até que seu estomago estivesse grudado na lateral do corpo de Harry, apoiando o seu nariz no pescoço do garoto. Harry não abriu os olhos mas estendeu seu braço direito para que Louis pudesse se ajeitar melhor e descansar sua cabeça no peito dele. O braço do garoto envolveu a cintura de Louis que por sua vez, colocou sua perna direita em cima das pernas do mais velho.

“Você está quente.” Louis disse e colocou uma de suas mãos em cima do coração de Harry para ver se ele batia tão rápido quanto o seu.

E batia.

Harry não respondeu, mas Louis sabia que ele não estava dormindo ainda porque sua respiração estava rápida.

“Sabe, eu estava pensando. Se Deus odeia os gays, porque ele colocou o ponto G dos homens dentro das nossas bundas?”

Harry começou a gargalhar e Louis sorriu; ele amava quando Harry gargalhava.

“Isso é interessante. Talvez você devesse perguntar ao padre na próxima vez que você for à Igreja.” Harry disse colocando seus dedos dentro da camiseta de Louis e acariciando suas costas.

“Eu nem mesmo quero voltar na Igreja.”

“O que?” Harry perguntou com um tom de voz surpreso, tirando sarro de Louis.

“É muito entediante.”

“Você prefere ficar de joelhos em outro lugar, né?”

“Cala a boca.” Louis disse e deu um pequeno soco no peito de Harry.

“Ouch.”

Eles ficaram em silencio por mais uns cinco minutos e Harry bocejou de novo.

“Eu estou muito feliz que você não tenha morrido.” Louis sussurrou e se apertou contra Harry. “Muito feliz.”

Harry apenas se apertou ainda mais contra Louis e beijou seus cabelos em agradecimento. Logo depois da confissão do garoto, Harry dormiu tranquilamente, diferente de Louis que ficou acordado por mais algumas horas.

 

Louis acordou às nove da manhã com sua cabeça ainda apoiada no peito de Harry, que ainda estava dormindo. Ele se sentou se certificando em não atrapalhar o garoto, e continuou o encarando enquanto ele dormia. Ele não estava tentando ser assustador, era apenas que Harry parecia tão tranquilo quando dormia, feição relaxada e cara de anjo...

Louis balançou a cabeça e se levantou da cama, pegando as roupas do dia anterior e colocando dentro do cesto de roupas sujas. Ele realmente esperava que sua família tivesse outros planos durante o dia, porque ele queria passar todo o tempo que pudesse ao lado de Harry.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, ele se trocou e perguntou se deveria descer para tomar café e deixar Harry sozinho, ou se ele deveria ficar no quarto.

Ele decidiu descer, já que toda a sua família estava acordada, para evitar que alguém quisesse entrar no quarto e ele tivesse que atrapalhar o sono de Harry.

“Bom dia.” Ele cumprimentou todos na mesa e se sentou.

“Como foi sua noite?”

“Tranquila.”

Seu pai começou a falar sobre o que eles tinham feito na noite passada e sua irmã o interrompia o tempo inteiro, animada com a peça de teatro, mas Louis realmente não se importava. Ele apenas queria subir para seu quarto e se deitar ao lado de Harry novamente.

“Eu não vou à Igreja hoje, né?” Ele perguntou.

“E porque você não iria?”

“Porque eu estou de castigo, é completamente justo.”

“Você não quer ir à Igreja?” Sua mãe perguntou, abalada.

“Eu quero, mas você me colocou de castigo e Deus diz que mentir é um pecado.”

Aquela era a coisa mais estúpida que Louis poderia ter dito, mas sua mãe pareceu aceitar.

 

O resto do café da manhã passou rapidamente e Louis estava feliz que ele poderia subir as escadas e se trancar no seu mundo e no de Harry novamente. Ele estava preocupado pois estava começando a desprezar sua família fútil.

Era meio dia e Louis estava mexendo em seu ipad no sofá quando Harry acordou. Louis observou o garoto gemer e se espreguiçar, podendo ouvir os ossos de Harry estralando.

“Dormiu bem?” Louis perguntou e Harry se sentou, coçando os olhos.

Harry abriu um sorriso contente.

“Melhor sono da minha vida.”

“O remédio funciona então?”

“Sim, obrigado.”

“Por nada.”

Harry curvou suas costas e sua espinha estralou, antes de se levantar e ir ao banheiro.

“Você está com fome?” Louis perguntou enquanto Harry se sentava na cama e colocava suas meias.

“Na verdade, não. Cadê seus pais?”

“Igreja.” Louis respondeu e Harry estranhou.

“Você não foi?”

Louis balançou sua cabeça, negando, e se levantou do sofá, andando em direção a Harry.

“Apesar que eu ainda vou estar de joelhos.”

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram e ele sorriu, abrindo suas pernas para que Louis pudesse se ajoelhar entre elas.

“Eu te corrompi, princesa.” Ele disse, acariciando os cabelos de Louis e abrindo um sorriso enorme.

“Uhum.”

Louis removeu as boxers de Harry e segurou a base do seu membro, movimentando suas mãos até que ele estivesse propriamente duro. Louis envolveu seus lábios na cabeça, acariciando-a com sua língua, antes de colocá-lo completamente em sua boca.

Harry guiou a cabeça do menino para cima e para baixo, fazendo com que ele engasgasse duas vezes por ter atingido o fundo de sua garganta e gozou logo em seguida dentro da boca de Louis.

Harry beijou as bochechas do garoto e Louis se levantou.

“Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga.” Louis disse e Harry gargalhou.

“Mas está tarde.”

“Não importa.”

Depois de alguns minutos, Louis desceu para pegar algo para Harry comer. Ele trouxe um croissant com um copo de chá e ele sabia que Harry tinha gostado mas era muito orgulhoso para admitir.

Os pais do garoto chegaram uma hora depois e Harry ainda estava lá, contando para Louis sobre um sonho louco que ele teve e Louis nem se importou e ir falar com a sua família de novo.

Ele gostava do fato de Harry estar em sua casa, de baixo dos narizes de seus pais e eles não terem nem ideia disso. Eles estavam tão alheios ao fato de que o filho deles estava ao lado de um homem em sua cama. Um homem que Louis estava apaixonado.

Ele engasgou com o pensamento e Harry parou de falar por um instante, o olhando de uma forma estranha.

“O que tem de errado?”

“Nada.”

_Apenas estou apaixonado por você._

 

Continua...

 


	16. Capítulo 16

 

Louis estava tentando evitar Harry durante a semana. Bem... ele não estava evitando porque queria, eles apenas não se encontraram mais, apesar de ainda ser quarta-feira.

Desde quando ele se tocou que estava apaixonado por Harry há três dias, ele estava surtando internamente; Louis não deveria se apaixonar por ninguém, muito menos por um garoto (especialmente por ter uma namorada que ele supostamente deveria amar, já que, na teoria, casaria com ela).

Ele precisava falar com alguém, mas ele não tinha ideia de quem ele poderia confiar com esse assunto. Liam estava tão envolvido em seu relacionamento com Zayn (eles estavam praticamente casados – era quase nojento), Jade tinha faltado aquele dia da escola e Perrie também estava passando por problemas no seu relacionamento, então ele não queria incomodar. Eleanor estava fora de questão e Barbara... era Barbara. Mas era a única que Louis sentia segurança de tratar um assunto sério desses.

Ele sabia que não poderia chegar para conversar com a garota na escola porque tinha medo que alguém ouvisse, então estava planejando abordá-la após a aula.

Outra coisa que Louis se deu conta durante uma de suas aulas tediosas de matemática era que ele realmente queria terminar com Eleanor. O relacionamento deles era como se fosse um peso morto na vida de Louis, estando ali apenas para impedi-lo de fazer o que ele gostaria de fazer.

Ele também não queria um relacionamento com Harry... ou melhor dizendo, Harry não gostaria de um relacionamento com ele; a única coisa que ele sabia era que ele queria estar livre para Harry... completamente livre, mesmo imaginando que não teria futuro.

As horas durante as aulas passaram bem mais devagar que o normal, Louis tinha certeza disso. Após se despedir de Eleanor e se certificar que a garota já havia ido embora da escola, ele foi em direção a Barbara para conversarem.

Louis avistou a garota do outro lado da calçada, apertando o passo imediatamente para chegar até ela.

“Hey.” Ele cumprimentou, parando em frente a ela.

“E aí Louis, o que ta pegando?” Ela sorriu.

“Eu preciso conversar uma coisa com você. Algo sério.”

“Ok. Espera só um minutinho que eu vou me despedir de Niall e aí podemos conversar.”

“Ele não vem junto?”

“Ele tem aula a tarde.”

“Oh... tudo bem.”

Louis andou ao lado de Barbara pela lateral do prédio, onde algumas pessoas fumavam como se ninguém estivesse observando.

Zayn e Niall estavam junto a essas pessoas, no que parecia uma conversa séria. Barbara beijou Niall na bochecha em surpresa e eles imediatamente pararam de conversar, encarando Louis.

“O que está acontecendo? O que vocês estavam conversando?” Barbara perguntou.

“Harry veio na aula hoje.”

“O que? Ta falando sério?”

“Sim. E ele não está nem com olheiras. Muito estranho.” Zayn disse e levou o cigarro de volta para sua boca.

Louis sorriu para si mesmo. Ele gostava de pensar que era responsável por essa mudança de comportamento em Harry.

“Bem, nós viemos aqui para nos despedir. Vocês ainda vão para Londres né?”

“Londres?”

“Sim, nós estamos planejando para que eles possam ir com a gente para Londres em março.”

“Março? Não era abril?”

“A comissão de formatura decidiu que era melhor em março.”

“Eles vão poder ir com a gente? É uma viagem escolar sabe...”

“Teoricamente eles não podem, mas nós vamos reservar quartos para eles no nosso hotel.”

“E... o Harry também vai?”

“Ele disse que não pode pagar a diária do quarto.”

“Mas eu posso.” Louis se apressou. Ele era patético.

Zayn sorriu. “Eu direi isso a ele.”

“Okay. Bom, nós vamos indo agora.” Barbara disse assim que o sinal da escola deles bateu.

“Vejo você mais tarde, fofa.” Niall disse e a beijou, seguindo Zayn logo em seguida em direção à entrada.

“Então, o que você queria conversar comigo?” Barbara perguntou a Louis enquanto ambos se dirigiam a seus carros.

“Uh... eu acho que eu vou terminar com a Eleanor.”

“Wooou. O que?? Como??”

“Eu estou apaixonado pelo Harry.”

Era tão estranho dizer isso em voz alta para alguém. Era como se ele estivesse admitindo aquilo para ele mesmo, sem ter chance de voltar atrás em sua decisão.

“Sério?”

“Sim, mas por favor, não me julgue. E não diz para ninguém, ok? Nem mesmo para Niall.”

“Eu não vou dizer e definitivamente não vou te julgar. Eu estou apenas surpresa. Não pensava que vocês eram próximos desse jeito.”

“Bem, tecnicamente nós não somos, mas eu não consegui evitar me apaixonar por ele.”

“Como você está planejando terminar com Eleanor?”

“Eu ainda não decidi, mas sei que não posso simplesmente chegar e falar. Preciso de argumentos e as nossas famílias planejaram tanta coisa para nós... Eu nem mesmo sei se vou achar alguma outra pessoa e-“

“Você achou Harry.”

“Mas ele não quer um relacionamento. Ele me disse que não saberia como tratar bem um namorado.”

“Oh, mas é claro que ele sabe tratar bem alguém. Posso te garantir. Ele é um romântico, só é muito orgulhoso para admitir.”

Louis suspirou. “Não sei... o que você acha que eu devo fazer?”

“Diga a ele como você se sente, e se ele se sentir da mesma forma, aí com certeza você deve terminar com Eleanor.”

“Por que?”

“Porque vocês são destinados um ao outro.”

“O que? Mas é claro que não, somos totalmente opostos.”

“Exatamente, vocês se completam.”

E Louis não conseguia mais encarar Barbara. Tudo estava tão confuso... ele não sabia mais o que fazer.

Ele agradeceu Barbara pelos conselhos e decidiu dirigir sem rumo para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, antes de voltar para sua casa e ter que encarar o tédio de sua tarde sem Harry e cheia de trabalhos.

Louis não saberia dizer como ou porque aquilo aconteceu, mas quinze minutos depois ele se encontrou parado em frente a um prédio enorme e uma ideia ridícula e irracional passou por sua cabeça. Ele não estava acreditando que faria aquilo, mas ele faria.

Rapidamente ele acelerou seu carro e dirigiu de volta para sua casa, não perdendo tempo nem mesmo para almoçar. Louis subiu as escadas rapidamente, em direção a seu quarto, para procurar alguns envelopes em uma das gavetas da sua escrivaninha, escolhendo três deles que estavam cheios de dinheiro.

Louis estacionou ilegalmente em frente à escola de Harry e o encontrou ali, quinze minutos depois. Ele acelerou uma vez a Lamborghini sem sair do lugar, fazendo um barulho alto, o que foi suficiente para chamar a atenção de todos, inclusive a de Harry.

Harry franziu a testa, disse algo para o grupo de pessoas que o acompanhava e andou em direção ao carro. Louis apertou um botão ao seu lado para destravar as portas do carro para que Harry pudesse entrar. Ele tinha certeza que todos estavam encarando a cena, e o carro, sem entender nada.

“O que você está fazendo?” Harry perguntou enquanto entrava no carro e jogava sua mochila no banco de trás.

“Eu quero te comprar um presente de aniversário.”

“Meu aniversário foi há duas semanas, Lou e você já me comprou algo.”

“Eu sei, mas você vai gostar mais do que eu vou comprar agora.”

“Acho que tudo bem?” Harry disse, sem graça e sem ter certeza de quais eram as intenções de Louis. Louis, por sua vez, não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo com ele, apenas que ele daria a Harry tudo o estivesse ao alcance dele.

O garoto mais novo pisou no acelerador, fazendo com que a Lamborghini fizesse outro barulho alto, chamando mais uma vez a atenção de todos. Ele sorriu e Harry balançou sua cabeça, tentando esconder o sorriso que havia aberto.

“Você adora um show, não é mesmo?” Ele disse a Louis assim que ele começou a andar com o carro.

“Você ama isso que eu sei.”

“É, eu amo...Er - Então... onde estamos indo?”

“Um. Isso vai parecer um pouco estranho, mas é surpresa. Você saberá só quando chegarmos.”

“Você não vai me levar em um lugar muito chique ou me dar algo muito caro né? Eu não gosto quando você começa com essas coisas.”

“Que coisas?”

“Coisas do tipo comprar tudo o que vê pela frente e ficar se gabando por poder comprar e depois me mimar.”

“Mas eu não me importo!”

“É, mas eu me importo. Eu me sinto mal toda vez que você compra algo para mim.”

“Eu nunca te comprei nada a não ser os remédios para dormir, Harry.”

“E o cel- Diz para mim que isso não é sério?! O que é isso?” Harry perguntou quando Louis parou em frente à uma loja que alugava motos.

“Você vai alugar uma moto para mim?”

“Não, eu vou te comprar uma.”

Os olhos de Harry pareciam que explodiriam a qualquer momento.

“Você só pode estar louco, porra. Você não pode simplesmente me dar uma moto.”

“É claro que eu posso!! Você não quer?”

“É claro que eu quero, mas eu estou me sentindo mal.”

“Qual é, isso é só um presente. Não é como se eu tivesse onde gastar esse dinheiro todo.”

“Caralho, você perdeu a cabeça, só pode ser. Você vai usar esse dinheiro para comprar um yacht ou na sua casa com a Eleanor, e não usar comigo.”

“Ok, primeira coisa: eu já tenho dinheiro para o yacht. Segunda: Eu vou terminar com a Eleanor.”

“O QUE? VOCÊ TA DROGADO OU ALGUMA COISA?”

Louis ignorou a reação de Harry. “Eu não estou. Eu sou gay.”

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. Essa era a primeira vez que Louis admitia sua sexualidade em voz alta.

“E eu não acho que seja justo com ela continuar enganando e prometendo uma vida perfeita quando eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em hm, você sabe... partes femininas.” Louis disse fazendo um movimento exagerado na frente do seu quadril.

 _E também porque eu estou apaixonado por você, mas isso não importa_ , pensou Louis.

“Partes femininas.” Harry repetiu, zombando.

“Por favor, para de tirar sarro de mim, eu estou falando sério.”

Louis estacionou o carro e saiu do carro com Harry logo atrás dele, ainda tentando convencer Louis de que aquilo era uma má ideia e não fazia sentido algum.

“Eu honestamente não tenho nem ideia do que você usou, mas você vai se arrepender de gastar todo esse dinheiro comigo.”

“Será que você poderia aceitar o fato de que eu quero que você fique feliz com isso? Sua mãe te prometeu uma moto e não cumpriu, mas eu vou.”

“Você sabe que eu não posso te devolver esse dinheiro, certo?”

“Sim.” Louis bufou, enquanto entravam no prédio.

Eles andaram até uma das mesas, Harry andando inseguramente atrás de Louis.

 

“Olá, eu gostaria de comprar uma moto.”

“Bem, nós não vendemos, apenas alugamos.” O homem atrás da mesa disse, olhando para Louis da cabeça aos pés.

“Que tal você contar primeiro esse dinheiro e me dizer depois se pode fazer algo por mim?”

As vezes Louis amava ser rico, ele não iria mentir.

O homem o encarou por um momento, retirando os três envelopes das mãos de Louis e os abrindo. Seus olhos arregalaram ao olhar a quantidade de notas. O homem puxou todas as notas em um monte único e as colocaram em uma máquina de contar dinheiro.

“Você é louco.” Harry sussurrou na orelha de Louis e ele deu de ombros, nem sequer notando que tinha apoiado todo o seu corpo contra o de Harry.

Ele apenas notou sua proximidade de Harry quando o mais velho envolveu um de seus braços na cintura de Louis, mas ele não quis se afastar. O homem atrás da mesa –Jack era o nome escrito no crachá – os olhou por um momento antes da máquina terminar de contar o dinheiro, o mostrando o valor total.

“Isso é o bastante?” Louis perguntou com um sorriso inocente em seu rosto.

“Mais que o suficiente.”

Louis sorriu ainda mais e Harry beliscou seu quadril, o afastando por um momento.

“Indique o caminho, então.” Louis disse ao homem.

 

Eles foram levados para um pátio enorme cheio de motos que pareciam semi-novas, mas Louis queria comprar uma moto a Harry que nunca tivesse sido usada.

“Você tem alguma nova? Que não tenha sido usada ainda?”

“Nós temos algumas que ainda não foram colocadas no sistema para locação.”

Louis sorriu e pediu para que o homem os encaminhassem até elas. Ele mostrou seis motos diferentes e, sem jeito, Harry escolheu a mais barata delas.

“Eu não fiz tudo isso para que você escolhesse a mais barata. O que você acha dessa Bentley?”

“Eu es-“

“Quanto custa?”

“Quinze mil libras.”

“Eu vou enfartar.” Harry disse e Louis sorriu.

“Sobe nela, veja se ela serve... se é confortável.”

“Louis, motos não são como sapato. É claro que ‘serve’.” Harry disse e passou uma das pernas sobre o banco da moto, se sentando.

“É ótima.”

“Ok, ficaremos com ela.”

“Você precisa de capacete?”

“Hm?” Harry perguntou, se virando para encarar Louis.

“Sim.”

“O que você acha desse?”

Harry segurou o capacete em frente à Louis, para que o garoto olhasse.

“Não é como se eu fosse usar um.”

“Você não está planejando pegar um para você também?” Jack perguntou e Louis negou.

“De jeito nenhum que eu subo em cima disso em toda a minha vida.”

“Oh, eu apenas assumi que- oh.”

“O que você assumiu?”

Louis tinha o péssimo habito de ser inconveniente com pessoas que pensassem pouco dele.

“Que vocês estavam juntos e planejavam com-“

“Bem, nós não estamos.” Louis se apressou em dizer, corando.

“Mesmo assim você deve comprar um capacete. E se você mudar de ideia?” Harry disse e Louis balançou a cabeça novamente.

“E se eu sair voando ou cair, ou sei lá?”

“Não seja estupido.” Harry disse, impaciente.

“Ok, me dá um capacete. Eu quero o azul. E você tem aquelas correntes com alarme? Para que ele não seja roubado?”

“Claro.”

Depois de terminarem de negociar os capacetes e o alarme, Harry passou o endereço de sua casa para que pudessem entregar a moto.

 

“Você está bem?” Louis perguntou assim que entraram no carro.

“Estou ... eu apenas não sei como reagir a isso.”

“Voc-“

“Eu nunca tive alguém que fizesse isso por mim... é estranho e incrível ao mesmo tempo.”

“Mas você não está feliz? Eu só quero que você fique feliz.”

“Você está tentando comprar minha felicidade?”

“Não!! Claro que não! Dinheiro não compra felicidade.” Louis se encontrou dizendo e _o que?_ Algumas semanas atrás ele nunca teria dito isso, nem mesmo se alguém estivesse segurando uma arma apontada para a sua cabeça.

“Eu tenho certeza que você está drogado... não tem outra explicação.” Harry disse e sorriu, então Louis teve certeza de que estava tudo bem.

Ele não estava tentando comprar a felicidade ou os sentimentos de Harry, ele jurava. Ele apenas queria lhe dar um presente de aniversário que representasse algo para Harry. Algo que representasse para Harry o quando Louis gostava dele.

Ele deixou Harry em sua casa e, depois que Harry assegurou Louis que resolveria toda a burocracia para a entrega da moto, Louis dirigiu de volta para a sua casa com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

Ele estava tão fodido.

 

 

Era quinta feira antes do quarto período de aula quando o iphone de Louis tremeu dentro de seu bolso, sinalizando uma nova mensagem.

Louis mordeu seus lábios para esconder um sorriso assim que viu que a mensagem era de Harry.

**_Harry:_ ** _Mata a próxima aula e vem me encontrar atrás da minha escola?_

O coração de Louis começou a bater mais rápido porque não havia jeito para que ele matasse aula sem que seus pais descobrissem. Mas ele queria muito ir; ele precisava ver Harry. Louis decidiu que sairia para ir ao banheiro nos primeiros dez minutos de aula e que não retornaria mais, independente se aquilo fosse causar alguns problemas com seus pais ou não.

“Liam!” Ele chamou o garoto que se virou para ver o que ele queria.

“Eu preciso que você me faça um favor.” Ele disse, abaixando ainda mais sua voz.

“Eu vou encontrar o Harry agora e eu preciso que você leve meus livros embora se eu não voltar antes do sinal tocar.”

“Ok, tudo bem. Aliás, Zayn me disse que ele começou a levar a escola mais a sério.”

“Isso é muito bom.” Louis disse.

Seu coração estava batendo em sua garganta e ele mordia seus lábios com força, sentindo um pouco do gosto de sangue.

“Professora?” Ele perguntou, levantando as mãos.

“Sim, Tomlinson.”

“Eu posso sair por um momento? Eu preciso usar o banheiro, estou passando mal.”

“Claro, pode ir.”

Ele sorriu para ela, se dirigindo para fora da sala. Louis teve sorte por sair durante a aula de economia. Era a matéria que o garoto possuía maior facilidade, então ele não seria prejudicado pela perda de conteúdo.

Ele se apressou pelos corredores da escola, rezando para que ninguém reconhecesse suas costas. Louis sorriu quando viu a moto que tinha comprado a Harry parada em uma das vagas do estacionamento, com a corrente com o alarme e tudo mais.

Harry estava esperando por ele nos fundos de sua escola, com as mãos no bolso enquanto encarava o chão.

Assim que avistou Louis, Harry sorriu e se virou para que Louis o seguisse. Ele puxou o garoto para mais perto assim que se esconderam atrás de uma das arvores, pressionando seus lábios contra os dele.

Harry empurrou Louis contra a arvore, batendo a cabeça do garoto acidentalmente contra o caule da arvore.

“Oops.” Ele disse quando Louis colocou a mão sobre o lugar que havia batido.

“Olá.” Louis disse com os olhos brilhando, encarando Harry.

Harry se inclinou novamente, encostando seus lábios nos de Louis e pedindo passagem com a sua língua. Eles se beijaram por alguns minutos até que tiveram que se afastar para que pudessem respirar.

“E então, qual o motivo de me tirar da aula?”

“Eu queria ver você.”

“Eu reparei que você gostou do seu presente de aniversário.”

“Eu gostei, obrigada.”

“O que todos disseram?”

“Eles gostaram também.”

“Não fala para ninguém que fui eu que te dei ok? Apenas para os nossos amigos.”

“Todos aqui na escola, inclusive minha mãe, acham que eu roubei, então está tudo certo.” Harry riu e Louis sorriu com a alegria do menino.

“Eu vou dirigir até Sheffield hoje depois da escola, testar um pouco a moto.”

“E por que você iria até Sheffield?”

“Porque eu quero, ué. Você quer vir junto?”

“Eu não vou subir naquela coisa, já te falei isso.”

Harry fez bico e Louis rolou os olhos. Harry estava ridiculamente fofo daquele jeito.

“Você ao menos tem uma razão para ir até lá?”

“Eu não preciso ter uma razão para fazer algumas coisas. Eu apenas gosto de fazer o que eu quero, quando eu quero.”

“Mas elas podem afetar seu futuro.”

“Eu não penso no futuro. Não gosto. Não preciso.” Harry bufou.

Louis levou suas mãos até a parte de trás do pescoço de Harry e pressionou um beijo nos lábios do garoto, na intenção de mudar aquele assunto antes que alguém começasse a ficar chateado.

Louis sentia um frio em sua barriga toda vez que Harry o tocava, ou não só quando Harry o tocava mas também quando ele apenas o encarava.

Os lábios de Harry desceram até o pescoço de Louis, o beijando e lambendo, mas não o bastante para deixar uma marca, mesmo que Louis quisesse que Harry o marcasse de todos os jeitos possíveis, em todos os lugares possíveis, para que as pessoas vissem que o Louis era de _alguém._

O pior de tudo era que Louis não era de Harry, ele provavelmente nunca seria. Mas Louis era um otimista por natureza, então ele sempre esperaria pelo melhor.

“E então meu caro Lorde, o que me diz? Você vai gozar desse prazer comigo ou não?”

“Bem, eu não me importaria de gozar, sabe.” Louis respondeu, dando um high five mental com a sua piada.

Harry sorriu abertamente. “Ó meu Deus, eu te corrompi, babe.”

E ok, isso não deveria ter feito com que o estomago de Louis se torcesse.

“Eu vou pensar, tudo bem? Eu preciso voltar agora, antes que a professora perceba algo de estranho.”

“Apenas diga a ela que você comeu caviar estragado no café da manhã.”

Louis balançou sua cabeça, desacreditado, mas sorriu. Ele adorava quando Harry o provocava de brincadeira.

“O que você está pensando?” Harry perguntou quando viu que Louis encarava um ponto fixo, provavelmente pensando em algo.

“Como eu vou voltar sem que ninguém veja minha cara enquanto eu ando pelos jardins?”

“Aqui.” Harry disse e tirou sua jaqueta cinza. “Coloca o capuz que ninguém vai te reconhecer.”

“Não acredito que eu matei aula.” Louis murmurou enquanto colocava a jaqueta de Harry. Ela era quente e macia por dentro, e tinha o cheiro de Harry que era tão bom. O fato dela ser tão grande para ele só tornavam as coisas ainda melhores.

“Eu te mando mensagem.” Ele disse a Harry, que o beijou mais uma vez antes de observá-lo andar pelo jardim em direção à sua escola.

 

Louis andou até seu armário para guardar a jaqueta que Harry havia lhe emprestado e andou de volta para sua classe.”

“Você passou muito tempo no banheiro, não acha mocinho?” A professora perguntou enquanto Louis se sentava em sua carteira, olhando para seu relógio. Ele tinha passado meia hora fora da classe.

“Eu... eu comi algum caviar que não deveria estar muito bom.” Ele disse, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Assim que a aula terminou, Louis mandou uma mensagem para seu pai perguntando se poderia passar a noite na casa de Liam. Quando ele obteve uma confirmação, ele abriu sua conversa com Harry:

**_Louis:_ ** _estarei na sua casa às 17h_

**_Harry:_ ** _vem com alguma roupa quente_

**_Louis:_ ** _ok mãe_

**_Harry_ ** _: eu prefiro que você me chame de papai_

Louis gargalhou, bloqueando novamente a tela de seu celular e olhando a sua volta, corado.

 

Em casa, Louis usou a jaqueta de Harry por todo o tempo. Ele nunca admitiria, mas ele se sentia pequeno e fofo com aquelas roupas enormes. Ele arriscaria dizer que se sentia até mesmo sexy, mas aquilo era algo que ele resolveu deixar de lado.

Perto das quatro e meia ele já estava com tudo arrumado dentro de uma mochila. Ele estava levando um par de boxers da Calvin Klein, escova de dentes e seus óculos. Ele apoiou a mochila em um de seus ombros e se olhou no espelho antes de sair de seu quarto para ir até a casa de Harry. Seu capacete estava na casa do garoto mais velho, já que seus pais fariam perguntas demais se encontrassem um trambolho daqueles dentro do quarto de Louis. E sim, Louis estava indo a pé para a casa de Harry já que ele havia decorado o caminho. Fato inédito.

“Eu trouxe uma mochila” foi a primeira coisa que ele disse quando viu Harry sentado em um dos degraus na entrada da casa, fumando.

“Coloca em cima da minha cama.”

“Sua mãe está ai?” Louis perguntou, olhando a sua volta para ver se o carro dela estava ali.

“Não, Ela vai trabalhar até mais tarde e depois vai sair.”

“Entendi... não tinha alguma festa do pessoal hoje?”

“Tinha, mas você é muito mais interessante. E importante.” Harry sorriu.

Louis tentou esconder qualquer reação à declaração de Harry enquanto ele andava até o andar de cima para deixar sua mochila, e pegou o capacete.

 Louis havia até se vestido propriamente para a ocasião; uma jaqueta de couro preta da Armani, calça skinny preta, uma polo da abercrombie&Fitch e um converse preto.

 

“Isso está me parecendo muito perigoso. Eu não sei mais se eu quero ir.” Louis disse quando Harry colocou as chaves na ignição da moto.

“Sobe logo.”

Louis suspirou, colocando o capacete e subindo na moto com a ajuda de Harry. E daí se Louis era baixo demais para conseguir subir na moto sozinho?

“Isso é louco, eu não vou. Deixa eu descer.” Louis disse assim que Harry montou na moto a sua em sua frente.

“Sim, você vai. Para de ser um bebe chorão.”

“Eu não consigo Harry.”

Harry virou sua cabeça e olhou para o mais novo.

“Você confia em mim?” Olhos verdes o penetrando.

_Simsimsimsimsim_

Os olhos de Louis encararam o chão por um momento e ele pensou se deveria deixar Harry saber que ele confiava sua vida inteira nas mãos do garoto, por razões que ele desconhecia.

“Tudo bem. Ok. Vamos logo antes que eu mude de ideia.”

Harry assentiu e virou sua cabeça para encarar a rua. No momento em que entraram em movimento, Louis abraçou o torso de Harry com força. Ele nunca havia segurado em algo com tanta força quanto estava segurando agora. Se metade dos motivos de ele se segurar tão forte contra Harry fosse porque Louis queria sentir as costas fortes do garoto contra o seu peito, bem... ninguém tinha nada com isso.

Eles chegaram a Sheffield por volta das seis da tarde e Harry estacionou em frente a um shopping.

“Você me trouxe para Sheffield para que a gente pudesse visitar um shopping?”

“Eu não vim a Sheffield visitar nada, mas nós podemos ir até uma igreja se você preferir.” Harry retrucou o garoto, bufando e descendo da moto.

Eles colocaram os capacetes em uma mochila amarrada na parte de trás da moto e se dirigiram à entrada do shopping.

“Você está com fome?” Harry perguntou e Louis fez uma careta, concordando.

“KFC hoje?”

“KF O QUE?”

“Ah meu Deus...”

“O que? É um fast food, não é?”

“É.”

Aparentemente era uma cadeia de fast food bem popular porque eles tiveram que enfrentar uma fila de cinco minutos para pedir alguns snacks e asinhas de frango. Estava completamente lotado, mas eles conseguiram achar um lugar para se sentarem.

“Isso tem muitas calorias né?” Louis perguntou assim que mordeu um pedaço de uma das asinhas.

Harry rolou os olhos. “Você ainda ta nessa? Eu já disse que eu vou continuar gostando de você mesmo que você fique prestes a explodir.”

“Você gosta de mim?” Louis perguntou, sem nem raciocinar.

“O que?” Harry perguntou, se fingindo de desentendido.

“Você gosta de mim!” Louis repetiu o que havia dito, sorrindo.

“Bem... eu... eu gosto. Mais do que eu deveria.”

“Mais do que deveria?”

“É, mas isso não é uma coisa ruim.”

“Tudo bem então.” Louis disse, enquanto um sorriso gigantesco e idiota se espalhava em sua face.

“Para de sorrir assim.”

“Eu não consigo.”

Harry não conseguiu evitar de sorrir também e foi assim que eles continuaram comendo; com grandes sorrisos em seus rostos que estavam cobertos de gordura e molho picante.

 

 

“Você sabe o que eu mais gosto quando vou para outras cidades?” Harry perguntou assim que os dois saíram do banheiro.

“O que?”

“O fato de ninguém saber quem eu sou. Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa e ninguém verá minha cara outra vez na vida.”

“Fazer tipo o que?”

“Tipo isso.” Harry disse e repentinamente puxou Louis para mais próximo dele, juntando seus lábios em um beijo.

“Harry!” Louis exclamou, se afastando e olhando rapidamente a sua volta para se certificar que não havia pessoas reparando nos dois, mas o fato é que elas realmente não estavam e isso fez Louis se sentir livre.

“Eu preciso comprar novos óculos, e você precisa experimentar Starbucks.”

“Por que eu preciso experimentar um Starbucks?” Harry perguntou, seguindo Louis até uma loja da Ray Ban.

“Porque eu experimentei todas as coisas que você me pediu.”

“Tudo bem.” Harry disse meio contrariado.

 

Não demorou muito para que Louis encontrasse um par de óculos que ele realmente gostasse. Ele os mostrou para Harry, pedindo sua opinião, assim que se certificou de que eles ficavam bem nele.

“Você vai mesmo levar eles? Eles custam quase duzentas libras!! Você consegue comprar óculos que são iguaizinhos por um preço bem mais barato que esse.” Harry disse quando olhou para a etiqueta dos óculos.

“Eu posso, mas aí eu vou saber que eles não são originais e eu não vou me sentir bem.”

“Você ainda está com essa história? Se você estiver precisando de dinheiro para que possa se sentir bem com você mesmo, então você tem um grande problema.”

“Tanto faz, eu não espero que você entenda.” Louis reclamou e se afastou de Harry, decidindo o ignorar por algum tempo apenas para testar se ele se importava com Louis o bastante para correr atrás.

Ele pagou pelos óculos sem falar mais nenhuma palavra, e saiu da loja sem esperar por Harry, mesmo percebendo que Harry o seguia.

“Você não vai mais falar comigo? De verdade?” Harry perguntou assim que eles entraram na Starbucks.

Louis levantou suas sobrancelhas e soltou o ar fortemente pela boca, ignorando Harry mais uma vez enquanto esperavam na fila.

“Você é ridículo.” Harry riu e abraçou o menino de lado, colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro de Louis. Por mais que Louis quisesse se afastar apenas para provar que estava certo, ele se encontrou relaxando ao toque das mãos de Harry.

“Ainda está bravo?” Harry perguntou e Louis apenas consertou sua franja, enquanto ainda olhava para o menu.

“Babeeeeeeee.” Harry o chamou, manhoso, e colocou seu outro braço em volta do garoto, para que pudesse encarar os olhos de Louis.

Louis evitou o olhar de Harry e se sentiu orgulhoso por conseguir segurar um sorriso. Ele amava quando Harry lhe dava atenção.

Harry bufou e se inclinou sobre Louis, passando sua língua nos lábios inferiores do garoto, o que definitivamente fez com que Louis lhe desse atenção.

“Você não está bravo.” Harry sorriu e Louis bufou enquanto Harry o puxava para um abraço mais apertado.

Louis desistiu, entrelaçando seus braços na cintura do mais velho e suspirou. Ele era muito fraco para conseguir ignorar Harry por muito tempo, o que era uma coisa ruim; ele não queria que Harry pensasse que tinha muito controle sobre as ações de Louis.

“Então, o que eu devo pedir?” Harry perguntou, olhando para o menu.

“Eu vou pedir um frapuccino de caramelo, você pode pedir um também.”

“E esse cinnamon roll aqui, é bom?”

“É uma delícia.”

“Eu vou pedir um desse também... para viagem, tudo bem?”

“Claro.’

 

Depois de pegarem seus pedidos, eles começaram a andar em direção ao estacionamento.

“E então, gostou?” Louis perguntou.

“Uhum, mesmo sendo bem doce.”

“Eu disse para você que era bom.” Louis sorriu, sugando, logo em seguida, um pouco de sua bebida pelo canudo, fazendo com que Harry encarasse suas bochechas fundas enquanto fazia aquilo.

“Isso é muito excitante.”

“É?” Louis provocou, olhando para Harry por cima de seus óculos, sugando o canudo mais uma vez.

“Para!” Harry avisou e Louis afastou o copo de seu rosto.

“É bom saber que eu te excito.” Ele admitiu, sorrindo.

“Você está abusando do seu poder.”

“Eu sei que eu sou irresistível.”

“E extremamente modesto também.”

Louis deu de ombros.

“Me beija!” Harry disse do nada e Louis balançou sua cabeça.

“Não, nós estamos em público.”

“Ninguém sabe quem nós somos.” Harry insistiu.

“Harry-“

“Pelo amor de Deus, me beija cacete.” Harry repetiu seriamente e Louis não perdeu nem mais um pouco de tampo; ele se colocou nas pontas dos pés e pressionou seus lábios contra os de Harry.

“Feliz?”

“Extremamente.” Harry disse, sorrindo contentemente. Se aquilo fazia Harry feliz, certamente Louis não iria se importar de fazer de novo.

Entretando, Louis congelou quando sentiu a mão livre de Harry se encostando na sua, a segurando e entrelaçando seus dedos uns nos outros. Wow, okay, aparentemente eles andavam de mãos dadas agora.

Ele encarou Harry, iseguro, mas o garoto mais velho apenas levou o drink que segurava em sua boca, sugando um pouco mais do café e voltando a andar em direção da moto.

Eles estavam fazendo isso. Eles estavam andando entre pessoas com as suas mãos entrelaçadas. E o melhor de tudo era que ninguém nem mesmo os encaravam, como se aquilo fosse completamente normal.

Era realmente encantador para Louis que aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

O garoto olhou para suas mãos enquanto andavam e estava completamente maravilhado pela diferença de tamanho entre elas. As mãos gigantes de Harry engoliam as mãozinhas pequenas de Louis, e ele sentiu como se elas fossem duas peças de quebra cabeças que se completavam.

“Eu estou tão cansado que eu estou cogitando deitar no chão do estacionamento e dormir.” Louis disse assim que pararam em frente à moto, jogando os copos plásticos e os papéis que seguravam no lixo ao lado.

“Vamos lá, você dorme quando chegar em casa, ok?”

Harry não tinha dito ‘minha’ casa. Era apenas ‘em casa’. E Louis não tinha nenhum problema com isso. Ele gostava da casa de Harry tanto quanto gostava da sua, honestamente. Era pequena e confortável, não era barulhenta e a melhor coisa de todas era que Harry estava lá, claro.

 

Eram oito e meia quando eles chegaram de volta e Louis sabia que se ele deitasse na cama e dormisse aquela hora, ele acordaria muito cedo.

“Minhas costas doem.” Ele reclamou e se encostando na mesa da sala de Harry.

“Eu posso te fazer uma massagem se você quiser.”

“VOCÊ, Harry Styles, está OFERECENDO uma massagem?” Louis perguntou e bebeu um pouco da agua que Harry o trouxe da cozinha em apenas dois goles.

Harry concordou. “Pode ficar tranquilo que eu não vou ficar com nojo das suas gordurinhas que só você diz que elas existem.”

“Tudo bem então, quero ver o poder da massagem de Harry Styles.”

“Okay então, suba para o meu quarto e tire sua camiseta, Eu só vou pegar um negócio e já subo para te mostrar o poder dos meus dedos.”

“Oh, esses eu já conheço babe.” Louis sorriu com a sua provocação e obedeceu Harry. Ele subiu rapidamente para o quarto do garoto, tirando toda a sua roupa, ficando apenas em suas boxers. Ele estava realmente animado para receber uma massagem de Harry.

Ele ouviu o mais velho subindo as escadas e entrando no quarto enquanto colocava um travesseiro embaixo de seu queixo para deixar sua cabeça mais alta e ficar em uma posição mais confortável.

“Wow, você tem óleo de massagem? Não esperava por isso.” Louis disse.

Harry negou com a cabeça. “Minha mãe tem.”

“O cheiro é muito bom.”

Harry se sentou em cima do quadril de Louis, que percebeu que Harry também estava usando apenas suas boxers.

“Relaxa, ok?”

“Já estou.”

Louis ouviu Harry abrir o pequeno pote de óleo e espirrar um pouco em sua mão, esfregando umas nas outras. Louis se pressionou um pouco mais contra o colchão quando a mão de Harry tocou a pele de suas costas, fazendo movimentos circulares na parte superior.

“Isso é MUITO bom.” Louis disse e fechou os olhos.

Harry subiu os movimentos para os ombros do garoto e Louis soltou um gemido fraco.

“Isso é melhor que sexo para você, não é mesmo?”

“Eu nunca fiz sexo, então eu realmente não sei.”

“Acho que nós vamos ter que consertar isso, então. Logo.”

O coração de Louis acelerou porque, se fosse pensar bem, Louis confiava completamente em Harry para que o garoto pudesse tirar sua virgindade.

O garoto mais novo arqueou suas costas e soltou um gemido alto quando sentiu os lábios de Harry em sua pele, sugando e beijando o centro de suas costas.

“O que você está fazendo?”

“Te marcando.” Harry respondeu e Louis relaxou contra os lábios do garoto, mesmo sentindo borboletas gigantescas em seu estomago.

Ele não tinha certeza de como, ou porque, mas ele se sentiu sonolento com os lábios de Harry em sua pele e um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

 

Louis acordou algumas horas depois, com sua cara esmagada contra o travesseiro. Ele olhou a sua volta e encontrou Harry encostado contra a janela com um cigarro entre seus dedos.

“Que horas são?”

“Onze e meia.”

“Por que você ainda não está dormindo?”

“Eu geralmente durmo à meia noite.”

“Mas você está conseguindo dormir agora né?” Louis checou e se levantou da cama.

“Sim, não tenho mais insônia.”

Louis sorriu e se encaminhou para o banheiro para escovar seus dentes e tirar o gosto amargo de sua boca.

“Está muito frio aqui, você pode ligar o aquecedor?”

“Está ligado, acho que você está com tanto frio assim por estar só usando as boxers.”

“Posso pegar um de seus moletons?”

“Por que?”

“Porque eu gosto deles... eles são enormes e macios.”

“Ok, pode pegar um no armário.” Harry sorriu e colocou o que sobrou do cigarro em um cinzeiro próximo à janela.

Louis abriu o armário de Harry e procurou um sweater nas prateleiras, escolhendo um cinza.

O sweater era tão grande que toda a sua saboneteira ficava a mostra, chegando até abaixo de seus joelhos. Louis estava literalmente nadando entre o tecido da blusa.

Ele se virou e se encarou no espelho, ajustando sua franja e sorrindo.

“Você ama o jeito que eles ficam em você, não é verdade?”

Louis concordou e andou em direção à Harry e se posicionou entre as pernas do garoto, olhando para a janela aberta. Eles estavam observando a rua deserta iluminada sutilmente pelos postes de luz.

“Eu estou pensando em ir para a faculdade.” Harry admitiu e Louis levantou suas sobrancelhas em surpresa, não dizendo nada, permitindo que o garoto continuasse a falar.

“Eu quero estudar direito. E eu quero ter um emprego.”

“Eu posso te ajudar com isso, se você quiser.”

“Com o que?”

“Estudando. E arrumando um emprego. Meu tio está contratando garçons para trabalharem em seu hotel. O pagamento é bom.”

“Oh. Okay. Seria ótimo.”

Louis não conseguia conter sua felicidade. Ver Harry evoluindo e se preocupando com o seu futuro o deixava extremamente feliz.

“Se você começar a estudar agora, tenho certeza que você consegue passar no vestibular e entrar para a Universidade de Londres.”

“E por que eu iria para Londres?”

_Porque eu vou estar lá._

“Ou na de Doncaster.” Louis suspirou.

“Onde você pretende estudar?”

“Oxford.”

“Como eu não tinha imaginado?” Harry riu. “Isso quer dizer que eu vou ser obrigado a ir para Londres, certo?”

“Você está dizendo que vamos estar juntos daqui um ano?”

Harry virou sua cabeça e encarou Louis nos olhos.

“E você está querendo dizer que gostaria disso?” Harry respondeu à pergunta do garoto com outra pergunta.

“Eu não me importaria, sabe...”

“O que a sua namorada pensaria sobre isso?”

“Eu vou terminar com ela.”

As sobrancelhas de Harry se levantaram em surpresa e ele encarou Louis ainda mais sério. Aparentemente Louis não estava blefando quando comentou antes sobre isso.

“Você parece estar decidido. Quando?”

“Eu não sei... o mais cedo possível. A única coisa que eu estou preocupado é com o modo que meus pais vão reagir.”

“Essa é a sua vida e não a de seus pais.”

“Eu sei, mas eu não queria desapontá-los.”

“Então faça as coisas no seu tempo.” Harry disse e se afastou da janela, a fechando.

“Eu quero me deitar.” Louis disse a ele.

“Pode se deitar.”

“Mas quero você junto.”

“Ooookay manhoso.” Ele sorriu.

 

Após fechar a janela, Harry foi ao banheiro e se dirigiu imediatamente para de baixo das cobertas ao lado de Louis, que o abraçou sem ao menos pedir permissão, colocando a ponta de seus pés embaixo das pernas do garoto para que ele pudesse se esquentar.

“Boa noite.” Ele disse.

“Boa noite, Lou.” Harry disse e procurou a boca de Louis para dar um selinho no garoto.

Louis sorriu para si mesmo e fechou os olhos. Apesar do cansaço, Louis só conseguiu dormir depois de sentir Harry pegar no sono.

 

Ele acordou às dez da manhã no dia seguinte com Harry dormindo a seu lado. Ele não o acordou, levantando da cama silenciosamente, andando em direção ao banheiro.

Depois de escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa, ele saiu do banheiro e descobriu que Harry havia acordado.

“Eu preciso ir embora antes que meus pais decidam me colocar de castigo mais uma vez.”

“Okay. Você quer que eu te acompanhe até la?”

“Até onde? Minha casa?”

Harry concordou, coçando seus olhos e se espreguiçando.

“Não precisa, pode ficar tranquilo.”

Louis secretamente colocou a camiseta do Ramones de Harry em sua mochila para que ele pudesse usar na escola no dia seguinte e ter o cheiro de Harry o dia inteiro com ele.

“Eu vou indo mesmo. Você me acompanha até a porta?”

Harry concordou e se levantou da cama, acompanhando Louis até que eles chegassem à porta.

“Vejo você, então?”

“Sim.”

“Não some.” Harry disse e se inclinou para beijar os lábios de Louis.

Louis sorriu para ele e se virou para ir embora, sentindo uma coisa estranha em seu estomago e algo gelando seu peito. Isso não poderia ser real.

Quando ele chegou em casa, ele tomou um café da manhã sozinho e subiu diretamente para seu quarto.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Louis foi ao banheiro para se trocar para dormir e viu as marcas que Harry havia deixado em suas costas.

Ele mordeu seus lábios quando viu que elas formavam um coração.

Se aquela era a maneira de Harry deixar Louis saber que ele estava se apaixonando também, então Louis não via problema algum.

 

Continua...


	17. Capítulo 17

“Então... quando é mesmo sua viagem?” O pai de Louis o perguntou durante o jantar de domingo.

“Em duas semanas, no dia 13.”

“E onde vocês vão ficar hospedados?”

“No Sanderson.”

“E quando eu devo mandar o pagamento?”

“Acho que essa semana, provavelmente.”

“Eu vou estar em Manchester na mesma semana a trabalho...” Ele disse.

Louis concordou, não se interessando pelo assunto. Tudo o que ele estava se importando no momento era em pagar o quarto para Harry, para que os dois pudessem dormir juntos. Teoricamente não havia nenhum motivo para que Louis ficasse ansioso, mas ele não estava planejando apenas dormir.

Ele estava cem por cento certo de que queria fazer sexo com Harry. Ele estava tão apaixonado que praticamente o machucava, justamente pelo fato dele não saber se Harry gostava dele ou não. Mesmo assim, ele precisava perder sua virgindade com Harry. Ele também terminaria com Eleanor durante a viagem, então sim, Louis se achava no direito de estar nervoso para que semana que vem chegasse logo.

 

Na manhã seguinte ele decidiu usar a camiseta do Ramones de Harry para ir à escola. Eles não tinham normas restritas quanto ao que usar por baixo do blazer e da calça, mas seus pais faziam questão que Louis estivesse impecável todos os dias para sair de casa.

Ele fechou o blazer até o topo e jogou sua franja de lado antes de sair do quarto.

Barbara foi a primeira a reparar que aquela camiseta era de Harry.

“Bela camiseta.” Ele elogiou durante o almoço. “Onde você conseguiu ela? Com o seu namorado?” Ela sorriu.

Louis olhou para cima e avistou Eleanor, lançando um sorriso falso enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção.

“Talvez.” Ele respondeu Barbara rapidamente e logo em seguida, Eleanor sentava ao seu lado.

“Eu estou tão animada com a viagem para Londres! Nós vamos ter uma das tardes livre para visitarmos Oxford e conhecer onde vamos morar e nos formar!!”

Ó Deus...

“Sim... isso é... incrível.” Ele lançou outro sorriso falso.

“Está tudo bem?” Ela perguntou, estranhando.

“Não, uh... a salada está muito ruim hoje.”

Ela franziu a testa e resolveu ignorar, pegando seu garfo para começar a comer.

Louis havia mandado uma mensagem para o Harry durante a penúltima aula, enquanto estava no banheiro, para confirmar se eles ainda iriam ao Hotel do tio do garoto após a aula.

**_Louis:_ ** _nós vamos hoje né?_

**_Harry:_ ** _sim_

**_Harry_ ** _: nos vamos de carro? vc vai me buscar depois da aula? Estou empolgado para ver..._

**_Louis:_ ** _sim Harold, eu vou te buscar com a Lamborghini... não precisa se empolgar com o meu carro._

**_Harry:_ ** _eu quis dizer a sua bunda, mas ok._

Louis mordeu seus lábios quando o sinal tocou, anunciando que a próxima aula iria começar, mas ele se encontrou na dúvida se deveria fazer algo louco ou não, mesmo significando que ele iria se atrasar.

 _Foda-se_ ele pensou, abaixando suas calças e se virando de costas para o espelho. Ele abriu a câmera do celular e tirou uma foto de si mesmo, fazendo questão de morder seu lábio inocentemente e empinando um pouco seu bumbum, o deixando em destaque.

Ele corou assim que apertou o botão de enviar, subindo suas calças novamente. Louis se apressou para a próxima aula, não tendo tempo de checar seu telefone para ver a resposta de Harry.

Ele sentiu seu celular tremer dez minutos depois, durante a aula, e ele conferiu a mensagem discretamente. Louis quase gemeu alto com a foto que Harry havia mandado em retorno.

**_Harry_ ** _: OMG_

**_Harry_ ** _: voce é tao gostoso babe_

E a mensagem tinha uma foto anexada do contorno de seu membro duro por baixo dos jeans que estava usando. A foto claramente havia sido tirada durante a aula e Louis sorriu; Ele ficou feliz por Harry ter falado que ele estava bonito, mas também porque aquilo significava que Harry estava fazendo o esforço de frequentar as aulas.

Quando as aulas terminaram, Louis não poderia se sentir mais feliz. Ele teve que esperar praticamente todas as pessoas irem embora para que ele não fosse visto dirigindo até o outro lado da rua para pegar Harry.

Eram três e quinze quando ele conseguiu deixar a escola.

Harry esperava encostado em sua moto, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria.

“Oi.” Louis disse timidamente quando abriu as portas.

“Ei! Você pode me deixar de volta aqui na escola para que eu possa pegar a moto?” Harry perguntou enquanto se acomodava dentro do carro.

“Claro.”

“Aliás, bela camiseta!!”

“Você acha?” Louis sorriu, começando a dirigir.

“Uhum. Fica melhor em você!”

“Obrigada.” Ele corou. “Desculpa te fazer esperar, eu só podia sair quanto todos tivessem ido embora.”

“Tudo bem. Eu bati uma no banheiro, precisava aliviar sabe... então não esperei tanto assim.”

“É?” Louis perguntou, tentando se concentrar na estrada.

“Eu gosto que você esteja se sentindo mais confiante.”

“Eu sempre fico confiante perto de você, mas não é para você virar um convencido agora.” Louis brincou e Harry sorriu.

“Eu quero dizer com o seu corpo.”

Louis se virou rapidamente para encarar Harry.

“Você faz meu ego explodir.” Ele admitiu.

“Eu faço?” Harru provocou.

Louis concordou e aumentou o rádio, quebrando a tensão sexual do carro.

 

Eles chegaram no hotel alguns minutos depois e Louis entregou as chaves do carro ao manobrista antes de se virar para Harry e encarar o que o garoto vestia.

“Você não poderia ter escolhido dia melhor para estar usando uma camiseta de basquete, não é mesmo?”

Harry olhou para si mesmo e depois encarou Louis.

“Mas eu tirei os meus piercings pelo menos.”

Louis sorriu. “Você está ótimo.”

“Obrigado. E obrigado por estar fazendo isso... por ter falado com o seu tio e tudo mais.”

“Não precisa agradecer. Eles precisavam de um garçom e eu só indiquei. Eles estão pagando bem, acho que mil libras por mês.”

“Mil libras? Caralho.”

Louis estava maravilhado com a animação de Harry quando ele falou o valor do salário. Para Louis ainda continuava sendo estranho, pois na sua realidade, seu pai ganhava aquilo por hora.

Seu tio estava esperando por eles no hall do hotel, os cumprimentando com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

“Louis! Bom ver você!! Esse deve ser o Harry?”

“Prazer em conhece-lo.” Harry disse cordialmente, apertando a mão do mais velho. Aquilo era tão estranho.

“Eu vou mostrar o hotel para você e explicar a sua função e o que eu espero, para que você possa começar amanhã, tudo bem?”

“Eu não vou passar por entrevista?” Harry perguntou.

“Oh não, Louis me assegurou que você seria perfeito para o trabalho e eu confio no julgamento do meu sobrinho.”

“Okay então.”

 

Louis se sentou em um dos sofás da recepção do hotel enquanto esperava por Harry, que voltou meia hora depois, pronto para ir embora.

“Você acha que vai gostar daqui?” Ele perguntou a Harry enquanto eles voltavam para buscar o carro.

“Eu vou. Obrigado de novo.”

Harry sorriu contentemente e Louis sorriu de volta, ambos entrando no carro.

“O que você vai fazer depois que eu te deixar na escola?” Louis perguntou.

“Hm, eu vou fumar um cigarro e ir embora para casa, tenho trabalho para terminar.”

“Você? Vai fazer trabalho escola?” Louis perguntou, surpreso e zombando do garoto.

“É... eu tenho prova de matemática em dois dias e eu preciso me garantir no trabalho para passar com uma nota boa.”

Louis achou aquilo fofo.

“Falando em escola, você vai para Londres com a gente?”

“Eu até iria, mas não vou receber o salário antes da data.” Harry respondeu, chateado.

Louis rolou os olhos, como costume. “Eu vou pagar pelo seu quarto.”

“Não vai.”

“Bem, eu vou ter que pagar por um para mim de qualquer jeito, já que eu vou estar na viagem sabe...”

“Você vai?”

Louis concordou.

“E a sua namorada?”

“Eu posso fugir do quarto dela assim que ela dormir. Eu estou planejando terminar com ela na viagem.”

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

“Por que?”

“O que você quer dizer com ‘por que?’ Você sabe... eu não me vejo com ela no futuro.”

“Não, eu quero dizer por que terminar agora?”

“Porque...” Louis respirou fundo, sem ter certeza se deveria dizer algo sobre estar apaixonado por Harry. “Eu talvez esteja gostando de outra pessoa.”

Harry sorriu ainda mais, virando sua cabeça para encarar Louis.

“Ah é? Quem?”

Louis suspirou. “Um punk idiota que definitivamente não é bom o bastante para mim.”

“E ele também gosta de você?”

“Eu não sei, ele gosta?” Louis perguntou, o encarando em questionamento, enquanto estacionava na frente da escola de Harry.

“Talvez ele goste.” Harry sorriu e Louis sentiu que seu coração estava dando loopings.

Harry abriu sua porta e estava juntando suas coisas para sair do carro do garoto quando se virou e encarou Louis novamente.

“Obrigado de verdade. Você está sendo muito... legal comigo. Vejo você amanhã?”

“É... nos vemos amanhã.”

Assim que Harry fez menção de se levantar, Louis abriu sua boca novamente.

“Você pode fumar seu cigarro aqui, sabe.” Ele disse apressadamente. Louis não queria ainda que Harry fosse embora.

“Você vai deixar eu fumar um cigarro dentro da lambo?” Harry perguntou, surpreso.

“Vou, mas você vai ter que deixar a porta aberta.”

“Tudo bem.”

Harry se encostou no banco e tirou um de seus cigarros de dentro do pacote que estava no bolso de sua skinny.

Louis o observou enquanto ele ascendia o cigarro e dava uma longa tragada. Seus olhos desviaram para o pulso do garoto e Louis reparou que as cicatrizes tinham melhorados e que não haviam cicatrizes novas.

“Seu pulso está melhor!” Ele disse, alegremente.

Harry olhou para baixo e encarou seu braço.

“Estão, eu não me corto há um mês.”

“Isso é tão bom!! O que mudou sua mente?”

“Harry mordeu seus lábios e abaixou os olhos. “Você, na verdade.”

“Eu?” Louis perguntou, buscando o olhar de Harry, se sentindo extremamente orgulhoso e feliz.

“Ótimo, você vai ficar me encarando agora.” Harry disse, sarcasticamente.

“Vou, mas só porque você fica extremamente bonito quando está fumando.”

“Você quer fazer um shotgun?”

“Tipo quando você assopra a fumaça dentro da minha boca?”

“Isso.” Harry disse, excitado.

“Okay, mas a gente já fez isso.”

“É, mas eu tenho certeza que foi com maconha.”

“Er, dá na mesma.” Louis disse enquanto Harry tragava o cigarro e se inclinava sobre Louis.

O garoto mais novo não conseguia parar de sorrir e fazer cara de bobo; ele estava completamente apaixonado e qualquer gesto mínimo de Harry o deixava maravilhado.

Harry não conseguiu se controlar e soltou toda a fumaça na cara de Louis, rindo.

“Para de fazer essas caras engraçadas!!!” Ele protestou e Louis balançou a cabeça.

“Você parece um sapo quando é contrariado.”

“Eeeeeei.”

“Exatamente o que eu disse.” Louis falou e apontou para a cara de Harry. O mais velho bufou, terminando o cigarro sozinho, ignorando Louis.

“Bom, eu tenho que ir e você também, a não ser que você queira que seus pais te deixem de castigo de novo e eu fique sem te ver por mais duas semanas.”

Louis ignorou o mais velho. “Eles não vão me deixar de castigo.”

“Tanto faz.”

“Mas eu estou decepcionado.” Louis admitiu, seu coração batendo extremamente rápido, antecipando o nervosismo do que diria em seguida.

“Por que a princesa está chateada?”

“Eu estava esperando que você hm- me... chupasse enquanto estivéssemos na estrada.”

Os olhos de Harry quase saltaram de sua face.

Louis nunca admitiria a Harry que pensava nessas coisas, principalmente por estar assistindo pornô enquanto se masturbava. No fim, Louis não achava mais que isso fosse pecado.

Harry se inclinou novamente sobre Louis e apertou o botão para que trancasse as portas, fazendo com que Louis mordesse seus lábios em antecipação.

“E se eu te chupasse agora?” Harry perguntou e Louis concordou animadamente enquanto tinha Harry desabotoando sua calça. Ele se abaixou e tirou o membro de Louis de dentro da boxer que ele vestia com facilidade, passando sua língua sobre a cabeça algumas vezes, rapidamente, antes de colocá-lo por inteiro em sua boca.

Louis fechou seus olhos e deixou sua cabeça cair, a apoiando no encosto do banco porque aquela era a melhor posição para aproveitar um boquete. Ele suspirou fortemente quando Harry beijou toda a extensão de seu membro e lambeu a base.

Quando Louis o encarou, Harry estava com seu membro todo dentro de sua boca e com pré-gozo escorrendo por todo seu queixo.

Louis não conseguiu evitar um gemido, entrelaçando suas mãos no cabelo de Harry, o guiando para cima e para baixo e, porra, Harry aguentava tudo tão bem sem ao menos engasgar. Ele atingiu o fundo da garganta do garoto repetidamente, fodendo a boca de Harry e gozando dentro de sua boca com um gemido alto.

Levou alguns minutos para que Louis se acalmasse e Harry se levantou, limpando sua boca com a parte de cima de sua mão.

“Bom?” Ele perguntou e Louis concordou.

“Ótimo. Você quer que eu-“

“Não precisa, tá tudo bem.” Harry assegurou e Louis se sentiu um pouco culpado.

“Certeza?”

“Sim, Lewis.”

“Tá bom, não falo mais.”

“Vejo você amanhã.” Harry disse e se inclinou sobre Louis, pressionando um beijo no canto dos lábios do garoto antes de sair do carro.

Louis esperou que Harry saísse com a sua moto, para ter certeza que estava tudo certo, e só então ele deu partida no carro para ir embora.

 

-

“Está gostando?” Foi a primeira coisa que Louis disse quando Harry ligou para ele no dia seguinte em seu horário de descanso.

“Está muito legal! Alguém me deu uma gorjeta de vinte libras! VINTE!” Ele disse animado.

Louis riu. “Eu sabia que você ia gostar! Que horas você sai?”

“A hora que você decidir, babe.” Ele respondeu e conseguia imaginar Louis ficando corado do outro lado da linha.

“Não, sério...”

“Acho que às 7... meu turno dura quatro horas.”

“Eu consigo fazer a conta, sabe.” Louis disse e Harry conseguia ouvir ele rindo.

A porta da cozinha abriu e Amy, uma das garçonetes, entrou com um pedido.

“Harry, a mesa VIP lá dos fundos precisa de um garçom e você é o único que está desocupado. Mesa cinco.”

“Preciso desligar, Lou. Você ainda vai me trazer no trabalho amanhã, né?”

“Claro! Beijos.”

“Beijos.”

Harry desligou e guardou seu telefone no bolso de trás da calça antes de se virar e pegar uma bandeja em cima do balcão.

Ele sabia onde as mesas VIPs estavam; tinha um cômodo menor nos fundos do restaurante com mesas muito mais elegantes, grandes lustres pendurados e muito mais reservadas. Sem contar as luzes fracas e um pequeno palco ao fundo com um show particular acontecendo.

Ele finalmente achou a mesa cinco, bem ao lado da porta e ele poderia jurar que conhecia o homem sentado em uma das cadeiras, mas não lembrava de onde.

“Olá, eu me chamo Harry e eu estarei servindo vocês hoje, senhor... ?”

“Tomlinson. Christian Tomlinson.”

_Oh_

_OH_

Será que Harry deveria mencionar que conhecia Louis? Ele não tinha certeza se aquele era o pai de Louis, mas as chances beiravam os 95%.

“E você seria a Sra. Tomlinson então?” Ele sorriu para a mulher morena em uma das cadeiras.

“Oh, n-“

“Nós estamos aqui a negócios.” O Pai de Louis interferiu, como se Harry estivesse perguntando algo sobre a ocasião. “Nós gostaríamos de uma garrafa de Chateau Margaux e dois menus, por favor.”

“Claro, em um minuto.” Harry disse, olhando para a mulher curiosamente. Ele já havia visto a mãe de Louis antes e aquela mulher definitivamente não era ela. E algo na mente de Harry lhe dizia que aquela não era apenas uma reunião de negócios.

Ele pegou a garrafa de vinho que o Sr. Tomlinson requisitou e não se surpreendeu ao ver que aquela era a garrafa de vinho mais cara que o restaurante possuía, custando quase dez mil libras a garrafa. Era ridículo, mas ele viu que Louis teve com quem aprender.

Ele sorriu ao pensar em Louis enquanto andava em direção à mesa com dois cardápios e a garrafa de vinho em sua mão.

Ele decidiu fingir que não conhecia Louis até o final do jantar, apenas para descobrir se aquela mulher era uma amante ou não.

Eles acabaram pedindo a comida mais cara do cardápio novamente (mas é claro) e Harry pode ver o porquê Louis estava tão nervoso em dizer para seu pai que iria terminar com Eleanor. O Sr. Tomlinson não evitou de checar as tatuagens nos braços de Harry e de fazer uma cara de desgosto para elas. Ele parecia realmente uma pessoa controladora.

Quando Harry finalmente retornava à mesa com os pedidos em mãos, ele quase os derrubou. O pai de Louis estava BEIJANDO seu _negócio_... ou a mulher, tanto faz. Se tinha uma coisa que Harry sabia que Louis tinha orgulho era o fato de seus pais representarem o amor para ele.

Harry mordeu seus lábios e colocou os pratos em frente a eles assim que eles pararam de se beijar, perguntando se eles precisavam de algo a mais.

“Não, estamos bem, obrigada.”

 

Trinta minutos depois eles pediram uma sobremesa e a conta. Harry perguntou sobre Louis assim que colocou a conta sobre a mesa.

“Você, por um acaso, é o pai do Louis?”

Ele viu o Sr. Tomlinson congelar e, naquele momento, ele teve certeza. O pai de Louis estava traindo.

“Você conhece o Louis?”

_Sim, algumas vezes eu o chupo e também eu realmente gosto dele._

“Vagamente... Eu apenas sei que ele tem o senhor como um exemplo.”

O pai de Louis pareceu entender o que Harry estava querendo dizer, porque ele mexia seus dedos nervosamente.

“Bem, espero que o senhor tenha tido uma ótima noite e tenha aproveitado sua refeição. Volte logo.” Harry disse, simpaticamente, antes de se virar para ir embora.

Quando ele voltou ao salão, assim que o pai de Louis havia ido embora, ele abriu a conta para ver o quanto havia recebido de gorjeta. Harry ficou surpreso ao notar quinhentos libras de gorjeta.

Se aquilo não fosse sinal o suficiente para que Harry não abrisse a boca para Louis, então Harry não fazia ideia do que poderia ser. Ele claramente estava sendo subornado.

Harry sabia que dizer à Louis sobre a traição de seu pai o deixaria completamente destruído, mas ele sabia que deveria dizer. Louis nunca o perdoaria se ele descobrisse isso por conta própria e depois chegasse até ele que o mais velho sabia disso desde o começo.

 

 

-

“Oi.” Foi a primeira coisa que Harry disse a Louis, no dia seguinte.

Louis sorriu a ele e se inclinou para que seus lábios se encontrassem.

“Como foi a aula?”

“Foi legal, mãe.” Harry respondeu e Louis balançava a cabeça e sorria enquanto saía do estacionamento da escola.

“E a prova?”

“Foi tranquila. Acho que vou conseguir uma nota boa.”

“Isso é ótimo. Viu? Eu disse para você que ser determinado e ter ambições são coisas boas! Estou orgulhoso.” Louis respondeu, sorrindo bobamente.

Harry sorriu em retorno, mas lembrou da conversa séria que deveria ter com o menino.

“Oh, uma coisa engraçada aconteceu ontem. Eu servi a mesa do seu pai! Finalmente conheci o Sr. Tomlinson.”

“Ele estava no hotel?”

_Oh... okay. Louis não sabia disso. Merda._

“Sim.” Harry disse cautelosamente.

“Você perguntou de mim?”

“Eu perguntei, na verdade. Para ter certeza de que ele era seu pai.”

“E o que ele disse?”

“Não disse nada, mas me deu uma gorjeta gorda.”

Foi a vez de Louis sorrir.

“Ele estava com a sua mãe?”

Louis franziu a testa. “Não... deveria ser alguma coisa relacionada ao trabalho.”

“oh...”

“O que?” Louis perguntou, confuso, virando sua cabeça para encarar Harry.

“Nada... é que- apenas não parecia ser relacionado a trabalho.”

“O que você quer dizer?”

“Ele estava beijando uma mulher.”

Louis perdeu o fôlego e Harry segurou o seu enquanto observava o garoto. A próxima coisa que Harry viu acontecendo foi o carro sendo freado abruptamente e parando no meio da estrada.

“Saia.” Louis disse com raiva, nem mesmo olhando para Harry.

“O que?”

“Saia do carro!” Ele repetiu.

“Mas eu nã-“

“Como você ousa? Como você ousa falar assim do meu pai? Acusar ele de fazer uma coisa dessas?! Ele nunca iria trair minha mãe!!! Nunca! Para de inventar uma coisa dessas só porque os seus pais não deram certo.”

“Lou eu-“

“Não me chame de Lou. Saia do carro.”

Harry cedeu. “Tudo bem, mas não diga que eu não avisei.”

Louis não olhou para ele enquanto ele saia do carro e fechava a porta.

Ele mal esperou Harry começar a andar e já estava acelerando o carro para ir embora. Sua mente estava a mil por hora, assim como seu coração, e ele tinha certeza de que Harry estava inventando aquilo. Seu pai NUNCA trairia sua mãe.

Ele tinha certeza disso.

 

-

Os dias se passaram lentamente. A próxima quinta feira chegou, o que significava que eles iriam viajar para Londres logo após a aula.

O professor de economia, Sr. Lance, que estava organizando a viagem, tinha reservado um ônibus de verdade para leva-los até Londres. A viagem demoraria cerca de quatro horas, e eles chegariam ao hotel por volta das sete da noite.

Ele não falava com Harry desde o dia em que brigaram por causa das coisas horríveis que Harry havia acusado seu pai. Aquilo foi ultrajante e Louis pensava que Harry só havia feito aquilo por que não queria ser o único a ter uma vida fodida.

Ele decidiu que precisava esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido com Harry para que pudesse aproveitar essa viagem. E ele iria terminar com Eleanor mesmo brigando com Harry.

“Você não parece animado com a viagem.” Barbara disse naquele dia durante o almoço.

“Não tenho razão para estar.” Ele murmurou, olhando a sua volta se certificando de que Eleanor não estava por perto.

“Por que não?”

“Briguei com o Harry.”

“Por que vocês brigaram?”

“Eu não quero falar sobre isso, na boa.”

“Oh... okay. Você sabe que mesmo assim ele vai na viagem, não é mesmo?”

Louis não sabia se Harry iria mesmo; eles não se falavam por mais de uma semana e talvez Harry tivesse um pouco de semancol.

Sendo bem sincero, Louis também estava decepcionado porque essa briga significava que os planos de perder a sua virgindade durante a viagem foram por água a baixo. Ele havia comprado camisinha e lubrificante, e tinha até olhado dicas online.

Apesar de tudo isso estar perdido agora, Louis não havia contado sua decisão a ninguém, então não era como se todos soubessem o quão chateado ele estava. Nem Harry.

Quando Eleanor beijou sua bochecha após a aula, ele não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser sorrir tristemente; ela não tinha ideia de que ele estava planejando terminar o relacionamento e isso também o fazia se sentir mal.

 

O ônibus parou em frente à escola no horário planejado. Todos já haviam se trocado para roupas mais confortáveis que o uniforme escolar antes que eles levassem suas bagagens até o ônibus.

Louis estava sentado ao lado de Liam e Eleanor ao lado de Barbara logo à frente deles. Ele queria perguntar a Liam sobre Zayn, mas ele sabia que não poderia porque Eleanor estava por perto.

Já havia se passado duas horas de viagem quando Liam se inclinou para perto de Louis e sussurrou em sua orelha:

“Zayn me disse que você e o Harry não estão mais se falando. Está tudo bem?”

Louis apenas concordou e desviou o olhar para a janela. Ele sabia que estava exagerando, mas ele estava com muito medo de Harry estar falando a verdade para ele e ele estar sendo um idiota, como sempre. Era muito mais fácil culpar outra pessoa do que incriminar seu próprio pai.

“O que ele te disse exatamente? Ou o que ele fez para vocês brigarem desse jeito?”

“Ele apenas – quer saber? Não importa. Ele mentiu para mim sobre algo e eu estou realmente puto com ele. Apenas isso.”

“Vocês vão se resolver.”

“E por que você está desejando isso?”

“Por que você é muito melhor ao lado dele, Louis. Você deixa de ser um pouco egoísta, e não tenta ficar se mostrando o tempo inteiro. Ele te faz uma pessoa melhor, e te faz querer ser você mesmo e menos o que os outros esperam e isso é realmente tudo que importa. Seja lá o que for que fez vocês dois brigarem, vocês vão superar, principalmente porque está na cara que vocês se importam um com o outro, apenas são teimosos demais para admitir.”

“Isso é mentira.” Louis murmurou, mesmo sabendo que Liam estava certo.

“Conhece a expressão ‘skinny love’? É o que vocês são.”

“Skinny love? O que é para isso significar?”

Liam deu de ombros e o mandou olhar online o significado, apoiando sua cabeça no banco e voltando a colocar seus fones de ouvido para que pudessem dormir o resto da viagem.

 

 

Eles chegaram no Hotel Sanderson próximo às sete da noite.

“Quando que o Zayn vai chegar?” Louis perguntou a Liam.

Liam sabia que a pergunta exata que Louis gostaria de fazer não era essa, mas ele relevou.

“Eles vão chegar aqui às oito. Mas eu não sei se o Harry vai vir.”

E aquilo que Louis sentiu definitivamente não era decepção. Não era.

Às oito da noite, Louis já estava em seu quarto, colocando sua mala ao lado da cama. Ele se sentou e tirou seu telefone do bolso e abrindo o google para pesquisar o significado de skinny love.

_“Quando duas pessoas estão apaixonadas mas são muito tímidas para admitir, mesmo demonstrando isso em atitudes.”_

Louis coçou o nariz e fechou a página do celular. Talvez Liam estivesse certo. Talvez ele fosse teimoso demais para admitir que ele estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por Harry Styles.

Ele tomou um banho e vestiu com uma camisa bordô YSL, jeans azuis e seu converse preto. Parecia estar um tempo frio, então ele decidiu colocar uma touca também; vai que sua orelha resolvesse congelar?

Todos iriam se encontrar às nove para jantar no restaurante ao lado do hall, mas a última coisa que Louis queria era comer. Ele estava torcendo para que Harry tivesse vindo para Londres junto de Zayn e Niall; ele só precisava ver Harry e sentir que o garoto não havia desistido dele, mesmo eles não se falando há mais de uma semana.

Louis pegou uma jaqueta de couro e a chave cartão, deixando o quarto logo em seguida. Todos já estavam no restaurante quando ele chegou, se sentando entre Liam e Eleanor.

Durante o jantar, os quatro professores que os estavam acompanhando durante a viagem passaram o cronograma para o dia de amanhã. Eles iriam se encontrar às nove da manhã para tomar café e eles deveriam estar no Palácio de Buckingham às dez e meia. Eles visitariam também o Big Ben e o museu da Madame Tussauds, almoçariam na cidade, e iriam ao London Eye. Depois disso, todos estariam livres pelo resto da noite. No domingo eles iriam às compras até o final da tarde, quando voltariam para Doncaster.

Eles teminaram o jantar alguns minutos depois e Barbara sugeriu que eles fossem a um bar junto de Niall, Zayn e Harry. Louis quase deixou um sorriso escapar ao ouvir que Harry estava lá, mas conseguiu se controlar no último minuto.

 

E foi assim que ele se encontrou andando pelas ruas de Londres, em direção ao pub irlandês onde os garotos os estavam esperando, com um de seus braços em volta do ombro de Eleanor. Louis simplesmente não conseguia mais segurar nas mãos da menina desde que ele e Harry andaram de mãos dadas em Sheffield.

Zayn, Niall e Harry já estavam no bar, sentados em uma mesa aos fundos do estabelecimento.

Louis perdeu o fôlego assim que fez contato com os olhos de Harry, que desviou o olhar logo em seguida.

Seu coração estava praticamente saindo pela sua garganta quando ele teve que se sentar de frente para ele, entre Barbara e Eleanor. A garota ainda não sabia sobre Zayn e Liam e ele esperava que os dois não mostrassem nenhuma intimidade na presença dela.

Todos começaram a falar sobre Londres e o quão animado estavam apenas por terem vindo, exceto por Louis e Harry, que ficaram em silêncio praticamente a noite inteira.

Louis conseguia reparar que Harry o encarava em várias ocasiões, tentando ser o mais discreto possível.

Eles deixaram o bar próximo às onze da noite, porque eles tinham um tempo restrito e a ordem era que estivessem em seus quartos às onze da noite. Eles provavelmente levariam bronca de seus professores por estarem atrasados, mas seus amigos pareciam ter se divertido, então Louis não se importava muito.

Era quase meia noite e Louis já estava deitado no quarto de Eleanor, mesmo tentando dizer sutilmente à garota que ele preferia dormir sozinho em seu quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos, Eleanor já estava dormindo e Louis pode ouvir alguém batendo na porta do quarto ao lado, que era o dele.

Ele se levantou da cama, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, abrindo a porta e vendo Harry parado em frente à outra porta com uma mochila nas suas costas. Harry estava olhando para o seu pé, mordendo seu lábio de baixo, esperando que Louis o respondesse.

Ele ainda não havia reparado que Louis estava em frente ao quarto ao lado, se inclinando na porta e apoiando sua testa contra a porta, em sinal de cansaço.

“Louis, por favor abre a porta vai. Eu estou cansado.”

Louis suspirou e Harry virou sua cabeça, reparando pela primeira vez em Louis ao seu lado.

“Eu hm- estou no quarto da Eleanor.”

“Ah... sim. Bem, você pode- você me deixa entrar? Quero dizer, eu sei que você não está conversando comigo, mas eu preciso de um quarto para dormir.”

Louis concordou.

“Sim... claro...”

Ele entrou de volta no quarto de Eleanor para pegar o cartão que abria a porta de seu quarto e, antes que ele pudesse pensar, fechou a porta atrás de si, assim que saiu do quarto da garota, se trancando automaticamente para fora.

“Porra.” Ele xingou quando percebeu a burrada.

Ele abriu seu próprio quarto entrando antes de Harry, que fechou a porta assim que passou.

“Você ficou trancado para fora agora.” Harry observou, deixando sua mochila cair ao lado da porta.

Louis não o respondeu; ele apenas se deitou na cama, puxando o edredom até seu queixo. Harry suspirou e andou até sua mochila, procurando por algo. Ele puxou uma pequena garrafa metálica que Louis sabia que tinha álcool dentro.

Ele assistiu Harry tirar sua camiseta e sua calça, se sentando na ponta da cama e bebendo todo o conteúdo da garrafa em apenas um gole.

Seu coração doeu.

Louis decidiu que não presenciaria aquela cena, fechando seus olhos e pegando no sono logo em seguida.

 

Ele acordou às oito e meia. Harry ainda dormia ao seu lado, virado de costas para Louis.

Louis não quis acordar o garoto, se levantando silenciosamente da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro, se vestindo com os mesmos jeans da noite passada, uma camiseta branca com listras zuis e seu converse branco.

Ele deixou o quarto levando apenas uma mochila, deixando a chave do quarto com Harry, esperando que ele tomasse conta direito daquilo, sem perde-la.

Louis não viu Harry pelo resto do dia, até que eles terminaram o passeio no London Eye e foram liberados para fazer o que quisessem até as onze da noite. Todos se encontraram em um pub para que pudessem decidir o que fariam mais tarde. Finalmente, depois de quase meia hora argumentando diferentes lugares, eles decidiram ir até algum shopping para fazer algumas compras rápidas.

“Eu não estou afim.” Ele disse a Eleanor quando ela pediu que ele a acompanhasse até a Sephora. “Eu estou cansado.”

Ela bufou. “Tudo bem, eu vou sozinha, não me importo. Você pode sentar essa sua bunda em alguma Starbucks.”

E foi exatamente isso que ele acabou fazendo; sentado em um banco com um café gelado em uma de suas mãos e o seu telefone em outra.

Ao olhar para frente, Louis observou Harry caminhando até ele, mas ele voltou seu olhar para o celular, fingindo estar pateticamente ocupado.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Louis, com uma cerveja em suas mãos, não dizendo nada. Louis se sentiu sufocado com o silêncio entre eles e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele viu algo que o fez levantar em um susto.

“Que?” Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, e Harry se levantou também.

“O que?”

Louis deu alguns passos em frente e Harry o seguiu, até que reparou.

“Louis-“

“Apenas um segundo.”

Louis andou ainda mais rápido em direção ao restaurante em frente à Starbucks. Ele congelou quando observou a cena.

Ele reconheceria aquele blazer da Versace até do espaço.

Sua garganta se fechou e ele não conseguiu fazer ou dizer nada enquanto obervava seu pai beijando uma outra mulher em uma das mesas.

 

Continua...


	18. Capítulo 18

 

Louis não conseguia fazer nada a não ser encarar aquela cena por alguns segundos. Aquele era seu pai.

Seu pai.

Beijando outra mulher.

Que não era sua mãe.

Infelizmente Louis conhecia aquela mulher; Ela era a secretária de seu pai. Ele estava completamente devastado, sem palavras e não conseguia dizer nada.

Louis se virou e começou a correr para longe daquele lugar, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

“Louis!!” Harry gritou enquanto seguia o garoto para fora do shopping.

Louis apenas conseguiu andar até a esquina antes de Harry o agarrar pelo braço, o virando de frente para ele. Eles se sentaram em um banco que havia no lugar em que estavam parados e Louis se deixou encarar o movimento da rua por incontáveis minutos, processando tudo o que havia visto.

Harry estava apenas sentado ao seu lado, sem falar nada e aquilo era tudo o que Louis queria. Ele precisava de alguém que estivesse ali por ele, sem o questionar.

Louis encostou sua cabeça contra o apoio do banco, próximo ao ombro de Harry, mas sem tocá-lo. Ele estava se sentindo um merda por não ter acreditado nele.

“Lou-“ Harry começou a falar, colocando seus braços em volta do ombro de Louis, numa espécie de um semi-abraço, mas o garoto se esquivou.

“Eu só prec- eu preciso ficar sozinho um pouco.” Ele disse enquanto se levantava e entrava em um dos taxis que estavam alinhados no final da rua.

Harry entrou em outro taxi e imediatamente pediu para o motorista seguir o outro carro em frente a eles.

Louis pagou o taxi com uma nota de vinte libras – que era muito mais que o preço da corrida – e saiu rapidamente do carro em direção ao hotel. Sua cabeça estava a mil, e ele ainda não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de presenciar. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade; tinha que ser um pesadelo. Seu pai era um homem honesto, jamais trairia sua mãe. Ele não poderia fazer aquilo com a sua família.

_Bem... na verdade, ele poderia. Tanto que fez._

Louis tentou entrar no quarto mas se deu conta de que havia deixado a chave com Harry, batendo sua cabeça frustrado contra a porta. Ele apenas queria se jogar na cama do hotel e chorar por horas, sem ninguém por perto.

O mais novo suspirou e ouviu alguém se aproximando.

“Louis, eu estou com a chave.” Harry disse e Louis virou sua cabeça para encará-lo.

Harry abriu a porta sem dizer mais nada e Louis adentrou o quarto, sem ao menos olhar a sua volta para ver se Harry estava o acompanhando.

Ele se deitou na cama e enterrou sua cabeça nos travesseiros, sentindo as lágrimas em seus olhos sendo formadas. Ele não queria chorar na frente de Harry.

“Eu sinto muito.” Harry disse, ainda parado na porta.

“Você pode dizer.”

“Dizer o que?”

“Não se faça de idiota.” Louis murmurou, se virando na cama para poder olhá-lo.

Harry sabia que Louis estava muito próximo de desmoronar em sua frente.

“Você pode dizer que me avisou. Pode me dizer que eu sou idiota por não te ouvir e que eu fui um otário te ignorando todo esse tempo.” Louis começou a despejar tudo o que estava sentindo.

“Louis, está tudo bem. Não precisa falar essas coisas. Eu mesmo só acreditei que minha mãe traía meu pai quando eu a vi com outro cara.”

“Mas meu pai... ele...” Louis tentava dizer, com a voz tremendo e Harry soube que ele estava muito próximo de chorar.

“Lou.” Harry disse, docemente, e então Louis não aguentou mais, começando a chorar. Harry andou na direção do mais novo, se deitando ao seu lado e o envolvendo em um abraço confortante.

Louis não hesitou nem sequer por um segundo, se agarrando contra o corpo de Harry, deixando com que suas lagrimas caíssem sobre a camiseta do garoto; Louis chorou tudo o que estava sentindo. Toda a decepção com seu pai, todo o seu medo, todo o seu tempo longe de Harry, toda a sua culpa por tê-lo tratado mal.

Ele não queria ficar longe de Harry jamais. Não queria que ele o deixasse e isso era completamente aterrorizante. Louis nunca se sentiu tão seguro em sua vida quanto se sentia nos braços de Harry.

Quando ele se acalmou, alguns minutos depois, Louis levantou sua cabeça e olhou para Harry, que limpou as lágrimas do garoto com a sua mão.

“Eu quero que você faça sexo comigo.”

Harry arregalou seus olhos, sem ter certeza se havia ouvido aquilo mesmo.

“Você quer que eu-“

“Sim, por favor. Eu preciso que você faça isso por mim. Eu preciso de você.”

“Lou... você está vulnerável e não sabe o que está dizendo-“

“NÃO. Não. Olha.” Louis se virou, abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo ao seu lado, revelando o lubrificante e as camisinhas.

“Eu... queria que nós fizéssemos isso mesmo antes de brigarmos.”

“Nós não brigamos, você brigou comigo.”

“Eu sinto muito. Você estava certo. Mas por favor, eu quero tanto que isso aconteça.”

“Você tem certeza? Eu não sei se agora é o momento, Lou...”

“Sim. Por favor. Eu preciso de você.”

E _porra_ , Harry queria isso desde a primeira vez que viu Louis. No começo, ele queria fodê-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis, com tesão explodindo, mas ultimamente, ele apenas queria que aquilo fosse devagar e que tivesse um significado. Ele queria que aquilo fosse mais que apenas sexo entre dois amigos, sem significado nenhum.

Ele se abaixou e colou seus lábios na testa do garoto, respirando fundo, antes de conectar seus lábios apaixonadamente. Seu coração parecia que iria literalmente sair de seu peito por estar batendo tão rápido.

Louis entrelaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e o trouxe para mais perto, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Harry puxou sua própria camiseta e depois a de Louis, pedindo que o garoto se sentasse para facilitar, as deixando cair no chão ao lado da cama.

“Se deite de novo para mim, babe.” Ele sussurrou e Louis se arrepiou enquanto se deitava, ficando apoiado em seu cotovelo, para observar Harry.

“Cabeça no travesseiro.”

Louis concordou e puxou o edredom para que pudesse se deitar confortavelmente, tirando seu tênis e suas meias, antes de se acomodar. Harry fez exatamente a mesma coisa, tirando também sua calça e sua boxer.

Seu membro excitado saltou livre e ele afastou as pernas de Louis, se sentando ao lado dele para que pudesse o ajudar a tirara calça e a boxer do garoto, fazendo com que ambos estivessem expostos.

Ele poderia dizer que Louis estava nervoso e tudo o que Harry queria era ter certeza de que aquela seria a melhor experiência da vida do garoto. Ele queria que tudo aquilo fosse gentil e garantir que nada de ruim aconteceria a Louis, que tudo ficaria bem.

Então, Harry abriu a gaveta ao lado da cama novamente e pegou o lubrificante e a camisinha, os colocando na cama ao lado da cabeça do garoto.

“Você realmente teve coragem de sair e comprar isso?”

Louis corou e concordou, mas Harry sorriu para ele serenamente. Louis era ótimo.

“Isso é muito bom. Você é maravilhoso.” Ele sussurrou enquanto passava sua mão pelo peito de Louis. Harry ainda não acreditava que eles iriam finalmente fazer aquilo.

“Para de me olhar desse jeito.” Louis disse, tímido.

“É que... eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Você é tão bonito, eu tenho muita sorte.” Harry admitiu, olhando fundo na imensidão azul dos olhos de Louis, como se aquilo significasse o mundo. Louis respirava pesadamente em antecipação, enquanto Harry se esticou para pegar a tubo de lubrificante.

Louis não era o único que estava nervoso. Harry sabia que aquilo significava tanto para Louis quanto para ele. Aquele era um momento único para ambos.

Ele se abaixou e beijou Louis novamente, abrindo o tubo ao mesmo tempo. Louis encarou suas mãos e mordeu seus lábios.

“Eu vou te abrir com os meus dedos, para que seja mais confortável, ok?” Harry perguntou e Louis concordou, sem desviar seu olhar das mãos de Harry.

O mais velho finalmente se deitou ao lado de Louis, pressionando seu corpo contra a lateral do corpo do garoto. Ele acariciou a barriga de Louis, escorregando sua mão por sua virilha, até chegar em seu períneo.

Louis gemeu quando sentiu o dedo médio de Harry acariciar sua entrada, fazendo movimentos pequenos para que apenas a ponta de seu dedo pudesse penetrar Louis.

Harry direcionou seu olhar para o rosto deo garoto, como se estivesse pedindo permissão para penetrá-lo com seu dedo e Louis mordeu seus lábios, como se aquilo fosse uma permissão.

O mais velho penetrou seu dedo, indo até a próstata de Louis, o fazendo gemer ainda mais alto. Sem que desse tempo para Louis respirar, Harry introduziu seu dedo indicador, fazendo as costas de Louis arquearem de prazer.

“Ó meu Deus, isso é tão bom.” O garoto murmurou e Harry soltou um gemido baixo, vendo o membro avermelhado de Louis se movimentar contra seu estomago.

“Eu vou colocar mais um ok?”

“Sim!! Por favor!.” Louis o encorajou.

Quando o terceiro dedo de Harry o penetrou, Louis gemeu ainda mais alto, se aquilo fosse possível, fazendo uma expressão de dor.

Harry o beijou para que aquilo diminuísse a dor do garoto. Ele começou a movimentar sua mão, tentando acertar a próstata do garoto outra vez, para que aquilo trouxesse prazer a Louis e o abrisse o bastante para o que viria em seguida, sem que o machucasse.

Assim que Louis arqueou suas costas novamente, mostrando que Harry havia atingido sua próstata novamente, Harry decidiu tirar seus dedos de dentro de Louis e se posicionou em cima dele, entre as pernas do garoto.

E _PORRA_ , aquela era a melhor coisa que Harry já havia visto em sua vida; Louis extremamente pronto para ele, confiando o bastante para que ele fosse o seu primeiro.

Louis olhava diretamente nos olhos de Harry, como se implorasse para que Harry terminasse com tudo aquilo e o penetrasse de uma vez.

E então Harry o fez, puxando o edredom para que pudesse cobrir os dois, tornando aquilo tudo ainda mais íntimo.

Harry segurou a cabeça de seu membro e a passou sobre a entrada de Louis algumas vezes, até que a pressionou, penetrando apenas a cabeça. Louis abriu sua boca para soltar um gemido exasperado. Quando Harry já o havia penetrado com metade de seu membro ele teve que parar porque Louis era extremamente apertado.

“Harry... por favor! Faz alguma coisa. Por favor.” Louis implorou e Harry apoiou suas duas mãos em casa lado da cabeça de Louis para se ajeitar.

Louis levantou seu quadril da cama mais uma vez, tentando criar um maior contato entre seus corpos e facilitar a penetração de Harry, que começou a se mover novamente, conseguindo penetrá-lo totalmente.

“Porra. Você não tem idéia do quão apertado você é, Lou.” Harry disse, sussurrando na orelha de Louis, se movimento lentamente para frente e para trás, sem ter idéia ainda do quanto ele aguentaria daquilo.

“Eu acho que posso te sentir no meu estomago.” Louis disse e olhou para os olhos de Harry. Eles estavam um pouco marejados e extremamente azuis e hipnotizantes. Harry não desviou seu olhar por nenhum minuto.

Os olhos azuis de Louis eram o mais próximo do paraíso que Harry chegaria. Eles eram definitivamente tudo o que importavam nesse momento na vida de Harry.

“Não.” Ele disse quando Louis tentou tocar seu próprio membro. “Você vai gozar sem se tocar.”

Louis reclamou e Harry agarrou as mãos de Louis, entrelaçando-as nas suas, e as levando para cima da cabeça do mais novo.

Harry começou a se movimentar um pouco mais depois disso, continuando com investidas fundas e lentas; ele queria sentir cada centímetro do corpo de Louis.

“Mais forte.” Louis pediu, apertando as mãos de Harry.

“Você aguenta?”

“Eu quero aguentar.”

Harry concordou, desviando seu olhar dos olhos de Louis para encarar seus corpos. O membro de Louis estava pressionado entre seu peito e a barriga do garoto, dolorosamente duro, vazando pré gozo.

Então Harry soltou ambas as mãos de Louis e as apoiou novamente na cama para que ele pudesse ter um melhor apoio para aumentar os movimentos.

No momento em que Harry aumentou o ritmo, gemidos comprimidos saíram de sua boca e preencheram o quarto junto aos gemidos altos de Louis. Aquilo era a melhor coisa que Harry já havia ouvido em sua vida.

As pernas de Louis estavam entrelaçadas na cintura de Harry quando Harry aumentou ainda mais o ritmo e se abaixou para juntar seus lábios nos de Louis. Era um beijo descoordenado, mas Louis não parecia se importar. Ele enterrou sua unha nas costas do mais velho, o arranhando em cada investida.

“Ooh por..ra” A voz de Louis falhou e Harry sabia que havia atingido sua próstata novamente.

Os músculos de seu estomago se flexionaram com os sons que saíam da boca de Louis enquanto ele continuava investido no mesmo lugar, acertando a próstata do garoto uma vez atrás da outra. Louis estava tremendo e gemendo contra sua boca, o arranhando ainda mais, e Harry poderia jurar de pés juntos que deveria estar saindo sangue.

Harry gemeu de dor e Louis tirou as mãos das costas do garoto e as colocou na curva de suas costas, pressionando seus dedos na bunda de Harry. Quando Harry sentiu Louis apertando sua bunda com força, por causa do prazer, ele não conseguiu se conter e gozou dentro de Louis.

“Por favor não pare.” Louis sussurrou quando Harry diminuiu seu ritmo, enquanto se recuperava de seu orgasmo.

“Não estava planejando em parar, babe.” Harry murmurou de volta contra o pescoço do garoto, escolhendo se movimentar mais devagar, porém investindo mais fundo e mais forte.

Ele encostou seus lábios no pescoço de Louis, o chupando e mordendo, para que ele pudesse deixar uma marca. Harry queria deixar Louis coberto de hematomas; Queria que todos soubessem que Louis era dele e apenas dele.

“Eu estou tão perto Harry, por favor me toca-“

“Shhh, não.” Harry sussurrou contra o pescoço de Louis, movendo sua boca até a orelha do garoto e chupando seu lóbulo.

Então, Harry deu uma investida forte dentro de Louis, acertando pela última vez a próstata do garoto, fazendo com que Louis gritasse enquanto gozava, se contorcendo e fechando os olhos.

Harry continuou seus movimentos, diminuindo-os cada vez mais, até que Louis finalmente se acalmasse.

Harry saiu de dentro de Louis e rolou na cama ao lado dele, tirando a camisinha e depositando no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Louis estava tão cansado que nem reclamou.

Dois minutos depois Harry abriu seus olhos e olhou para Louis.

“Você está bem?”

Louis concordou. “Me sentindo um pouco dolorido, como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona com um cabo de vassoura na minha bunda, mas estou.”

Harry gargalhou e acariciou o rosto do garoto, dando um selinho nele antes de se levantar. Ele jogou a camisinha dentro do lixo e colocou sua boxer novamente.

“Eu vou tomar um banho, ok?”

Louis concordou, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de abrir seus olhos.

 

Enquanto Harry tomava banho, Louis não conseguia superar o fato de ter transado com Harry. Ele tinha acabado de se entregar por completo para Harry e não se arrependia em nada. Louis não conseguia controlar o sorriso em seu rosto. Aquilo tudo era inacreditável.

Quando Harry saiu do banheiro, Louis se levantou para que pudesse tomar um banho também, mas quase caiu no chão por causa da dor que sentiu entre suas pernas.

Harry gargalhou novamente e balançou a cabeça, se sentando na cama com a toalha em volta de sua cintura.

“Você vai se sentir assim por uns dois dias, eu acho.”

“Você acha?” Louis perguntou, incrédulo, se direcionando para o banheiro.

Quando Louis desapareceu do quarto, Harry sorriu, tirando seus braceletes.

Era um pouco depois das dez quando Louis saiu do banheiro vestindo um par de boxers limpas. Ele andou até a mochila de Harry, mexendo nela sem dar satisfação, até que achou o sweater cinza de Harry; aquele era seu preferido.

Após vestir a blusa, ele pulou na cama ao lado do garoto e pegou seu celular para mandar uma mensagem a Eleanor, explicando que ele havia ido embora e que eles se falavam na manhã seguinte.

Ele finalmente iria terminar com ela.

Isso automaticamente o fez lembrar de seu pai e de todo o lance da traição. Ele havia se esquecido completamente de tudo aquilo por estar tão feliz ao lado de Harry.

Ele virou sua cabeça e olhou para Harry, que estava deitado no outro lado da cama, o encarando.

Seus olhos caíram no pulso direito do garoto que estava coberto com finas linhas avermelhadas. Louis sabia que aquelas cicatrizes eram recentes, principalmente por causa da cor.

“Me desculpa. Eu sinto muito.” Louis disse, quase que sussurrando. Ele sabia que aquelas cicatrizes estavam ali por sua causa, por ele ter tratado Harry extremamente mal e sem razão alguma.

“Está tudo bem.”

“Não, não está. Eu fui um merda com você e não acreditei em nada que me disse porque aparentemente eu sou um ignorante mas... você sabe que eu confio em você? Eu sempre confiei. Talvez mais agora do que sempre. Mais que qualquer pessoa. E eu te digo, isso é importante, porque eu quase não confio em ninguém.”

Harry franziu a testa, não entendendo o que Louis que rua dizer. “Você disse que confiava em mim aquele dia que andamos de moto.”

Louis se aproximou de Harry em baixo do edredom, entrelaçando suas pernas com as de Harry, enquanto se encaravam.

“Não, o que eu quero dizer é que eu me sinto seguro com você. Você é a única pessoa que me permite ser quem eu sou.”

“Eu também me sinto protegido com você.” Harry disse bobamente, se aproximando do garoto ainda mais e o beijando lentamente.

Eles se beijaram pelo que parecia horas, de forma lenta e intensa, como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo, parando apenas para respirar.

Quando Louis bocejou contra a boca de Harry, ele decidiu que seria melhor se eles dormissem. Louis tirou a blusa que vestia porque havia ficado um pouco quente, e a colocou próxima de sua cabeça, se virando para o lado contrário de Harry e se deixando ser abraçado. Ele gostava de estar daquele jeito com Harry.

“Sabe... eu vou terminar com a Eleanor amanhã.” Ele declarou timidamente, na escuridão completa.

Harry ficou tenso contra suas costas, sem dizer nada.

“Eu vou conversar com ela depois do café da manhã. Eu não me importo com o que ela vai dizer. Nem com o que os outros dirão.”

Harry ainda não havia se pronunciado e Louis começou a se sentir impaciente, se virando para encarar Harry.

“Você está me ouvindo?”

“Eu estou.”

“E por que você não está dizendo nada?”

“O que eu devo dizer?”

“Alguma coisa.”

“Eu acho que você está fazendo a coisa certa em terminar com ela.”

“Eu estou nervoso.”

Silêncio.

“Por que você quer terminar com ela?”

“Bem, porque eu gosto de pintos e acabei de perder minha virgindade com você. Acho que isso é motivo suficiente.” Louis respondeu sarcasticamente, enquanto ele se virava novamente para que Harry o abraçasse.

Louis suspirou, ele sabia que Harry seria capaz de perceber que aquele sarcasmo era apenas para esconder o que ele realmente gostaria de dizer.

“Ela não me faz feliz. Eu não conseguiria passar o resto da minha vida vivendo uma mentira. Seria uma perda de tempo.”

“Tudo o que aconteceu com o seu pai te ajudou a perceber isso?”

Harry não tinha certeza de como Louis iria reagir se ele trouxesse a tona o assunto de seu pai novamente.

“Não, você me fez perceber isso.”

“Eu?” Harry perguntou e Louis começou a sentir seu coração batendo extremamente rápido.

“Sim, você me faz feliz.”

Harry sorriu, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a cintura de Louis.

“Você vai... confrontar o seu pai sobre tudo o que aconteceu?”

Louis ficou tenso. “Eu não sei. Quero dizer, eu não quero que ele se safe com isso... eu apenas preciso de um tempo maior para saber o que eu vou fazer. Provavelmente eu vou conversar com ele se eu ver que ele continua com essa vida.”

“Você já havia visto aquela mulher?”

Louis concordou. “Ela é secretária dele. Ele já levou ela para jantar lá em casa com o marido. Eu... eu não quero que meus pais se divorciem. Eu tenho quatro irmãs e um irmão... eles são tão novos. Não quero que eles sofram.”

“Vai ficar tudo bem.” Harry tentou confortá-lo, acariciando sua barriga.

“Eu espero.” Louis murmurou, fechando os olhos e se apertando ainda mais contra Harry.

Eles dormiram daquele jeito.

 

 

Quando Louis acordou na manhã seguinte, ele finalmente realizou que não era mais um virgem, graças a Harry. E que ele tinha perdido a virgindade com um garoto. Um garoto que ele amava.

E depois, ele ainda se deu conta de que terminaria com Eleanor hoje. E que seus pais descobririam logo menos.

“Você está bem?” Harry murmurou contra seu cabelo, estendendo seu braço para se espreguiçar.

“Uhum, por que??”

“Senti seu coração batendo realmente rápido, então imaginei que você estivesse nervoso com algo.”

“Oh, sim.” Louis disse, se sentando na cama, estralando seu pescoço. Ele olhou para baixo, encarando Harry que o encarava com um sorriso besta no rosto.

“Eu vou conversar com a Eleanor hoje. Depois do café. Eu estou- Eu não sei.”

“Você está com medo do que os seus pais vão te falar, não é mesmo?”

Louis concordou e Harry acariciou suas costas.

“Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupa.”

Louis concordou novamente e se levantou da cama, indo na direção do banheiro e se arrumando para descer tomar café. Seria uma manhã longa e exaustiva.

Ele ficou quieto durante o café da manhã, não se atrevendo a encarar Eleanor nos olhos enquanto ela perguntava o que havia acontecido na noite passada. Ele desejava que Harry estivesse ali com ele.

Claramente ele não conversaria com ela na frente de todos; isso seria completamente errado, uma vez que Louis tinha certeza que ela não reagiria bem.

“A gente pode conversar depois do café da manhã em algum outro lugar?”

“Claro. Está tudo bem?” Ela perguntou preocupada e ele concordou, ainda sem encará-la.

 

É hora.

 

Quando eles finalmente terminaram o café da manhã, eles se levantaram e saíram do restaurante.

“Por que você está mancando?”

Louis mordeu os lábios. “Eu machuquei o tornozelo, nada demais.”

“Então, sobre o que você quer conversar?” Ela perguntou assim que se sentaram em um sofá afastado no hall do hotel.

Louis olhou a sua volta, se certificando de que ninguém prestava atenção neles, porque provavelmente tudo aquilo viraria barraco.

“Eu... Deus. Quero dizer, não Deus. Isso não foi o que eu... quis dizer.”

Eleanor franziu a testa, obviamente confusa pois não sabia o porquê de Louis estar agindo desse jeito.

_Foda-se._

_Eu apenas vou dizer._

“Eu acho que nós devemos terminar.”

Ela arregalou seus olhos e arqueou sua sobrancelha.

“VOCÊ acha que NÓS devemos terminar? Isso é uma pegadinha do dia 1 de adril?” Ela perguntou, completamente surpresa com as palavras de Louis.

“Sim, nós devemos.”

“POR QUE?”

Okay, ela estava levantando a voz para ele, o que não era um bom sinal.

“Porque nosso relacionamento mais parece um negócio do que um namoro.”

“Oh, por favor, continue!” Ela exclamou e se levantou, apoiando uma de suas mãos em seu quadril. Louis também se levantou, não se intimidando.

“Eu acho que será injusto eu me casar com você e começar uma família quando eu não sinto nada por você.”

“Você não sabe o que está dizendo! Você precisa pensar e-“

“Eleanor, se você não quer que a gente termine, então EU vou terminar com VOCÊ. Eu não posso continuar assim. Ficar ao seu lado parece um castigo e não algo que eu queira fazer; Você vai achar outra pessoa que vai te tratar como você merece, e vai ser feliz, tenho certeza.”

“Você está louco, Louis.” Ela gritou e o empurrou, quase o fazendo tropeçar e cair.

“É isso mesmo.”

“Você só pode ter enlouquecido.”

“Eleanor-“

“Quer saber? Você está certo. Eu vou achar alguém que vai me tratar bem melhor. Mas eu não acho que você vá encontrar uma garota que vá te aceitar do jeito que você é. Você só sabe mandar e ser mal humorado, sem nem mencionar o quanto você engordou nos últimos dias. Boa sorte tentando encontrar alguém.” Ela gritou antes de se virar e ir embora, quase trombando em uma outra mulher.

_Eu não acho que você vai encontrar uma garota que vá te aceitar do jeito que você é._

_Eu encontrei o Harry._

Ele sorriu tristemente para si mesmo e andou na direção do restaurante.

A garota não estava lá quando ele se sentou novamente na mesa, próximo de Liam, que estava terminando de comer.

“Eu terminei com a Eleanor.” Ele disse e Liam e Barbara o olharam em surpresa.

“Agora?” Ela perguntou.

“Sim.”

“Ela aceitou bem?”

“Não, mas eu estou feliz por finalmente ter terminado.”

“E o que os seus pais vão dizer sobre isso?” Liam questionou.

“Eu não sei, mas eles podem dizer qualquer coisa porque eu não vou mudar de ideia. Não é como se eles pudessem me forçar em um relacionamento com ela.”

“Exato.”

 

Depois do café da manhã, eles decidiram sair para fazer algumas compras novamente, ao lado dos outros três garotos e de Jade e Perrie. Barbara tentou conversar com Eleanor, mas a garota não estava com vontade e só queria ficar sozinha.

Louis realmente não se importava. Aquilo significava que ele poderia ser ele mesmo ao lado de Harry sem se preocupar com alguém o julgando.

“Eu terminei com ela.” Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse assim que viu Harry. Eles estavam na frente de um pequeno shopping e todos o observavam curiosamente, mas tentando serem discretos.

Harry o olhou com uma expressão que poderia ser interpretada como orgulhosa.

“E o que ela disse?”

“Que eu estava louco. Que eu jamais iria achar outra garota que vai me aceitar do mesmo jeito que ela aceitava.”

Harry bufou e balançou a cabeça. “Ela não te aceitava, vivia te lembrando dos seus ‘defeitos’”.

“Eu sei. Ela me disse que eu era mal humorado e que eu só sei mandar. Me deu nos nervos.”

“Oh... os nervos.” Harry repetiu com um sorriso enorme e safado no rosto.

“Você acha que é engraçado?” Louis questionou e cruzou os braços de forma emburrada enquanto paravam na fila do Starbucks. Barbara queria tomar um café e Louis jamais desperdiçaria a oportunidade de tomar um Starbucks.

“Oh, não. Eu concordo.”

“Com o que? Comigo ou com ela?”

“Os dois.”

Louis apertou os olhos, respirando fundo para não brigar com Harry enquanto o garoto lhe dava um sorriso afetuoso.

“Você é mandão.”

“Ah é? EU SOU?”

“Lembra ontem à noite? Quando você ficava ‘por favor não para’, ‘por favor toca no meu p-‘”

Louis rapidamente se jogou na direção de Harry tapando a boca do garoto com as suas mãos e corando violentamente.

“Vocês transaram?!?!?” Barbara exclamou e Louis quis desaparecer porque todos começaram a encarar.

“Ai meu Deus, nós não vamos discutir isso em público” Louis disse ao mesmo tempo em que Harry falava “Simmm.”

“Então vocês são um casal agora? Já que você não esta mais com a Eleanor?” Jade perguntou.

“Não.” Louis respondeu rapidamente, antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que fosse desapontar Louis.

Todos ficaram em silêncio depois da resposta de Louis, principalmente Harry, apenas para minutos depois Barbara quebrar o silêncio enquanto falava algo sem noção para Niall.

 

“Você está bem?” Louis perguntou a Harry alguns minutos depois, enquanto eles andavam até a top shop.

“Estou...”

Louis franziu a testa mas decidiu que era melhor não insistir.

Apenas quando eles voltaram para o Hotel para que pudessem arrumar suas coisas para irem embora que Louis percebeu que Harry estava, de fato, estranho com ele. Antes ele estava brincando com todos e se divertindo e de repente ele ficou muito quieto e distante; Louis não gostava nem um pouco disso.

“O que tem de errado com Harry?” Ele perguntou a Niall depois que ele deixou a chave com Harry e falou para ele que eles se encontrariam no quarto deles.

Louis seguiu Barbara e Niall até o quarto deles, que era no mesmo andar.

“Você é realmente tão burro assim?” Barbara começou antes que Niall pudesse falar alguma coisa.

“Eu gosto de pensar que eu sou bem esperto, na verdade.” Louis respondeu, sem saber o porquê Barbara tinha falado daquele jeito com ele.

“Você me parece realmente estúpido. Ou você é realmente muito distraído.”

“O que você está querendo dizer?”

“Estou falando do fato de ele realmente gostar de você, muito mais do que como um amigo ou um fuck buddy, e você ter dito na frente dele que vocês não estão juntos quando a Jade te perguntou.” Barbara disse.

“E daí?”

“Não é possível!!!” Ela exclamou e Niall supirou.

“Ei, se acalme. Olha, Tommo. Eu nunca vi o Harry tão feliz como ele está agora. Eu o conheço por três anos e eu posso te garantir que ele ficou muito mais feliz nos últimos três meses com você, do que ele ficou nesses três anos que eu conheço ele. É óbvio que ele realmente gosta de você, e eu sei que você também gosta dele e-“

“Ele AMA o Harry, Niall.” Barbara exclamou. “E você perdeu sua virgindade com ele!”

“Me deixa terminar, caralho?” Niall disse exasperado e Barbara cruzou seus braços, esperando que ele continuasse.

“Ele certamente está se sentindo um merda porque você respondeu aquela pergunta tão rápido.”

“Mas nós não estamos juntos.”

“Então faça alguma coisa para mudar isso, cacete.”

“Ele disse que não namora porque ele não sabe como tratar um namorado.”

“Mas você sabe! Você tem cinco anos de experiência!”

“Funciona perfeitamente.” Niall adicionou. “Ele te ensina coisas sobre sexo, e você ensina sobre o amor. Vocês se completam, não é óbvio?”

Louis coçou seu pescoço. “Eu vou falar com ele, uh...Eu vou indo... obrigado.”

“Vejo vocês mais tarde.” Niall disse enquanto Louis deixava o quarto.

 

Harry estava esperando por ele sentado na cama e fuçando no seu telefone.

“Nós devemos descer para fazer o check out agora.”

“Okay.”

“Ei, você está bem?”

“Claro.” Harry sorriu genuinamente, então Louis decidiu não perguntar o porquê de Harry estar chateado antes.

“O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?” Harry perguntou enquanto eles andavam no corredor.

“Provavelmente ouvir meus pais gritarem comigo por causa do meu termino com a Eleanor.”

Harry concordou desanimadamente. “Te vejo amanhã então? Manda uma mensagem... se vc quiser né.”

O tom de duvida que Harry usou na última frase deixou Louis um pouco triste; Harry sempre disse para Louis mandar mensagem, mas nunca usou o ‘se você quiser’ no final delas.

A volta para Doncaster foi realmente estranha e cheia de tensão, porque nem Louis nem Eleanor falaram alguma coisa, o que significou que Liam e Barbara também ficaram quietos.

Ele sentiu como se fosse desmaiar assim que entrou na sua casa.

“Louis, você pode vir até a sala um minuto?” Sua mãe chamou e ele sabia que estava em algum tipo de problema, a julgar pelo tom de voz usado por ela.

“Sim?” Ele perguntou assim que entrou no cômodo.

“Você terminou com a Eleanor?” Ela questionou.

“Sim.”

“Por que?” Seu pai perguntou em um tom calmo.

“Porque eu não a amo mais.”

“O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO MOCINHO?” Seu pai exclamou, parecendo ofendido.

“Eu quero dizer q-“

“Vocês tinham um futuro planejados! No que nós investimos todos esses anos?” Sua mãe perguntou, se levantando e ficando ao lado de seu pai.

“No MEU futuro! Eu vou encontrar outra pessoa.” Louis tentou argumentar, mas não teve importância alguma. Eles estavam muito bravos com ele.

“Eu não posso ouvir uma coisa dessas. Nós vamos cancelar todos os seus cartões de crédito e você vai ficar de castigo até voltar com ela.” Ela disse e deixou o cômodo, deixando Louis e seu pai sozinhos.

Louis sentiu que iria chorar.

“No que você estava pensando? Você tem algum fio de cabelo racional nesse seu corpo?” Seu pai perguntou, aumentando o tom de voz novamente.

Louis deu um passo para trás assustado com o tom de seu pai. Ele nunca o tinha visto tão bravo assim.

“Por que Louis? Responda!”

“Eu apenas não a amo.”

“Como você para de amar alguém? Você estava compromissado com ela!! Isso é um pecado.” Seu pai exclamou.

_Que porra ele estava dizendo?_

“Me diga você!” Louis respondeu e seu pai imediatamente agarrou seu queixo, forçando o garoto a olhar para cima.

“O que você acabou de dizer?”

“Você sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer. Não se atreva a me dar lição de moral e me falar o que é pecado, enquanto você está por aí com uma amante.” Louis disse mais baixo, para que sua mãe não pudesse ouvir.

A próxima coisa que Louis sentiu foi uma mão colidindo com a sua face, fazendo um barulho alto. A bochecha de Louis ficou incrivelmente vermelha e ele tinha lagrimas em seus olhos. Ele nunca havia apanhado em sua vida.

“VOCÊ que não se atreva a falar assim comigo. SE VOCÊ FALAR ISSO MAIS UMA VEZ DENTRO DESSA CASA, EU TE COLOCO DENTRO DE UM TREM DIRETO PARA UM COLÉGIO INTERNO.” Seu pai ameaçou e Louis se afastou, acariciando sua bochecha.

Ele não disse nada, apenas se virou e correu até seu quarto.

Aquele era o pior dia de sua vida.

Quando Louis pensou que o dia não poderia piorar, piorou. Sua mãe fez questão de gritar que ele estava de castigo novamente, sem prazo para acabar.

Ele se deitou em sua cama, chorando, porque seus pais conseguiam ser os piores do mundo. Quem seu pai pensava que era? Dando sermão sobre o amor, quando ele era a pessoa responsável por acabar com a sua família?

Louis não estava pensando muito bem quando puxou sua mala de dentro do armário e começou a jogar roupas aleatórias dentro dela. Ele fez questão de colocar seu uniforme dentro da mala, porque ele não perderia um dia de escola por causa disso.

Assim que terminou de colocar tudo o que precisava dentro da mala, ele se trocou e se olhou no espelho.

Ele estava fazendo isso... Ele estava fugindo de casa.

 

Continua...


	19. Capítulo 19

 

Ele realmente não pensou em um plano concreto. Tudo que Louis sabia era que ele queria ir embora de sua casa por alguns dias, assustar seus pais um pouco, para que eles parassem de implicar com ele e parassem de pensar que a opinião dele não importava.

O único lugar que ele sabia (e queria estar) que seus pais não o achariam era a casa de Harry. Isso não era um problema, já que Louis gostava mais da casa do garoto do que de sua própria casa.

Assim que ele terminou de se arrumar, ele se sentou em sua escrivaninha e escreveu um bilhete para seus pais.

_‘Eu vou ficar longe por uns dias. Ainda vou à escola, não se preocupem em me achar._

_Louis.’_

Aquela era a coisa mais estúpida que ele estava fazendo em sua vida, mas ele estava tão cego de raiva e tristeza que ele apenas queria escapar um pouco de tudo.

Louis não mandou mensagem para Harry, apenas como precaução, caso ele mudasse de ideia, já que não era a decisão mais sábia que ele havia tomado. Depois de deixar a nota em cima da mesa de seu quarto (ele sabia que sua mãe iria até lá verificar o motivo dele não descer para o café da manhã) e verificar se tudo estava em seu devido lugar, ele partiu.

Louis saiu pela porta dos fundos, se certificando de trancar a portar, e começou a andar na direção da casa de Harry.

Quando Louis achou que nada poderia piorar, começou a chover. Deus deveria odiá-lo no momento. Ele estava encharcado e congelando quando chegou em frente à casa de Harry, próximo às onze da noite.

Ele deveria tocar a campainha? ou deveria ligar primeiro para Harry?

Ele decidiu tocar a campainha e não levou muito tempo para que Anne atendesse a porta.

“Hm, Oi. Eu estou aqui par-“

“Harry está la em cima no quarto dele, eu estou de saída.” Ela disse, lhe dando um sorriso triste. Anne pegou sua bolsa em cima da mesa da cozinha e foi embora, pedindo para que Louis ficasse à vontade.

Ele trancou a porta e tirou seu moletom, subindo as escadas na direção do quarto de Harry. Antes de entrar, Louis deu duas batidinhas rápidas na porta, anunciando que estava entrando.

“Louis?” Harry perguntou confuso, encarando a mala nas mãos do garoto.

“Sim, é... hm. Oi. Eu meio que... fugi de casa. Meus pais... eles não aceitaram bem o meu término de namoro e eu não consegui aguentar ficar dentro daquela casa. Eu posso ficar aqui? Eu sei que eu não avisei, nem nada, mas-“

“Lou, está tudo bem. Você pode ficar aqui.” Harry assegurou e o garoto suspirou aliviado. Ele sabia que quando Harry o chamava de Lou era porque as coisas estavam bem.

“Bem, eu vou tomar um banho então porque eu estou realmente nojento.” Louis disse e Harry sorriu, se virando novamente para a mesa e alguns livros que estavam em cima dela.

Aparentemente Harry estava fazendo dever de casa. Às 11 da noite. Wow.

Louis tomou um banho rápido, colocando uma calça de moletom e o sweater de Harry.

“O que você tá fazendo?” Ele perguntou enquanto se colocava atrás de Harry e passava um de seus braços pelo pescoço do garoto, colocando suas bochechas lado a lado.

“Dever.”

“Do que?”

“Matemática.” Harry respondeu, rolando os olhos. “Odeio matemática.”

“Você não está cansado?”

“Um pouco.”

“Você quer que eu faça café?”

“Você sabe fazer café?”

“Não, mas eu posso ver no google como faz.”

“Meu Deus...”

“Não tire sarro das minhas habilidades Harold, ou eu vou colocar sal ao invés de açúcar no seu café.”

“Então eu não vou nem experimentar.”

Louis balançou a sua cabeça, rindo, e se afastou de Harry, o observando.

“Então, você vai querer ou não?”

“Claro babe. Você pode tentar e se a gente morrer, aí morremos.”

“Não seja tão dramático.” Louis zombou.

“Você ao menos sabe como um filtro de café é?”

“Eu juro que vou socar a sua cara contra a mesa.” Louis ameaçou e Harry gargalhou enquanto o garoto deixava o quarto.

 

Louis pesquisou no google ‘como fazer um café’ e leu vários jeitos diferentes. Assim que se sentiu seguro o suficiente, ele começou a procurar onde estavam as coisas na cozinha de Harry.

Dez minutos depois o café estava pronto e ele gritou por Harry.

“Traz aqui em cima?” Harry gritou.

“Não!! Mova essa sua bunda!”

“Eii, calma princesa. Tô descendo.”

Harry apareceu na cozinha nem meio minuto depois e andou até Louis, pegando a caneca que ele o oferecia.

“Ó meu deus!!” Harry engasgou assim que tomou um gole do líquido. “Tem gosto de pé.”

“Não tem não, me dá aqui.”

“Você não experimentou antes de dar para eu tomar?”

“Não! E não está tão ru- Jesus, que horror”

Louis cuspiu todo o café de volta para a caneca e andou até a pia para jogar todo o líquido fora.

“Essa foi a pior coisa que eu já tomei.”  Harry disse. “E no fim, eu estava certo.”

“Cala a boca.”

“Se algum dia você decidir cozinhar, eu provavelmente vou ficar com intoxicação alimentar.”

“Você é tão irritante.” Louis disse, cruzando seus braços e apoiando seu corpo no balcão da cozinha.

“Eu sou?” Harry perguntou, chegando mais perto de Louis e prensando o corpo do garoto ainda mais contra a superfície de madeira.

“Sim, o tempo inteiro!”

“Então por que você quis vir para cá?”

_Porque você me faz sentir seguro._

_Porque eu me sinto em casa apenas se eu estiver com você._

“É tão difícil não ser um idiota por, sei lá, cinco minutos?”

“É!” Harry sorriu e se inclinou, colando os seus lábios nos de Louis.

O beijo começou inocente; selinhos gentis a princípio, ficando cada vez mais quente quando Harry introduziu sua língua na boca de Louis.

As mãos de Louis foram parar imediatamente no pescoço de Harry, o puxando para o mais perto possível, fazendo com que seus membros de pressionassem um contra o outro.

Quando a mão de Louis ameaçou entrar dentro da calça de Harry, o mais velho as afastou.

“Tire suas calças, eu já volto.” Ele mandou.

Louis franziu a testa, não entendendo o que Harry faria, mas fez o que o garoto pediu mesmo assim. Harry desceu as escadas correndo como um louco, segurando uma camisinha e um frasco de lubrificante em suas mãos. Ele apoiou os objetos no balcão ao lado de Louis e sorriu.

O coração do garoto estava batendo extremamente rápido porque obviamente isso queria dizer que ele e Harry fariam sexo. Novamente. Na cozinha.

Harry se ajoelhou em frente à Louis e apalpou o garoto por cima de suas boxers alguns segundos, antes de tirá-las.

O membro duro de Louis saltou livre e Harry encarou os olhos dele antes praticamente engolir a ereção do mais novo. Os olhos de Louis fecharam e sua cabeça caiu para trás, tentando assimilar o que ele estava sentindo.

“Você gosta da minha boca, babe?” Harry perguntou e Louis concordou, abrindo seus olhos e o encarando novamente.

“Você quer fodê-la?’

“Ooh. Quero.” Ele suspirou e, suavemente, começou a mover seu quadril para frente, até que a cabeça de seu membro começou atingiu o fundo da garganta de Harry, fazendo o movimento repetidamente.

Ele aumentou seu ritmo assim que Harry disse que ele poderia fazê-lo e não demorou para que Louis estivesse gozando dentro da boca do garoto com um gemido alto e suas mãos segurando o cabelo do mais velho.

Harry engoliu tudo e, após alguns segundos, se levantou. Ele segurou o queixo de Louis e o beijou com força, fazendo com que Louis pudesse sentir seu próprio gosto na boca de Harry.

“Seu sabor é tão bom.”

Louis murmurou algo sem sentido e o ajudou a tirar sua camiseta, se direcionando para o cinto do garoto logo em seguida. Harry estava claramente excitado por de baixo de suas calças e, no momento em que Louis as puxou para baixo, seus membros se colidiram.

“Olha como eles ficam bem juntos.” Harry disse, com uma voz grave, pegando ambos os membros em sua mão e começando a masturba-los imediatamente.

Seus lábios se encontraram no meio do caminho e aquilo não era um beijo comum, era um beijo obsceno, cheio de língua e respiração pesada.

Louis gemeu em protesto quando Harry soltou seu membro, mas mordeu seu lábio assim que viu Harry colocar as mãos em suas coxas e abrir suas pernas, se posicionando em frente ao seu quadril.

Ele correu suas mãos pelas pernas de Louis, depois pela lateral de seu corpo, parando nas bochechas do garoto.  Harry forçou a cabeça de Louis para o lado e colocou seus lábios no pescoço do garoto.

“Não deixa marca onde as pessoas podem ver.” Louis disse, tentando se afastar.

“Por que não? Eu quero que as pessoas vejam que mesmo tendo terminado com a Eleanor, você ainda pertence a alguém.”

“Você acha que eu pertenço a você?” Louis questionou e Harry concordou, continuando a sugar a pele do pescoço de Louis.

“Eu acho. O que você acha?”

“Eu- Eu não sei.”

Louis estava tendo dificuldades para pensar com a sensação da boca de Harry em sua pele enquanto sentia uma das mãos do garoto provoca-lo, acariciando sua entrada.

Quando Harry afastou sua cabeça do pescoço de Louis, ele já o havia penetrado com dois dedos, abrindo Louis lentamente.

“O-oh-ooohhh”

Harry sorriu, sabendo que havia acertado a próstata do garoto, tirando seus dedos em seguida.

“Quer colocar em mim?” Harry perguntou assim que abriu a embalagem de camisinha.

“Eu vou tentar.”

Louis apertou o topo da camisinha e começou a rolá-la lentamente sobre o membro de Harry do mesmo jeito que ele havia visto nos filmes pornôs que havia assistido.

“Bom trabalho.” Harry disse e apertou a base de meu membro, o alinhando na direção da entrada de Louis. Ele o provocou por alguns instantes, antes de penetrar sua cabeça.

“Meu Deus do céu, isso á tão bom!”

“Você é tão apertado babe. Igual da primeira vez. É incrível.” Harry disse, começando a se mover, evitando propositalmente atingir a próstata de Louis, apenas para provoca-lo e ver o quanto o garoto aguentaria.

“Harry!!! Para de pro- provocar.”

“Não sei o que você tá dizendo.” Harry respondeu e começou a se mover mais rapidamente, apoiando suas mãos no balcão, ao lado do garoto.

Louis agarrou os braços de Harry para se encaixar melhor, enterrando sua cabeça no peito de Harry.

Quando Harry deu uma investida mais forte, Louis quase perdeu seu equilíbrio, mas o restaurou envolvendo suas pernas na cintura do mais velho. Os únicos barulhos que poderiam ser ouvidos eram os altos gemidos e os estalos entre os dois corpos.

“Eu amo foder você.” Harry sussurrou em sua orelha, lambendo-a em seguida.

_E eu amo você, Louis pensou._

O cabelo de Harry já estava colando em sua face e ele estava tão bonito que Louis poderia gozar apenas olhando para ele.

“Você é tão gostoso.” Harry gemeu, abrindo ainda mais as pernas de Louis, aumentando ainda mais o ritmo de suas investidas, significando que Harry estava próximo ao seu orgasmo. Marcas vermelhas de dedos apareceram nas pernas de Louis e elas doíam um pouco, mas tudo o que Louis se importava no momento era em atingir seu orgasmo pela segunda vez em trinta minutos.

“Porra.” Louis xingou e Harry não conseguiu se controlar, gozando dentro do garoto. Havia algo de muito excitante em ouvir Louis falando palavrões.

Ele fez Louis gozar o masturbando lentamente, no mesmo ritmo de suas investidas finais. Quando Louis gozou, ele soltou um gemido alto, tremendo todo o seu corpo.

“Olhe para essa sua barriga coberta de gozo.” Harry disse, passando dois dedos sobre o líquido, os direcionando para a boca extremamente vermelha de Louis.

“Chupa.”

E Louis assim o fez, porque ele não queria nada a não ser agradar Harry.

“Você adora isso, não é?” Harry sorriu e Louis não deveria ter corado daquele jeito, mas ele corou mesmo assim.

“Vamos limpar você.”

Louis sorriu e deixou que Harry cuidasse dele; seu peito e sua barriga foram limpos com guardanapos de papéis e ele não se moveu enquanto Harry limpava o balcão da cozinha e um pouco do chão, até que tudo estivesse brilhando.

“Quantas vezes eu posso gozar até que eu desmaie?’ Louis perguntou enquanto Harry o vestia com suas boxers.

“Uma vez eu fiz um cara gozar três vezes antes dele desmaiar.”

“Quem?”

Harry estranhou. “Alguém de Holmes Chapel.”

“Falando em Holmes Chapel, você volta para lá?”

“Voltar para fazer o que?”

“Apenas para... ver como tudo está.”

“Eu não tenho o que ver. A casa ainda é do meu pai, que está na cadeia, então não pode ser vendida. E eu também não tenho dinheiro para ficar gastando com passagens.”

“Eu posso te levar lá algum dia desses.”

“Algum dia, não em um futuro próximo.”

“Por que não?”

“Porque eu não gosto de pensar sobre isso. Agora vamos lá, desça daí e vamos subir para o meu quarto.”

“Me carrega?” Louis perguntou enquanto Harry colocava suas boxers.

“Você é um bebe, por um acaso?”

“Você me chama de babe, então...”

Harry rolou os olhos mas sorriu, segurando as pernas de Louis em cima do balcão e o levantando, uma mão em baixo de suas pernas e outra em suas costas. Louis envolveu seus braços em volta do pescoço de Harry para ficar mais confortável.

“Quanto você pesa?” Harry perguntou enquanto subiam as escadas.

“Por que? Eu sou muito pesado?”

“Não, eu só estou curioso.”

“Eu definitivamente peso mais que você.”

“Eu peso uns setenta e poucos...”

“É, mas você tem músculos. Eu peso sessenta e oito quilos de pura gordura.”

“Cala a boca. Você está dizendo isso apenas para que eu diga que você não está pesado.”

“Não é verdade.” Louis protestou e riu quando Harry o derrubou em cima da cama.

“Eu vou tomar um banho.”

Enquanto Harry se lavava, Louis escovou seus dentes e se trocou, colocando seu pijama. Ele se sentou na cama e sentiu uma dor em suas partes baixas por causa do sexo que havia acabado de fazer; mas ele se sentia realmente orgulhoso daquela dor.

Quando Harry saiu do banheiro, cheirando a sabonete e vestido com sua calça de moletom, Louis estava sentando na cama, corrigindo o dever de matemática de Harry.

“Você está corrigindo meu dever?” Harry perguntou, se sentando ao lado de Louis na ponta da cama.

“Apenas me certificando de que tudo está correto.”

“E aí, muitos erros?”

“Eu realmente estou surpreso. Nenhum erro. Achei que ia encontrar vários.”

“Você está me chamando de estúpido?”

“Não, estou te chamando de distraído.”

Harry riu e se levantou para colocar as folhas de volta em sua mesa.

 

Louis foi o primeiro a entrar embaixo das cobertas, logo em seguida Harry fez a mesma coisa, apagando a luz. Eles se deitaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Louis com a sua cabeça no peito de Harry e um braço sobre seu estomago, até que Harry o perguntou sobre como os pais do garoto haviam reagido quando descobriram o término.

“Minha mãe ficou realmente chateada, mas nem se deu o trabalho de ficar lá e me passar sermão e meu pai-“

Ele parou porque sua voz iria falhar. A lembrança de seu pai o ameaçando e o batendo era demais para Louis. Ele sempre pensou que seu pai era uma pessoa honesta, disciplinada, que jamais faria isso com um filho. Claramente Louis estava errado.

“O que tem seu pai?”

“Ele me bateu. E ameaçou me mandar para um colégio interno e eu apenas- eu não...” Louis tentou dizer mas não conseguiu terminar, sentindo as lágrimas em seu rosto.

As mãos de Harry acariciavam seu cabelo, tentando o acalmar.

“Está tudo bem.”

“Não, não está!” Louis disse. “Não está. Eu sou gordo e gay, e meu pai está traindo minha mãe, o que significa que eles vão se divorciar. Se eles reagiram desse jeito só porque eu terminei meu relacionamento com a Eleanor, imagina como eles vão reagir quando descobrirem que eu sou gay.”

“Por favor, para de chorar babe.” Harry disse e Louis olhou para cima, se deparando com dois olhos verdes marejados o encarando.

“Por que _você_ está chorando?”

“Porque você está chorando e eu odeio ver você desse jeito.”

Louis sentiu seu coração se aquecer. “Eu nunca vi você chorar.”

“Eu aprendi a controlar bem meus sentimentos, mas eu não consigo fazer isso quando estou perto de você. Você me deixa fraco.”

Louis sorriu entre as lágrimas que ainda caíam de seus olhos. Ele subiu seu corpo um pouco até que pudesse encostar seus lábios nos de Harry.

Uma das mãos de Harry envolveu suas costas e a outra seu cabelo, o puxando para mais perto.

“Você é uma pessoa boa.’ Ele sussurrou contra os lábios do mais velho e Harry sorriu. “Às vezes.”

“Só às vezes?” Harry o provocou contra sua boca.

Louis concordou e enterrou sua cabeça no espaço entre o pescoço de Harry e seu ombro. Eles dormiram daquele jeito; pernas entrelaçadas e corações batendo muito mais rápido que o comum.

 

O alarme de Louis os acordou na manhã seguinte, tocando irritantemente de baixo do travesseiro.

“Mas que porra?” Ele murmurou enquanto procurava o celular e apertava o botão vermelho para que aquele barulho parasse. Foi só então que Louis notou que Harry não estava na cama. Ele teria gritado por ele, mas se lembro que a Sra. Cox provavelmente estava em casa, então decidiu pelo contrário.

Ele rapidamente escovou seus dentes e se vestiu com o uniforme e desceu as escadas procurando pelo garoto. Louis se sentiu surpreso ao olhar para a cozinha e ver Harry tentando virar panquecas com a frigideira; ele ficou ainda mais surpreso ao notar que Harry conseguia fazer aquilo com facilidade.

“Você fez panquecas??” Louis perguntou e se sentou na mesa.

“Disse para você que eu sabia cozinhar.”

“Você nunca me disse isso.”

“Bem, agora você já sabe. Você quer água ou suco de laranja?”

“A água é da torneira?”

“Não, eu deixei a jarra ontem lá na chuva... é assim que a gente tem agua por aqui.”

“Você só pode estar brincando né.”

Harry balançou a cabeça e riu. “É claro que eu estou brincando. Água da garrafa ou suco de laranja?”

“O suco é feito na hora ou-“

“Aaaah, mas que caralho. Levanta essa bunda daí e vai olhar na geladeira.”

Louis riu e se levantou, abrindo a geladeira. Ele franziu sua testa quando viu que não havia praticamente nada dentro dela, exceto por um pote de geleia de framboesa, alguns iogurtes, uma garrafa de suco de laranja e um leite vencido.

“Isso é tudo o que vocês têm na geladeira?”

Harry concordou e suspirou.

“Nós precisamos esperar até semana que vem para fazer compras; é quando minha mãe recebe o salário.”

“E as gorjetas que você ganha no hotel? Não ajudam?”

“Eu não consigo guardar nenhuma. Eu devo dinheiro para muita gente.”

“Oh...” Louis disse, se sentindo um pouco triste. “E o que você geralmente come no café da manhã?’

“Pão com geleia.’

“Sem manteiga?”

“Quem coloca manteiga no pão com geleia?”

“Quem não coloca?! Aqueles foram os últimos ovos que você usou para fazer panqueca?”

Harry concordou e se virou colocando uma panqueca em cada prato.

Isso significava que eles também estavam sem farinha e todo o resto de ingredientes que Harry usou para fazer as panquecas.

“Como nós vamos para a escola?”

“De moto.”

“Nem ferrando que eu vou de moto para a escola. Jamais.”

“Ônibus então.”

“Ônibus público?”

“Não Louis. Ônibus privado.”

“Eles têm desses?”

“É claro que eles não têm.” Harry gargalhou e Louis suspirou.

“Nós podemos ir andando então? São só dez minutos.”

“Tudo bem...”

“Como você acordou tão cedo?” Louis questionou enquanto comiam.

“Eu geralmente acordo essa hora.”

“Por que?”

Harry ia começar a falar mas o telefone de Louis começou a tocar.

“Merda, é a minha mãe.” Louis disse e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Ele não se incomodou em atender a ligação, ou as outras três que seguiram de seu pai.

“Você não pode dizer para ninguém que eu estou ficando na sua casa, ok?”

“Claro.”

Assim que eles terminaram de comer, eles arrumaram suas mochilas e deixaram a casa.

“Você vai ficar aqui em casa hoje à noite também?”

“Eu acho que sim. Tem algum problema?”

“Claro que não. Que horas terminam suas aulas?”

“Às duas.”

“Fica com a minha chave então, eu saio só as três.”

“O que vocês geralmente almoçam?”

“Eu geralmente almoço na escola...”

“E jantar?”

“Eu geralmente não janto, a não ser que a gente tenha comida em casa, ou se eu saio.”

“Okay.”

Louis teve uma ideia de sair para fazer comprar e depois cozinhar um jantar para Harry. Ele se empolgou e quis contar sua ideia a Harry, mas achou que fosse melhor fazer surpresa. Quando chegasse em casa, ele iria pesquisar ‘receitas fáceis’ no google e decidir o que faria.

Assim como o esperado, Eleanor não se incomodou em conversar com Louis na escola e parecia que todos já sabiam que eles haviam terminado, principalmente porque todas as garotas flertavam com Louis e os rapazes o chamaram para um monte de festas.

Como se o dia de ontem não tivesse sido ruim o bastante, durante o intervalo Louis foi chamado à sala do diretor. Ele sabia que seus pais estavam lá porque ele nunca havia sido chamado à sala do diretor antes.

E Louis estava certo; assim que ele pisou na sala do diretor, sua mãe começou a gritar.

“O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON?”

Ela perguntou e jogou um papel em cima da mesa do diretor. Aquela deveria ser o aviso que Louis deixou em sua mesa quando fugiu.

“Você fugiu de casa? FICOU COMPLETAMENTE MALUCO?” Seu pai tomou a frente da situação.

Louis olhou para o diretor, que olhava para os três sem dizer nada.

“Onde você está ficando? Nós ligamos para os seus amigos-“

“Eu estou ficando em um motel.”

_Seja lá o que for esse lugar._

_Eu li em um livro._

“UM MOTEL?!?” Seu pai repetiu, jogando suas mãos para o alto. “VOCÊ PERDEU A NOÇÃO, GAROTO.”

“Volte para casa Louis, não seja idiota.”

“Eu vou voltar em alguns dias, quando eu já estiver com os pensamentos no lugar, e quando vocês pararem de me tratar como uma criança que não sabe tomar decisões. Eu tenho dezoito anos e sou completamente capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões, especialmente aquelas que vão afetar meu futuro.”

Sua mãe suspirou, provavelmente realizando que ele estava certo, mas seu pai não iria ceder.

“Você vai voltar para casa e vai voltar para a Eleanor. Os pais dela estão devastados! Ela está devastada! Todos es-“

“Eu já disse... não vou voltar para casa até que vocês aceitem que eu sou um adulto e não preciso que meus pais controlem meu futuro. Agora se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso voltar para a aula.”

E com isso, ele saiu da sala do diretor sem nem dizer um até logo. Ele sentiu uma sensação de adrenalina passar por todo seu corpo e se sentiu incrivelmente orgulhoso por finalmente ter enfrentado seus pais.

Assim que as aulas acabaram, Louis pegou um taxi e pediu para que o motorista o levasse até o Tesco, um supermercado. Ao chegar ao local, Louis pediu para que o taxista o esperasse, saindo do carro e entrando no estabelecimento.

Meia hora depois, Louis tinha duas grandes sacolas extremamente cheias de coisas para comer. O taxi o levou de volta para a casa de Harry e Louis teve certa dificuldade para destravar a porta com aquele monte de coisas em mãos.

Parecia que não havia ninguém em casa, então ele não se importo em se trocar antes de começar a arrumar as compras, colocando cada coisa em seu devido lugar.

Mais tarde, Louis se trocou, colocando roupas confortáveis e se sentando para fazer seus trabalhos.

Ele já estava quase terminando quando ele ouviu a porta da frente se fechar e Harry o chamando.

“Peguei o resultado dos exames hoje.” Harry disse assim que entrou no quarto.

“Quanto tirou?”

“89.”

“Ah meu Deus, isso é incrível.” Louis exclamou e puxou o garoto pelo colarinho da camiseta para beijar seus lábios. “Boquete comemorativo?”

“Por mais que eu fosse amar, eu tenho que sair para trabalhar em dez minutos. Eu vou com a moto, assim consigo chegar um pouco mais cedo em casa.”

“Okay.”

“Você consegue se virar sozinho?”

Louis rolou os olhos. “É claro que eu consigo. Quando sua mãe volta do trabalho?”

“Ela trabalha até as onze da noite. 12 horas por dia.”

“Isso é horrível.”

“Não é tão ruim.”

“Seu sem coração.”

Harry sorriu e suspirou, deixando sua mochila cair em cima da cama.

“Aliás, você se importa se eu cozinhar o jantar?”

“Se você achar o que cozinhar, não me importo. Só não queima a casa e não me deixe com intoxicação alimentar.”

“Se você não gostar do jantar, você sempre pode me comer depois.” Louis disse e Harry sorriu de lado, completamente surpreso com as palavras que saíram da boca do menino. Ele se inclinou e beijou a boca de Louis, saindo para trabalhar logo em seguida.

Louis terminou seu dever de casa perto das seis e meia e, depois de tomar um banho longo, ele se sentou na mesa da cozinha para procurar o que iria cozinhar.

Ele achou uma receita que parecia fina mas fácil de fazer, além de ter todos os ingredientes para ela. Tudo o que ele precisava era não colocar fogo na cozinha.

Louis levou aproximadamente uma hora para preparar tudo e, assim que lava sua mão após terminar de cozinhar, ouviu Harry estacionando a moto do lado de fora.

 

“Você realmente cozinhou algo? Sem que tivesse que chamar os bombeiros?” Harry zombou, andando até Louis.

“Você gosta?”

“Está cheirando... bem até.” Harry admitiu, se abaixando para dar um beijo em Louis, mas sendo parado pelas mãos do garoto.

“Ew, mas você não. Você está nojento.”

Harry gargalhou. “Eu vou tomar um banho. Onde você conseguiu toda essa comida?”

“Eu fui fazer compras.”

“Mentira!!” Harry disse, incrédulo, indo até a geladeira e a abrindo. “Caralho, é verdade.”

“Você pode me agradecer tomando um banho.”

“Ok, to indo mãe.”

 

Louis se sentou na mesa e arrumou sua franja, sorrindo para si mesmo.

Quando Harry desceu, ele vestia uma camiseta do Pink Floyd e uma calça de moletom. Ele se sentou na mesa em frente à Louis, inspecionando a comida de perto.

“O que é isso ai em volta? Eu não vou comer isso, medidas de segurança.”

“A minha bunda você não reclama de comer né?” Louis apontou.

Harry o encarou por alguns segundos, dando de ombros e pegando seu garfo.

“Touchè.”

Louis sorriu, satisfeito, e começou a comer também.

“Meus pais foram na escola hoje.” Ele disse após algumas mordidas.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, enchendo sua boca de comida e balançando a cabeça para que Louis continuasse falando.

“Meu pai começou a me dizer que eu tinha enlouquecido, mas eu disse que só voltava para casa quando eles se dessem conta de que eu era um adulto responsável e que eu sabia tomar minhas próprias decisões.” Louis desabafou, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

“Oh, você é um adulto responsável, eu concordo completamente.” Harry disse e tomou um gole do suco de maçã que Louis havia colocado em um copo para ele.

“Para de tirar sarro de mim. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu me defendi dos meus pais.”

“Eu sei babe, estou orgulhoso de você.”

Louis sorriu.

“O que?”

“Nada.”

“Você está sorrindo feito um idiota.”

“Eu gosto quando você me chama de babe. É melhor do que Lou, ou princesa.”

“Você gosta que eu cuide de você, então.” Harry observou.

Louis suspirou, concordando.

“Bom saber.”

“Você tem um pouco de comida no canto da boca.”

Harry limpou com o dedão e em seguida, o levou até sua boca.

“Isso é nojento.”

“Eu literalmente tive o seu pinto na minha boca e você acha que ISSO é nojento?”

Louis gargalhou e Harry sorriu para ele.

“Então... isso é um encontro?” Harry perguntou e Louis ficou sério por um momento.

“Se você quiser.”

“Não. Se VOCÊ quiser.”

“Eu quero.”

“Ok. É um encontro.”

“Se eu soubesse que isso seria um encontro eu teria me vestido melhor.”

Harry rolou os olhos e Louis tentou esconder um sorriso com a palma de sua mão, mas falhou.

 

No dia seguinte, Louis e Harry saíram para comer junto com seus amigos no Rockies e, dessa vez, Harry colocou um braço em cima do ombro de Louis enquanto estavam sentados. Eles não precisavam mais esconder.

“Agora que o Louis e o Harry já foderam, quando vai ser a vez de vocês?” Niall perguntou assim que a garçonete trouxe os pedidos.

Louis corou e escondeu sua cabeça no peito de Harry.

“Eu não sei de onde você tira suas informações, mas nós transamos há tipo, um mês.” Zayn respondeu, abrindo o pacote de cigarro.

Aquela era a primeira vez que Louis não sentiu a necessidade de se comparar com Liam; contanto que ele tivesse Harry, nada mais importava para ele.

“É verdade que vocês tiveram seu primeiro encontro essa segunda feira? Isso é tão fofo.”

Louis concordou, sorrindo, e Harry o abraçou mais apertado.

“Eu cozinhei.” Ele se gabou.

Barbara e Liam suspiraram, rolando seus olhos porque Louis já havia tagarelado o suficiente sobre esse jantar.

“O que você cozinhou?” Niall perguntou, obviamente interessado em comida.

Louis se animou e levantou suas mãos para encenar o prato.

“Eu cozinhei um frango recheado com queijo mussarella, enrolado no presunto parma acompanhado de purê de batata.”

_(chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash!!!!! :D)_

E Harry sorriu orgulhoso.

Continua...

 


	20. Capítulo 20

 

 

 

Sim, Louis estava apaixonado por Harry e SIM, ele queria tornar aquilo oficial, mas ele também estava nervoso demais para tocar nesse assunto.

Era sexta feira e ele ainda não havia retornado para a casa de seus pais, mas ele planejava voltar no Domingo. Louis ainda tinha algumas roupas limpas para passar mais alguns dias na casa de Harry; ele só precisava voltar para pegar seu carro.

Louis estava planejando levar Harry até Holmes Chapel para que o garoto resolvesse sua situação com seu pai que estava na prisão e também para que ele conhecesse um pouco do lugar que Harry passou sua infância.

Ele havia decidido comunicar Harry do que pretendia após a aula, uma vez que os dois saíam no mesmo horário às sextas feiras.

Louis encontrou Harry atrás da escola onde ele geralmente fumava com Zayn após as aulas. Ambos estavam encostados contra o muro da escola, fumando, enquanto conversavam sobre algo.

“Oi” Louis cumprimentou tímido e olhou para Harry, esperando um beijo. Harry sorriu e se inclinou, lhe dando um selinho e o trazendo mais perto para um abraço.

Zayn olhou curiosamente para eles.

“Então vocês estão namorando oficialmente? Porque sério, eu não aguento mais ouvir o Harry falando sobre vo-“

“Você não tem outro lugar para ir?” Harry se apressou em dizer e Zayn franziu a sobrancelha, estranhando.

Louis mordeu os lábios enquanto observava Zayn, que aparentava estar confuso com o que Harry havia dito.

“Hm, sim. Eu, é... realmente preciso ir? Vejo vocês mais tarde na casa do Niall!”

Louis se despediu do garoto, acenando, e esperou que ele estivesse completamente fora de seu campo de visão para questionar Harry.

“O que ele ia dizer?”

“Nada.”

Louis já imaginava o que Zayn estava querendo dizer, mas precisava de uma confirmação. Ele respirou fundo, pensando em perguntar a Harry qual era o tipo de relacionamento que eles estavam tendo. A pergunta poderia ter uma resposta positiva, ou uma negativa, o que poderia deixar Louis bem chateado com tudo.

“Hm, sobre o que ele perguntou...” Ele começou a falar, encarando Harry e observando cada reação mínima do garoto.

“O que tem?”

“Eu só estou me perguntando sabe?! A gente já se conhece há alguns meses e-“

“Seis meses.”

“E nós estamos juntos durante metade desse tempo, e eu apenas, uh.” Ele suspirou, procurando coragem e coçando a parte de trás de seu pescoço, enquanto sentia que seu coração fosse sair pela boca.

“Você apenas?” Harry perguntou, sorrindo, já imaginando onde Louis estava querendo chegar com essa conversa.

“Ó céus, eu não vou conseguir perguntar se você continuar me olhando com essa cara de sapo.” Louis disse. “Eu vou ficar de costas para perguntar.”

“Me perguntar o que?” Harry provocou e Louis rolou os olhos, dando as costas para o garoto.

“Eu queria te perguntar o que nós somos... sei lá. Nós estamos só juntos, ou estamos juntos juntos, de verdade?”

“Eu devo responder isso olhando para essa sua bunda maravilhosa?”

“Vai se ferrar!” Louis bufou, se virando para encarar o garoto de novo.

Harry forçou um sorriso gigantesco, sem dizer nada. Ele estava sendo tão frustrante, Louis tinha certeza que explodiria a qualquer momento.

“Você é meu namorado ou não? Eu sei que você disse que não namora, mas o que a gente está fazendo não é tão diferente e eu já namorei antes então eu pos-“

“Para de tagarelar?” Harry gargalhou, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a boca do mais novo. “Eu não me importaria se tornássemos isso oficial.”

“Tipo namorados namorados? Namorados?” Louis quase engasgou com as suas palavras.

“Do jeito que você quiser chamar!”

Louis deixou um suspirou aliviado escapar antes de Harry o puxar pela gola de sua camiseta para o beijar.

“Cuidado com a camiseta!” Ele avisou contra a boca de Harry, que decidiu ignorá-lo, o beijando, para que ele pudesse ficar quieto.

Louis foi puxado contra Harry pelo seu quadril, passando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, inclinando sua cabeça para intensificar o beijo. Ele estava certo de que seu coração quebraria todas as suas costelas, porque ele nunca havia se sentido como estava se sentindo agora. Essa quantidade de felicidade era desconhecida no mundo de Louis Tomlinson. A única vez que algo chegou perto disso foi quando Louis havia ganhado sua Lamborghini.

_Mas isso era infinitamente melhor que uma Lamborghini._

Ele gemeu quando Harry o apertou mais forte contra seu corpo, o rodando para que pudesse prensar Louis contra a parede. Harry nunca o havia beijando com tanta intensidade e Louis estava amando aquilo, mesmo estando em um lugar público.

Eles quebraram o beijo alguns minutos depois, respirando contra a boca um do outro.

“Você vai querer ir na festa do Niall hoje?” Ele perguntou a Harry, que ainda o segurava contra a parede.

“Depende. Você quer ir?”

“Eu estava pensando que a gente poderia fazer alguma outra coisa.”

“Tipo o que?” Harry perguntou, sorrindo de lado, já imaginando besteira.

“Talvez nós poderíamos ir para Holmes Chapel hoje à noite?” Louis perguntou e Harry franziu a testa.

“Ei, me escuta. Nós podemos ir até lá, e eu posso conhecer onde você costumava morar... nós poderíamos também ir visitar o seu pai e pedir para que ele passe a parte dele da casa para você, assim você e sua mãe podem vender e sair do aperto financeiro que vocês vivem.”

Harry ainda o encarava com uma expressão que Louis não conseguia decifrar e ele pensou que talvez tivesse ultrapassado os limites com Harry. É claro que Harry não gostaria de voltar a Holmes Chapel e reviver sua infância cheia de memórias obscuras. Que ideia tola.

“Me desculpa, eu não deveria-“

“Não, está tudo bem. Nós podemos ir.”

“Sério? Quero dizer... se você não quiser ir, não tem problema! Eu entendo e-“

“Lou, está tudo bem. Nós podemos ir.”

E o fato de Harry o chamar de Lou o fez aceitar a ideia e perceber que Harry estava de acordo com ela.

Ele sorriu. “Antes de nós irmos para lá, eu preciso passar em casa e pegar o meu carro. Passo mais tarde te buscar na sua casa, ok?”

“Claro.” Harry respondeu e se abaixou para beijá-lo novamente.

 

 

Quando Louis chegou em sua casa, apenas suas irmãs e as empregadas estavam lá.

“Louis, por favor, volta para casa!!” Lottie implorou, com olhos marejados, assim que ele entrou. “A mãe e o pai vivem brigando agora por sua causa.”

E Louis se sentiu mal por estar fazendo isso com a sua família, então ele apenas concordou. Não é como se ele já não estivesse pensando em voltar. Era muita folga da parte dele continuar abusando da hospitalidade de Harry.

“Onde você está indo agora?” ela perguntou, invadindo sua privacidade, como de costume.

“Em uma festa. Eu voltei para tomar um banho e pegar o carro.”

“Oh, ok. Aliás, estou com saudade de você e da Eleanor.”

_E depois dessa eu estou indo embora._

Louis andou até seu quarto, tomou um banho e colocou um jeans confortável, uma camiseta cinza e uma jaqueta azul. Ele pegou um dos envelopes cheios de dinheiro que tinha guardado secretamente em uma de suas gavetas, pegando as chaves do carro para partir logo em seguida.

Louis mandou uma mensagem a Harry assim que entrou no carro, correndo uma de suas mãos pelo banco de couro do carro. Ele havia sentido falta daquela sensação.

**_Louis:_ ** _Esteja pronto em cinco minutos :D não esquece de pegar minha mala!!!!_

**_Harry:_ ** _Okay!!!!!!! xx_

Louis sorriu por causa dos dois x’s que Harry tinha começado a colocar em suas mensagens recentemente. Ele não sabia o que aquelas letras significavam, mas ele achava que tinha algo a ver com o barulho dos beijos.

Ele chegou em menos de dez minutos em frente à casa de Harry, e esperou mais uns cinco minutos até que o menino saiu pela porta segurando duas mochilas em sua mão. Louis aproveitou o tempo que Harry havia demorado para arrumar o GPS com o endereço que Harry o havia encaminhado.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo assim que Harry finalmente abriu a porta do carro e se acomodou dentro do veículo.

“Não tem lugar para essas mochilas.” Ele observou, socando a bagagem no espaço em baixo de seu banco.

“Está pronto?”

“Por favor, não dirija que nem um louco.” Harry pediu antes de colocar seu cinto de segurança.

“Eu jamais faria isso.” Louis respondeu inocentemente, com um pequeno sorriso brincando entre seus lábios.

Harry aumentou o rádio assim que Louis começou a dirigir. Agora não havia mais volta.

“Eu vou voltar para casa no domingo.” Louis disse a Harry durante o caminho para Holmes Chapel.

“Oh. Ok, eu acho.” Harry disse, ficando em silêncio logo em seguida.

“E eu estou pensando em me assumir para eles.”

“Wow, isso é... muito importante.”

Louis sorriu nervosamente enquanto parava em um semáforo, se virando de lado para encarar Harry.

“Eu acho que vou fazer isso depois da formatura, assim eles não podem me punir com nada.”

“E como você está planejando dizer para eles?”

“Eu ainda não sei, provavelmente algo como ‘ei mãe, pai, eu mal posso esperar para ir para a universidade e, oh, eu gosto de pau dentro da minha bunda. Tenha um bom dia, até mais’.”

Harry gargalhou e balançou sua cabeça enquanto Louis pisava no acelerador.

“Esse é um bom jeito de se assumir. Talvez eles possam pegar você no flagra que nem os meus pais.”

“Não diga isso. Nem pense nisso. Vai que acontece.” Louis brincou.

“Por favor, dirija com as duas mãos, vai.”

“Por que?” Louis perguntou, sorrindo.

“Porque eu estou suando de tanto nervoso agora e eu também não quero morrer.”

_Então quer dizer que ele não quer mais morrer?_

_J_

_-_

“Então, o que tem nesse endereço que nós estamos indo?” Louis perguntou quarenta e cinco minutos depois, assim que entraram oficialmente em Holmes Chapel.

“Minha antiga casa... nós não vamos dormir lá não é mesmo? Deve estar toda empoeirada e assustadora.”

“Nós vamos encontrar um hotel.” Louis o assegurou.

 

“Então é aqui que você costumava morar? É realmente bem maior que a sua nova casa.”

“É...”

“Você quer entrar enquanto está claro aqui fora?”

Harry concordou e eles saíram do carro em direção à porta de entrada da casa. Louis fez questão de trancar o carro enquanto eles andavam até a casa. Harry se abaixou em frente à porta e levantou um pequeno gnomo decorativo, revelando uma chave.

“Sério?” Louis perguntou. Aquilo era tão clichê.

“Minha mãe nunca foi muito criativa.”

Ele destrancou a porta antes de finalmente a abrir. Eles não se moveram por alguns segundos e Harry encarou todo o interior do lugar. Assim que Harry se movimentou para entrar na casa, Louis o seguiu.

Ele tentou ascender as luzes mas não havia eletricidade, o que significava que seu pai havia cortado a eletricidade para que não precisasse pagar a conta enquanto estivesse na prisão.

Tudo estava incrivelmente empoeirado, mas a casa estava em bom estado.

“Você quer conhecer toda a casa ou só o meu quarto?”

“Seu quarto.” Louis respondeu e Harry concordou antes de se virar e subir as escadas. Louis o seguiu mais uma vez, e se manteve tão perto, que quase tropeçou no garoto quando ele parou em frente à uma porta.

“É realmente... escuro.”

Essa era a única forma que Louis conseguia descrever o quarto de Harry. As paredes eram pretas, e os lençóis da cama e todo o resto da decoração do quarto também eram pretos. Havia uma mesa no canto da janela e alguns pôsters velhos pendurados na parede. Louis não conhecia nenhuma daquelas bandas, então ele realmente não perguntou nada sobre aquilo.

“Isso é estranho.” Harry disse, se sentando na cama suja.

“Por que?”

“Eu nunca trouxe ninguém no meu quarto enquanto eu morava aqui.”

“Ninguém?”

Harry concordou.

“Por que não?”

“Porque eu pensava que qualquer pessoa ficaria assustada e com medo pensando que eu fosse algum estranho revoltado com a vida.”

“E você era?”

“O que? Um estranho?”

Louis concordou, caminhando até o garoto e se sentando em seu colo.

“Eu não era estranho, eu apenas era triste.”

Louis suspirou tristemente e envolveu o rosto de Harry com suas mãos, juntando seus lábios nos do garoto. Ele queria segurar Harry tão apertado até que ele conseguisse expulsar toda a tristeza para fora dele.

“Nós deveríamos voltar para o carro e procurar um lugar para dormir antes que fique escuro e a gente não conseguir mais sair daqui.” Harry sugeriu, apertando o quadril de Louis.

Louis mordeu os lábios e concordou.

Harry se levantou da cama, levando Louis junto de si com facilidade, o beijando mais uma vez antes de apoiá-lo no chão. Louis absolutamente amava quando Harry o carregava desse jeito. O fazia se sentir seguro de um jeito diferente.

Não demorou muito para que eles voltassem para o carro e dirigissem de volta para o centro da cidade, para procurar por um hotel. A única coisa que eles acharam próximo de um hotel foi, na verdade, uma pousada.

Havia uma mulher de meia idade na recepção e algumas pessoas passavam pelo lobby, tornando o lugar um pouco mais agradável para se passar duas noites.

“Nós gostaríamos de um quarto para dois dias, por favor.” Harry disse e a mulher os olhou curiosamente.

“Duas camas separadas ou uma de casal?”

Harry não respondeu dessa vez, esperando que Louis tomasse a decisão.

“De casal, por favor.” Louis respondeu com medo da reação da mulher. Ao contrário do que pensava, eles não foram julgados e a mulher apenas sorriu, entregando a chave para o quarto 312.

“Vai ficar cem libras.”

Louis concordou, surpreso pela diária ser realmente barata. Ele a entregou duas notas de cinquenta libras e ela repassou o recibo, indicando a porta do elevador para que eles pudessem se dirigir para o quarto.

“Você não acha que tem que me pagar um jantar antes de me trazer para um hotel dormir com você?” Harry brincou assim que eles entraram no quarto.

“Eu cozinhei uma refeição para você, mal agradecido.” Louis disse, sorrindo, colocando ambas as mochilas no chão, e olhando o quarto a sua volta. Havia uma porta que dava para um banheiro e uma varanda aconchegante.

“O quarto está aprovado pela princesa?” Harry perguntou, enquanto se jogava na cama.

“Não é nada mal.”

Harry riu, jogando um de seus braços para cima e cobrindo seus olhos, aparentando sinal de cansaço.

Louis mordeu seus lábios e encarou Harry daquele jeito, todo alongado por cima da cama, com seus braços flexionados e apoiados em cima de rosto. Ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser que queria montar em Harry a noite inteira.

O garoto mais novo se aproximou da cama, apoiando um de seus joelhos ao lado de uma das pernas de Harry antes de apoiar lentamente a outra. Harry levantou seu braço, surpreso, sem dizer nada. Ele também queria aquilo.

Louis tirou sua jaqueta e Harry se sentou na cama, levantando seu tronco e o deixando alinhado com o tronco de Louis, colando seus lábios nos do garoto. As mãos de Louis foram direto para o cabelo de Harry e as mãos de Harry apertaram a cintura do garoto.

“Eu quero ficar por cima dessa vez.” Louis disse assim que Harry começou a sugar seu pescoço, para marca-lo.

Harry suspirou e cinco segundos depois afastou seu rosto do pescoço do garoto.

“Você quer me foder?”

“Ah, não!! Eu quero que você, hm, faça o trabalho, mas quero ficar por cima.” Louis respondeu e corou.

“Eu vou amar isso babe.” Harry sorriu de lado, puxando a camiseta de Louis.

Após o movimento de Harry, o mais novo se levantou da cama e caiu em seus joelhos entre as pernas abertas do mais velho, que por sua vez levantou seu quadril, facilitando o trabalho de Louis ao tentar tirar suas calças e boxer.

“Você ama me chupar, não é mesmo?” Ele perguntou a Louis, que concordou, não sentindo nenhum tipo de vergonha em admitir. O membro de Harry estava rosado e extremamente duro, como sempre. Para ele. Apenas para ele.

Louis envolveu uma de suas mãos em volta do membro de Harry e lambeu toda a sua extensão antes de colocá-lo em sua boca. Ele amava o sabor de Harry e a sensação de tê-lo em sua boca, todo excitado e pulsando.

Ele provocou Harry, passando sua língua apenas na cabeça de seu membro enquanto o encarava, se certificando de que Harry estava aproveitando tudo – e ele estava, a julgar pela sua respiração pesada e seu estomago flexionado.

Louis sentia sua calça ficar cada vez mais apertada apenas por estar chupando Harry.

“Você vai ter que parar senão eu vou gozar na sua boca.” Harry avisou e Louis o soltou de sua boca, fazendo um barulho alto.

“Se levanta.” Harry mandou e Louis obedeceu, abrindo sua calça e se livrando dela e de sua boxer.

As mãos de Harry imediatamente apertaram e massagearam a bunda do garoto enquanto ele depositava beijos por toda a sua barriga e virilha.

“Cadê o lubrificante e a camisinha?” Louis perguntou e Harry apontou para a sua bolsa ao lado da cama.

Louis se abaixou para pegar os objetos e Harry o encarou enquanto isso.

“Eu quero sentir você por inteiro.” Harry disse.

“Você está limpo? Não tem nada?”

“Nunca fiz sem camisinha.”

“Promete?”

“Prometo.”

“Tudo bem então. Mas assim que nós voltarmos, nós vamos fazer exames.”

Harry concordou e mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto observava a mão de Louis passar lubrificante por todo o seu membro. Louis deixou o tubo de lubrificante cair ao lado de Harry na cama, se agachando sobre Harry, assim como ele havia visto nos filmes pornôs.

“Andou assistindo pornô é?” Harry provocou enquanto Louis ajustava a ponta de seu membro contra a sua entrada.

“Cala a boca.”

Harry segurou a lateral do quadril de Louis para dá-lo mais equilíbrio e o ajudou a deslizar por toda a sua extensão, ficando completamente dentro dele.

“JESUS CRISTO.” Harry gemeu com a sensação de Louis sentado em cima dele com seu membro vermelho e duro implorando para ser tocado.

“Você quer se mover ou vai deixar para a experiência em pessoa aqui fazer isso?”

“Eu!” Louis disse teimosamente e Harry teria rido de sua cara se ele não estivesse explodindo de tesão.

Não demorou para que Louis empurrasse Harry de costas para a cama, começando a se mover lentamente para cima e para baixo, apoiando suas mãos no peito de Harry para um maior suporte. Assim que conseguiu se equilibrar direito, Louis aumentou o ritmo, levando Harry ainda mais à loucura. Louis já havia visto Harry gemendo alto no ápice de seu prazer, mas ele nunca havia ouvido ou visto Harry desse jeito.

“Você fica tão gostoso em cima de mim babe.” Harry afirmou e Louis sorriu, diminuindo o ritmo para que pudesse achar sua próstata.

“Ó Céus!!” Louis gemeu alto quando finalmente achou o ponto certo. Dessa vez ele não aumentou o ritmo, querendo que aquilo durasse para sempre. A cada investida, Louis tremia de prazer.

As mãos de Harry estavam apoiadas em suas coxas, cravando sua unha e o arranhando enquanto ele assistia Louis se deliciar em cima dele.

“Não se toca.” Ele disse e afastou a mão de Louis assim que percebeu que o garoto iria envolver seu membro dolorido com suas mãos.

“Mas eu-“ Louis tentou argumentar, com voz fina e apressada, parando os movimentos pois estava extremamente exausto.

“Deixa comido.” Harry o assegurou e começou a investir em Louis, já sabendo qual a posição para acertar a próstata do garoto.

Louis arrumou seu cabelo enquanto Harry continuava investindo por baixo dele e levou suas mãos para arranhar o peito do garoto.

“Por favor Harry.” Harry fez Louis implorar quando começou a errar a próstata de Louis propositalmente.

“Por favor o que?”

“Me deixa gozar, por favor!!!”

As unhas de Harry arranharam a lateral do corpo de Louis e ele aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas, não se aguentando e gozando dentro do garoto.

“Pooorraa.” Louis suspirou alto e gozou também enquanto Harry mantinha investidas longas e lentas dentro dele.

“Isso foi tão bom.” Harry disse a ele enquanto se retirava de dentro de Louis e o garoto caía sobre seu peito, não ligando para a sujeira que estava fazendo com o líquido que havia acabado de expelir sobre a barriga de Harry.

“Nós precisamos tomar um banho, mas não juntos.”

“Por que não?” Harry perguntou fazendo biquinho e Louis sorriu para ele.

“Porque eu estou muito cansado.”

“Eu prometo que vou me comportar, por favor!!”

“Tudo bem então, mas sem gracinhas ok?”

“Entendido, capitão.” Harry sorriu e Louis gargalhou enquanto se sentava na cama.

“Minha bunda dói.”

“Eu estou lisonjeado.”

“Mas não foi um elogio.”

“Para mim, foi.”

Louis rolou os olhos carinhosamente enquanto os dois se levantavam da cama.

“Nós precisamos colocar o aviso na porta para que eles troquem os lençóis.” Louis observou, enquanto ria.

Harry ligou o chuveiro e fez questão de ajustar a agua antes de entrar embaixo dela. Louis entrou logo em seguida, fechando o box ao lado dele.

Ele sentiu borboletas em seu estomago e um calor em seu coração porque estava se sentindo extremamente confortável em estar nu ao lado de Harry, sem medo de ser julgado.

Assim que a água acertou seu peito, os vestígios do sexo de minutos atrás haviam ido embora.

“Eu vou te ensaboar, se vira para a parede.”

E Louis fez assim como Harry havia pedido, desviando sua cabeça da agua que caía para não molhar seu cabelo. Ele fechou os olhos assim que as mãos de Harry acariciaram seu peito e começaram a vagar por todo seu corpo, espalhando o sabão.

Harry fez questão de lavar a virilha de Louis, não esquecendo de suas bolas. Enquanto ensaboava o menino, Harry pressionou beijos pelo pescoço de Louis, movendo uma de suas mãos para a bunda do garoto, e passando sabão por toda a sua entrada.

“Harry.” Louis chamou sua atenção quando os dedos de Harry começaram a provocar o garoto mais uma vez.

“Eu não estou fazendo nada.”

Louis conseguia ouvir ele rindo enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido. Depois da chamada de atenção de Louis, Harry se afastou e começou a se lavar também.

“Viu! Eu disse que sabia me comportar!” Harry disse enquanto enrolava uma das toalhas em sua cintura. Louis escolheu colocar o roupão que estava pendurado na porta embalado por um saco plástico.

Eles escovaram os dentes e Louis tirou suas lentes de contato logo depois. Ao voltarem para o quarto, eles colocaram suas roupas de dormir e se deitaram de novo, se cobrindo logo em seguida.

“Faz um favor Harry? Aumenta o aquecedor?”

“Já está no máximo.” Harry disse e se virou de frente para Louis. “Você está com frio?”

“Estou.”

“Eu te esquento então, vem aqui.”

Louis sorriu. Ele sempre amou quando Harry o abraçava. Ele se virou de costas para o garoto mais velho e não demorou muito para Louis se sentir envolvido pelo corpo – praticamente nu e que vestia apenas uma calça- de Harry.

Ele caiu no sono com um sorriso em seu rosto.

 

 

-

“Vocês têm Starbucks aqui nessa cidade?” Louis perguntou na manhã seguinte enquanto andavam até o carro. Bem, estava mais para tarde seguinte porque eles acordaram perto do meio dia e saíam da pousada à uma da tarde.

“Tem uma há vinte minutos daqui. Mas não está no nosso caminho.”

“Tudo bem, o tempo de visitação vai até as oito da noite.”

Eles entraram no carro e alguns segundos depois se encontravam em direção ao Starbucks.

“Tem um drive thru, nós não vamos precisar parar!!” Louis exclamou, animado, e virou o carro, então no espaço indicado.

“Ué, você vai deixar comer dentro da sua lambo?” Harry perguntou, zoando o menino.

“Cala a boca e me diz o que você vai querer!!”

“Eu vou dizer o que eu quero.”

“Então me diz logo!” Louis disse, nervosamente porque havia outro carro esperando atrás deles.

Harry riu do nervosismo do garoto e finalmente disse o que queria. Assim que lhes entregaram o pedido, Louis achou um lugar para que pudesse parar e comer.

“Você não está um pouco nervoso de ir ver seu pai depois desse tempo todo?”

“Um pouco. Mas pelo menos dessa vez ele não vai me atacar. Eu espero.”

Louis concordou silenciosamente e ligou o carro, pegando o caminho até à imobiliária que o Sr. Styles comprou a casa para retirar alguns papeis para que ele possa assinar.

“Se ele ficar bravo, a gente vai ter que desistir dessa idéia.” Harry disse duas horas depois, quando eles finalmente haviam resolvido tudo e se encaminhavam para a prisão.

“Vai dar tudo certo.” Louis tentou tranquilizar Harry, porque ele conseguia observar através de seu comportamento que o garoto estava nervoso, mesmo ele dizendo o contrário.

Eles conversaram com o policial na mesa da frente, perguntando o necessário para que pudessem entrar.

“Como posso ajudar vocês?” Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços e os encarando de cima a baixo.

“Eu vim visitar Des Styles.”

“E você é?” O policial perguntou, já reconhecendo o nome do detento.

“Eu sou Harry Styles, seu filho.”

“Vocês marcaram a visita?”

“E desde quando isso é necessário para visitar alguém na prisão?” Harry perguntou, impaciente.

“Desde sempre, garoto. Agora vocês podem se retir-“

“Que tal se você conversar com a rainha, hm?” Louis interferiu, colocando uma nota de cem libras na mão do policial.

O guarda encarou sua mão antes de aceitar.

“Por aqui, me sigam.”

Harry bufou mas Louis se manteve ao seu lado enquanto seguiam o policial. Eles foram encaminhados para uma sala cheia de mesas e cadeiras, supervisionadas por dois seguranças.

“Traga o Styles.” Um dos policiais murmurou para outro que concordou e desapareceu. “Podem se sentar.”

Louis e Harry se sentaram em uma das mesas vagas e Louis não conseguia dizer nada, apenas encarar o cômodo; estava cheio de pessoas vestidas normalmente, ao lado de homens vestidos de laranja com algemas em suas mãos. Não era sujo como ele imaginava, mas ele também não poderia dizer que era limpo.

Ele voltou seu olhar para cima quando ouviu um barulho de portas se abrindo e os olhos de Harry acompanharam os seus, revelando um homem sendo escoltado por policiais para mesa a sua frente. Suas mãos gigantes estavam algemadas em sua frente e Louis não conseguia decifrar o que se passava nos olhos de Harry ao ver aquela cena.

Todos estavam em silêncio enquanto observavam o Sr. Styles se sentando, e apoiando suas mãos na mesa. Louis vagou seu olhar para as tatuagens no braço do mais velho até os olhos verdes idênticos aos de Harry.

“Nunca imaginei que fosse ver você de novo.” Des disse com uma voz rouca e baixa. “Por que você está aqui?”

As pernas de Harry balançavam nervosamente embaixo da mesa, então Louis apoiou uma de suas mãos tentando confortá-lo e passa-lo segurança.

“Eu vim falar sobre a casa. E também- é, só isso.”

“Falar o que sobre a casa?”

“Eu quero vende-la.”

O Sr. Styles riu alto durante um minuto inteiro antes de se acalmar.

“ _Você_ quer vender a casa?”

“Sim, e eu preciso que você assine esses papéis.”

“E por que eu venderia?”

“Porque você me deve isso. Você deve isso a mim e a minha mãe. Você fodeu com as nossas vidas quando me espancou naquela noite. Nós vivemos em uma casa de merda que mal podemos pagar por sua culpa.” Harry exclamou, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas de raiva.

Louis nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito, era realmente assustador.

“O mínimo que você pode fazer é assinar essa porra desses papéis. Nós vamos dividir o dinheiro. Setenta e cinco por cento para nós e vinte cinco para você.”

“Você só pode estar ficando-“

“Isso é completamente racional. Você não vai viver nela por pelo menos uns 20 anos. A casa vai desvalorizar de qualquer jeito. Faça isso por nós.”

Sr. Styles o encarou por alguns minutos sem dizer nada.

“Tudo bem.”

Harry estava obviamente surpreso com a resposta. Ele esperava uma briga, mas com certeza desse jeito era melhor.

Louis posicionou os papéis na mesa e entregou uma caneta para o senhor a sua frente.

“E quem é esse?” Ele perguntou após assinar os papéis com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da algema. “Seu namorado?”

“Não é da sua conta, caralho.” Harry bufou, pegando os papéis e se levantando.

“Eu sinto muito por tudo.” Ele disse e Louis se levantou.

“Eu espero que você queime no inferno.” Harry gritou e se direcionou para fora da sala.

“Te encontro lá, então.” Seu pai gritou a ele, fazendo com que todos o encarassem. Louis estava envergonhado, tentando se afastar, mas respirou fundo ao sentir a mão do mais velho o segurando pela jaqueta.

“Você é o namorado dele?”

Louis concordou.

“Qual o seu nome?”

“Eu não vou te falar o meu nome.” Louis disse a ele enquanto um dos guardas se aproximava para afastar o homem de Louis.

“Cuide dele.” Ele disse e Louis pode ver que aquele era um pedido honesto.

“Eu vou.” Foi tudo o que Louis respondeu antes de sair da sala.

Ele encontrou Harry encostado no muro de entrada, fumando.

“Vamos. Nós temos que levar os papéis à imobiliária de novo e depois podemos ir.”

Harry concordou, deixando seu cigarro cair no chão e pisando em cima dele para que apagasse.

 

-

Harry voltou a ficar mais calmo algumas horas depois, após terem jantado no seu restaurante favorito, onde ele costumava ir quando criança, e depois tirando uma selfie com o pôr do sol junto de Louis.

“Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.”

“Não pode ser amanhã? Está escuro e eu estou cansado.”

“Não, é melhor quando é a noite.”

“Tudo bem então.”

“Nós vamos precisar do carro.”

“Ai céus!”

“Você vai amar. Vamos lá!”

Louis deixou que Harry desse as instruções de como chegar no destino que tinha em mente. O lugar era o topo de uma colina, assim como aquela que eles costumavam frequentar em Doncaster quando saíam para comer com os amigos e fumar um baseado. Louis conseguia ver toda a cidade de onde eles estavam sentados.

“Eu vinha aqui quando era criança... bem, adolescente. Principalmente quando meus pais brigavam e eu não conseguia dormir.”

“Não é tão longe de sua casa, mas é muita coisa para escalar sozinho a noite.”

“Eu sei, eu só precisava de um lugar que eu estaria sozinho para poder pensar.”

“Pensar sobre?”

“Coisas.”

Louis não disse nada porque sabia que Harry iria continuar falando.

“Eu costumava olhar essa cidade daqui de cima e ficar pensando por horas se minha alma gêmea estaria em algum lugar dessa vista.” Ele disse, deixando escapar uma risada baixa, se achando tolo.

“E ela estava em algum lugar daqui?” Louis perguntou.

“Não dessa cidade.” Harry respondeu e Louis sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

Harry se deitou na grama, de costas, apoiando suas mãos em sua barriga e Louis o acompanhou.

“Sabe, quando você me perguntou se eu queria ser seu namorado, eu achei que você estivesse brincando.”

“Por que?”

“Porque... eu nunca achei que alguém fosse gostar de mim por mim, e não pelo meu corpo.”

“Nada a ver. Zayn, Niall, Barbara-“

“Eu não digo gostar desse jeito, como amigo. Eu nunca achei que alguém fosse achar que eu tivesse algo a mais para oferecer emocionalmente.”

“Mas é claro que você tem.” Louis disse suavemente e se virou de lado, levantando sua cabeça e a apoiando em sua mão para que pudesse o observar melhor. Ele não ligava se estava sujando suas roupas ou não.

Seu coração estava batendo tão rápido, era incrível como Harry não tinha ideia do quão amável ele era.

“Você é legal, é bom, engraçado e-“

_Como eu descrevo alguém que eu estou apaixonado?_

“E você me faz sentir seguro e confortável. Isso é tudo que alguém precisa para ser feliz, e eu amo você por causa disso.”

Foi apenas depois de ter falado que Louis se deu conta exatamente _do que_ havia falado. Ele viu os olhos de Harry se arregalando e se deu conta de que havia assustado o garoto.

“Você não precisa dizer de volta, apenas quando-“ Louis começou a falar.

“Não diga isso se você não sente.” Harry pediu e Louis segurou seu fôlego porque sabia que Harry estava vulnerável.

“Mas eu sinto.”

“Promete?”

“Prometo.”

 

Continua...

 


	21. Capítulo 21

 

 

Louis e Harry estavam juntos oficialmente há um mês, mas Louis sentia como se esse tempo fosse equivalente a um ano inteiro, de uma forma boa. Depois da declaração do garoto em Holmes Chapel, Louis não sentia mais medo de expor seus sentimentos por Harry, deixando claro que o amava toda vez que falava com o mais velho no telefone, ou toda vez que ele ia embora da casa do garoto.

Harry, por sua vez, nunca dizia nada, apenas sorria e o beijava, mas aquilo era o bastante para Louis; ele sabia que não poderia exigir muito mais que isso dele e Louis apenas queria que Harry se sentisse feliz e amado, algo que era pouco comum na vida de Harry até agora.

Ele sabia que o garoto mais velho estava aceitando tudo de uma forma melhor, e aquilo o deixava extremamente feliz. Louis também estava ciente de que Harry se importava com ele, e talvez até o amasse, principalmente porque há três semanas, no primeiro de abril, Louis disse uma mentirinha a Harry, afirmando que queria terminar o relacionamento e Harry quase chorou.

No momento, Louis se encontrava em uma loja Rolex junto de Liam, tentando decidir qual seria o presente de um mês de namoro para Harry. Louis sabia que Harry odiava quando ele gastava quantias absurdas de dinheiro com ele, mas Louis não conseguia evitar. Enquanto ele pudesse comprar essas coisas e mimar o garoto, ele o faria.

Seus pais aparentemente superaram seu término de namoro com Eleanor e o estavam tratando normal; sua mãe ainda não sabia sobre a traição de seu pai, mas Louis planejava conta-la eventualmente. Sua família viajaria no dia seguinte para visitar seus avós em Londres e Louis conseguiu se livrar dessa viagem dizendo que teria que estudar para os exames finais, mesmo ele não estar planejando estudar; Harry e Louis haviam combinado de passar o final de semana juntos em sua casa.

“E esse aqui?” Liam sugeriu, completamente irritado com o fato de que eles estavam naquela loja há pelo menos uma hora tentando achar o relógio perfeito para Harry.

“Olha só, você consegue até colocar alarmes mensais!” Liam tentou convencer Louis que olhou na direção do relógio dourado que Liam apontava.

“E ainda tem o prateado, assim você pode levar os dois e ficarem com um relógio que combina.”

Louis olhou para o preço e ficou feliz. Cada um deles custavam apenas quatro mil libras, já que estavam na promoção. Eram perfeitos.

“Eu vou ficar com esses dois.” Ele disse ao homem atrás do balcão. “Você pode programa-los para despertarem no dia vinte e dois de cada mês?”

O homem concordou e começou a mexer nos relógios enquanto Louis pegava sua carteira e separava o cartão de crédito. Se seus pais estranhassem o fato de Louis comprar dois relógios praticamente iguais, ele apenas diria que não conseguiu decidir qual dos banhos ele queria.

“E o que vocês estão planejando fazer amanhã?”

“Eu o convidei para ir em casa, então provavelmente vamos comer alguma pizza e fazer muito sexo. É bem fácil contentá-lo.” Louis o disse, rindo.

Liam concordou e viajou em seus pensamentos relembrando o que ele e Zayn haviam feito no primeiro mês de namoro. Eles já estavam em um relacionamento de quatro meses, e Louis conseguia ver que eles estavam realmente felizes. Ele também sabia que Liam estava planejando perguntar para Zayn se ele gostaria de ir morar com ele assim que eles fossem para a faculdade. Liam iria para Oxford junto de Louis e Zayn iria estudar na Universidade das Artes, em Londres. Eles provavelmente encontrariam algum lugar que não prejudicasse nenhum dos dois para poderem morar juntos.

Louis sabia que era cedo demais para pensar sobre isso, já que ele e Harry estavam juntos há apenas um mês, mas Louis também queria que ele e Harry morassem juntos quando eles fossem para a Universidade, se o Harry entrasse em alguma, na verdade.

Após pagar os relógios, o homem os embrulhou e os entregou para Louis.

“Obrigado.”

“Finalmente!!” Liam comemorou enquanto saíam da loja.

 _Sim, minha vida não poderia estar melhor agora que estou quase me formando e tinho uma pessoa que eu amo ao meu lado,_ pensou.

 

-

“Nós vamos voltar amanhã a noite e deixamos dinheiro lá embaixo caso você precise sair e comer fora, tudo bem?” Seu pai perguntou no dia seguinte durante o almoço.

Louis acenou positivamente com a cabeça sem dizer nada querendo que sua família fosse embora o mais rápido possível. Ele havia marcado com Harry às duas horas da tarde e faltava apenas quinze minutos para que o garoto chegasse.

“Se tiver alguma emergência ligue para nós.” Sua mãe disse, como se ele fosse uma criança de dez anos de idade.

“Sim, mãe.”

“Não role os olhos para a sua mãe.” Seu pai chamou sua atenção e Louis mordeu seus lábios para que ele não gritasse com eles, impaciente por estarem demorando demais para irem embora. Ele mal poderia esperar para ter a casa só para ele... e Harry.

Ele sorriu com o pensamento e, quase que ensaiado, seu celular vibrou em seu bolso.

**_Harry <3:_ ** _eu to aqui fora_

**_Louis:_ ** _meus pais ainda estão aqui :/ justo hoje vc decidiu ser pontual?_

**_Harry_ ** _ <3: estou ansioso_

**_Louis:_ ** _xx_

**_Harry <3:_ ** _xxxxxxx_

**_Louis:_ ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Harry:_ ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Louis sorriu carinhosamente para a tela do celular antes de voltar seu celular para o bolso. Todos estavam acabando suas refeições e sairiam logo em seguida, graças a Deus.

Sua família, porém, saiu apenas vinte minutos depois de Louis ter tomado um banho. Louis acompanhou seus pais até a porta, com um sorriso gigantesco na cara. Ele mandou uma mensagem para Harry assim que sua família entrou no carro e saiu pelo portão.

Não demorou muito para que ele ouvisse passos atrás dele e dois braços fortes e tatuados envolvendo sua cintura. Ele se curvou para trás, encostando seu corpo no de Harry, enquanto o mais velho pressionou um beijo em seu pescoço e sussurrou:

“Feliz um mês de namoro.”

Louis sorriu e se virou para encarar Harry.

“Nunca pensei que você ficaria tão animado para essa data.”

“Eeei, é claro que eu estou. Nunca pensei que você me aguentaria por todo esse tempo.”

Louis sorriu sinceramente para Harry antes de juntar seus lábios nos do garoto, que estavam gelados e tinham gosto de chocolate.

“Você foi tomar sorvete sem me chamar??” Louis perguntou assim que se separaram.

“Você que comprou esse sorvete e deixou lá em casa.”

“Ok, não importa. O que importa é que nós temos a casa completamente para nós esse final de semana e que eu comprei presentes.”

“Eu tenho um presente para você também.” Harry disse e seguiu Louis para o andar de cima. Sua gata, London, os seguiu também. Harry aparentemente gostava muito de gatos, porque toda vez que ele ia até a casa de Louis ele gastava alguns minutos brincando com ela.

Louis ficava realmente surpreso com esse comportamento de sua gata, principalmente porque ela raramente brincava com ele.

Não que ele fosse um amante de gatos.

 

Eles se sentaram de pernas cruzadas em cima da cama, um encarando o outro.

“Você primeiro.” Harry disse e Louis concordou antes de puxar os dois embrulhos que estavam ao seu lado.

Harry levantou suas sobrancelhas em surpresa assim que pegou um dos embrulhos da mão de Louis e desembrulhou.

“Isso é sério?” Ele perguntou, incrédulo, enquanto olhava para o relógio.

“Você gosta?”

“Eu gosto, mas... isso é MUITO caro.”

“Aff, nada a ver. Você nem sabe quanto foi.”

“É a porra de um Rolex, Louis. Eu não preciso saber quanto você pagou para saber que foi caro!”

“Coloca ele vai. Olha só, a gente combina! E ele toca em cada mês no dia do nosso aniversário.”

“Isso foi fofo.” Harry sorriu e colocou o relógio.

“Ok, vamos tirar uma selfie vai.”

Harry rolou os olhos e se moveu na cama para que fosse atrás de Louis, envolvendo suas pernas e seus braços em volta do corpo do garoto, em um braço de urso.

Louis abriu sua câmera e, depois de tirarem a foto, seu celular começou a tocar, mostrando que sua mãe o ligava.

“Shhhh” Louis silenciou Harry, mesmo Harry não tendo dito nada.

“Alô?”

E Louis teria tentando prestar atenção no que sua mãe pedia para ele fazer, como o fato de se certificar de ter trancado a casa antes de ir dormir, mas ele só conseguia focar na mão de Harry entrando suas calças.

“Louis, você está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo?”

“Sim mãe, eu... estou.” Ele respondeu, deixando a última parte sair como se fosse um suspiro porque Harry já estava acariciando sua crescente ereção por cima de suas boxers.

“Ok, então repete tudo o que eu falei.” Ela mandou e Louis rolou os olhos, beliscando o braço de Harry com a sua mão livre, com a intenção de que ele parasse o que ele estava fazendo, e começou a repetir tudo o que sua mãe havia dito.

“Isso, Louis. Se cuide. Vejo você amanhã.”

“Tchau mãe.” Ele disse antes de desligar o celular e jogá-lo na cama, se virando logo em seguida para Harry.

“Você é tão babaca.” Ele sorriu antes de se jogar em cima de Harry, o empurrando de costas contra a cama e o beijando intensamente.

“Qual é o meu presente?” Louis perguntou quando se afastou para tomar folego.

“É...”

Harry foi interrompido pela campainha.

“Eu encomendei uma pizza que EU vou pagar e depois eu vou dar o seu presente, que é quatro em um. Eu acho que você vai gostar... mesmo não se compara a um Rolex.” Harry suspirou meio chateado.

Louis se levantou da cama e Harry fez o mesmo, se apressando para descer as escadas. Ele estava muito animado para saber o que seria o presente de Harry. Louis tinha certeza que amaria o presente independente do que fosse. Harry pareceu chateado quando falou momentos antes sobre isso, mas Louis não queria que seu presente criasse algum tipo de problema ou mal estar entre eles. Se ao menos Harry soubesse que o melhor presente que ele poderia dar a Louis era ele mesmo, tudo ficaria mais fácil.

Após Harry pagar pela pizza, eles se sentaram no sofá da sala para comer enquanto assistiam algum programa chato na HBO.

“Se você derrubar molho no sofá eu vou fazer você lamber tudo isso até brilhar!” Louis avisou a Harry enquanto ele abria o molho de pimenta.

“E isso te deixaria excitado?” Harry perguntou com uma expressão séria e Louis riu. Eles decidiram por sair do sofá e comerem sentados no chão, com as costas apoiadas no sofá, enquanto conversavam ao invés de assistir tv.

Assim que terminaram de comer as duas pizzas inteiras, sim, DUAS, Louis virou sua cabeça para Harry e perguntou novamente:

“Então, estou esperando. O que você tem para mim?”

Harry abriu um sorriso. “Lembra aquela vez que eu te falei que fiz um cara gozar três vezes na mesma noite?”

O coração de ouis parou por um minuto, mas ele ainda sim acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

“Eu estou planejando em fazer você gozar quatro.” Harry disse e se inclinou para beijar Louis novamente.

O coração de Louis dava piruetas só de pensar em gozar quatro vezes.

_Então é isso que quatro em um significa._

“E se eu perder a consciência?”

“Eu vou ser cuidadoso.” Harry prometeu, mesmo não sendo responsabilidade dele, até porque isso dependia completamente do corpo de Louis.

As costas de Louis tocaram o chão enquanto Harry continuava a beijá-lo, se posicionando entre suas pernas e pressionando seu quadril.

“O que você acha da gente ir lá para cima na minha cama?” Louis perguntou, sorrindo, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Harry sorriu para ele e concordou. “Claro, babe.”

Com isso, Harry se levantou, estendendo uma mão para ajudar Louis a se levantar. Após Louis estar em pé, Harry não hesitou em agarrar as pernas de Louis e jogá-lo por cima de seu ombro, começando a andar em direção a escada. Louis gritou mas não protestou porque daquele jeito ele tinha a visão da bunda de Harry.

“Você tem uma bunda tão bonitinha... e se demorar muito para me colocar no chão, essa pizza vai sair pelo menos lugar que ela entrou.” Mas Harry o ignorou completamente e o levou até o quarto daquele jeito.

Louis foi derrubado em cima da cama e Harry nem se incomodou em trancar a porta, já que eles estariam sozinhos até amanhã.

Harry se jogou novamente em cima de Louis e o beijou longamente.

Ele não conseguia se cansar de beijar Louis; Ele amava tocar em todos os lugares possíveis, sentir cada pedacinho da pele dele. Tinha alguma coisa em Louis que sempre faria Harry querer mais e mais, e o fazia não querer deixar Louis jamais e nem que ele o deixasse.

Ele escolheria estar com Louis sob qualquer circunstância, ou pessoa. Ele era tão amável e Harry amava passar seu tempo ao lado do garoto. Ele riu mentalmente. Seu eu de meses atrás jamais imaginaria que ele estaria em uma situação dessas agora.

 

Harry já sabia como faria Louis gozar quatro vezes. Ele iria chupá-lo, depois partiria para o beijo grego, foderia com seus dedos e finalizaria o fodendo de quatro.

“No que você está pensando que ficou tão concentrado?” Louis perguntou e sorriu. Isso fez com que Harry saísse de seu devaneio e voltasse a deixar beijos por todo o pescoço de Louis.

Suas mãos encontraram o final da camiseta de Louis e a puxaram sob a cabeça do garoto, a deixando cair no chão ao lado da cama. Harry pediu para que Louis fosse mais para cima e apoiasse sua cabeça nos travesseiros e tirasse suas calças, e Louis obedeceu alegremente.

Harry mordeu seus lábios enquanto tirava sua roupa, ficando apenas em suas boxers, retornando para a cama logo em seguida, se posicionando entre as pernas de Louis. Lentamente, ele acariciou todo o peitoral do garoto e desceu suas mãos até elas esbarrarem nas boxers de Louis, as tirando lentamente.

Louis já estava completamente excitado, implorando pelo toque de Harry, que não perdeu tempo, passando sua mão por toda a extensão de seu membro e espalhando o pré gozo com seu dedo.

O mais novo fechou os olhos e enterrou ainda mais sua cabeça contra os travesseiros, apenas aproveitando a sensação de ter as mãos de Harry o masturbando.

A língua de Harry começou a provoca-lo, acariciando a cabeça de seu membro, antes de engoli-lo por completo. Sua outra mão começou a massagear as bolas de Louis em um ritmo coordenado pelos movimentos de sua cabeça.

Harry direcionou seu olhar para o rosto de Louis e viu o garoto fechando seus olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior.

 “Olha para mim, babe. Eu quero ver você.” Harry pediu e, em menos de um segundo, os olhos azuis de Louis encontraram os de Harry.

Ele decidiu parar de chupar Louis e apenas continuar os movimentos com sua mão, direcionando sua boca para o pescoço do mais novo, para marca-lo. Harry manteve os movimentos em um ritmo lento apenas para provoca-lo e explorar seus limites.

Harry desceu os beijos novamente para a virilha de Louis e olhou para cima para contemplar a visão mais uma vez; Louis estava completamente entregue a ele, completamente tomado pelo prazer, levantando e abaixando sua barriga do colchão com os músculos de seu corpo flexionados. Seus dedos delicados apertavam os lençóis enquanto gemidos agudos deixavam sua boca.

Os lábios de Harry envolveram a cabeça do membro de Louis mais uma vez e o garoto a sugou o mais forte que conseguiu, sabendo que Louis estava perto de gozar.

“Harry.” Louis implorou e bastou que Harry o sugasse mais duas vezes para que ele estivesse gozando por toda a sua boca enquanto contorcia todo o seu corpo.

“Bom?” Harry perguntou e Louis apenas concordou com a cabeça, ainda sem forças para qualquer outra ação.

Harry sorriu satisfeito antes de passar um de seus braços por baixo da bunda de Louis, o levantando um pouco, para que tivesse um melhor acesso à sua entrada.

Louis fez esforço para levantar seu tronco e apoiar todo o seu peso em seu cotovelo apenas para observar o que Harry estava fazendo. Ele sabia que gozaria de novo sem muito esforço porque estava completamente excitado com a respiração quente de Harry contra a sua pele e por seu membro estar extremamente sensível a qualquer estímulo.

Os dedos de Harry pressionaram contra a coxa de Louis enquanto ele lambia toda a extensão entre a entrada de Louis e suas bolas. Louis gemeu silenciosamente sem desviar seu olhar dos lábios de Harry, que começou a massagear sua entrada com a língua, o provocando e ameaçando o penetrar daquele jeito.

Louis, dessa vez, gemeu alto e Harry sorriu com a reação do menino, tentando o penetrar novamente, apenas como provocação. Como se fosse possível, Louis gemeu ainda mais alto quando Harry finalmente parou de provoca-lo e o penetrou, finalmente, com sua língua.

“Meu Deus!” Louis gemeu e Harry começou a aumentar o ritmo de sua língua, tirando o braço que estava em baixo do corpo de Louis e o colocando sobre os mamilos sensíveis do garoto, o fazendo desistir de sustentar seu corpo e cair sobre a cama mais uma vez. Tudo aquilo estava deixando Louis maluco, era incrível como Harry conseguia fazer aquilo com ele usando apenas toques leves.

Suas pernas envolveram a cabeça de Harry quando ele aumentou ainda mais os movimentos de sua língua e tudo o que Louis conseguia ver eram os cabelos de Harry entre as suas pernas, o que o deixava ainda mais excitado.

Os dedos de Harry deixaram os mamilos de Louis e vagaram por todo o seu peito. Sua mão esquerda descansou na barriga de Louis enquanto sua mão direita envolveu o membro dele novamente.

Louis conseguia sentir os músculos de todo o seu corpo se contraírem e isso significava que ele estava perto de gozar novamente. Aquilo era incrível. Harry era incrível.

A mão direita de Harry apertou mais forte a base do membro de Louis, levando Louis a gozar novamente, em menos de uma hora, por todo o seu peito.

Seus cabelos estavam colados em sua testa e Louis mal conseguia respirar enquanto tentava se acalmar.

Harry finalmente levantou sua cabeça e afastou as pernas de Louis para que pudesse sair do meio delas e se deitar ao lado do garoto, o beijando intensamente.

A mão esquerda de Louis acariciou o rosto de Harry, que levantou sua cabeça para que pudesse ver melhor o garoto.

Harry pressionou seu quadril contra a lateral da coxa de Louis, mostrando o quão duro ele estava e que mal poderia esperar para que estivesse dentro dele.

Louis tentou se virar, para poder abraçar Harry, mas as mãos de Harry o empurraram em suas costas novamente. Louis estava longe de poder descansar ainda. A mão direita do mais velho vagou por todo o corpo dele e pousou sobre o membro de Louis.

“O que você vai fazer?” Louis suspirou exausto quando sentiu a mão se movendo novamente e acariciando sua entrada com um dos dedos.

“O que você acha?” Harry sorriu de lado e Louis teria rolado seus olhos se ele não estivesse se sentindo cansado mas ainda sim excitado com o que poderia acontecer.

“Você está tão molhado por causa da minha língua, não vai precisar nem de lubrificante.” Ele sussurrou na orelha do garoto e o penetrou um dedo, sem nenhum aviso, o mais fundo que conseguia.

As costas de Louis arquearam da cama quando Harry penetrou o segundo dedo, não esperando nem que Louis se recuperasse da primeira investida, o abrindo ainda mais. Mesmo se sentindo extremamente excitado, Louis ainda não tinha certeza se teria forças o suficiente para gozar uma terceira vez.

Ele estava prestes a dizer isso a Harry quando os lábios de Harry prensaram seu mamilo esquerdo, que estava extremamente sensível. O mais velho começou a chupá-lo e morder toda a área em volta e Louis ficou com as palavras presas em sua garganta, aquilo era demais.

“Porra.” Ele gemeu quando Harry o penetrou o mais fundo que conseguia, dessa vez acertando sua próstata. Aquilo arrepiou o corpo inteiro de Louis e o garoto sentiu falta de ar novamente.

Era extremamente maravilhoso o poder que Harry tinha sobre o corpo de Louis e o quão fácil ele conseguia levar Louis ao delírio. Harry sabia que quanto mais Louis gozasse, mais fácil seria fazê-lo gozar de novo.

As pernas de Louis se flexionaram e apertaram a mão de Harry, tentando fazer com que ele parasse porque ele tinha certeza que não conseguiria gozar de novo. Ele estava tão sensível que toda aquela estimulação chegava a doer, mesmo sendo prazerosa ao mesmo tempo.

Harry olhou para o corpo de Louis e ele estava completamente apaixonado pela cena da barriga de Louis coberta de gozo.

“Harry, eu não consigo.” Louis implorou, mesmo sentindo que estava próximo mais uma vez.

“Você consegue sim, vamos lá! Você está indo tão bem.”

Harry então, aumentou o ritmo de seus dedos, que chegou ao ponto em que estava literalmente fodendo Louis com seus dedos, acertando a cada investida a sua próstata. Louis tinha lágrimas em seus olhos mas o prazer era tanto que ele continuava a movimentar seu quadril, tentando alcançar seu terceiro orgasmo desesperadamente.

“Vamos lá Louis, você está quase lá. Goza para mim.” Harry pediu.

Louis abriu os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça, virando um pouco o corpo, para beijar Harry, que ainda o penetrava com seus dedos. A mudança de ângulo fez com que Harry conseguisse acertar mais fácil seu ponto sensível e isso fez com que Louis gozasse praticamente de imediato em toda a sua barriga com um pequeno choro.

Ele tinha lágrimas que caíam por suas bochechas e Harry as beijou docemente.

“Você é tão bom para mim.” Harry sussurrou e tirou seus dedos de dentro do garoto, os limpando em sua boxer.

Louis fechou seus olhos e tentou acalmar sua respiração; Harry resolveu dar um tempo para o garoto, então se levantou e andou em direção ao banheiro, pegando um pouco de papel para poder limpar a barriga de Louis.

Ele lentamente limpou o estomago do garoto e jogo o papel no lixo, andando de volta para a cama.

Harry caminhou lentamente até Louis e apertou suas pernas.

“Vira de estomago para baixo.” Ele pediu e Louis negou com a cabeça.

“Harry, eu não consigo. Eu literalmente não consigo.”

“Vamos Louis, você consegue sim!! A gente ta tão perto agora, babe.”

Louis suspirou e se virou de estomago para baixo, assim como Harry havia pedido. O garoto mais novo abraçou o travesseiro e descansou sua bochecha nele.

Harry lambeu seus lábios e suspirou com a visão a sua frente, finalmente tirando sua boxer. Ele enrolou sua mão em volta de seu membro e gemeu alto com o toque. Passar por três orgasmos de Louis sem ao menos se tocar foi uma tortura. Ele já estava vazando e sabia que não conseguiria durar mais do que alguns minutos assim que penetrasse Louis.

Ele afastou a bunda do garoto um pouco, a massageando com a sua mão enorme. Harry distribuiu beijos leves por toda as costas de Louis até chegar em sua nuca. Ele pressionou sua testa contra a pele do menino, roçando seu membro contra sua bunda e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

“Mais uma vez e você vai poder descansar, tudo bem?”

Louis concordou com a cabeça, sem ter forças para falar mais nada, e mordeu seus lábios ansioso. Seu membro estava prensado entre sua barriga e o colchão, o que não ajudava nem um pouco a sua situação. Aquilo doía demais, principalmente pela cabeça de seu membro sensível estar roçando contra os lençóis ásperos.

Harry, ao perceber o desconforto do rapaz, passou uma de suas mãos pelo seu quadril, e o levantou. Louis estava de quatro na frente de Harry e aquilo o excitou ainda mais, se fosse possível.

Harry estava apaixonado por Louis.

Então, ele se posicionou na entrada de Louis e o penetrou lentamente, com cuidado, para que não o machucasse ainda mais.

“Oh meu Deus.” Louis gemeu, pensando não ser capaz em sentir mais prazer, e Harry começou a se mover, pressionando seus dedos na lateral do quadril de Louis.

Ele começou de forma lenta mas, assim que aumentou seu ritmo, os braços de Louis cederam e o garoto enterrou sua cabeça nos travesseiros, tapando seus gemidos exasperados.

O travesseiro estava coberto de lágrimas e Harry até ficaria preocupado por estar machucando Louis, se ele não estivesse gemendo alto daquele jeito e implorando por mais a cada investida.

“Harry eu quero- aaaah“ Louis disse mas foi interrompido por uma investida profunda que acertou diretamente sua próstata.

“O que você quer?”

“Eu quero que você me beije, por favor.”

Harry falou um palavrão, enrolando seus dedos nos cabelos de Louis e o puxando para cima, colocando as costas do garoto contra seu peito. Suas línguas se encontraram antes de seus lábios, em um beijo intenso.

Harry empurrou Louis de volta para a cama e abraçou sua cintura, investindo cada vez mais forte para acertar sua próstata em cada uma delas.

“Eu vou gozar” Louis disse com um tom de voz desesperado, sem forças para começar a se masturbar e adiantar o momento. Entretanto, Harry fez isso pelo garoto, passando seus dedos sob a cabeça de seu membro apenas para provocar.

“Nós vamos gozar juntos.”

E Harry deu uma investida dura, acertando o ponto sensível de Louis o fazendo se apertar contra o membro de Harry, resultando com que ambos gozassem.

Louis caiu sobre os lençóis e apagou por alguns minutos, deixando Harry preocupado, mas acordando logo em seguida.

Harry teria beijado todo o corpo de Louis. Ele teria o abraçado e sussurrado em seu ouvido até que Louis dormisse. Harry teria dito que o amava mais que tudo no mundo. Ele teria feito tudo isso se o pai de Louis não tivesse entrado no quarto naquele exato momento, gritando.

 

Continua...

 


	22. Capítulo 22

 

 

“MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?” O pai de Louis gritou assim que entrou no quarto do garoto.

Harry rapidamente saiu de cima dele e o coração de Louis batia completamente fora de ritmo enquanto ele puxava o edredom para se cobrir. Sua vida tinha acabado. Ele sabia.

Harry colocou suas boxers e calças enquanto o pai de Louis continuava gritando.

“O QUE É ISSO? LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON! QUEM É VOCÊ? SEUS VIADOS... EMBAIXO DO MEU TETO?!?!”

Louis não conseguia dizer nada porque estava muito fraco para falar, e tinha seu peito coberto de gozo. _Que vergonha_.

“Christian, por que você está gritando?” Sua mãe disse e, assim que entrou no quarto, ela ficou completamente sem palavras. Seus olhos caíram sobre Louis, que estava pelado embaixo das cobertas e Harry, rapidamente se trocando ao lado da cama.

“Você não vai a lugar algum até que eu aprenda seu nome e chame a polícia por causa de abuso sexual!!!” Seu pai gritou e apontou para Harry, que parou imediatamente de colocar os sapatos.

“Vocês não voltariam até amanhã!” Louis disse, com lágrimas nos olhos. De longe, aquele era o pior dia da vida de Louis. Completamente surreal.

“Sua avó nos ligou e nos disse que ela e seu avô pegaram um voo para a Irlanda essa manhã! Por isso voltamos! Nós queríamos surpreender ela, mas é realmente ótimo termos voltado para casa. Isso é um desaforo! Um pecado!!” Sua mãe gritou.

“Foi por isso que você terminou com a Eleanor? Por causa desse filho da puta?”

O sangue de Louis começou a ferver. Como seu pai de atrevia a falar assim de Harry? Harry, que era uma pessoa boa e amável. Harry.

“Eu vou ligar para a polícia agora para levar esse vagabundo para a cadeia por abuso sexual. E Você... você vai para o colégio interno de Wales. Eu não dou a mínima se você tiver que repetir o ano por causa disso. Eu farei de tudo para que você fique longe desse PUNK de merda.”

“Por favor, não!!! Por favor!!!” Louis implorou enquanto chorava desesperadamente.

“E você vai para a cadeia.” O pai de Louis avisou, como se já não tivesse falado o suficiente, apanhando um dos braços de Harry em sua mão.

Harry se afastou do pai de Louis bruscamente e ele realmente parecia que daria um soco no mais velho a qualquer momento.

“Você não vai sair impune-“

E foi nesse momento que Louis disse a única coisa que ele poderia dizer para acalmar seu pai.

“Eu volto com a Eleanor. Eu peço para ela se casar comigo na formatura, na frente de todos. POR FAVOR. Eu vou me afastar dele, apenas não...” _Não faça nada com ele. Por favor. Eu amo ele._ “Apenas não me mande embora.”

Os três olharam imediatamente para Louis, mas a expressão de Harry era a pior de todas. Ele parecia que havia recebido a pior notícia de sua vida e que desmoronaria a qualquer instante.

“Tudo bem.” Seu disse, encarando Louis. Louis, por sua vez, tentava passar por seu olhar que poderia contar o segredo de seu pai a qualquer instante.

Louis voltou a encarar Harry novamente e o mais velho tinha uma expressão triste e machucada.

“Você prometeu.” Harry disse e andou para fora do quarto, sem nem olhar para trás.

O coração de Louis estava tão pequeno e ao mesmo tempo tão pesado. Ele prometeu a Harry que o amaria e que jamais o machucaria. Ele prometeu que faria de tudo para proteger o menino, e era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo.

“Você me dá nojo. Assim que você colocar uma roupa, irá ligar para Eleanor. A partir de hoje você não vai mais deixar de ir à Igreja e nós vamos conversar com um pastor para ele te curar.” Sua mãe disse e seu pai concordou. Louis queria morrer.

“O almoço vai ficar pronto em vinte minutos.” Foi tudo o que sua mãe disse antes dela e de seu pai saírem do quarto, deixando um Louis completamente desolado encarando a porta do quarto.

Ele não aguentou segurar seu choro por nem mais cinco segundos. E alí ele permaneceu. Chorando, em sua cama, pelo resto do dia.

Sua vida não tinha significado nenhum se Harry não estivesse ao seu lado.

 

-

Dois dias depois Louis resolveu ir para a escola, dessa vez, sendo obrigado a segurar as mãos de Eleanor. Eleanor, que havia aceitado suas desculpas e acreditou nele quando ele havia dito que não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando resolveu terminar o namoro. Eleanor, que admitiu trair Louis por um ano inteiro com um cara que não estava mais na mesma escola que eles.

E Louis não poderia fazer nada contra isso. Ele apenas aceitou porque havia traído também, mesmo isso não sendo um motivo concreto.

Ele não havia falado com Harry desde aquele dia. Barbara e Liam já sabiam de tudo, o que levava Louis a acreditar que o resto do grupo também já sabia de tudo. Louis não tinha a permissão para ir a lugar algum depois das aulas e isso o fazia chorar toda vez que ele pisava os pés dentro daquele lugar.

A única casa que Louis conhecia era ao lado de Harry.

Seus pais tiraram todos os seus cartões de crédito, seu carro e seu telefone, mas ele não ligava para nada disso. Tudo o que ele ligava era para Harry. Harry, que não estava ao seu lado para dormir em todas as noites, ou para mandar mensagens de bom dia cheias de beijos.

 

Um dia, quando Louis estava dentro de seu closet procurando algo para usar dentro de cada, ele encontrou o sweater cinza de Harry perdido no meio de suas coisas. O sweater cinza. De Harry.

Ele caiu em seus joelhos, sem forças para segurar seu peso, e cheirou o sweater. Cheirava a Harry. Cheirava como seu lar. Louis dormiu com o sweater todos os dias, desde então; ele nem se importava em colocar para lavar, com medo de que o cheiro de Harry sumisse do tecido e levasse embora a única coisa de importante que lhe restava. Seu coração doía e ele apenas convivia com a dor, sabendo que a única coisa que poderia lhe fazer sentir melhor era a única coisa que ele não poderia ter.

 

Louis achava que o pior dia de sua vida havia sido no dia vinte e dois de abril, quando seus pais descobriram tudo. Mas a dor não se comparava com a dor que sentiu no dia vinte e dois de maio, quando seu relógio de pulso o despertou lembrando do que poderia ser o segundo mês de namoro com Harry. Naquele dia Louis fingiu estar doente para não levantar de sua cama e chorar toda a saudade de um mês sem a pessoa que ele mais amava em sua vida.

 

As provas finais se aproximavam, assim como o dia de sua formatura. Mas Louis apenas desejava que o tempo não passasse e que esse dia jamais chegasse.

Em um domingo, quando entrou em mais uma briga com seus pais depois da igreja, a primeira coisa que passou em sua cabeça foi correr para a casa de Harry, mas então ele se lembrou que isso não era mais possível.

 

-

“Eu acho que vou levar o Zayn no baile amanhã.” Liam disse em uma quinta feira a tarde, assim que as aulas acabaram e eles entraram na fila para comprar os ingressos da festa.

“Zayn?” Louis perguntou surpreso, tentando ignorar o sentindo de tristeza que passava em seu coração. Ele claramente estava com inveja de Liam, principalmente porque ele levaria a pessoa que ele amava e que planejava morar junto assim que a escola acabasse.

“Sim, eu me assumi para os meus pais ontem e eles foram surpreendentemente compreensivos com tudo isso. Eles querem conhecer o Zayn agora.”

“Eu vou com a Eleanor.” Foi tudo que Louis conseguiu falar.

Liam abriu sua boca como se fosse falar algo, mas aparentemente mudou de idéia, a fechando logo em seguida.

“O que?” Louis perguntou.

“Nada, só que... você sabe que a Lindsay terminou com o Tom duas semanas atrás, né?”

Louis concordou, estranhando o assunto.

“E agora ela está comprando, hm- ingressos.”

Louis olhou para trás, observando Lindsay conversando com algumas pessoas no final da fila.

“Para quem?”

“Para ela. E Harry.” Liam falou cautelosamente.

“O que?” Louis perguntou e tudo começou a rodar.

“Eu vi eles semana passada na festa do Niall. Quer dizer, eu interrompi eles. Ela estava chupando ele.”

E Louis não sabia o que fazer, ou como reagir. Aquilo era demais para ele aguentar. Ele passou um mês inteiro chorando por alguém que aparentemente nem ligava mais para ele. Ele escolheu não responder o que Liam havia acabado de lhe contar e fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance para segurar as lágrimas até chegar em sua casa.

Louis apenas queria que a escola acabasse de uma vez para que ele pudesse ir para longe. Mas então ele se lembrou que deveria pedir Eleanor em casamento na formatura, logo após seu discurso de orador.

No dia seguinte todos em sua escola estavam animados com o baile e, todos que não eram do mesmo ano de Louis estavam eufóricos porque aquele seria o último baile do ano, que era sempre o melhor. Louis trocaria de lugar com qualquer calouro se pudesse. O baile aconteceria no hotel de seu tio, novamente, e todos que compraram ingressos para a festa teriam quartos reservados. Louis não queria um quarto, ele apenas queria uma saída de toda essa situação.

Como essa saída não existia, ele se encontrava às sete da noite em frente à casa de Eleanor. Barbara havia reservado uma limusine e Zayn, Niall e Perrie já estavam nela quando chegaram à sua casa. O plano era passar na casa de cada acompanhante para busca-los.

Eleanor usava um vestido rosa e Louis nem sentiu vontade de elogiá-la antes de posarem para uma foto com seus pais. A mãe da menina elogiou como os dois eram bonitos juntos. Louis tinha seu cabelo em um topete e seu blazer combinava com seus sapatos.

A limusine foi para a casa de Liam depois de pegar Eleanor e a garota não disse nada ao ver Zayn beijando Liam nos lábios, nem quando Perrie beijou Jade intensamente quando buscaram a garota. O coração de Louis estava dolorido e ele era o único que não estava interagindo com uma pessoa que ele amava (ou até mesmo gostava um pouco) no baile.

Ao pensar nisso, Louis se deu conta de que ainda teria que aguentar Harry no baile junto de Lindsay, e isso não fazia nada ficar melhor.

Louis tentou avistar a garota acompanhada de Harry no lobby do hotel, assim que eles passaram o tapete vermelho e tiraram as fotos, mas tudo que ele conseguiu reconhecer foi a garota acompanhada com um outro cara da escola de Niall.

_Então Harry não estaria no baile._

E ele não sabia se isso fazia dele uma pessoa mais feliz ou mais triste. Niall e Zayn ficavam trocando olhares nervosos durante todo o processo de pegar as chaves dos quartos e Louis queria questioná-los sobre isso mas não teve a chance porque todos estavam em volta, inclusive o peso, vulgo Eleanor, que não poderia saber de nada.

Louis conseguia ver as duas coroas em cima de uma mesa ao lado do palco e ele rolou os olhos, porque ele sabia que ganharia uma daquelas coroas mesmo não a querendo.

A mesa deles era bem ao lado do palco, com dez lugares, como o comum. Lindsay e seu ‘amigo’ também se sentaram com eles e não demorou muito para que todo o salão estivesse tomado de pessoas. Os garçons estavam vestindo ternos caros e carregavam bandejas cheias de taças de champagne.

Louis estava prestes a dizer algo a Liam sobre o rei do baile, mas congelou.

Ele sentiu o cheiro de Harry antes mesmo de vê-lo. Louis virou sua cabeça assim que Harry deixava várias taças em cima de sua mesa, muito preocupado em servi-los champagne e zoar de algo com Niall, sem nem sequer reparar nele.

Harry percebeu a presença de Louis alguns segundos depois, apertando extremamente forte uma das taças vazias enquanto seu olhar caía em Eleanor, que tirava uma selfie.

Louis segurou seu folego, não conseguindo desviar seus olhos dos olhos verdes de Harry. Ele estava completamente maravilhoso em um terno preto de seda com uma camisa preta de bolinhas brancas, e suas tatuagens do pescoço à mostra.

Ele estava lindo e Louis estava tão apaixonado que doía.

Harry quebrou o olhar primeiro antes de cumprimentar Zayn e desaparecer.

Louis estava completamente ligado no olhar de seus amigos sobre ele, então decidiu levar Eleanor para a pista de dança, evitando silêncios desconfortáveis e olhares de dó. Toda a sua mesa se juntou a ele minutos depois, e, mesmo com Eleanor se esfregando nele em alguma música indecente, seu olhar não conseguia desviar de Harry por nem um instante.

Ele estava em um canto, conversando com uma garçonete que estava muito ocupada jogando charme e enrolando seus cabelos em suas mãos ao invés de se certificar que as taças estavam do jeito que deveriam ser servidas.

Era muito estranho ver Harry depois desse tempo todo sem falar com ele. Seu corpo implorava por algo a mais além de um olhar. Seu corpo todo queria caminhar até o rapaz e beijar a porra do corpo dele inteiro.

Quando a garota começou a tocar no braço de Harry, Louis hiperventilou e decidiu que deveria fazer alguma coisa.

“Você quer algo para beber? Eu vou até o bar pegar agua.” Ele perguntou a Eleanor.

“Um coquetel. Escolhe por mim.” Ela sorriu e lhe deu um selinho antes que ele pudesse andar para longe dela.

Harry encarou o garoto enquanto ele se aproximava do bar. As mãos de Louis estavam suadas e seu coração batia descontroladamente, mas ele não iria dar para trás.

“A mesa alí precisa de mais champagne.” Ele disse à garçonete que, segundo seu crachá se chamava Molly.

Ela concordou, provavelmente o reconhecendo de quando frequentava o lugar com seu tio e falou para Harry antes de ir:

“E então, você vai para o meu quarto depois que terminarmos de limpar?”

Harry deu de ombros e Louis mordeu os lábios antes da garota desaparecer.

“Eleanor quer um coquetel. E eu queria uma agua.” Ele disse, olhando Harry diretamente nos olhos.

Harry não respondeu por um tempo, apenas o encarou. “Que tipo de coquetel?”

E o coração de Louis pulou em sua garganta ao ouvir pela primeira vez a voz de Harry direcionada a ele.

“O mais forte que você tiver. Eu quero que ela fique bêbada até desmaiar antes que nós possamos fazer alguma coisa hoje.”

Harry concordou mas não se moveu. Louis queria beijá-lo.

“Vocês voltaram.” Harry afirmou.

“Sim.” Louis respondeu tristemente.

“Você não me parece feliz.”

“Isso é porque eu não estou. Eu estou realmente triste. Estive por um mês inteiro.”

Harry concordou de novo, como se dissesse ‘eu também’, antes de deixar Louis sozinho no balcão para preparar a bebida.

Louis o observou partir, ainda sem superar o jeito como Harry estava bonito nesta noite. Ele se perguntou se aquele terno era dele mesmo ou se era o uniforme para o baile. Sua pergunta foi respondida quando ele viu outro garçom usando o mesmo terno mas com uma camisa diferente.

“Está aqui.” Harry disse e entregou o copo com o coquetel e uma agua para Louis. Louis pegou as duas bebidas e franziu o nariz ao cheirar a bebida de Eleanor.

“Meu Deus, o que é isso?”

“Setenta e cinco por cento de vodka e vinte e cinco de coca cola.”

“Obrigada.” Louis disse, quase como um sussurro antes de apontar para a mesa que estava sentado. Ele não tinha certeza porque não havia pedido para Harry levar a bebida na mesa, mas ele preferia assim.

Cinco minutos depois de se sentarem de volta na mesa, Eleanor já havia tomado quase todo aquele drink e queria mais um. Louis não se importava; enquanto ela continuasse bebendo e não o perturbasse, estava tudo certo. E caso ela fosse eleita a rainha do baile, aí ela estaria bêbada demais para dançar e Louis não teria que forçar aparências para todos.

 

Perto das onze da noite, uma garçonete parou a música e anunciou que finalmente o rei e a rainha do baile seriam revelados.

“Eu vou pedir para que os indicados subam ao palco quando eu chamar. Os indicados para rei do baile são... Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson e Tom Daley.”

Louis rolou os olhos enquanto as pessoas batiam palmas para eles e ele seguia Liam para cima do palco.

Assim que estava propriamente em cima do palco, seus olhos encontraram os de Harry, que estava apoiado em uma parede, perto dos outros garçons, o olhando e balançando a cabeça.

“E as indicadas para rainha do baile são... Eleanor Calder, Barbara Palvin e Jade Thirlwall.”

E as três garotas subiram para o palco, enquanto Eleanor quase tropeçou nos fios do microfone, gargalhando enquanto ela se colocava entre Barbara e Jade.

“E o prêmio de Rei do Baile vai para...”

_Por favor Deus, eu não, eu não, eu não._

“Louis Tomlinson!”

Louis rapidamente fingiu um sorriso e andou para frente, permitindo que um de seus professores colocasse a coroa em sua cabeça. Ele se sentiu ridículo mas todos pareciam gostar da escola; normalmente ele teria amado a atenção, mas a única pessoa de quem ele queria atenção parecia ser a única que não gostava do que estava acontecendo.

“E esse ano, o prêmio de rainha do baile vai para... Barbara Palvin!”

E todos comemoraram enquanto Louis suspirava aliviado; ele não teria que dançar com Eleanor na frente de todos. Barbara sorriu para ele, dando uma piscadinha enquanto era coroada, e eles desceram as escadas juntos, esperando pela música lenta começar a tocar para que pudessem dançar a valsa.

“O Harry está te observando.” Ela sussurrou enquanto eles começaram a dançar na frente de todos.

“O que ele está fazendo?” Louis sussurrou de volta.

“Olhando, oras.” Ela riu.

“Não, quero dizer, ele está falando com alguém?”

“Sim, com uma garçonete.”

“Ela o convidou para dormir no quarto dela.”

“Oh.”

“Você acha que ele vai?”

“Eu não sei, mas só tem uma maneira de descobrir.” Barbara disse e Louis franziu a testa enquanto eles deslizavam pela pista de dança.

“Que jeito?”

“Vá até o quarto dele depois da meia noite, assim que a dança acabar.”

“Ele tem um quarto?”

Ela concordou e Louis segurou sua mão para cima, permitindo que Barbara desse uma pirueta.

“Niall me disse que todos os staffs vão dormir no hotel. Ele me falou que Harry falou isso para ele.”

“Qual o número do quarto dele?” Louis perguntou, sem nem mesmo saber se queria ou não ir até lá. Ele tinha medo do que poderia descobrir.

“Eu não sei, mas você, de todas as pessoas daqui, é o único que consegue descobrir.”

Ele concordou e a agradeceu, antes de se separarem após o fim da música. Não demorou muito para que todos voltassem a dançar e parassem de prestar atenção em Louis.

“Eu não ganhei.” Eleanor falou, fazendo biquinho e enlaçou o pescoço de Louis com seus braços.

“Que pena.” Ele disse, tentando tirar a mão da menina do seu corpo, mas ela apenas ignorou e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Louis teria se distanciado se a língua dela não tivesse invadido sua boca e as pessoas a sua volta não estivessem comemorando o beijo.

_Mas que porra?_

_Todo mundo é retardado, só pode ser_.

“Você está bêbada.” Ele disse a Eleanor quando ela se afastou, deixando um rastro de saliva em suas bocas. Aquilo só era excitante e gostoso quando acontecia com ele e Harry. Louis se sentiu enjoado.

“E você é o Louis.” Ela gargalhou, e Louis se deu conta de que não conseguia nem sentir simpatia pela garota.

Ele se virou para ver porque todos estavam olhando para eles e viu Liam literalmente beijando Zayn no meio da pista de dança, ao seu lado. Ele se sentiu triste porque desejou que ele e Harry estivessem fazendo exatamente aquilo, exatamente no mesmo lugar.

 

Eventualmente, todos foram direcionados de volta às suas mesas para que passassem a homenagem aos formandos, com um pequeno slide cheio de fotos tiradas pelo clube da foto da escola. Barbara era a única pessoa que Louis conhecia que fazia parte desse clube.

Eles projetaram o slide em uma cortina atrás do palco, e no meio da apresentação todos estavam com lágrimas nos olhos, exceto de Louis, que assistia a Harry enquanto o garoto assistia ao slide. Ele não sorriu em nenhuma foto, até que ele sorriu, e Louis virou sua cabeça para ver qual foto fez Harry feliz. Ele se surpreendeu ao ver uma foto sua, nas mesas da lanchonete da escola, fazendo uma careta horrível enquanto comia uma salada.

Oh, Deus. Agora ele estava com vergonha.

“Eu não acredito que você colocou essa foto!!!” Ele disse a Barbara, que assoava o nariz e ria ao mesmo tempo.

Havia mais duas fotos de Louis no Slide, uma dele e de Liam no pátio da escola em cima de uma árvore, e uma dele fazendo uma careta engraçada, ficando vesgo.

“Sério?” Ele bufou e Barbara apenas sorriu.

Os slides terminaram e todos bateram palmas, algumas pessoas até se levantando para aplaudir em pé, o que, convenhamos, era completamente desnecessário.

“Vai ter uma after party no quarto 420, você quer ir?” Eleanor perguntou a ele, enquanto eles deixavam o salão principal.

“Uh... eu preciso ver uma coisa antes de ir. Você está com a sua chave, certo?”

Ela concordou e Louis checou se ele também estava com a sua chave, antes de andar para o balcão da recepção. Ele fez questão de que não tivesse ninguém a sua volta antes de perguntar para o recepcionista.

“Oi, eu preciso do número do quarto de alguém?” Ele perguntou e a moça que estava ali o olhou estranho.

“Isso é confidencial, eu preciso-“

“Eu não quero saber, eu preciso-“

“É confidencial Sr. ?”

“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. Agora me dê a porra do número do quarto de Harry Styles.”

Os olhos da moça arregalaram e ela concordou rapidamente, antes de digitar algo no computador.

“Harry Styles está no último andar, quarto 931. É o andar dos staffs.”

“Obrigado.” Louis disse e andou na direção da cozinha para pedir outro drink antes de subir para o quarto de Harry.

Ele precisava de um pouco de álcool em seu organismo para ter coragem.

“Eu gostaria de uma vodka com soda, por favor.” Ele disse a alguma das garçonetes.

Dois minutos depois ele estava sentado, sozinho, em uma das mesas da cozinha enquanto observava todos trabalhando, provavelmente o reconhecendo e não o mandando embora.

“Hey, você viu o Harry? Ele é um garçom.” Ele perguntou a um cara chamado James, que estava carregando dois pratos vazios.

“Não, acho que ele já subiu.”

“E a Molly?”

“Ela subiu também.” James disse antes de se afastar, murmurando algo inaudível.

O coração de Louis caiu em suas calças, se fosse possível. Aparentemente Harry havia aceitado o convite de Molly.

Ele deixou seu copo vazio em cima da mesa, e andou para fora da cozinha.

O lobby estava praticamente vazio e Louis não sentia nem um pouco de coragem com a quantidade pequena de álcool que havia ingerido.

Porém, ele apertou o botão de número nove e entrou no elevador, checando sua aparência no espelho gigante que havia ali dentro.

Seu coração estava batendo para fora de seu peito enquanto ele andava no longo corredor, eventualmente encontrando o numero 931.

Ele bateu duas vezes na porta antes que tivesse tempo para pensar e esperou. Ele não estava certo de quanto tempo ficou ali, mas a porta não se abriu. Então ele bateu mais três vezes depois disso, e resolveu desistir.

Louis se virou para ir embora, mordendo seus lábios para que não começasse a chorar ali naquele corredor. Ele precisava chegar o mais rápido possível em seu quarto. _Que tolo._

Foi então que ele ouviu a porta se abrindo e seus pés imediatamente pararam. Seu coração voltou a bater freneticamente e ele se virou para olhar Harry o observando, parado, no batente da porta. Harry deu um passo para trás quando Louis começou a andar em sua direção.

Louis não conseguia respirar a hora que parou em frente à porta, apenas há um metro de distância de Harry, que ainda estava vestido com seu terno.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, nenhum deles se atrevendo a dizer nada, apenas respirando profundamente. Louis queria beijá-lo.

E assim o fez.

Ele se jogou na direção de Harry e o puxou pelo colarinho de sua camisa, grudando seus lábios nos do garoto em um beijo intenso, nostálgico e cheio de saudade.

Em um primeiro momento Harry estava congelado, mas não demorou para que seus braços fortes envolvessem a cintura de Louis e o puxasse para trás, fechando a porta em seguida.

O corpo todo de Louis parecia estar pegando fogo apenas por sentir os lábios de Harry. Suas línguas se encontraram rapidamente e as mãos de Harry não hesitaram em deslizar pelas costas de Louis e pararem na altura de sua bunda, a apertando sobre o tecido de sua calça.

Seu coração e cada célula do corpo de Louis estavam completamente tomados pela sensação de ter Harry novamente em seus braços. Louis chegou a pensar que nunca mais se sentiria daquele jeito.

O mais novo finalmente soltou o pescoço de Harry e moveu suas mãos para os cabelos do garoto, inclinando sua cabeça para conseguir beijá-lo melhor.

Ele não tinha nem se tocado de que, àquela altura, ele estava chorando. Louis teve que se afastar para respirar, e suas bochechas estavam molhadas. Harry limpou as lágrimas com seus dedos enquanto envolvia o rosto de Louis em suas mãos.

“Não chora.” Ele sussurrou e Louis soluçou.

“Eu sinto tanto. Ele teria me mandando embora e eu-“

“Está tudo bem.” Harry assegurou com os olhos marejados e Louis soluçou mais uma vez.

“Eu senti tanto a sua falta.”

“Não fica triste.”

“Eu não consigo.”

Harry aproximou seu rosto de Louis mais uma vez, não perdendo tempo e o beijando novamente. As mãos de Louis encontraram a fivela do cinto de Harry e o desfez rapidamente, fazendo com que a calça do mais velho caísse na altura de seu tornozelo.

Harry sorriu contra os lábios de Louis e fez a mesma coisa com a calça do mais novo.

Não demorou para que os dois tirassem as calças e boxers de vez e para que Louis desabotoasse toda a camisa de Harry, a jogando no chão e passando sua mão por todo o peito de Harry. Ele não conseguia ver muita coisa com a semi escuridão do quarto, com a única luz vindo da janela. Sem contar a temperatura baixa do quarto.

“Eu estou com frio.” Ele disse a Harry assim que ele tirou seu blazer e sua camisa.

Harry se virou rapidamente e foi em direção à sacada fechar a janela. Louis automaticamente pensou que Harry não havia ouvido bater porque provavelmente estava ali fumando.

“Você perdeu sua barriga.” Harry observou enquanto ligava o abajur e voltava para perto de Louis novamente.

“Eu não conseguia comer olhando para a cara da minha família, então eu apenas comia enquanto estava na escola.”

“Babe.” Harry disse tristemente, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e o estomago de Louis deu uma cambalhota com o nome que Harry havia o chamado. Talvez eles conseguissem superar isso. Encontrar uma saída.

As mãos de Harry envolveram o pescoço de Louis, o puxando para que pudesse marca-lo como nos velhos tempos.

Os braços de Louis envolveram a cintura de Harry, o puxando cada vez mais perto, com medo de soltá-lo e ele ir embora de vez.

“Pula.” Harry disse e envolveu suas mãos na coxa de Louis, o carregando até a cama. Ele derrubou Louis em cima dela e andou até a mesa do quarto, pegando o tubo de lubrificante.

“Você já previa isso?” Louis perguntou enquanto ele andava até a cama e Harry negou.

“Estava planejando em bater uma. Pensando em você.”

Louis sorriu e Harry retornou o sorriso, colocando um de seus joelhos entre as pernas de Louis. Eles estavam tão desesperados por qualquer contato que nem se incomodaram em ir para de baixo das cobertas.

Harry avançou sobre a cama, sentando na altura do peito de Louis; Louis entendeu o que Harry queria, então ele abriu sua boca e levantou a cabeça do travesseiro para que pudesse alcançar o membro de Harry com mais facilidade.

Harry esperou que Louis se ajeitasse melhor antes de começar e foder sua boca e _jesus_ , Louis estava tão obediente e com vontade.

Ele apertou o cabelo de Louis enquanto diminuía os movimentos de seu quadril, parando eventualmente. Quando ele olhou para Louis, Harry viu que o garoto estava com os olhos marejados, e ele sabia que aquilo não era apenas por causa dos movimentos de segundos atrás. Harry sentiu seu coração doer em seu peito.

Louis não tinha ideia do quanto Harry havia chorado sozinho no último mês que passou. Ele tinha escondido sua dor de todos, para que ninguém sentisse pena.

Harry moveu seu corpo para trás para que seus peitos se alinhassem e ele pudesse deitar entre as pernas do garoto. O membro de Louis estava vermelho e curvado sobre seu estomago.

“Eu vou foder essa tristeza para fora de você.” Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Louis antes de abrir o lubrificante e passar por todo seu membro. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir Louis com seus dedos. Ele não aguentaria muito tempo.

“Por favor.” Louis disse e Harry se posicionou na entrada de Louis, penetrando apenas a cabeça de seu membro.

“Porra.” Ele gemeu, apoiando suas mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça de Louis. Bastou que Louis virasse sua cabeça para a direita para que ele encontrasse as finas linhas vermelhas cobrindo todo o pulso do garoto.

Louis moveu seu cabeça, pressionando um beijo sobre os cortes do garoto e Harry mordeu os lábios, aprofundando ainda mais suas investidas.

“Meu Deus.” Ele gemeu e virou sua cabeça de volta para encarar Harry, que o olhava intensamente.

Os joelhos de Louis estavam contra o quadril de Harry e suas bocas se encontraram novamente. Louis não conseguia se conter, arranhando toda as costas de Harry, do jeito que ele sabia que Harry gostava, envolvendo suas pernas na cintura dele e o pressionando mais para baixo, pedindo que intensificasse ainda mais os movimentos.

“Eu senti tanta falta de você, do seu corpo.” Harry falou contra o pescoço de Louis, passando seu nariz pela nuca do garoto e inalando o cheiro de Louis.

 _Eu te amo_ , Harry pensou enquanto se movimentava sobre Louis em um ritmo mais acelerado, tentando encontrar o ponto sensível do garoto, porque ele sabia que não duraria por muito mais tempo.

Harry suspirou alto antes de apertar os joelhos de Louis por trás, os trazendo para cima e apoiando as pernas do garoto em seu ombro, tendo um melhor ângulo de Louis.

E, aparentemente, havia funcionado, porque Louis gemia o seu nome repetidamente, com suas costas arqueando da cama e seu membro vazando.

Harry envolveu sua mão no membro de Louis e começou a movimentar no mesmo ritmo de suas investidas, aumentando cada vez mais o ritmo, e acertando a próstata de Louis em cada um de seus movimentos, os deixando próximo de seus ápices.

Louis fechou os olhos e mordeu fortemente seus lábios enquanto seu estomago se flexionava e ele gozava por todo seu peito. Harry aumentou suas investidas rapidamente e após dar uma investida longa, ele estava gozando dentro de Louis.

“Eu te amo.” As palavras saíram de sua boca, sem nem conseguir impedi-las. Harry levou uma de suas mãos para tampar sua boca porque ele não planejava dizer a Louis seus sentimentos.

Seus dois olhos arregalaram e Louis sorriu, removendo suas pernas do ombro de Harry. Seus corações batiam tão rápidos que eles mal conseguiam se controlar. O mais velho saiu de cima de Louis, se deitando ao lado dele.

Louis sorria abertamente, sem acreditar no que havia ouvido. Harry disse a ele que o amava. Ele AMAVA Louis.

Harry também não conseguia acreditar que havia dito; mesmo que não planejasse dizer, Harry não se arrependia nem por um minuto.

“Você me ama?” Louis checou, apenas para ter certeza.

Harry sugou o ar fortemente, concordando. “Eu amo. Muito.”

“Eu não consigo acreditar.” Louis sorriu e se inclinou para beijar a bochecha do garoto.

Eles ficaram em silêncio ao lado um do outro por um curto tempo, antes de Louis virar sua cabeça e falar:

“Quer dizer que você não foi para o quarto da Molly, então?”

“É claro que eu não fui.” Harry disse, ainda não acreditando que havia se declarado para Louis. Algo que ele quis dizer durante semanas e finalmente teve a chance.

“E a Lindsay? Você deixou ela te chupar...”

“Eu estava bêbado. E chapado. O cabelo dela é curto e ela tem olhos azuis. Eu fingi que ela era você. Lou, eu fiquei inconsolável.”

“Eu também.” Louis disse e se levantou da cama para poder achar algo para se limpar. Ele achou um guardanapo na mesa do quarto e, depois de jogá-lo no lixo, ele voltou para a cama. Ele queria abraçar Harry, matar toda a saudade e ter certeza de que tudo havia voltado ao normal.

Harry entrou de baixo das cobertas e Louis não perdeu tempo antes de abraçá-lo, jogando uma perna e um braço sobre o garoto.

“Meu pai quer que eu peça a Eleanor em casamento na formatura.” Ele sussurrou contra o pescoço de Harry, e Louis sentiu o garoto ficando rígido ao seu lado.

“Você vai pedir?”

“Eu acho que tenho um plano.”

“Que plano?”

“Eu pensei em me assumir para todo mundo durante o meu discurso de orador.”

Harry riu. “O aluno hétero e certinho se assumindo no meio de um discurso?”

“Um aluno GAY e certinho.” Louis sussurrou e Harry suspirou. “Além de que, ele não vai poder fazer nada contra mim. Eu já vou ter acabado a escola e já vou ter recebido as cartas das faculdades. A única coisa que eu preciso é começar a ser independente financeiramente dele.”

“Você está certo.” Harry sorriu. “Eu tenho um namorado tão esperto.”

“Namorado?” Louis perguntou, sorrindo bestamente. “Nós ainda estamos juntos?”

“Não estamos?”

“Eu pensei... eu pensei que você estivesse bravo comido. Eu beijei a Eleanor, e a Lindsay te chupou e-“

“Isso não conta como traição. Eu não fiz com essa intenção.”

“Falando em traição, a Eleanor me contou que ela me traiu durante um ano com um cara mais velho.”

“E como ela conseguiu achar outro trouxa?”

“Isso não é engraçado.” Louis protestou.

“Você se importa que ela tenha traído?”

“Não. Ela é irrelevante na verdade.”

“Tem alguma coisa que seja relevante para você nesse mundo?”

“Você.”

“Eu estou lisonjeado.”

“Cala a boca.”

Louis tinha o sorriso mais idiota em sua face enquanto olhava para Harry.

“Você não tirou seu relógio.” Ele observou e apontou para o pulso de Harry, evitando tocar no assunto de suas cicatrizes.

“Sim, e eu não ia tirar até que a gente conversasse direito.”

“Você teria deixado a gente terminar?”

“Se fosse para você ser feliz, sim.”

O coração de Louis se aqueceu e ele levantou sua cabeça, apoiando-a em sua mão, para poder olhar melhor para Harry.

“Eu só sou feliz quando eu estou com você.”

Harry apenas levantou sua cabeça para colar seus lábios rapidamente nos do garoto e os dois voltaram a deitar.

“Seu relógio despertou no dia vinte e dois?” Louis perguntou e Harry confirmou antes de bocejar.

“Vamos dormir, eu estou cansado.”

“Ok.”

E com isso, Harry virou suas costas para o garoto e Louis se encontrou confuso por uns segundos, mas então se deu conta de que Harry queria que Louis o abraçasse. Era raro quando Harry pedia para ser abraçado, e Louis sabia que isso só acontecia quando ele se sentia vulnerável e precisava que Louis estivesse ali para passar segurança.

Então ele se moveu para mais perto, até que estivesse com seu peito grudado nas costas de Harry. Louis colocou um de seus braços sobre a cintura dele e passou o outro por baixo de sua cabeça, beijando o pescoço de Harry.

“Não me deixa ir embora.” Harry disse e Louis apertou seu abraço.  
 _(Don’t let me go)_

“Eu não vou deixar.” Louis prometeu.

“Eu estou cansado de me sentir sozinho.”  
 _(I’m tired of feeling alone.)_

E Louis inalou o cheiro de Harry, seus olhos praticamente fechando involuntariamente.

Ele finalmente dormiu com Harry em seus braços.

Harry, que o amava apesar de tudo. Harry, que o fazia se sentir seguro. Harry, que era sua verdadeira casa.

 

Continua...

 


	23. Capítulo 23

 

Era o dia de sua formatura e Louis havia recebido o resultado de seu exame final pelo correio. Ele estava sentado na mesa do café da manhã, não conseguindo comer nada porque seu coração estava ameaçando parar de bater apenas em pensar no discurso que faria em poucas horas, quando se assumiria para o mundo.

Seus pais haviam devolvido seu telefone depois do baile passado e o fizeram prometer que ele focaria em sua prova final. Louis prometeu mas, assim que ficou sozinho em seu quarto, ele começou a mandar mensagens para Harry, se esquecendo completamente de estudar por algumas horas.

Aquilo foi realmente bom porque falar com Harry o fez esquecer das coisas estressantes que ele deveria fazer. Harry era sua fuga da realidade, e ele amava isso. Louis amava Harry. E Harry amava Louis. Era um sonho.

Esmeralda bateu na porta de seu quarto, anunciando que tinha um envelope que foi entregue para Louis com o resultado do exame final. Assim que Louis pegou o envelope e trancou a porta do quarto, ele ligou o facetime e chamou Harry, para que pudessem ver os resultados juntos. Se Harry conseguisse uma pontuação maior que 80, ele tinha chances de entrar para a Universidade de Londres, que era o que ele realmente queria. Louis provavelmente iria para Oxford ou Kings College.

Seus pais estavam decididos que Louis faria Oxford, mas Louis queria estudar na Kings College porque era mais perto de onde Harry estudaria e o curso era praticamente o mesmo. Ele havia recebido as cartas de aceitação na semana passada, e ainda teria que mandar sua aplicação de volta confirmando qual das faculdades ele faria.

“Heeyy.” Harry disse e Louis apertou os olhos tentando enxergar algo na lateral da tela.

“Isso é um terno pendurado na porta do seu guarda-roupa?”

Harry concordou, rindo.

“Ó Céus.”

“Você está nervoso?”

“Um pouco. Muito, sendo sincero.” Louis admitiu e se sentou na escrivaninha. “Você está nervoso?”

Ambas as formaturas seriam hoje, mas a de Harry começaria duas horas depois.

“Você recebeu seu resultado?”

“Sim, nós vamos abrir eles juntos, certo?”

“Uhum.”

“Okay. No 3? 1... 2... 3.”

Ambos abriram o envelope com os dentes porque uma de suas mãos segurava o celular. Nessas horas, eles não se importavam de parecerem dois idiotas.

“Diz primeiro.” Harry disse.

“Eu tirei 98.”

“Meu Deus, isso é ótimo, Lou!!” Harry disse animado e Louis sorriu e pediu para Harry falar logo quanto ele havia tirado.

Harry virou seu papel para perto da câmera para que Louis pudesse ver o que estava escrito.

“Isso é um sessenta e quatro ou oitenta e quatro?”

“Oitenta e quatro!!” Harry exclamou, feliz e Louis sorriu carinhosamente enquanto sentia borboletas se formando em seu estomago.

“Você vai conseguir entrar!! Eu tenho certeza! Não acredito que temos que esperar até amanhã para receber o resultado oficial! Eu preciso mandar a confirmação para qual faculdade eu vou querer ir hoje.”

Harry mordeu os lábios nervosamente, sabendo que Louis estava em uma situação complicada. Se Louis respondesse a Oxford, que era uma faculdade mais conceituada, eles teriam que se separar em um futuro muito próximo. Por outro lado, se ele respondesse para a Kings College, ainda tinha uma pequena chance de Harry não entrar na Universidade de Londres. O que significava que Harry continuaria morando em Doncaster e Louis teria perdido a oportunidade de estudar em Oxford por sua causa.

“Para qual você vai responder?”

“Eu ainda não sei.” Louis mentiu.

“Qual é o prazo?”

“Hoje.”

“Você tem que fazer o que é certo, Lou. Não pense em mim, ok?”

Louis concordou. “Okay.”

Harry estava certo. Louis teria que fazer a escolha certa, pensando em seu futuro. E era isso que ele faria, pensaria em seu futuro. Louis pegou uma caneta e uma das duas cartas, começando a escrever sua resposta.

 

-

“Louis, nós precisamos ir!” Sua mãe gritou do andar de baixo, enquanto Louis terminava de abotoar seu blazer. Ele segurava seu discurso em uma mão e sua capa e chapéu em outra. Ele iria coloca-los no carro pois não queria que sua família ficasse tirando foto antes de ir para a escola.

“Pronto?” Lottie perguntou e Louis rolou os olhos, ficando entre seu pai e sua mãe para tirar uma foto da qual ele não conseguiu fugir. Louis não tinha certeza se seus pais gostariam de guardar esse dia em fotografias após seu discurso.

Vinte minutos depois ele estava sentando em uma cadeira na primeira fileira entre Eleanor e Liam, ouvindo o discurso do diretor da escola. Após isso, todos foram chamados individualmente ao palco para aceitar seus diplomas. Louis foi o primeiro mas não teve sequer tempo de procurar Harry na plateia, pois o nome de Eleanor havia sido chamado.

Demorou praticamente uma hora para que ele fosse chamado ao palco para dar seu discurso de orador.

“E agora, eu gostaria de apresenta-los a um jovem brilhante. Por favor, batam palmas para o orador da turma de 2014, Louis Tomlinson!”

_Porra, é agora._

Louis se levantou e sorriu, andando em direção ao palco novamente, parando em frente ao pódio minutos depois.

Ele apoiou seu discurso no apoio à sua frente e olhou diretamente para seus pais, que o filmavam com sorrisos orgulhosos, desviando seu olhar para o fundo do lugar, procurando por rostos familiares.

E alí estavam, apoiados em uma árvore; Niall, Zayn e Harry vestidos em ternos. Harry vestia um terno diferente do que usou duas semanas atrás, dessa vez, vestido nada além de preto. Ele estava sorrindo e Louis sentia um furacão dentro de seu estomago porque ambos sabiam o que iria acontecer em seguida.

Louis começou falando o discurso que seus pais o ajudaram a escrever, falando algumas baboseiras sobre o ano escolar e intercalando uma piada ou outra entre suas falas.

Ele ainda possuía algumas falas do discurso e conseguia sentir o peso da caixinha de veludo que estava dentro do bolso de seu blazer. Não demorou para que Louis rasgasse o papel a sua frente e começasse a falar o que tinha em sua mente. Ele conseguia observar a reação de seus pais, mas no momento, ele não se importava.

“Vocês querem saber? Eu não vou ficar aqui em cima e fazer um discurso de merda sobre a individualidade ser a chave do sucesso enquanto todos estão aqui, vestidos exatamente da mesma forma, esperando exatamente pelas mesmas coisas. Eu costumava ser uma criança mimada, o queridinho do professor e o exemplo de filho perfeito. Eu sei que muitas pessoas me têm como exemplo, e eu me sinto muito mal por eles porque, esse Louis, que vocês conhecem, não é real.”

Ele olhou novamente para seus pais, que não filmavam mais e haviam pedido para que o fotografo parasse de tirar fotos.

“Eu sei que eu deveria estar falando sobre o futuro, então é exatamente disso que eu vou falar. Gandhi disse que o futuro depende das nossas ações no dia de hoje, e eu pude me realizar que ele não poderia estar mais certo. Todos nós temos grandes planos para o futuro, eu tenho certeza. E é exatamente por isso que eu não vou subir nesse palco e ser alguém que eu não sou. Eu fiz isso minha vida inteira; menti a todos vocês, mas o mais importante, eu menti para mim mesmo. E eu sinto que não posso começar uma vida nova me baseando em uma mentira. Isso...”

Ele parou, levantando sua capa e pegando a caixa de veludo de dentro do seu blazer, a abrindo em seguida. Ele ouviu todos segurarem suas respirações e Eleanor colocou uma de suas mãos cobrindo sua boca, em surpresa, obviamente pensando que aquele anel estaria no dedo dela dentro de alguns instantes.

“Isso não sou eu. Meus pais esperam que eu me case com alguém que eu namorei por cinco anos. Todos vocês conhecem a Eleanor, supostamente o amor da minha vida.” Ele disse e ela sorriu, se sentindo extremamente orgulhosa de si mesmo. Será que ela não estava ouvindo o que Louis estava dizendo?

“Deixe-me dizer-lhes algo. Isso é um livro de mentiras.” Ele continuou, jogando a caixinha de veludo por cima do palco, que caiu bem no pé de Eleanor.

As pessoas engasgaram e Louis balançou sua cabeça negativamente para a reação de todos.

“Eu não preciso de permissão da igreja ou da sociedade para amar alguém.” Ele disse e o rosto de Eleanor se iluminou novamente. “Quando você ama alguém, você simplesmente sabe. Você não precisa explicar- na verdade, você não consegue explicar. E é exatamente disso que eu falo. Você pode tentar evitar, ou fugir; acreditem em mim. Eu tentei. Mas no final, independente do caminho, as duas pessoas se encontrarão e não há nada que você possa fazer contra isso. E é dessa forma que você consegue descobrir que esse amor é real. Pessoalmente, eu encontrei o meu caminho de volta há três semanas atrás.”

A essa altura, Eleanor parecia confusa, provavelmente fazendo as contas em sua cabeça e vendo que os ‘resultados’ não batiam.

“Eu não vou continuar incomodando vocês com essa porcaria toda, mas eu gostaria de citar Bernard Baruch, que disse que você deve sempre ser verdadeiro sobre a sua pessoa, porque aqueles que se incomodam, não importam. E aqueles que importam, não se incomodam.”

Seu pai estava gesticulando nervosamente para que ele interrompesse o discurso e Louis sorriu.

“Sem mais delongas, eu gostaria de agradecer a escola por me proporcionar a melhor educação que eu poderia desejar, e aos meus pais por pagarem por ela. Mas eu também gostaria de agradecer outra pessoa.”

Louis respirou profundamente e mordeu seus lábios, procurando pelos olhos de Harry entre todas as pessoas. Ele sorriu quando encarou o garoto e continuou:

“Eu acho que... a coisa mais importante que eu pude aprender nesses últimos anos foi, há o que? Nove meses atrás? Quando eu descobri que as melhores coisas da vida são de graça. Uma frase que eu nunca imaginei que um dia sairia de minha boca. Mas se você pensar a respeito, é completamente verdade. Amigos, abraços, amor e o mais importante de todos, a felicidade, são de graça. E eu gostaria de agradecer ao meu, uh... namorado por isso.”

Sua mãe começou a chorar e seu pai nunca esteve mais bravo. Algumas pessoas engasgaram novamente e Eleanor aparentava estar sem palavras.

“Para resumir... nós apenas temos uma chance na vida. Ou nós escolhemos viver da forma certa, sendo nós mesmos, ou nós escolhemos viver fingindo sermos algo que não somos. Foda-se o que todos pensam! É melhor ser odiado por quem você realmente é, do que amado por algo que não te representa. Isso é tudo. Obrigado.” Ele finalizou e sorriu.

Louis estava prestes a se afastar do microfone, mas lembrou-se de algo, voltando à sua posição anterior.

“Oh, e caso não tenha ficado realmente claro, eu sou gay.”

Algumas pessoas o aplaudiram em pé, enquanto outros pareciam horrorizados, mas Louis tinha o sorriso mais iluminado daquele lugar independente da reação de todos. Eleanor estava chorando e Louis não conseguia nem sentir pena da menina, enquanto era cumprimentado por Liam e Barbara, que o abraçavam.

O diretor subiu ao palco novamente para agradecer a presença de pais e alunos, convidando a todos para aproveitarem o buffet da festa, mas Louis também não ligava para isso. Ele nem se importou em esperar seus pais irem até ele; ele apenas se levantou e começou a andar na direção onde os garotos estavam. Liam e Barbara o seguiram e todos começaram a se levantar de seus lugares, se espalhando por todo o jardim para tirar fotos.

“Você viu aquilo?” Louis perguntou a Harry animado, enquanto se aproximava do garoto e Harry concordou.

“Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você, babe. Eu mal posso acreditar.” Harry disse e Louis enrolou seus braços em volta da cintura do garoto e o abraçou fortemente.

“Meu deus, vocês me enjoam!” Barbara disse e Niall a puxou para um beijo.

“Você não tem noção do quão bom é poder dizer isso a todos e não precisar esconder mais nada de ninguém.” Louis disse a Harry enquanto o garoto apoiava seu queixo em seu peito para que pudesse encarar Louis.

“De verdade?” Harry perguntou carinhosamente, passando seus dedos contra a franja de Louis.

“Uhum. E você, não tem outra formatura para ir?”

“Sim, em meia hora. Mas nós temos que esperar o Liam tirar uma foto com Zayn para o álbum da família.”

“Sim, sobre isso. Minha mãe também quer uma foto, então é melhor nos apressarmos para que eu possa apresentar você.”

“Vocês namoram há um ano e você só vai conhecer os pais dela agora?” Louis perguntou e Niall deu de ombros, antes dele deixar Barbara puxá-lo na direção de seus pais.

“Meus pais provavelmente não vão querer uma foto minha nunca mais.” Louis disse e Harry suspirou.

“Eu quero uma foto com você. Vamos lá, nós podemos pedir para alguém tirar.”

E isso fez Louis sorrir ainda mais, enquanto Harry entregava seu celular para alguém que estava próximo, tirando uma foto juntos com Louis fazendo questão de mostrar seu diploma.

“Ó Céus.” Louis murmurou quando ele viu sua família se aproximando. Ele agarrou mais forte o blazer de Harry, o obrigando a ficar do seu lado.

“Que porcaria toda foi aquela?” Seu pai perguntou, gesticulando exageradamente.

“Não foi porcaria nenhuma.”

“Fique longe dele! Você tem uma namorada-“

“Eu tenho um namorado.”

“Isso é um absurdo!” Seu pai gritou, chamando a atenção de todos a sua volta. “Você vai agora pedir desculpas à Eleanor e à sua família! Você não vai fazer o que você pensa que pode fazer.”

Louis rolou os olhos.

“Eu sou grandinho o bastante para tomar minhas decisões.”

“Você está completamente louco!!” Sua mãe falou, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

“Nós vamos para casa e vamos ter uma longa conversa e-“

“Eu não vou para casa agora.”

Seu pai soltou um suspiro frustrado, olhando a sua volta para ver se todos ainda os observavam.

“Isso é inaceitável, Louis William Tomlinson! Você vai para casa NESSE INSTANTE.”

“Não, eu não vou!” Louis protestou. “E você pode me falar o que quiser, mas todas essas pessoas estão encarando para você, porque VOCÊ está criando um escândalo.”

Sua mãe não disse nada, apenas andou para longe furiosa, puxando seu pai junto dela.

“Eu ainda te amo, Louis.” Phoebe disse e abraçou as pernas de Louis.

“Eu também.” Daisy falou e fez o mesmo.

Lottie e Felicite sorriram. “Eles vão superar.”

Era engraçado como seus pais estavam completamente indignados mas suas irmãs mais novas aceitavam tudo isso de uma forma melhor.

“Vejo vocês em casa. Eu vou sair e devo demorar um pouco.” Ele disse após apresenta-las a Harry.

“Então quer dizer que suas irmãs mais novas são mais maduras que seus pais?” Harry disse a Louis que apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo e se inclinando para beijá-lo.

“UOUU. Me beijando em público?” Harry riu contra seus lábios.

“Você tem algum problema com isso?”

“Na verdade, tenho.” Harry provocou antes de retribuir o beijo.

Eles não tiveram que esperar por muito tempo até que o resto de seus amigos retornavam com sorrisos no rosto.

Os pais de Eleanor o olharam com nojo, enquanto acompanhavam sua filha, sem graça, para fora do jardim. Louis acenou para eles antes de dá-los o dedo do meio.

“Você é inacreditável.” Harry gargalhou enquanto todo o grupo atravessava a rua em direção à escola pública.

A beca de Harry era um pouco mais escura que a usada por Louis e o garoto estava absolutamente ridículo com o chapéu em sua cabeça, mas Louis ainda tirou uma foto dele para guardar em seu celular, que mais tarde se tornou sua tela de fundo.

“Sua mãe virá?” Louis perguntou assim que o diretor da escola de Harry pediu que todos se sentassem.

“Uh... eu disse para ela que a formatura era hoje, mas eu não sei.” Harry respondeu antes de se virar e andar em direção às cadeiras da frente.

Louis se sentou ao fundo, ao lado de Liam, que filmava tudo como se fosse um homem de meia idade filmando seu filho graduando.

Na metade do discurso do diretor, alguém tocou o ombro de Louis. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver a mãe de Harry o olhando.

“Esse lugar está ocupado?”

“Oh, não.” Ele respondeu e sorriu, a convidando para se sentar ao seu lado.

“Louis, certo?” Ela perguntou após se sentar, apoiando sua bolsa em seu colo.

Ele concordou. “E você é a mãe de Harry. Ele falou sobre mim?”

“Na verdade, ele falou.”

“Espero que apenas coisas boas.” Ele sorriu.

“Claro! Provavelmente ele não te disse coisas boas sobre mim.”

“Oh... bem, você sabe.”

Ela balançou sua cabeça e ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, antes de voltar seu olhar novamente para Louis.

“Eu queria te agradecer.”

“Pelo que?”

“Ele... me disse que você o levou até Des e ajudou na venda da casa.”

“Oh, sem problemas Sra. Cox.”

“Me chame de Anne. E eu não quero agradecer apenas por isso. Ele não falava comigo sobre os seus sentimentos fazia muito tempo. Anos, na verdade. E eu nunca o vi tão feliz quanto nesses últimos meses. Há um mês ele ficou um pouco triste de novo, mas depois ele voltou a ficar feliz  e ele está se formando... eu nunca pensei ser capaz de vê-lo fazer isso. Obrigada por ajudá-lo a melhorar!”

Louis sentiu nada além de felicidade borbulhando em seu coração.

“Foi um prazer.” Ele disse, sorrindo.

“E ele está planejando em ir para a universidade. Isso é absolutamente inacreditável.”

“É, eu sei.”

E o diretor finalmente começou a chamar os nomes doa alunos para receberem o diploma.

“FESTA NA MINHA CASA HOJE A NOITEE!” Niall gritou no microfone assim que recebeu seu diploma, antes que pudessem o expulsar do palco. Todos riram.

Quando Harry foi chamado ao palco, todos que estavam presentes começaram a bater palmas e comemorarem mais alto que normal, incluindo Louis, que poderia chorar de tanto orgulho.

Após a garota que era oradora da sala dar seu discurso final, o diretor disse mais algumas palavras antes de encerrar a cerimônia.

“Você foi incrível!!” Anne exclamou assim que Harry apareceu ao lado deles, sorrindo, com um diploma em sua mão.

“Mãe!!!” Ele disse, com vergonha, quando Anne beijou suas bochechas.

“Okay. Vá para perto dos seus amigos para que eu possa tirar uma foto de todos vocês. E você também, Louis.”

Louis sorriu e se encaixou entre Harry e Zayn, com o braço de Harry envolvendo sua cintura e o de Zayn em volta de seu ombro.

“Nós vamos na festa do Niall hoje, né?” Harry perguntou assim que as fotos terminaram.

Louis concordou. “Eu acho que sim. Quer dizer, se eu conseguir sair de casa né.”

Harry riu e beijou a testado garoto, o puxando para mais perto.

“Esse meu namorado é dramático demais!”

 

-

Quando Louis entrou em sua casa uma hora depois, ele sentiu como se estivesse entrando em um campo de batalha porque foi imediatamente atacado por seus pais.

“VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO?” Seu pai gritou enquanto Louis tirava seu blazer.

“Não.”

“Você vai ligar para Eleanor IMEDIATAMENTE-“ Ele continuou enquanto sua mãe aparecia no corredor.

“Pelo menos eu sou honesto comigo e com as pessoas que eu me importo.”

Sua mãe franziu a testa.

“O que você quer dizer?”

“Ele não quer dizer na-“

“Pergunte a ele sobre a secretária. O que ele faz quando ele diz que está viajando a negócios.”

“Christian?”

“Ele não sabe o que está dizendo-“ Seu pai tentou negar, mas não conseguiu terminar.

“Eu o vi beijando sua secretária em Londres dois meses atrás, mas não disse nada. AÍ ESTÁ MÃE, SEU MARIDO É TÃO FODIDO QUANTO SEU FILHO.”

E com isso, Louis andou para longe. Ele não conseguia ligar para o que ia acontecer com a sua família agora, mesmo sabendo que tudo estava muito errado.

Ele se jogou em sua cama e postou uma foto sua e de Harry no instagram, antes de se levantar e começar a se arrumar para ir até a festa de Niall.

Louis saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura após ter mandado uma foto sua saindo do banho para Harry. Ele foi em direção ao closet, procurando algo para usar.

Louis decidiu por usar uma camiseta branca básica, calça skinny jeans e converse branco.

**_Harry:_ ** _Eu vou passar aí na sua casa daqui cinco minutos, fique pronto!!! Xx_

**_Louis:_ ** _já estou!!_ _J_

Ele checou sua franja pela última vez no espelho antes de pegar uma jaqueta e descer para esperar Harry. Seus pais não pararam de gritar por nem um minuto e sua mãe estava obrigando seu pai a ligar para sua amante para que elas pudessem conversar.

“Onde você pensa que está indo?” Seu pai perguntou quando viu Louis pegando suas chaves.

“Para uma festa. Não me esperem.”

“Você não vai a lugar algum.”

“Oh, eu acho que vou sim.”

E soltou um sorriso antes de sair da casa rapidamente.

Harry estava esperando por ele em frente ao portão de sua casa, com as mãos no bolso enquanto sussurrava alguma música.

“Oi.” Louis disse antes de Harry perceber sua presença e o beijou.

“Eu ganhei cinco mil likes em uma foto nossa no instagram.”

“Bom trabalho, babe.” Harry disse em um tom brincalhão enquanto eles começavam a andar.

“Não tira sarro dos meus seguidores.” Louis disse e tentou ignorar as borboletas em seu estomago quando Harry entrelaçou seus dedos.

“Oh, eu não estou. Não me entenda mal.”

“Ah! E eu acabei de dizer a minha mãe sobre a amante do meu pai.”

“E como ela reagiu?”

“Bem, ela ainda estava gritando quando eu saí de casa, então... Eu sou uma pessoa terrível.”

“Não, você não é! Ele que é uma pessoa horrível por trair sua mãe.”

“Você está certo.” Louis concordou e apertou mais forte a mão de Harry em agradecimento. “Você sempre sabe como me fazer sentir melhor, obrigado.”

“Sempre.”

 

A festa já estava cheia quando eles chegaram lá. Haviam pessoas por todo o quintal, conversando alto para que pudessem ser ouvidos sobre a música que tocava.

“E ai Tommo, Styles!” Niall gritou assim que eles entraram na casa.

Niall cheirava a álcool mesmo a festa tendo começado há apenas duas horas.

“E aí cara.” Harry disse, batendo em seu ombro.

Eles encontraram o resto do grupo na sala da casa, alguns estando sentado no sofá e outros dançando.

“Eu vou pegar uma bebida, o que você quer?” Harry perguntou, colocando uma de suas mãos levemente sobre a bunda de Louis.

“Uh, uma cerveja, eu acho.”

Harry concordou e se distanciou, indo em direção à cozinha. Louis se sentou no braço do sofá ao lado de Liam.

“E aí, o que me conta?” Ele perguntou, virando sua cabeça.

Zayn estava fazendo um baseado e Louis sorriu.

“Eu não entrei em Oxford.” Liam disse.

“Oh, eu sinto muito.” Louis falou, mesmo Liam não parecendo estar chateado com isso.

“Está tudo bem. Eu entrei em Kingston, o que é ótimo, porque Zayn vai fazer UAL.”

“Isso é ótimo!! Mas elas não são longes uma da outra?”

Liam sorriu tristemente. “Eu sei... E você?”

“Eu entrei em Oxford e em Kings College.”

“E você já respondeu qual você quer?”

“Já.”

“E qual você escolheu?”

“Kings College.”

“Você não quis Oxford? Por que?”

“Porque o curso é o mesmo. E todos vocês vão estar em Londres.”

“Foi por causa do Harry, não foi?”

“Não exatamente.”

Liam suspirou. “E se ele não entrar na Universidade de Londres? O que você vai fazer?”

“Eu sei que ele vai entrar.”

“Você está arriscando muito Louis.”

“Eu sei.”

E eles foram interrompidos por Harry que havia retornado com dois copos vermelhos cheios de cerveja em suas mãos. Louis se levantou para deixar Harry se sentar e sentou no colo do garoto logo em seguida.

“Antes da gente começar a fumar esses baseados, eu quero fazer um brinde ao último dia de escola!!” Niall gritou por cima da música enquanto se levantava.

Todos no cômodo levantaram seus copos e gritaram ‘saúde’ em resposta ao brinde de Niall.

“Incrível,” Ele disse se sentando ao lado de Barbara novamente.

Louis e Harry decidiram dividir um baseado, ao invés de fumar no bong, já que ia dificultar muito tragar na posição que eles estavam.

“Babe.” Louis disse e virou sua cabeça para Harry, com a intenção de fazer um shotgun.

Harry entendeu a intenção de Louis, então, depois de Louis dar uma longa tragada no baseado, ele colocou sua cabeça bem próxima à de Louis enquanto suas bocas se abriram.

Louis não conseguia acreditar o quanto as coisas haviam mudado nesses nove meses. Ele ainda se lembrava como se fosse ontem da primeira festa que foi e viu as pessoas fazendo isso e o quão absurdo havia achado toda a situação.

Assim que Harry exalou a fumaça, Louis não perdeu tempo antes de juntar seus lábios nos do garoto. Liam fez careta por causa do barulho que as suas línguas faziam, mas eles não realmente se importavam.

“E então, onde você entrou?” Louis perguntou a Barbara quando se afastou de Harry, formando um rastro de saliva entre seus lábios, que Harry limpou rapidamente.

Barbara gargalhou antes de responder.

“Eu entrei na faculdade de moda que eu queria.”

“Na mesma universidade que eu.” Zayn disse e Barbara concordou.

“Eu pensei que seus pais quisessem que você fosse pra Oxford.”

“Eles queriam- ainda querem, na verdade. Mas eu quero fazer moda, e não administração. Então eu apenas respondi à faculdade que eu queria sem que eles soubessem.”

“Isso é ótimo! Que bom!” Louis disse e sorriu. Ele também respondeu à Kings College sem que seus pais soubessem. Eles ainda pensavam que Louis iria a Oxford no mês que vem e Louis não iria dizer nada até o dia que tivesse que partir.

“E eu entrei em SAE!” Niall gritou, animado, quase derrubando sua bebida no chão.

“Nós estamos muito animados!” Barbara riu, antes de beijá-lo.

Teve um tempo que Louis invejou Barbara e desejou ter um relacionamento como o dela com Niall. Ele realmente se lembrava desejar estar tão apaixonado por alguém, que apenas ouvir o nome da pessoa o fizesse sorrir.

E agora ele tinha isso com Harry. Não precisava nem ouvir o nome do garoto, apenas de olhar para algo que o fizesse lembrar de Harry era o suficiente para que Louis desse um sorriso que fosse capaz de iluminar o mundo.

“Por que você está sorrindo feito um idiota?”  Liam perguntou e Louis balançou sua cabeça, levando seu copo até sua boca para esconder sua vergonha.

Uma música que Louis gostava começou a tocar, com um ritmo sensual; realmente não era sua culpa se ele havia começado a movimentar sua bunda contra o quadril de Harry enquanto eles finalizavam o baseado.

“Você quer dançar?” Harry falou, roçando os lábios na orelha do garoto e segurando fortemente o quadril de Louis.

“Eu quero.”

E Louis se levantou, puxando Harry junto dele em direção às pessoas que estavam em pé, dançando bêbadas próximo ao canto da sala.

Eles dançaram contra o corpo um do outro por umas cinco músicas até Harry começar a ficar excitado demais e a beijar todo seu pescoço.

“Banheiro?” Harry sussurrou e Louis concordou, deixando que o mais velho o guiasse para o banheiro mais próximo, que infelizmente estava ocupado, fazendo com que Harry guiasse Louis para o andar de cima da casa, onde eles acharam, milagrosamente, um quarto vago. Assim que Harry trancou a porta, ele se ajoelhou na frente de Louis, que foi encurralado contra a parede.

Louis mordeu seus lábios e olhou para Harry, que estava quase terminando de tirar ambas as calças. Fazia tempo que eles não se encontravam nessa situação no meio de uma festa. Finalmente.

Minutos depois, os dois se encontravam pelados e Harry tinha sua mão no membro de Louis e Louis apertava o cabelo do garoto.

“Oohh.” Louis gemeu quando Harry o engoliu, não contendo os movimentos de seu quadril e se puxando ainda mais contra a garganta do mais velho, o fazendo engasgar pela primeira vez desde que começaram a se curtir, o que era estranho, já que normalmente quem engasgava era Louis.

Harry não se intimidou, continuando a sugar o garoto, que continuava seus movimentos.

As mãos gigantes de Harry estavam apertando a bunda de Louis que, por sua vez, puxou mais forte o cabelo do garoto anunciando que estava próximo de gozar.

“Você quer que eu te foda ou quer que eu termine te chupando?” Harry perguntou, olhando Louis por cima de seus cílios.

“Desse jeito! Estou cansado.” Louis disse e Harry concordou, voltando a chupá-lo.

“Okay, na minha boca então.”

Louis fechou os olhos e mordeu seus lábios. Quando Harry começou a brincar com suas bolas, ele soltou um gemido mais alto e gozou fortemente na garganta de Harry.

Harry se masturbou rapidamente até que estivesse gozando no tornozelo de Louis, apoiando sua cabeça nas pernas do garoto enquanto se recuperava do orgasmo.

“Bom?” Louis sorriu de volta para Harry, que concordou, se levantando e pressionando um beijo no canto da boca do mais novo.

Louis limpou seus pés com uns lenços de papéis que estavam no criado mudo ao lado da cama e nem perguntou a Harry o que ele queria fazer em seguida, porque percebeu o garoto entrando embaixo das cobertas, nu.

“Então nós vamos dormir abraçados e pelados hoje?” Louis perguntou sorrindo e Harry concordou, levantando o edredom para que ele se deitasse também.

Como estava muito quente, eles acabaram chutando o edredom para fora da cama e apenas ficaram lá. Louis colocou uma de suas pernas entre as pernas de Harry e Harry passou um braço em volta do corpo de Louis, para trazê-lo mais para perto.

 

“E se eu não entrar na Universidade de Londres?” Harry perguntou, do nada, e Louis suspirou.

“Você vai.”

“Mas e se não der?” ele insistiu.

Louis queria gritar com o garoto, para que ele parasse de ser pessimista. Ele tinha conseguido uma boa pontuação e era uma pessoa boa. Ele conseguiria.

“E se você entrar?” Louis perguntou.

“Eu não sei o que farei se eu entrar também.” Harry suspirou, sorrindo.

“Nós vamos... talvez a gente possa morar juntos, em Londres?”

“Você quer morar junto comigo?”

“Quero dizer, isso seria para daqui um mês, mas- é cedo demais para você?”

“Bem, nós vamos estar juntos por... quatro meses e-“

“Sim, mas nós nos conhecemos por quase um ano. E eu nunca tive tanta certeza de algo em minha vida. Eu sei que você não queria isso tão cedo, mas eu acho que a gente pode fazer isso funcionar. Ou você pode morar num dormitório se preferir e depois-“

“Por que eu dormiria em um dormitório?”

“Ou você fica em um dormitório ou a gente mora junto. Se de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, é de que eu não ficarei em um dormitório.”

“Ei... espera aí. Isso significa que você escolheu Kings College?”

Louis sorriu para Harry.

“Eu escolhi.”

“Você ficou louco? E se-“

“Para com esses ‘e se..’.Para de ser pessimista desse jeito com a sua vida. Se permita ser feliz pelo menos uma vez.”

“Eu estou me permitindo... Eu só não quero me decepcionar se tudo der errado.”

“Você não vai. Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo no final.”

Ele viu Harry rolar os olhos mas deixou quieto. Se Harry quisesse ser pessimista sobre isso, então ele deixaria que Harry fosse. Seria muito melhor, na verdade, quando Harry se surpreendesse e ficasse extremamente feliz quando tudo desse certo.

 

-

Na manhã seguinte, todos foram embora da casa de Niall perto do meio dia, mas Louis não foi para sua casa. Ele passou pegar um Starbucks com Harry, Barbara e Niall e depois ele e Harry seguiram para a casa do mais velho.

“Essa é a carta.” Harry disse assim que abriu a porta de entrada, apontando para o chão.

“O que?”

“Essa é a carta da faculdade. Olha, diz aqui Universidade de Londres.”

“Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus!!” Louis exclamou, chacoalhando suas mãos no ar.

“Se acalma.” Harry disse e Louis conseguiu ver que Harry estava tão nervoso quanto ele.

Ele pegou a carta do chão, antes de abrir e desenrolar o papel.

Ele leu as primeiras linhas e olhou para Louis, que segurava sua respiração.

“E aí?”

“Eu não entrei.”

 

CONTINUA...

 

n/a: AI CARALHOOOO, EU DETESTO DEIXAR VOCÊS COM O FINAL DO CAPÍTULO, MAS EU PEÇO PARA TODAS MANTEREM A CALMA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS. Hahahahah

os: O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO SAÍ SEGUNDA FEIRA A NOITE. AAAAAHHHH


	24. Capítulo 24 - O Fim

 

“O que?” Louis perguntou, apenas checando se havia ouvido direito.

“Eu não entrei.” Harry repetiu, sem expressar nada em sua face.

“Não pode ser.” Louis sussurrou, colocando uma mão sobre sua boca com lágrimas já se formando em seus olhos; _esse seria o fim_. Ele estaria indo para Londres na semana que vem sozinho.

Louis começou a chorar por apenas pensar em deixar Harry sozinho em Doncaster e enrolou seus braços no pescoço do garoto, enterrando sua cabeça em seu peito.

“Viu?  É por isso que você não deve ser tão otimista com as coisas. Você coloca suas expectativas tão altas e aí fica desse jeito quando as coisas não funcionam.”

“O que você está falando?” Louis perguntou, confuso, olhando para Harry com seus olhos marejados.

“Eu entrei.”

“O QUE? ME DÁ ISSO!!” Louis gritou, fungando, antes de se afastar de Harry, roubando a carta da mão do garoto logo em seguida.

Ele leu o parágrafo inicial alto, para ter certeza de que aquilo ali era realmente verdade.

“Prezado Sr. Styles, é com prazer que anunciamos que – SEU IDIOTA DA PORRA! Você acha que isso é uma piada?” Louis gritou e empurrou o peito de Harry para longe. “Eu quase enfartei aqui e tudo o que você queria era me dar uma lição??”

“Ok, mas não vamos esquecer o que você fez comigo no dia da mentira.” Harry disse, mas Louis o interrompeu com outro empurrão.

“Sério que você ta tentando argumentar contra mim?”

“Ei!! Pode parar de rir de mim!! Eu estava com tanto medo!!” Louis completou.

“Porque você se importa comigo.” Harry provocou e a expressão brava de Louis falhou por um instante, mas então ele se lembrou que deveria continuar bravo com Harry por ter feito isso com ele.

“Não importa!! Eu estou tão bravo agora e-“ Louis continuou, mas Harry o puxou pelos punhos o abraçando forte.

“E nós vamos para Londres. Juntos.” Ele disse calmamente e sorriu para Louis.

O garoto mordeu seus lábios e Harry envolveu o rosto dele com suas mãos antes de Louis ficar na ponta dos pés e enrolar seus braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, o beijando.

“Nós vamos para Londres juntos.” Louis repetiu contra a boca do garoto que concordou, pressionando seus lábios nos de Louis novamente.

“Nós vamos, babe.”

E eles mal conseguiam se beijar decentemente por causa do tamanho do sorriso em seus rostos. Louis nunca esteve mais feliz em sua vida.

Harry puxou Louis para mais perto, se possível, fazendo com que suas bocas se encontrassem novamente e suas línguas achassem um ritmo confortável com facilidade. Louis brincou com os cabelos da nuca de Harry, que estava prestes de levantá-lo do chão quando ouviram alguém tossir próximo a eles.

“Oh, Olá Sra. Cox.” Louis disse, corando enquanto se afastava de Harry.

“Eu já te disse para me chamar de Anne. Estou apenas de saída para o trabalho. Foi bom te ver, Louis!” Ela disse e continuou. “Essa é a carta da universidade?”

“Sim.” Harry respondeu. “Eu entrei.”

“Ai meu Deus!! Isso é incrível, filho! Eu saio do trabalho às cinco da tarde, aí nós vamos comemorar! Eu vou comprar um bolo. Não, melhor! Eu vou fazer um bolo!” Ela exclamou enquanto batia palmas, animada.

“Tchau, mãe.” Harry disse, envergonhado, quando ela beijou sua bochecha. Louis sorriu abertamente para eles, fazendo com que Harry corasse ainda mais do que já estava.

“Até mais, Anne.” Louis sorriu antes dela se despedir e andar até o carro. Eles esperaram que ela saísse dirigindo antes de voltar para dentro da casa.

“O que tá rolando entre você e minha mãe? Posso saber?” Harry questionou assim que eles entraram, fechando a porta atrás de si.

“Nós somos apenas amigos, Harold.” Louis respondeu de forma brincalhona, sentando no sofá em cima de uma de suas pernas.

Harry rolou os olhos.

“Você quer sorvete?”

“Vocês têm sorvete aqui?” Louis perguntou surpreso.

“Sim. Eu fiz compras na semana passada.”

“VOCÊ? Fez compras? Tem certeza? Mas que dona de casa!”

Harry concordou e ignorou as provocações de Louis enquanto tirava o pote de sorvete do congelador e apanhava duas colheres de dentro da gaveta. O garoto andou em direção ao sofá e se sentou ao lado de Louis, o entregando uma das colheres.

“Estou vendo que você e sua mãe estão financeiramente melhores, fico feliz.” Louis sorriu, enfiando uma das colheres dentro do pote de sorvete.

“Sim. Está tudo melhor desde que nós vendemos a casa. Obrigada por ter ajudado.”

Louis encostou seus lábios rapidamente nos de Harry, lhe dando um selinho, antes de encher sua boca com sorvete de morango.

“Você não tem sorvete de chocolate aqui? Tava querendo...”

“Vai continuar querendo! Eu pareço uma fábrica de sorvetes por um acaso?” Harry perguntou sarcasticamente e Louis riu. Ele amava quando Harry o provocava e eles começavam uma briguinha de mentira, que normalmente terminava em sexo.

Eles terminaram o pote de sorvete alguns minutos depois e nem se incomodaram em subir para o quarto de Harry para que pudessem descansar e tirar uma soneca. Harry se deitou de costas, apoiando sua cabeça no braço do sofá e Louis o abraçou, descansando sua cabeça no peito do garoto. Eles caíram no sono de barriga cheia e grandes sorrisos satisfeitos.

Quando Anne chegou em casa algumas horas depois, ela os acordou com um bolo caseiro e um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Louis sentia que iria explodir por comer tanto doce em poucas horas, mas ele comeu o bolo mesmo assim, principalmente porque era em comemoração à Harry. Sem contar que, qual pessoa, em sã consciência, recusaria bolo de chocolate?

“Hey...” Louis disse duas horas depois, quando ele percebeu que precisava voltar para casa. Harry estava sorrindo para ele encostado no batente da porta, esperando que ele continuasse falando.

“Meus pais provavelmente vão tirar meu telefone e me deixar de castigo, então se eu não te mandar mensagem até sexta, você pode ir me buscar no sábado às nove da manhã, porque é esse o horário que nós vamos embora.”

“Você conseguiu um carro?”

“Temos a Lambo.”

“Eu não acho que as caixas vão caber na lamborghini, Louis.”

“Ah sim, mas eu contratei uma van para seguir a gente até Londres.”

“Isso será ótimo!” Harry sorriu. “Vou precisar procurar uma companhia que possa transportar a moto então.”

“Sim. A van vai passar carregar suas coisas antes e depois vai para a minha. Depois de arrumarmos tudo, nós podemos partir.”

“Seus pais já sabem que você vai para Kings college e não para Oxford?”

Louis suspirou. Claro que eles não sabiam. Louis tem certeza que seus pais vão matar ele assim que descobrirem.

“Não. E eles não vão ficar sabendo até o dia da mudança. É melhor desse jeito, é mais difícil deles impedirem.”

“Tá bom. Te vejo no sábado então.” Harry sorriu e se inclinou para beijar Louis.

Louis retribui o beijo por alguns segundos, se afastando em seguida e começando a caminhar em direção à sua casa. Ele não estava preparado para enfrentar seus pais.

 

 

Como esperado, assim que entrou em casa, Louis foi recebido por gritos e gestos exagerados por parte de seus pais.

“O QUE FOI AQUELE TEATRO QUE VOCÊ FEZ NA SUA FORMATURA?” Seu pai gritou, caminhando m sua direção e apertando seu braço.

“Não foi um teatro pai. Aquilo é quem eu sou.” Louis tentou argumentar, sabendo que não levaria a nada. Ele estava com medo, nunca havia visto seu pai tão agressivo em sua vida.

“Você não é desse jeito!! Os Calders estão –“

“Eu não dou a mínima para os Calders! A única pessoa que me importo é Harry e você não vai me proibir de vê-lo!”

“Ah, mas é claro que eu vou. Me de seu telefone e seus cartões de crédito nesse instante! Você não vai sair dessa casa até sábado! E EU VOU FAZER QUESTÃO DE QUE SEU AMIGO VIADO NÃO ENTRE EM NENHUMA UNIVERSIDADE PERTO DE OXFORD.” Seu pai ameaçou.

“Eu não vou te dar meu telefone!”

“ME DE O TELEFONE AGORA!” Seu pai gritou e o coração de Louis parou. Ele não poderia acreditar que aquela pessoa descontrolada fosse seu pai.

Então Louis entregou seu telefone e sua carteira com as mãos tremendo, saindo correndo imediatamente para seu quarto. Ele se trancou e não saiu de lá até a manhã seguinte quanto tinha certeza de que seus pais já haviam saído da casa.

Depois que terminou de empacotar seus livros, ele saiu em uma missão dentro de sua casa para tentar achar seu celular, mas não teve sorte. Seus pais resolveram devolver os pertences de Louis na sexta feira a noite, pouco antes de Louis ir dormir.

 

 

Era sábado de manhã quando alguém o acordou.

“Mas que porra?” Ele sussurrou, piscando os olhos e ajustando sua visão, notando que era Harry.

“Louis, a van está lá fora. Acorda!” Ele disse animado.

“Merda, eu esqueci de colocar o alarme!!” Louis reclamou e se levantou rapidamente, andando diretamente para o banheiro. Tudo o que restava na pia era sua escova de dente e sua pasta.

“Harry, pode avisar para o pessoal da mudança entrar e começar a carregar as caixas enquanto eu me troco, por favor?”

Harry concordou e puxou seu telefone, ligando para o motorista da van. Ele não iria se atrever sair do quarto e esbarrar nos pais do garoto enquanto caminhava até a van da mudança.

Louis saiu do banheiro alguns minutos depois, quando o pessoal que Louis contratou já havia carregado parte de suas caixas para a van. Ele vestia um moletom da Kings College e um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Louis realmente parecia orgulhoso de sua escolha e Harry não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

“Então, onde a van vai nos encontrar?”

“Eu já estou negociando aquele flat que eu te mostrei, sabe? Aquele em Westminder, na rua Erasmus?”

Harry concordou.

“Eu só preciso depositar o sinal e assinar alguns papéis, e nós já vamos poder nos acomodar.”

Harry sorriu.

“Seus pais ainda não sabem?”

Louis negou.

“Eu vou dizer para eles –“

“O que está acontecendo aqui?”

“Merda.” Louis murmurou, virando seu corpo e observando seu pai entrar no cômodo, olhando a sua volta e notando todas aquelas pessoas carregando caixas para fora de seu quarto.

“Eu chamei uma companhia de mudança para me ajudar a levar as caixas para Londres.”

_Não deveria ter dito isso._

“O que você quer dizer com Londres? Você vai para Oxford.”

“Na verdade, não. Eu vou para Kings College.”

“Isso é uma brincadeira de mau gosto? O que ele está fazendo aqui?”

“Nós vamos nos mudar juntos.”

“VOCÊ PERDEU A NOÇÃO?” Seu pai gritou, e essa parecia a única coisa que o pai de Louis sabia falar nas ultimas vezes que conversaram. “Você não vai a lugar algum com essa bixa.”

“Pai, SE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO SABE, EU SOU UMA BIXA TAMÉM. Você não pode mudar isso! E Você não pode me impedir de ir para a faculdade que eu quero.”

“Sim, EU POSSO. Você é meu filho E EU QUE VOU PAGAR POR TUDO.”

“QUER SABER? TOMA!” Louis exclamou, ficando irritado.

Ele puxou sua carteira e pegou todos os cartões de crédito, tentando quebra-los ao meio, mas falhando.

“Você pode...” Ele murmurou a Harry, que concordou e facilmente quebrou todos os seus cartões, incluindo o cartão que o pai de Louis o havia presenteado no dia de sua formatura.

“Você pode ficar com o seu dinheiro de merda! Eu vou achar um trabalho e vou construir um futuro para mim. Eu não preciso de vocês em minha vida a não ser que você e a minha mãe sejam compreensivos comigo. E sim, eu tenho dinheiro suficiente que eu mesmo guardei nos últimos anos da minha vida!”

“Você está ficando-“

“Eu não estou ficando nada! Você fica me chantageando com o seu dinheiro, mas adivinhe só pai, eu consigo dar conta de mim mesmo. E eu vou fazer isso! Eu não me importo com a sua opinião. Essa é a minha vida. Ele é o meu namorado e essa é a universidade que eu vou frequentar. Agora, se você me der licença, nós precisamos ir embora para o nosso flat. Tenha um bom dia.”

E com isso, Louis agarrou uma das mãos de Harry, agarrando sua mochila com a outra, e saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Ele nem olhou para trás, apenas parou para dar um beijo de despedida em suas irmãs.

“Oh, e eu espero que você e a mãe consigam conversar direito sobre todas as suas traições e não joguem todos os problemas para baixo do tapete. Até porque traição é um pecado.” Ele disse ao seu pai quando estava prestes a sair de casa.

A palma da mão do pai de Louis colidiu contra a sua face, criando um alto barulho no cômodo. Louis sentiu seus olhos marejarem e sua bochecha queimar, não apenas pelo tapa que havia levado de seu pai, mas por isso ter acontecido na frente de Harry.

“Escute aqui sua bixa gorda-“ Seu pai começou a gritar mas não terminou porque Harry socou sua bochecha, o fazendo cair no chão.

“Não fale com ele desse jeito nunca mais!” Harry ameaçou com um tom de voz baixo e o coração de Louis crescia a cada minuto porque Harry tinha o defendido.

 

 

“Eu estou farto dessa merda toda. Obrigada por ter me defendido, aquilo foi muito corajoso de sua parte.” Louis disse assim que eles saíram da casa e entregaram o endereço de Londres para o motorista da Van, entrando na Lamborghini logo em seguida.

“Agora falando sério Louis, você quebrou todos os seus cartões de crédito. Você tem mesmo dinheiro para pagar a faculdade?”

“Claro que eu tenho. Tem uma caixa na minha mochila com todo o dinheiro que eu juntei separado em envelopes. Tem quase um milhão de libras.”

“VOCÊ TEM UM MILHÃO DE LIBRAS EM DINHEIRO?”

“Er, claro que não.” Louis riu. “Eles estão em cheques que eu recebi no meu aniversário e outras comemorações. Nenhum deles são do meu pai.”

“Quanto custou o flat?”

“450 mil. Tem três quartos, três banheiros, cozinha, lavanderia, sala de jantar, sala de estar e uma sacada. Barbara disse que nós vamos dividir o valor.”

“Barbara e Niall vão se mudar junto com a gente?” Harry perguntou animado.

Louis concordou, sorrindo. “Estou tão feliz. Nós vamos poder dar festas e ter –ugh”

“Talvez você devesse focar na estrada ao invés de ficar falando.” Harry riu. “Apenas um aviso; se vamos morar com Niall, nós nunca teremos comida na geladeira.”

“Sim, Barbara já me avisou.”

“Vai ser uma loucura.”

“Sim!” Louis sorriu e se inclinou para beijar Harry.

“Presta atenção na estrada! Nós não queremos morrer antes de chegar em Londres.” Harry riu depois de beijá-lo mesmo assim.

Louis mordeu seus lábios enquanto focava na estrada a sua frente. Eles estavam mesmo fazendo isso.

 

-

Eles chegaram em frente ao prédio às três da tarde e Louis parou seu carro em uma vaga na rua mais próxima possível.

Não demorou para que eles se encontrassem com o corretor e para que Louis pudesse assinar os papéis. Então, uma hora depois, eles já descarregavam as caixas em seu novo apartamento.

“Isso daqui é maior que a minha casa em Doncaster.” Harry disse e se sentou no sofá da sala. O apartamento já estava mobiliado, graças a Deus, assim eles não teriam que gastar com isso também.

“Né? Eu amei ele.” Louis sorriu e se jogou em cima de Harry no sofá, o beijando.

As mãos largas de Harry agarraram seu quadril e Louis se pressionou contra Harry, colocando seus lábios no pescoço do garoto. Ele sugou e mordeu a parte sensível de seu pescoço, querendo deixar a primeira marca de Londres em Harry.

Harry, por sua vez, deslizou sua mão para dentro da calça de Louis, apertando a bunda do garoto e a massageando.

“Quer conhecer nossa nova cama, babe?” Harry sorriu contra a boca de Louis enquanto passava um de seus dedos sobre a entrada do garoto, o fazendo gemer alto.

“Por favor!!! Eu te amo.”

“Eu amo você também.”

Louis poderia sentir borboletas em seu estomago e se perguntou se algum dia pararia de sentir isso sempre que Harry o dissesse que o amava. Provavelmente não.

“Okay, já demorou demais para me levar para a cama.”

“Seu pedido é uma ordem, princesa.” Harry provocou e estava prestes a se levantar com Louis em seu colo quando a porta abriu e Niall entrou dentro do apartamento.

“Meu Deus do céu, vocês ACABARAM de chegar e já estão fazendo bebês?” Niall disse antes de Barbara aparecer por trás dele, seguida de três homens com caixas nas mãos.

“Nós não podemos fazer bebês, Niall.” Louis disse, rolando de cima de Harry e se sentando ao lado dele.

Niall carregava duas caixas de cerveja enquanto Barbara carregava uma mala enorme.

 

“Amor, você pode cuidar das cervejas DEPOIS de me ajudar com a mudança? Até o Louis se ofereceu para ajudar.” Barbara disse e Niall suspirou andando para fora do apartamento.

“Eu ouvi isso.” Louis gritou enquanto carregava uma caixa que tinha escrito roupas íntimas por fora.

“Nem tente bisbilhotar minha caixa de calcinhas, Louis!” Barbara o avisou.

“Eu sou gay, caso você tenha esquecido.” Ele riu e se sentou no sofá de novo. Já havia ajudado o bastante.

“Hey, eu lá vou saber. Você namorou uma mulher por um tempo, ainda estou confusa.”

“Finalmente! Todas as caixas estão aqui. Nós podemos começar a arrumar amanhã, né?.” Harry disse e se jogou ao lado de Louis no sofá, passando um braço em volta de sua cintura.

Niall deu gorjeta para o pessoal da mudança antes de voltar para a cozinha e começar a desembalar as cervejas. Após separar quatro garrafinhas, ele se direcionou para a sala sentando entre Louis e Barbara, entregando uma garrafinha para cada um.

“Para um novo começo.” Ele disse e ergueu sua cerveja em um brinde.

“Saúde!” Harry sorriu e todos eles brindaram, bebendo longos goles do líquido.

 

 

“O que você acha de irmos conhecer Londres mais tarde? Eu quero sair a noite.” Harry sussurrou na orelha de Louis alguns minutos depois, quando Niall já havia bebido três cervejas e Barbara beijava seu pescoço enquanto eles assistiam algum programa da BBC.

“Vamos sair logo daqui antes que eles comecem a transar na nossa frente.” Louis sussurrou de volta e Harry sorriu, o puxando para um beijo rápido.

“Meu Deus, vão para um quarto!” Barbara falou quando se afastou de Niall.

“Olha quem ta falando!” Louis respondeu e se levantou do sofá.

“Eu vou me trocar e aí nós podemos ir, ok?”

Harry concordou.

“Onde vocês vão?” Niall perguntou.

“Conhecer Londres e depois para alguma boate.”

“Manda para nós o endereço da boate e nós podemos nos encontrar lá, o que acham?”

Louis concordou e Harry se levantou também, indo na direção do quarto para procurar algo para usar entre as caixas. Cinco minutos depois eles estavam vestidos e prontos para saírem.

“Eu ligo para vocês mais tarde, tudo bem? E por favor, não façam sexo no sofá. Vocês têm uma cama, por favor, façam uso dela!” Louis disse antes de sair do apartamento seguido por Harry.

 

 

“Você quer ir lá?” Harry perguntou meia hora depois, após terem comprado sorvete e estarem andando de mãos dadas na calçada. O sol estava se pondo, deixando a paisagem ainda mais bonita. Louis se sentiu contente.

“Onde?”

Harry apontou para o London Eye, que se movia extremamente devagar.

“Sim! Aposto que a vista é linda durante a noite.” Ele adicionou. “Oh, acabei de me lembrar. Quando sua moto chega?”

“Essa semana, por que?” Harry sorriu de lado.

“Eu estava pensando, talvez a gente possa montar nela e ir para algum lugar diferente.”

“Babe, se você quer montar em algo que é meu, apenas me fale.”

Louis gargalhou e pressionou seus lábios nos braços de Harry.

“Para de ter essa mente maliciosa.”

 

Eles entraram em fila para ir ao London eye e, alguns minutos depois, eles estavam entrando em uma das capsulas. Louis foi direto para o lado das barras de segurança enquanto puxava seu celular para tirar algumas fotos.

“Você se importaria de tirar uma foto nossa?” Ele perguntou a uma garota que estava ali com seu namorado.

“Claro.” Ela sorriu e Louis abraçou Harry de lado, sorrindo.

“Aqui está.”

“Obrigado.” Ele respondeu, olhando para a foto antes de postá-la no instagram.

“Eu queria entender essa sua obsessão com instagram e tirar fotos.” Harry apontou quando Louis voltou a encarar a paisagem, tirando mais algumas fotos.

“Você não parece reclamar quando eu te mando fotos minhas, você sabe... pelado.”

Harry gargalhou e balançou a cabeça, indo para trás de Louis e o abraçando, passando seus braços por cima dos do garoto e apoiando suas mãos nas mãos de Louis.

Aquela visão realmente tirava o folego de qualquer um.

“Essa não é a vista mais bonita que você já viu?” Louis perguntou, mesmo sendo difícil de falar enquanto a respiração quente de Harry batia contra seu pescoço.

“Na verdade, não. Você é.”

“É... eu sei. Eu disse isso apenas para que você me elogiasse.” Louis sorriu e Harry mordeu seu pescoço apenas para provoca-lo.

“Você é tão cheio de si.”

“Bem, er... por que você acha que minha bunda é tão grande?”

“Isso foi uma tentativa de piada MUITO ruim.” Harry disse, rindo mesmo assim.

“Cala a boca e me beija, seu tolo.”

Harry sorriu e se abaixou para pressionar seus lábios nos do garoto. Suas línguas se encontraram no meio do beijo e, quando se separaram, perceberam que já estavam próximos do chão.

“Isso não foi tão romântico quanto eu achei que seria.” Louis reclamou, enquanto eles se sentavam em um banco na praça.

Harry balançou sua cabeça, negando, e realizando que o velho e reclamão Louis, aquele que Harry havia conhecido há dez meses atrás, ainda estava lá, apenas ficou mais doce e verdadeiro com o passar do tempo. Com esse pensamento, ele agarrou a nuca do garoto e prensou suas bocas novamente. Eles não tiveram a chance de aprofundar o beijo uma vez que o celular de Louis começou a tocar dentro de seu bolso.

“Porra. É o Niall. Alô?” Ele olhou para Harry, e perguntou se ele ainda iria querer ir para a boate. Harry franziu a testa e balançou sua cabeça, negando.

“Não, vamos ficar em casa hoje mesmo. Okay, te vemos daqui a pouco, tchau!”

“O que ele disse?”

“Que eles também não querem ir na boate. Ei, antes de voltarmos para casa, vamos dar uma volta na minha faculdade?”

“Do jeito que você quiser, babe.”

 

-

“Harry! ” Louis disse enquanto chacoalhava Harry para que ele acordasse na manhã seguinte.

“Não.”

“São dez da manhã! Eu procurei no google e tem uma Starbucks há cinco minutos daqui. Isso é o paraíso!”

“Essa cama é o paraíso, Louis! Me deixa dormir!” Harry murmurou, sonolento, virando sua cabeça para enterrá-la no travesseiro.

Louis suspirou mas sorriu de lado, puxando as cobertas de cima de Harry e envolvendo sua mão na ereção matinal do rapaz.

“O que você está fazendo?” Harry perguntou, abrindo seus olhos e olhando para baixo, vendo um Louis completamente arrumado e pronto para sair.

“Oh, então quer dizer que agora você está acordado?” Louis provocou, movimentando sua mão para cima e para baixo.

Harry enrolou suas mãos nos cabelos macios de Louis, abaixando a cabeça do garoto na altura de seu membro, o encorajando a colocá-lo em sua boca. E Louis assim o fez, olhando para Harry por cima de seus cílios.

“Você não deveria dormir pelado.” Ele murmurou contra a ereção de Harry.

“Tem suas vantagens. E nós precisamos conversar com alguém sobre esse aquecedor do nosso apartamento.”

“Nosso apartamento.” Louis repetiu, sorrindo, o engolindo de vez após isso.

Sua outra mão acariciou as bolas de Harry, apertando-as e massageando-as.

“Lou, por favor.” Harry implorou.

“Por favor o que?”

“Mais rápido!”

“Você já vai gozar? Teve um sonho quente?”

“Tive, caralho.” Harry gemeu, levantando seu quadril da cama, fazendo com que Louis engasgasse.

“Sobre o que?”

“Você.”

“Eu fazendo o que?” Louis perguntou, antes de aumentar a pressão sobre a cabeça do membro de Harry.

“Me montando.”

“Oh, eu gosto disso.”

Louis aumentou o ritmo de seus movimentos e não demorou muito para que Harry gozasse em sua boca, com gemidos altos e respiração pesada.

“Bom?” Louis perguntou e se moveu para beijar a boca de Harry.

Harry concordou e se sentou.

“Vamos lá, se troque para que a gente possa ir tomar café no Starbucks.”

Harry rolou os olhos, mas sorriu, acatando o pedido do menino.

“Onde vocês vão?” Barbara perguntou quando viu Louis e Harry saírem de dentro de seus quartos, já vestidos.

Niall e ela estavam no sofá do apartamento vestindo pijamas, assistindo televisão com uma caixa de cereal entre eles.

“Starbucks, e depois andar no parque para tomar um sorvete. Vocês querem vir?”

“Não, tenho meu café e minha sobremesa aqui.” Niall respondeu.

“Vocês vão comer cereal no café da manhã e de sobremesa?”

“Não, ela que é minha sobremesa.” Niall piscou para Harry e Barbara balançou sua cabeça, cruzando suas pernas.

“Oh, isso é nojento!”

“Nós encontramos vocês no parque. Vocês vão naquele que fica a duas quadras daqui, né?”

Louis concordou, enquanto procurava a chave do apartamento dentro de seu bolso. “Okay então, vemos vocês mais tarde.”

 

“Seus pais não tentaram falar com você desde ontem?” Harry perguntou quando se sentou na mesa em frente à Starbucks para poderem tomar café.

Louis balançou sua cabeça, negando. “Eles podem beijar minha bunda, que eu não me importo.”

“Claro que não, esse trabalho é meu.” Harry fez beicinho e Louis corou, colocando o canudo dentro de sua boca e sugando o líquido de seu frapuccino.

“Minha mãe me ligou, disse que vai vir nos visitar semana que vem para conhecer nossa casa.”

“E você está surtando por que?”

“Porque ela está amigável demais.”

“E não é melhor desse jeito?”

“Eu acho...” Harry disse.

 

 

“Oh, Liam me disse que ele e Zayn vão embora de Doncaster amanhã, então provavelmente nós vamos nos encontrar e ir em alguma boate.” Louis disse meia hora depois enquanto andavam pelo parque para encontrar Niall e Barbara que estavam esperando em frente à uma barraquinha que vendia sorvete.

“Eu acho que não saio para dançar faz muito tempo.”

“Oh, não reclame.” Louis provocou.

“Eu não estou. Não tem motivo para reclamações quando eu tenho meu pau na sua bunda.”

“Olha a boca Harold! Tem crianças a nossa volta!” Louis alertou, avistando Niall e Barbara no local marcado, já escolhendo os sabores dos sorvetes.

“Nossa, vocês demoraram heim!” Harry disse enquanto se aproximavam.

“Não me culpe, ele que me atrasou enquanto comia a sobremesa.” Barbara disse, na defensiva, pegando o sorvete que a mulher lhe entregava.

“Em tempos como esses que eu gostaria de ser gay. Eu tenho certeza que um cara não demoraria tanto tempo para se arrumar.” Niall reclamou.

“Então você não poderia namorar o Lou.”

“Hey.” Louis protestou.

Após todos estarem com sorvete em mãos, Barbara e Niall se sentaram em um banco próximo à academia ao ar livre do parque, enquanto Harry tentava impressionar Louis fazendo flexões de braço na barra à sua frente.

“Isso é realmente impressionante, e você fica muito gostoso assim, mas seu sorvete está derretendo.” Louis disse e Harry parou, escolhendo pegar seu sorvete da mão do garoto.

“Você gostaria de chupar esse sorvete no meu corpo?” Harry provocou, andando para trás de Louis e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

“Harry-“

“Não sabia que eu gostava de me exibir?”

“Oh, por favor. Tem crianças aqui!!” Louis exclamou quando Harry o apalpou por cima de suas calças. Louis acidentalmente derrubou seu sorvete no chão, graças aos movimentos da mão de Harry.

“Mas você gosta que eu sei.” Harry disse e engoliu o que faltava do seu sorvete.

“Eu gosto mais quando nós estamos dentro de um quarto.”

Louis se virou nos braços de Harry e passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do garoto, o inclinando para baixo para que pudessem se beijar.

“Isso é absolutamente inaceitável! É esse o exemplo que vocês querem dar à essas crianças? Vocês vão para o inferno!!” Uma senhora começou a reclamar enquanto se afastava com duas crianças junto a ela.

Louis mal conseguia acreditar que era uma dessas pessoas preconceituosas há alguns meses.

“Ouviu isso? Nós nunca vamos para o paraíso.” Louis gargalhou, pressionando outro beijo sobre os lábios de Harry.

Harry sorriu e olhou nos olhos de Louis.

“O paraíso é nos seus olhos, babe.”

 

 FIM.


End file.
